Emily's Chronicles:Part 1: The Homecoming
by Trish1
Summary: Where the tv show left off, familiar faces return and new friends find their way to Blair Water in the continuing saga of Emily of New Moon.
1. Emily's Chronicles:Part 1: The Homecomin...

Emily's Chronicles: Part 1: The Homecoming  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made. Emily of New Moon is the creation of L.M. Montgomery, and belongs to her, her estate, and heirs, not to me.  
  
Note: The fanfiction series Emily's Chronicles take up just after the 4th season of the television series.   
  
Isabel Murray paced angrily across the worn planks of her bedroom floor. She had only arrived back at New Moon from Scotland the night before, and could barely believe the changes that had taken place in her absence. She had traveled back to the Old Country hastily in an attempt to gain her father's assistance for Jimmy who had been jailed on assault charges, leaving the family with no real way of running New Moon, and no money for bail. She had also hoped that Malcolm could help with Laura's situation. Perhaps he could lend her the money to obtain a divorce from that slimy weasel Ian Bowles. Isabel sneared when she remembered the way he had come to New Moon just as she was leaving, practically begging her to accept his offer of money for her share of the farm. In her typical straightforward way she had sent him packing, she would never sell her share of the farm. It was the only security she had. Isabel had a strange feeling that she would be needing all her assets for the future, especially now that it seemed Malcolm would have nothing to do with her. Besides now it seemed that Laura did not need the help Isabel had saught for her. Upon returning to Blair Water, Isabel had discovered that not only had her cousin Laura lost her baby, but she was now a widow. Isabel was sorry that she had not told Laura of her plans to travel to Scotland, but there had been no time. She had had to leave quickly to catch the first ship bound for the British Ilses. She had left a note explaining her plan, and hoped that had been enough.  
  
It was true so many things had changed in just a few short weeks. Eve had returned as was now staying in Jimmy's room in the house while he remained occupying the barn. She was astounded to see that Jimmy had been released from jail. The two were making plans to wed. Jimmy's love had spent all this time in western part of the United States. She had actually been a teacher in a reservation school, and had worked closely with the native people. Eve had even brought back a present for Jimmy, a beautiful young colt named Cheif Joseph, along with two collie dogs of her own. Other Blair Water citizen had also seen great changes in their lives. Dr, Burnely had hastily married some lady doctor from Boston, and had just as quickly divorced her. The girls were making preparations to begin high school in another year. Even Perry, whom she had worked so hard with at school, had gone off to war in South Africa, and had seen a few battles, only to be sent back home when his commanding officers discovered he was under age. But of all the happennings that had occured in her absence none shocked her more than the sudden return from the dead of her cousin Elizabeth Murray. The woman had actually been in Scotland, although Isabel and Malcolm had been far too busy with their own problems to even hear of the news. Elizabeth had been attempting to procure funds from still other Murray relatives to buy out Malcolm's stake in New Moon. Apparently Elizabeth did not like the idea of being under the thumb of such a man as Isabel's father. 'Hmmm. Try living your whole life with him.'Isabel thought to herself. Isabel laughed to herself a little when she thought of how not one Murray in Scotland had been willing to go against Malcolm. 'They know him well.' Still it had been practically a year since anyone on this side of the Atlantic had seen or heard from Elizabeth. Her journey had been secret. It was only the storm that had wreck Wallace boat and killed him that had caused everyone to think Elizabeth killed at sea. It seems she did not even trust her own family to keep word her business dealings from reaching Malcolm.   
  
'I Can't believe it! I leave for a few weeks to visit that old fool in Scotland and Elizabeth Murray thinks she can waltz back in here and take over everything.' Isabel muttered to herself.'This place belongs to me, it is rightfully mine. My father owns this farm for goodness sake. After all I have gone through to make New Moon profittable and now I suppose they'll be entertaining notions of kicking me out in the street. This may be a runned down place on a God forsaken piece of rock, but it is all I have, and no one will take it away from me. It is bad enough that father expects me to share 1/4 with Laura, Jimmy, and Emily. I will not have my inheritance. My birth right reduced to 1/5. To think of her sitting in the parlor last night carrying on like nothing had happened. Well something did happen, I'm here now.   
  
Isabel strode to door and threw it open in a huff ready to do battle for the day, only to come face to face with Elizabeth.  
  
"Isabel?" Elizabeth asked guardedly. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth. I didn't sleep at all well last night." Isabel answered abruptly.   
  
"Probably too much excitement." Elizabeth offered eyeing her cousin.  
  
"Aye, Perhaps."; Isabel answered cooly."...Well, if you'll excuse me, I really must be getting to school."  
  
"Of course." Elizabeth answered still suspicious.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Isabel rushed down the stairs at New Moon, being careful not to step wrong on the ankle Perry had twisted during that fight a few weeks ago.The long walk to New Moon from Shrewsbury had not done wonders for it, and it still ached sometimes. But, if she didn't get a move on she was going to be late for her first day back at school. Isabel was already dreading to see how far her students had regressed in her absence, especially with that awful Stuart woman as her substitute. She raced into the kitchen, and grabbed the apple that was her usual lunch. Shoving into her bag she noticed a look of anger and distrust on Laura's face. Emily, and Jimmy were also eyeing her in the same manner. Only Eve sat seemingly unaware of whatever feelings the others held her in. Elizabeth followed Isabel into the kitchen and walked over to join the others in their scowls.  
  
It was Laura who broke the silence."You've got a lot of nerve coming back here." She said.  
  
The shock on Isabel's face was obvious. She did not expect this, and especially after she had traveled so far to get help for them."What?" She asked. "What are you talking about. I told you I would be back as soon a I could." She reminded her cousin.   
  
"And just when did you say that. Before or after you sold your share of New Moon to Ian?" Laura quipped. "You really are amazing, you sell your part of New Moon, leave us all for dead, and then you come back when Malcolm can't stand you anymore and expect us to put you up." It was obvious Laura had many hard feelings stored up from her experiences over the past few weeks, and she was intent on unleashing them all on Isabel.  
  
Isabel's anger grew at the unwarranted confrontation, she was not used to anyone talking to her the way Laura, of all people, was addressing her now. However, her curiosity won out over her anger and she wanted to find out just what her cousin was talking about. "Sold? I never sold anything to anyone. Is that what he told you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and a first class ticket on top of it." Laura reported her knowledge.  
  
"He did offer to buy my share,yes. I told him in no uncertain terms that I would never sell my part of New Moon." Isabel confirmed. "Laura, it' all I have." Her eyes went a little distant for a moment. "Especially now that Father..." She stopped herself before she told them too much.   
  
"Then where';d you get the money for the ticket?"; Jimmy spoke up.  
  
"I am the only person in this house who gets paid a salary" Isabel said defiantely. "I have saved a bit, and I think I'm entitled to first class for once my life." She felt like she was on trial, as if she had to defend her every action.  
  
"But your note." Emily interjected. ";You said that when the real reason for your departure was discovered it would be a dark day for New Moon."  
  
"ll thank you not to put words in my mouth, Emily dear." Isabel's confusion and frustration were growing. "I never said anything of the kind."  
  
"How can you explain that note?"; Laura asked.  
  
"I don't know what note you are talking about, but the one I left simply said that I was going to seek Father's help with Jimmy's situation...and with yours." Isabel eyed Laura who turned away at the memory."  
  
"Then what about this?" Elizabeth calmly walked over to the sideboard and pulled a folded piece of paper from the drawer. Straightening it, she handed the note Isabel.  
  
Isabel read it carefully and then turned to her cousins. "Laura, look at it closely. Emily you too, you've seen my writing many times on the blackboard. Is this my handwriting?" Isabel inquired.  
  
Emily look at the note carefully along with her aunt. She and Laura came to the same realization at the same time."This isn't your handwriting."  
  
"Thank you, and who's do you suppose it is?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Iam Bowles must have sneaked back into the house and switched the letters when nobody was here." Emily gasped.  
  
Laura looked closely at the letter once more, not wanting to see what she already knew. "He lied. About everything."  
  
"Oh I suppose that would be the first time" Isabel was still angry.  
  
"Oh, Isabel I'm so sorry. I never should have accused you, after you went to try to help us." Laura pleaded.  
  
Isabel could have unleashed a firey tirade of rath upon her cousins for even thinking that she would betray her family in that manner, but she held her emotions in check. The truth was she was happy to be back at New Moon, and she was just too tired to fight. "It's alright. I guess my sudden departure was rather odd. I only left because I thought I could be of help."; She said. "It seems I was more needed here, and for as much help as the old man was I would have done better to stay."  
  
"What about Uncle Malcolm?" Laura questioned eage for news.   
  
Isabel grew silent for a moment. The scene between she and her father in Scotland had been an ugly one. She had been taken somewhat ill while on her journey, and had been in no mood to fight with Malcolm. Isabel felt it best to leave after only a short visit. "He's half out of his mind over the death of that...woman." She said. "And he certainly did not want to see me." The tears stung behind her eyes, and she hoped the family would realize she did not want to talk about her trip anymore. It was an unlikely ally who changed the subject.   
  
"Well, then." Elizabeth smiled. "We'll simply have to get along without Uncle Malcolm. Isabel, dear, didn't you say you were going to be late."  
  
Isabel turned a grateful smile to her cousin. "Oh, yes. I really should be going. Emily you too."  
  
"Oh, I was supposed to get Perry from his chores."; Emily reminded herself. Then jumping up from the table she shouted. "Good bye. Aunt Laura, Aunt Elizabeth, Jimmy, Eve."  
  
  
"Goodbye, dear."; Laura called.  
  
"Have a good day." Eve smiled happy to be included in the roster of the family.   
  
Laura turned to Isabel. "Here. That apple won't hold you." Laura said as she quickly made a sandwich, wrapped it in cheesecloth, and handed it to Isabel.   
  
";Thank you Laura, how kind." Isabel smiled at her cousin, sensing that   
they were both uncomfortable about Elizabeth's unexpected return. She had   
seen how strong and independent Laura had gotten. She liked this Laura   
better than the meager little mouse she met when she and her father first   
came to New Moon. She wondered how long it would last.  
  
"Won't you have some breakfast on you first day back?"; Laura asked.  
  
"No time, I'm late and I suppose they'll be crawling out the windows as   
it is. I'd better hurry." Isabel replied almost out of breath. "James Murray!" Isabel looked around almost in a dither. "I hope you've hitched up the wagon. I must get to the school quickly"  
  
He hadn't.  
  
"Well, I've no time to wait. I'll just have to walk. Honestly, is Laura the   
only person around here that thinks of anybody but themselves. She grabbed her satchel and hurried out the door and down the path.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Isabel's mood this morning was colored less by Jimmy's negligence and more by   
her dreams of last night. She dreamed of him. . .again. Why could she not   
get Francis Carpenter out of her mind? That was over.  
  
'Is it?' She thought to herself. ';Maybe he'll come back.' She thought of   
that gut wrenching feeling she had had at the moment when his wife walked   
through the door at New Moon to find him on bended knee infront of Isabel and   
the whole family, ready to propose. Why did she have to come to find him, then, and there? He was going to get a divorce. Isabel had accepted that   
whole heartedly. Accepted it until she put a face to the woman who had name.   
'But I have his heart' Isabel thought proudly, and a small smile crossed her   
lips, but was again quickly replaced by the desperate, lonely, longing for   
the man she loved that seemed to grow deeper with each day. Would today be   
the day she look out the school window and see him coming up the lane like   
the day she first realized she was in love with him. Only this time he would   
be free and he would stay like he had promised. Through all the heartache,   
and denial of her feelings, she still held onto that small glimmer of hope.  
  
Her thoughts quickly turned back to the present, and she put him back in that place in her heart that only she knew how to find for safe keeping, to be   
taken out and contemplated later. The white school house sat up ahead in the   
distance. Perry and Emily were just entering , and Ilse was running up the   
lane trying to catch up. Isabel took a deep breath and tried to prepare for   
the day ahead. How many times would he escape his safe keeping place today,   
and visit her thoughts rendering her useless for anything else but to pray   
for his return.  
__________________________________________  
Isabel walked up and down the aisles monitoring the students as they   
worked halfheartedly on their assignments. That was all right, she had given them halfheartedly. She thought she would be relieved to be back to work after the rotten visit with Malcolm that only lasted two weeks. However, she only seemed to be more restless. She was worried about her father and his increasing detachment from reality. She was worried about the business with Eve returning. But most of all she was worried about her own future. What with Elizabeth back she felt that her place at New Moon was in serious   
jeopardy. To top it all off she wasn't feeling at all well. The walk back to New Moon in the cold last night, and the near run to school this morning did nothing to help the general poor feeling she had been under for the past week or so. She felt it coming on in Scotland.   
  
'Probably just coming down with a cold.' She thought to herself. 'Traveling across   
the Atlantic can tend to do that to a person.'  
  
She reached her desk with a sigh of relief, and sat down to rest in her chair. Isabel gazed out the window, resting her head in her hand, but was too far away in thought to see the image that would have infuriated her at this moment. That of Perry's Aunt Thom spying through the window. Her thoughts were filled with someone else. Had it really only been two months since Francis had left her sobbing like a child on her father's shoulder. She thought of that glorious day at the lighthouse, when they had been alone together. Then she had been a bit surpised at herself for succumbing to his words and his touch, but now she would give anything to feel that way again, with him. He had revived dreams she thought long dead, and then smashed like crystal on the rocky shore. She doubted she would ever recover.   
  
Lost in thought, and wondering when she would get rid of whatever she   
seemed to be coming down with, Isabel only partially noticed Perry waving his hand from his seat. Then she heard him ask her something which brought around to reality only slightly more.   
  
"Hum?, What?" She mumbled turning in his direction. It was almost as if she   
had been awakened from some confusing dream.  
  
Perry repeated his request, but she didn't notice the urgency with which he asked. If she had she still would not have guessed the real reason behind his need for departure.  
  
"Oh, yes, go ahead." Isabel halfheartedly waved toward the door, and then quickly returned to her own thoughts.  
  
To Be Continued.....


	2. An Afternoon Out

Emily's Chronicles: Part 2: An Afternoon Out.  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
The very next Saturday after Isabel's unexpected return to New Moon Emily sat in the carriage beside her cousin, her Aunt Laura, and her Aunt Elizabeth. She had finally convinced them that she desperately needed new clothes for the coming summer. Laura had championed her neice in this endeavor, and Elizabeth and Isabel had reluctantly agreed. Since there was no school today, they had ventured into town to the dressmakers shop. A tiny establishment run by the Atwood family whose daughter Emily knew, though not well since the girl was forced to work in the shop rather than attend school.   
  
" Hello Heather " Emily said to her acquaintance as she and the ladies disembarked from the buggy. The girl had been setting up a small sign outside advertising a shipment of English wool they had just acquired.   
  
"Hello Emily!" Heather said turning around to reveal a wide grin, and a very pretty face."How wonderful it is to see you again!  
  
" This is my Aunt Laura, my Aunt Elisabeth, and my Cousin Isabel" said  
Emily.   
"Oh please tell me! When will you be able to go to school? We have a lot of fun there   
and  
cousin Isabel is the teacher" replied Emily.  
  
Isabel also took the initiative. Yes, dear I haven't seen you in class. I do hope that you will be able to join us. She smiled. I will speak to your mother about sending you on Monday.   
  
Thank you very much, Miss Murry. Heather said sweetly. But you don't have to go to all that trouble. I'm sure I'll be able to come to school once the our inventory rush is over. What she really wanted to say was that she hope she would be able to go. Heather would have given anything to attend classes with the other children of Blair Water, but her family needed her around the store.   
  
Very well, then. Isabel smiled. I'll count on seeing you soon.   
  
With that the ladies, followed by Emily and Heather, entered the little store. Heather took the lead, she had been prepared as a salesgirl well.   
  
"Is there anything I can help you with? Anything in particular that I can help   
you find?"   
  
"I need some new dresses." replied Emily with a smile.   
  
"Well, are you looking for a dress that is already made or some nice fabric for sewing?" Heather said as she showed them to the racks. " We just   
got some beautiful satin and silk in from France the other week. It is ideal for day or evening functions, but if you are looking for something more practical, this might do nice." Heather said, sounding very rehearsed, as she pulled out a light blue dress that was simple and yet elegant.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Atwood, Heather's mother, came from the back store room. "Ah! Customers... Heather, can you handle everything?" Mrs. Atwood said as   
she came to greet them.  
  
"Yes, Mom, I doing fine...." Heather said with an "oh-no" aire. "Anyway, Emily, I think this dress would really bring out your eyes." Heather said as she continued to show off the dress.  
  
Mrs. Atwood, as high headed as usual, took one look at the Murrays and decided to take action. "No,no, no Heather.... let's not be... hasty. Here-" She pulled out a dark brown dress of a much worse material that was unrealistically plain, adorned with a single pocket. "This would probably be more in your.... your.... taste." She said haughtily.  
  
Emily did not like the tone Mrs. Atwood was using, but she tried to be pleasant, although her Murray pride was burning. "Well Mrs.Atwood I have a lot of work dresses of that kind...at home. I came here to buy new one!" She replied.   
  
Oh, yes. Something a little nicer. I think would suit Emily. Laura said timidly.  
  
Isabel, uncharacteristically slow the past couple of days, was just walking through door to catch up with the others when she saw the course, dull material that Mrs. Atwood was handing to Heather. She also saw the pretty blue fabric that Heather had handed to Emily. Normally, Isabel would have opted for the cheaper and more practical brown, but something in her suddenly made her feel defensive and motherly toward her young cousin. She looked at Elizabeth, who was turning red with anger. "And why, may I ask, would that brown material be better suited to Emily?" Isabel questioned Mrs. Atwood.  
  
Elizabeth looked down at her young niece, only restraining the pride she felt in Emily at that moment because...well, really, it just would not do to put one's guard down in front of a woman such as Mrs. Atwood. The younger girl -- Heather, was it? -- she had seemed quite competent, if a bit young to be left in charge of a store by herself. Ah, well, one must deal with the situation at hand.  
  
"Indeed, my niece is getting to be quite old enough to have some say in her clothing -- though of course, the final decision will be left to --" Elizabeth caught Isabel's eye significantly at that moment -- "her elders." Thought Elizabeth, Surely Isabel will have sense and Murray pride enough in her to keep a united front, if only for the benefit of this chit of a Mrs. Atwood!'She turned to Emily before Isabel could reply.   
  
"Emily, child, I don't know what you've been wearing to school lately. I'm sure with as tall as you've grown since I left, though, that some good, quality school dresses would be in order." Elizabeth could be a mistress of sarcasm when she chose. "Wouldn't you say, Isabel?"  
Then lower, so as not to be overheard by the Atwoods, "We shall see about an appropriate dress for socializing afterwards, depending on the treatment we receive from Mrs. Atwood."  
  
Isabel understood Elizabeth's meaning very well. Whatever the two "elder" Murray women had to learn about each other, that was to be done   
behind the closed doors of New Moon, and not infront of the whole town. Isabel had been blessed, or cursed, with as big a share of Murray pride as had Archibald's eldest daughter. Elizabeth was handling this situation much the same as Isabel herself would. For a second she thought to herself that maybe there was a chance she and her long lost cousin could become friends. To tell that truth Isabel was glad that Elizabeth was there at that moment. She was tired of having to be the backbone of the clan, and it was nice to get a break for a while. Anyway, she was feeling light-headed, and quite warm in the stuffy dress shop, and she was glad to let someone else handle the fight.   
  
" I quite agree, Elizabeth." Isabel answered back in her thick scottish brogue. "Emily has grown even since I arrived in Blair Water. She does need some good quality school clothes."  
  
Isabel mustered the energy she had and turned her tall frame toward Mrs. Atwood. "Mrs. Atwood," she said trying her best to look down her nose at the woman whom she was sure would find a lot in common with Mrs. Stuart. "We will see your best cotton twill, please. And . . . in a color more...appropriate for a girl of Emily's age. Even I wouldn't wear that horrid earth tone."   
----------------------------------  
The ladies Murray were feeling quite proud of the way they had handled   
the business with Mrs. Abbott in the dress shop as they rode home in the late afternoon sunlight to New Moon. They were taking their time enjoying the ride, and even getting in a few laughs. One would think that Emily wasn't the only school girl in the buggy.   
  
It was nice that after all of the tension of the past few weeks that they   
seemed to be getting along quite well now. Isabel and Elizabeth were warming   
to each other, and for some reason Isabel was even being much kinder and more motherly to Emily. Things at New Moon finally seemed to be getting back to normal.   
  
As the turned onto the rode that stretched beside the sea, Isabel   
suddenly felt the spirit of laughter leave her. Her head began to spin, and   
she felt as though she might fall out of the buggy if they didn't stop.  
  
"Stop this buggy!" she gasped.  
  
Elizabeth barely managed to bring the horse to a stop when Isabel jumped   
from her seat beside Emily in the back onto the dirt road. She barely made   
it to the trees that bordered the road on the opposite side from the beach.  
Elizabeth, Laura, and Emily sat stunned in the buggy, and could only see   
half of their cousin's body as she leaned against an old maple. The sounds   
of wretching were unmistakable.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Isabel sagged against the tree.   
"What is wrong with me?" She thought. If she had picked up influenza or   
something in Scotland she would surely have a fever by now.  
  
Then almost immediately, and from nowhere, she remembered the time she had spent with Francis in the lighthouse. She remembered something else,   
too. That had been almost two months ago since. . .  
She felt her heart begin to race as her hand went unconsciously to mouth,   
almost to cover the words she was speaking.  
"Oh, my dear lord. . ."  
  
" Cousin Isabel! Are you all right? " asked Emily from behind. She had come across the road from the carriage to see if she could be of help.  
  
Isabel regained her composure for the time, and turned to meet Emily concerned look.   
  
"What? Oh, I'm just not. . . I think with the trip from the old country, and finding *everyone* safe and sound, and starting school again. . ." Isabel searched her mind for a plausible excuse. She knew she must sound completely confused but she was not going to make any more of a scene here than she already had. However, nothing she could seem to use as a cause for her sudden sickness would be plausible for any length of time so she trailed off leaving her sentence unfinished. She was going to have to find out for sure, and she knew it would be soon. Elizabeth was probably already making plans to fetch Dr. Burnley once they returned home.   
  
"What am I going to do?" She thought to herself urgently, but she knew her truth would soon be discovered.   
  
  
"Come Emily, we'd better be getting home, could you help me to the buggy,dear?" Isabel asked, still feeling as though the world was spinning.   
  
  
Of course. Emily said, taking her cousin Isabel 's arm, and the two of them walked slowly back to the waiting buggy. Laura and Elizabeth were still sitting stunned in the front seat. Once everyone was back inside. They set off quickly for New Moon.   
___________________________________________  
As Aunt Thom walked through the woods, she couldn't help slowing her footsteps in thoughts and schemes. After a bit, she finally just sat down to rest a ways off the side of the road, leaning behind a tree. She still didn't feel satisfied about Perry's schooling. She wondered if this Isabel Murray would treat him poorly, simply because he worked as the chore-boy at New Moon. She knew already that Elizabeth Murray had been reluctant in allowing his being schooled at all. Suddenly she heard the sound of a horse and carriage approaching. Something in her "gut" made her turn and look. There was the Isabel Murray herself, coming up the road in a buggy! And even more surprisingly, there was what looked like a ghost of Elizabeth Murray, sitting right next to her!  
  
"Holy smoke!" She thought. "If that ain't *Elizabeth Murray*, come back from the dead! I knew it! Something strange *is* going on..."  
  
Quickly, she put out her pipe, and dropping down, she hid herselfbehind a bush. Peering through the leaves, she watched as the buggyapproached. Suddenly the buggy stopped, and Isabel herself came running over to the side of the road. Thom's eyes went wide.  
"God almighty! She's coughin' up a lung all over the side of the road! She don't look like the *type* to be tippin' the bottle! Unless..." Thom whispered to herself.   
  
She continued to watch in secret as the Murrays helped Isabel back into the buggy, and drove off. When they were out of sight, she gotup and stood there a moment, thinking to herself:  
"Now, in my experience, this could be only one o' three things. Either she's been drinking, or she's got herself sick, or... or she's got a bun in the oven!"  
She chuckled, then grew serious.   
"I ain't gonna have no drunk teachin' Perry! And she ain't married, so's if she's gonna be havin' herself a kid, that mean's she has t' have got it from the wrong side of the blanket! I told Perry's Ma that I was gonna see that he's gettin' a respectable edjucation, and I ain't about to let no tramp be his teacher! Somethin' strange is goin' on at New Moon, and I'm gonna find out whatit is!"  
Setting her shoulders resolutely, Aunt Thom made her way through the woods towards New Moon...   
  
_To Be Continued...._.  
  



	3. Isabel's Dilema

Emily's Chronicles: Part 3: Isabel's Dilema  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
It was beginning to get dark as Jimmy and Eve pulled the buggy up to   
New Moon. Perry, who was loafing around outside the barn, looked up   
and came quickly over to help. Jimmy helped Eve down from the   
carriage.  
  
"Perry," He said, "Can you help get the horse stabled, after we help   
Eve get her luggage to her room?" He and Eve had been retreiving the last of her things from the inn just outside of town. She had just arrived back into Jimmy's life only a few days before Isabel's return to Blair Water, and there was still much to be done to properly move her into her new residence at New Moon.  
  
Perry complied, and they carried Eve's luggage up into her room.   
Jimmy and Eve went into the kitchen to discuss their future plans, as   
Perry made sure that the carriage was put away, and the horse stabled.  
  
Jimmy and Eve talked for a while about their plans for their future   
home, and what they would need to get from town. They had already decided to build a structure as big as New Moon, on a plot of land Malcolm had given to Jimmy before he had left. They were thinking of starting a kennel to breed the finest collie dogs on the island. Suddenly, they heard   
a carriage approaching up the drive.   
  
"Excuse me a moment, Eve." Said Jimmy. "I think they're back."  
  
He went to the window, and looked out, Eve following him closely.  
  
Eve and Jimmy, look out, as the buggy carrying the four Murray   
women pulled up infront of the kitchen window. First to disembark from   
the buggy, is Emily, who they see scampering off in the direction of Dr. Burnley's house.  
Second to disembark, is Laura. As she enters the door, she spots Eve  
and Jimmy. To Jimmy, she says, "Isabel isn't feeling too well.  
Would you please go help her out of the buggy, and up to her room?"  
  
"What's wrong, Laura?" Asked Jimmy.  
  
But Laura either didn't notice, or was too busy to respond. Jimmy hurridly rushes out the door to the buggy.  
  
  
  
Both Eve & Jimmy look at each other questioningly, wondering what's  
wrong with Isabel, shrug their shoulders. "Is there anything I can   
do to help," asks Eve? "What's wrong with Isabel?"  
  
"We don't know, Eve." replies Laura. "On our way home, we had to stop and   
let her out, and the next thing we heard, was her wrenching. Sounding like   
she was vomiting."  
  
"Vomiting," exclaimed Eve! Going over to the window to take a   
closerlook at Isabel, as Jimmy is helping her down from the buggy, and  
noticing her wan pale face, "She does look pretty bad, doesn't   
she!?"  
  
Laura standing next to Eve, agreeingly says, "She sure does."  
  
Outside, Jimmy scratched his head wondering what could possibly be wrong with Isabel. She was usually as strong as anyone he could think of, and full of energy. Tonight however, he was afraid she would faint at any moment, and he moved quickly to get her out of the buggy.   
  
Elizabeth considered the situation for a moment. Then, noticing   
Laura at the window, she called,  
  
"Laura, come help me...with our packages!"  
  
  
Obviously, Isabel was hiding something, but Elizabeth would not   
suffer the indignity of discussing it in public, whatever *it* was. Oh no,   
especially with that scamp of an Emily having run off for Dr. Burnley before   
anyone could stop her. The girl's heart might be in the right place...but   
what of pride? Then again, the world seemed to be turning on it's head   
lately. Thank God Dr. Burnley is almost family and could be trusted to   
keep his peace during emergencies.  
Elizabeth gave Isabel another hard look, as though if she stared   
hard enough she could discover the cause of Isabel's illness. But just   
then Laura approached the buggy, her face yet a mixed expression of  
shock and confusion.  
  
"Laura, Emily's gone off for Dr. Burnley. See him in when he gets   
here, won't you? And for pity's sake, don't let anyone else upstairs!   
I'll see Isabel to her room and stay with her until Dr. Burnley arrives."  
  
With that, Elizabeth resigned herself to whatever might come, and along with Jimmy offered Isabel support getting out of the buggy and into the house.  
  
"What's wrong?? She don't look so good..." Asked Jimmy, unnoticed, having been pushed aside by Elizabeth.   
  
I don't know, Jimmy Laura said. Then she remembered something. Something she had not thought of in a long time. The last time she was violently ill the way Isabel had been tonight. It had been a few months ago, and there had been a very specific reason for it. Let's just hope everything is alright. She turned her worried face away from Jimmy. He could always read her like an open book.  
_________________________________  
No sooner had Elizabeth settled Isabel into bed -- still having said nothing yet to Isabel other than the simplest commonplaces necessary to their task --  
than she heard Dr. Burnley's voice downstairs, demanding to know   
what the devil Emily was talking about?  
  
Indeed, that was the question of the hour, was it not? Elizabeth   
would have appreciated some word from Isabel, but she apparently had gone   
mute. Yet something in her eyes longed to speak...  
  
  
At Laura's requests Jimmy didn't follow up the stairs. He grabbed his hat off the peg as he went by, out of force of habit, and began nervously fiddling with it in his hands. Then, noticing it he'd grabbed it by mistake, he put   
it back on the peg, and entered the parlor again.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong..." He said. "She don't look too good to   
me...  
  
"I'd better go help..." He turned, about to go up the stairs.  
  
Eve caught him by the arm. Whatever is wrong. I'm sure they will tell us as soon as they know. She tried to comfort Jimmy. Let's let Dr. Burnley do his work. Alright. She smiled.  
  
Mmmm, I still don't like it. Not at all. Jimmy conceded.   
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Although she did not say it, could not say it, Isabel was eternally   
grateful for the help her family had given her so far, and she feared there   
would much more required in the future. She lay in her bed hearing Dr.   
Burnley's footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by Laura's voice informing   
him of this afternoon's events. How could she have been so weak as to cause such a scene on the side of the road? She prayed no one had seen.   
Isabel looked at Elizabeth, looking at her questioningly. Did she   
suspect what Isabel herself was almost sure of? She wanted to speak to her, to thank her, to tell her the reason for her current state. However, she   
knew if she opened her mouth, she only cry. She just wanted to be alone for   
awhile. To take in the possibilties of what she feared was about to become   
common knowledge. She didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to be   
examined. She already knew in her heart what it was, and although her brain   
was fitful and racing, her heart seemed relaxed, almost joyful. At that   
moment all she wanted was Francis Carpenter.  
  
Elizabeth could hear voices downstairs, and wondered just *what* Laura was   
saying to Allan that could be taking so long.   
  
Finally, a pair of footsteps could be heard coming up, then down the hall   
towards Isabel's room...  
  
When the sharp knock came at the door, Elizabeth believed herself   
ready. Opening the door slightly, she confirmed that it was indeed Dr.   
Burnley, alone, at the door. Where could Laura be? Elizabeth hoped   
devoutly that she would keep everyone else -- especially Emily and Perry --   
out of the way.  
  
"Allan, thank you for coming..."  
  
"Elizabeth," he nodded gruffly, then turned his attention to   
Isabel. "Well, what seems to be the trouble here?"  
  
Elizabeth considered staying in the room, then deemed it best to   
leave. Allan could be trusted to inform the other Murrays later, and   
Isabel looked increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
As she left, she heard him repeat the question, "What's wrong,   
Isabel?" There was silence until she closed the door behind her, and   
then...*what*? Elizabeth, standing in the hallway, heard some peculiar   
sounds...yelling? or was that crying? Then, remembering herself,   
Elizabeth took two stately steps away from the door, near enough to hear if   
she was called, but far enough that no one could accuse her of   
eavesdropping. Allan would surely tell her everything, if Isabel would not.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Allan Burnley could plainly see that Isabel Murray was extremely upset   
when he shut the door to her room. She looked as though she had been crying, although he knew she would never admit it. It was almost as if she already knew what the cause of her problem was. He crossed the room to her bedside, and was his usual kind self as he greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Isabel. They tell me you're not feeling well." He said, taking   
her wrist to determine what her pulse was. It was racing. This concerned   
him. Was it the result of an ailment, or of worry?  
  
"Oh, yes, I made quite a common scene on the rode coming home." Isabel   
murmured as she tried to turn her face away. If the truth be told she wanted to get up and run away. Far away to someplace where no one had ever heard of her, or the Murrays, or Francis Carpenter. "Really I don't know what all the fuss is about. Honestly, you'd thing a person has never been under the weather in this house before." She was trying to change the subject anyway she could, but she knew it couldn't wait for long.   
  
"They are your family, they're concerned for you." Allan reassured her.  
  
"Yes, I know." She smiled. Never expecting this level of concern from   
people she had been so malevelant to at times. "But, I don't deserve it."   
She could no longer hold back the tears.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Dr. Burnley asked, shocked at the sudden candor   
from someone he had always known as distant and stoic.  
  
"I know what wrong with me." She declared. "I wish it weren't, I've try   
to talk myself out of believing it. I know what it is going to do to those   
kind people downstairs." She sobbed.  
  
Allen was growing increasingly confused. What was she talking about?   
Had she made some horrible discovery about her health while away in Scotland. He did not expect the words she spoke next.  
  
Isabel steadied herself for the verbalization of her terrible secret, took a   
deep breath, and finally spoke...  
"I think. . .I'm sure. . .that is. . . I'm. . ."  
  
"I'm in the family way!" She blurted out.  
  
Allen almost fell out of the chair he had taken beside her bed. Isabel   
Murray, pregnant? Surely it was a mistake. She was the most virtuous, most rightous woman in Blair Water. He couldn't believe it. Then he remembered someone.   
  
"Mr. Carpenter?" Allan asked. He remembered hearing about the evening that Mrs. Carpenter found her way to New Moon, only to find the mister on bended knee in front of Isabel ready to propose. He also recalled Ilse rambling on about their tragic romance, and some business about a long afternoon spent spying on them outside the lighthouse.  
  
Isabel nodded her head at the mention of Carpentar's name, but could not   
make the words come.  
  
Allan caught his breath, needing time to take it all in.   
"Well, I don't mean to be indelicate, but you are over 40, maybe what's   
troubling you isn't a pregnancy. How long has it been since your. . .?"  
  
"About 2 months." she knew what he was going to ask.  
  
He wanted to wince, but held it in, that was about the length of time   
Carpenter had been gone from Blair Water.  
  
"What, beside, that and your scene on the road, are your other symptoms?" He asked.  
  
"I feel faint all the time, I'm dizzy, and tired." Isabel choked. "They came on my when I was in Scotland."  
  
Yes that would be about the right time, Dr, Burnley thought to himself.  
  
Well, let's just check to make sure. He said standing up and opening his   
bag.  
  
-A little while later------   
  
Allan finished putting his things back into his bag, and sat down on the   
chair beside Isabel's bed. "Well. . ., you're right. You are pregnant. About   
two months along."  
  
To her amazement Isabel did not feel like crying at the confirmation of   
her suspicions. She was also more at ease than she thought she would be.   
Dr, Burnely had been kind, and clinical through the examination, and she felt   
she could talk with him.  
  
"If I might ask, is there anyway for you contact Mr. Carpenter. . . with the news" He began.  
  
" I don't even know where he is." Isabel interrupted.  
  
"Surely there is someway. He has a right to know." Allan said.  
  
"But, I have no right. . ." Isabel cried.  
  
"He was going to marry you, surely he loves you, and will come back if   
you told the details of your situation." Allen tried to sound hopeful. I imagine he will be thrilled.  
  
"I'll no have him comin' back to me out of pity. I won't ruin his life,   
too." Isabel began to cry again.   
  
"Alright," Allan said quickly changing the subject. "I don't want you   
getting upset. There's one other thing. The matter of your age. You're not   
exactly the youngest mother-to-be I've ever treated. There is a good chance   
you won't have an easy time of it."  
  
Isabel knew he was right. For the first time she allowed herself to stop   
worrying about her reputation and think about the baby she was carrying.   
When she pictured herself holding her child, hearing it laugh and cry she   
suddenly knew what the important part of the whole situation was. "I'll do   
anything I have to to bring my child into this world healthy."  
  
"I knew you would." Allan smiled at her a patted her arm reassuringly.   
"For now that will be bed rest. You are not to get out of this bed for   
anything but the most urgent necessities. I'll be around to check on your   
tomorrow."  
  
"Alright!" She smiled, and settled herself more snuggly into her bed.  
  
" I'll send someone up with a bite of supper for you." Allan smiled. "I'll   
have to tell them, for your sake, you'll need them. I'm sure they'll take   
great care of you."  
  
"I know. I'm sure they'll be very good to me... us." she corrected herself,   
putting her hand over her abdomin. "Thank you."  
  
"Let me know if you need anything at all." He reminded her, as he quilty left   
her to ponder the extent of what he had just told her.  
  
______________________________  
Aunt Thom saw New Moon in front of her at last. Stealthily,   
she crept from tree to tree, making her way along behind the barn and   
towards the side of the house. She could see a light on in one of the   
upstairs rooms, and hear the voices of everyone coming from the  
parlor in the front. She realized she'd have an easier time of things, since   
it looked like everyone was in there.  
  
"I'll bet anythin' she's up in that room with the winder!" She   
thought. "I'm gonna find out what she's been a'doin', by hook or by   
crook. If she's been up to no good, she ain't gonna be workin' at   
Perry's school fer long!"  
  
Keeping in the growing shadows and coming closer, she noticed that   
there was a trellis that ran up the side of the house, nearly to the   
window above. She got an idea. Moving closer, she grabbed ahold of  
the   
trellis and began to climb! It wasn't easy for someone of Thom's  
size,   
and she feared at times that it might break, but she made her way up   
bit by bit until she could just hear the voices within. Leaning   
out precariously, she strained to listen closer.  
  
"Jackpot!" She thought.  
  
She recognized the voices of Dr. Burnley and Cousin Isabel within:  
  
"They are your family, they're concerned for you." Allan   
reassured her.  
  
"Yes, I know." She smiled. Never expecting this level of   
concern from people she had been so malevelant to at times. "But, I don't   
deserve it."   
She could no longer hold back the tears.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Dr. Burnley asked, shocked at the  
sudden candor from someone he had always known as distant and stoic.  
  
"I know what wrong with me." She declared. "I wish it  
weren't, I've try to talk myself out of beleiving it. I know what it is going to do to those kind people downstairs." She sobbed.  
  
Allen was growing increasingly confused. What was she talking   
about? Had she made some horrible discovery about her health while away in   
Scotland. He did not expect the words she spoke next.  
  
Isabel steadied herself for the verbalization of her terrible   
secret, took a deep breath, and finally spoke...  
"I think. . .I'm sure. . .that is. . . I'm. . ."  
  
"I'm in the family way!" She blurted out.  
  
"Ha, ha! So she *does* have a bun in the oven!" Tom thought, stifling   
a chuckle. "I knew she was high and mighty in her ways, but I didn't   
know she was no *tart*! There goes the *famous* Murray pride everyone   
talks about!"  
  
She leaned closer, hoping to hear who the father was. But, in her   
triumph, she'd forgotten how perilous her grip was. Suddenly, one of   
the slats on the trellis broke, and she lost her grip! She fell with  
a   
loud crash, landing in one of the Murray's prized roses.   
  
She looked up, fearing that someone had heard, and scampered behind a   
nearby bush. But, perhaps being preoccupied in their own dillemma,   
noone inside had heard her fall. She surveyed the damage she'd done  
to   
the Murray's house and garden. Where it had broken, the trellis hung   
loosely from the wall. And below, the Murray's once beautiful flower   
border was now crushed and broken.  
  
"Oh, well! Perry can fix it." She thought. "Good thing noone heard   
me!"  
  
But not everyone was inside. Perry had just finished stabling the   
horse as Jimmy had asked, and putting away the carriage. He'd heard   
another buggy pull in a moment ago, but had been too preoccupied to   
come see who it was; he assumed it was Elizabeth and the rest,  
finally   
returning after having gone into town.  
  
"Whew!" He said. He was tired after his chores. "I'm glad t' be done!   
Maybe now I can finally eat. I could eat a horse!"  
  
"Uh... sorry!" He added apologetically to the horse, stalled nearby.  
  
As he walked across to the house, he noticed another carriage, and   
recognized it as Dr. Burnley's.  
  
"Now, I wonder what he's doin' here?" He thought. "Maybe they invited   
Ilse over for dinner, but that don't seem much like Miss Isabel or   
Miss Elizabeth..."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted suddenly, though, when he heard a loud   
crash from the side of the house! Quickly, he rounded the corner of   
the house to investigate. There was Aunt Thom, not more than two   
meters from the house, trying in vain to hide behind a bush! She   
noticed him in annoyance.  
  
Perry was so flabbergasted, that for a moment he couldn't even speak.  
  
"Aunt Thom!" He said, coming over to where she was hiding. "What...   
What are ya doin' here???"  
  
"I was tryin' to see what they was sayin', before ya came an' made a   
mess o' things!"  
  
"You were- You were *spying*?!" He choked in amazement and anger.  
  
"Now, if you'd shut yer trap fer a minute, I'd explain! I *had* to  
see   
what was goin' on! You see.."  
  
Pulling him nearer, Aunt Thom quickly explained what had happened,  
and   
what she'd heard. Perry stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"No... It ain't true! And you shouldn't be spyin' on people, Aunt   
Thom!"  
  
"Chop my liver if I'm lyin'!" Replied Thom.  
  
"Emily's cousin Isabel, with... with a bun in the oven?"  
  
For a moment he just stood there, then he started to laugh.  
  
"Be quiet, will ya!" Hissed Thom. "Do you want t' get us caught!"  
  
"This I gotta see!" Said Perry. He made his way to the trellis, and   
was about to climb, when Thom pulled him down by the seat of his   
pants.   
  
"OW!"  
  
"Perry Miller, you stay down here! Now, this is important. I don't   
wantcha to breathe a word o' this to another living soul, ya hear?   
This is between you and me!"  
  
Turning, she said:  
  
"You ain't heard the last o' me, Isabel Murray!"  
  
Before Perry could reply, Aunt Thom stalked off (at a surprising   
speed) into the woods. Perry thought about following, but by that  
time   
it was getting really dark. And he realized everyone inside might  
need   
him, so he made his way back towards the house. But he wondered what   
Aunt Thom was up to...  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In all the commotion no one had seen Emily and Ilse sneak upstairs. Emily knew that the wall between Isabel's bedroom, once her very own, and Laura's was paper thin. She did not tell Ilse that she knew that because of the long nights spent listening to her Aunt Laura cry on the other side. The girls slipped unnoticed into Laura's small bedroom and pressed their ears up against the wall. They could hear every word.   
  
The first voice they heard was Isabel's, "I'm in the family way!" Came through the wall as clear as a bell.   
  
Emily and Ilse gasped. Looking at each other they both nearly cried out, A baby. At the same time. The noise of their voice in the quiet room shocked them back into silence.   
  
Next, they heard Dr. Burnley confirm the identity of the father of Isabel's child. "Mr. Carpenter?"   
  
Emily's grin grew wide with joy. It's Mr. Carpenter's She smiled.  
  
Then they waited for what seemed an enternity. What's going on in there? Emily questioned.   
  
You don't wanna know. Ilse assured her, remembering the times she had peered down into her father's exam room through the grate in her floor. She did not want to fill her best friend in on all the specifics just then.   
  
Then finally, confimation. "Well. . ., you're right. You are pregnant. About   
two months along." The familiar voice said.  
  
"If I might ask, is there anyway for you contact Mr. Carpenter. . . with the news" He began.  
  
The girls looked at each other, hanging on every word. " I don't even know where he is." ... "But, I have no right. . ." Isabel cried.... "I'll no have him comin' back to me out of pity. I won't ruin his life, too."  
  
She's not going to tell him! Ilse chirped.   
  
Oh how tragic. Emily said very much disturbed.   
  
Then through the wall came Dr. Burnley's voice once more. There is a good chance you won't have an easy time of it."  
  
Oh, Ilse. Emily said worried. Poor Cousin Isabel. Something could go very wrong, just like Aunt Laura.  
  
And Mr. Carpenter will never know. Ilse chimed.  
  
Ilse we have to do something. Said Emily nearly frantic.  
  
I know, but what. Ilse searched her brain.   
  
I know, come on. Emily grabbed her best friend's hand, and together they ran from the room.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth was growing impatient -- and incredibly worried, though she was  
loathe to admit it. What could possibly be taking so long? She began to  
pace, step, step, step, step, stop. Look up, look at the door, turn away,  
step, step, step, step, peer down the staircase. Elizabeth hated being kept  
in the dark.  
  
Finally, having reached the end of the hall for the umteenth time, Elizabeth turned and made her way back towards Isabel's door. The crying had stopped, and Allan's deeper voice held some gentle notes. This also worried Elizabeth -- but she had no more time to think about it, thankfully, for Allan opened the door himself just then.  
  
To her horror, Emily and Ilse dashed out of Laura's room and past the two adults, down the stairs as fast as their little feet could take them!  
  
"Emily Byrd Starr! Ilse -- !"  
  
But they were gone, and a hand reached to bring Elizabeth's attention back to Allan Burnley, who had the most indescribable expression on his  
face. "Elizabeth, let them be for a moment. Isabel --"  
  
"Isabel, *what*?" She was suddenly breathless. "Allan, what's wrong with   
her?"  
  
Dr. Burnley sighed as he closed Isabel's door behind him. Just how much did  
Elizabeth know about Isabel and Francis Carpenter, anyway? Drat these  
women. "Isabel is expecting."  
  
Elizabeth, already a wreck from worry and then seeing the two girls rush out of their hiding place, absolutely froze. "Expecting? A child? *Isabel*?"  
  
"Yes, that usually means a child," Dr. Burnley returned  
gruffly. "Elizabeth! Don't you dare turn faint on me!" For indeed, in the  
flickering candlelight Elizabeth suddenly looked much paler than  
normal. Glimpsing a stool waiting nearby, Dr. Burnley snatched at it  
and forced Elizabeth to sit. "Shall I have Laura bring you some water?"  
  
"Please," Elizabeth gasped.   
  
Dr. Burnley went quickly over to the stair railing and called for Laura in an urgent tone. Laura could you please bring some water?  
  
Below the muffled answer of was heard along with scurrying footsteps. Then Allan returned to his second patient of the night.   
  
Elizabeth sat speechless at the news. Surely the world must stop spinning soon? Suddenly she had one clear thought, or rather two -- Emily and Ilse knew about this! "Allan, where were those children -- I mean, how did they get up here?" Elizabeth simply could not ask just how much those girls might have heard, or possibly seen.  
  
"Blasted if I know." Elizabeth was too stunned already to be shocked by  
"blasted," as Dr. Burnley began checking Elizabeth's own pulse. "They nearly knocked us both over running out of that room. That's the least of your  
worries; Isabel's condition isn't going to hurt *them* as much as...ah,  
there's Laura. Best I tell you both at once what kind of care Isabel will  
need."  
  
Laura was indeed just reaching the top of the staircase. What a sight for  
her, thought Elizabeth, I can't believe this is happening. How --? For that  
matter, who? Elizabeth stared rather blankly at Laura as she approached, then turned helplessly towards Dr. Burnley.  
  
Should I take this into Isabel? Laura smiled still worried, holding up the glass.  
  
No, it isn't for Isabel. Allen said taking the water with a grin of thanks and handing it to Elizabeth. Should I tell her? He asked the elder Murray, seeing that she still hand not yet completely come to herself.   
  
"Yes. You tell her." Ah, that water was good. "Thank you, Laura." Yes, the  
world was starting to stabilize again. Elizabeth registered mild surprise to  
find she was still grasping a candleholder in her other hand, knuckles white  
as bone. Dr. Burnley gave a subtle cough and, prepared somewhat by Elizabeth's reaction, gently took Laura by the arm and explained Isabel's story to them both.  
_______________________________________  
While Laura and Elizabeth were being related the news upstairs, Jimmy had   
been pacing back and forth in the entry hall, as if he were going to   
wear a hole in the carpet. Eve tried followed his footsteps nervoulsly trying to persuade him to sit down, but to no avail.  
  
"This isn't good... I don't like it at all..." Jimmy said.   
  
He felt very confused. Why didn't they want him upstairs, so he could   
help? Somehow, in the back of his mind, he felt like he should be   
doing *something*...  
  
Meanwhile, Perry was just entering the house again, through the front   
door.  
  
"Hi Jimmy!" He said, as he took off his coat. When he saw Jimmy, lost   
in thought, he added: "Um... is somethin' wrong?" He thought he could   
guess, but he tried not to let it show.  
  
"Yeah... Somethin's wrong with Isabel!" Jimmy replied. "Noone knows   
what it is, but she don't look too good. Dr. Burnley came, and he  
went up there with Elizabeth. Now Laura's gone up just a minute ago with water, and she ain't come back down. Why didn't they take me, too...?" His glance kept wandering up the stairs.   
  
He paused for a moment, looking to the floor, as though he were   
considering. Then, turning towards the stairs, he said:  
  
"I gotta go up there! Isabel needs my help..." Usually Jimmy and Isabel were at each other's throats, but when a Murray was in trouble, Jimmy was always the first to lend a hand, when he was allowed to, which he had not been tonight.   
  
"Uh... I wouldn't do that if I was you, Jimmy..." Said Perry. "It   
might not -uh- be a good idea..."   
  
Suddenly, everything was put to a halt when Emily and Ilse came   
crashing down the front stairs!  
  
"Where are you goin', Sparrow?" Asked Jimmy, barely getting out of  
the way, as Emily and Ilse evaded them.  
  
"Hey, Emily! Ilse? What...?" Perry tried to ask, as they ran right   
past both of them and out the door.  
  
"Where's she going' to?" Jimmy asked, worriedly. "They oughtn't to be   
goin' out at this time o' night! Specially now when Isabel's not well. I gotta go bring 'em back, now..."  
  
But Perry stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry, Jimmy!" Said Perry. "I'll go get 'em!" Quickly, he   
grabbed his coat and ran out the door in pursuit, slamming it behind   
him.   
___________________________________  
The sun had gone down about an hour before Dr. Burnley finally   
came down the stairs to where Jimmy was still pacing nervously. He looked tired and worried as Laura, and Elizabeth followed solemnly behind him. Eve remained at her place on the sofa taking in the scene quietly. Jimmy's mind was still racing with all the excitement, activity, and unanswered   
questions. Sparrow had just come crashing down the staircase a few minutes before along with Ilse, and Perry had taken out after them to who knows where.   
  
As the group reached the first floor landing of the dimly lit hall, they must have read Jimmy's expression.   
  
"I'm glad t' see *you*!" Said Jimmy to them all. "Well, what's goin'   
on? Is Isabel gonna be okay?"  
  
Allen took Jimmy by the arm and led him into the parlor. It   
somehow seemed that there was a need for privacy in breaking such news, but in his concern for his patient and her family he forgot that there was   
really no need for more privacy since only family was there.   
  
"Have a seat, won't you Jimmy?" Allen said motioning toward the   
sofa. Jimmy was about to raise an argument about wanting to be informed,   
but Eve stepped forward and coaxed him to the sofa beside her. Elizabeth, still in shock, dropped down onto the desk chair in the corner. Laura remained standing, feeling that she may be of some help to the others.  
  
Allen sat down in the stuffed chair by the sofa and faced  
Jimmy. He wondered what this Murray's reaction would be. Taking a deep  
breath he finally decided that beating around the bush would not help the   
situation, and besides, in her current state he thought Elizabeth might blow   
and that it was best to have out with it before things got any worse.   
  
"Jimmy, your cousin Isabel is. . .in the family way." Dr. Burnley finally   
announced.  
  
Jimmy's eyes went wide. He looked questioningly at Allen.  
  
"She's... gonna have a *baby*??!" After taking this in for a minute,   
he gave Allen a sidelong glance. "Not *Isabel*! She wouldn't do   
that..."  
  
"I'm afraid it is true." Dr. Burnley confirmed. "She's about two months   
along, which explains her recent bought of sickness." He was trying to be as   
delicate as he could. But, the family deserved to know the truth, and the   
details. He hardly knew where to begin.   
  
Allen went on to explain the story to the family. . .  
  
"She said her symptoms came on her while she was in Scotland, which would be about right." he continued.   
  
Jimmy listened attentively, but his mind was in a whirl.  
  
"Jimmy, do you remember that she was almost engaged to Mr.   
Carpenter?"   
  
"Yes." Answered Jimmy. "It they was pretty close, when he   
came t' dinner a while back. He was goin' to ask her to marry him, then, but his..." Jimmy trailed off.   
  
Allen he gave Elizabeth a meaningful look, recalling how Mr.   
Carpenter's wife had shown up, and Isabel's distress at that. He   
wondered if she'd prefer it if this were not known, at the time-being.  
  
"I was told that the two of them spent a. . . well a rather long   
afternoon alone together in the lighthouse. They thought they were going to be able to be married." Allen reminded him.  
  
"Maybe he knows about Mr. Carpenter's wife showin' up, then..."   
Thought Jimmy. He felt relieved at Dr. Burnley's discretionary manner   
in presenting things, but he still felt confused.  
  
Allen felt that he was somehow not being as clear as he wanted to   
be. He was skirting several issues, but the presence of ladies was causing him to choose his words carefully.  
  
"Mr. Carpenter is the father of Isabel's child." There it was said,   
Allen thought to himself.  
  
Jimmy sat stunned, not believing what he was hearing. How could   
this be true? Isabel having a moment of weakness, and this being the  
result. She must be terrified.  
  
Then Jimmy felt rage at Mr. Carpenter, remembering his wife. He stood   
up angrily, and said hotly:  
  
"Well, who's gonna help Isabel with her baby, then?! He can't just   
*leave* her like that!"  
  
Dr. Burnley continued. "More importantly is the issue of Isabel's   
health, and the child's. She is not a young woman. That causes special   
concerns, especially with a first pregnancy."   
  
"Will she be okay, Doc?" Jimmy asked, tensely.  
  
"You will have to watch her very carefully. She must not have any   
undue exertion either physical or emotional. You will all need to take   
very special care of her." He informed them.   
  
"Alright." Jimmy answered resolutely.  
  
"For now I've ordered her to stay in bed for at least the rest of   
the week. We'll see about after that." Allen said. "She will likely be quite aggitated until she comes to terms with all of this. You need to keep her calm, and you need to show her that you accept this without judgement." Allen stole a sideways glance at Elizabeth as he spoke the last sentence.   
  
"I know that she is very stubborn, so you may end up protecting   
Isabel from herself." Allen said. "Do you all understand?" He asked looking   
around at the Murray's .  
  
Jimmy nodded in agreement.  
  
Of course we will take care of her, and the baby. Laura smiled, Allen could tell from the far away look in her eyes that she was thinking of another child. One who, but for a tragic fall, would be greeting the world only a few months earlier than Isabel's will be.   
  
There was a powerful silence as everyone let all the things that Dr.   
Burnley had said sink in. Jimmy's slow mind was racing now as he  
tried to think of what the future would hold in store for all of them. He   
wondered if and how it would change Isabel to have a child. She'd   
always been so stern before, but when he'd seen them bring her back   
today... She'd seemed so vulnerable, somehow. Seeing her like that   
made him feel much differently towards her than he ever had before.  
He thought about what it would be like to have a baby in the house.  
It could almost be like having a little sister or brother for Emily, and   
that might be a good thing for her...  
  
Of course! Emily! He'd been so occupied with all the news, that he'd   
almost forgotten about her. How would they break the news to her? And   
shouldn't she be there so they could explain it now? But the girls  
had run out, a while before... He'd sent Perry out to fetch  
them and bring them both back. But hadn't they been gone a long time   
now...?  
  
"Excuse me..." He said ackwardly, breaking the silence. "But ain't we   
forgettin' the children? I sent Perry to fetch them back when both  
the girls ran outside, a while back. But they ain't back yet, and  
it's dark out now."  
  
Seeing everyones concern, he got up suddenly.  
  
"I'll go find 'em." He offered.  
  
"Oh the girls," exclamed Laura! "I almost forgot about them too!   
Please do go after them, Jimmy. Eve and I can take care of things   
here. Can't we, Eve?"  
  
"Yes we can, Laura," said an agreeing Eve. "Don't worry about things   
here, Dear. Finding the kids, are your only worry."  
  
An odd look crossed Dr. Burnley's face at this moment, but the others were so caught up in sending someone out for the girls that everyone missed it. After a few moments Allan finally felt composed enough to voice his thoughts.  
  
"Ahem...well, I don't know where the girls went to, but I think I know why  
they ran out..." The other Murrays looked at him expectantly.  
  
Rather calmly, he said, "Elizabeth and I caught them eavesdropping on Isabel and myself during her examination, from Laura's room. I didn't know they were there until after...well...so they already know about Isabel's pregnancy."  
  
Well, I'll bring them back. Jimmy vowed. We need to talk to them about this.  
  
The room suddenly grew very silent. Things were so *different* from before she went away. But I will *not* be weak again in front of them, I won't. Someone will have to speak to those girls when they get back. It's not *my* place to say anything about Ilse, but Emily, at least should know better.  
  
Elizabeth straightened herself and looked coolly around the room, determined  
not to let on just how much she wished Jimmy would get back or someone would say *something*, anything to make the world start turning again.   
  
  
After thanking them both, Jimmy pulled Eve aside for a moment into  
the entry hall with him, and said to her privately:  
  
"I'm awfully sorry for all the trouble, Eve, when ya just got back...   
I hoped we could spend more time together! Thanks for bein' so nice   
about it all."  
  
It alright my dear. She smiled sweetly. After all this will be my family too soon.  
  
He embraced her quickly, and putting on his coat and cap, ran outside   
to find the children.  
__________________________________  
  
Since by now it was completely dark out, Jimmy decided to look for them   
on foot, since it would be dangerous if he wasn't able to see them on   
horseback. He limped along quickly. He could hear the waves crashing   
gently below, and that made him worry about the children, since he   
knew from experience that easy it could be to fall in this   
darkness... The shadows of the trees looked like vague, ghosly shapes   
as he passed them. He felt relieved when he heard voices up ahead. He   
made his way towards them as quickly as he could.  
__________________________________  
  
Perry had done his best to try and catch up with Emily and Ilse, as but they were already a good ways ahead of him. It had become completely dark, and he could hear the soft sound of the waves on the shore nearby. He stumbled onward, through the trees.  
  
"Hey! Where are ya goin' to, Emily? Wait a minute for me there,  
girl!" He yelled, as he ran along the beach to catch up with them.  
  
"Perry Miller you are as fast as a turtle" complained Ilse  
  
"Oh... Thanks, Ilse!" Responded Perry sarcastically, when he'd  
finally caught up with them.  
  
"It's dark as pitch out here! And why'd you come runnin' past me and Jimmy without a word? Perry asked catching his breath. Besides... Jimmy told me   
t' bring you two back to the house..."  
  
Emily looked at Perry, wishing that he had not come after them. Perry, you on back to New Moon. She said. Ilse and I have something to take care of. We'll be back as soon as we can.  
  
Now just what in the world do have to do out here in the pitch dark? Perry asked.  
  
Please, we can't tell you. Emily begged.   
  
This got something to do with your cousin Isabel? Perry's words made Emily stop in her tracks.   
  
Yeah, that's right. I know you were evesdropping, I know why your rushed out a the house, I know your big secret, and I know that Miss Murray's gonna have a baby?   
  
  
What, how do you know? Ilse yelled, her posture signally a vague threat.  
  
I just know. Perry wanted to keep Aunt Thom's name out of it. She was already distrusted enough by the Murray's and certainly they would have to law down on her if they found out she's been snooping around New Moon.  
  
Emily eyed Perry suspiciously. She had known him long enough to know there were things he did not tell, and that there was no way of prying them out of him once his mind was made up.  
  
Oh Perry, it's horrible. Mr. Carpenter is the father and Cousin Isabel doesn't even know where he is.   
  
Well, then how do you think you're going to help. Perry asked, eager to be heading back.  
  
Cousin Isabel will never write to him. But he should know. I'm sure he'll come back to her. Emily pulled a pencil and pad of paper from her pinafore pocket. She always kept something to write on close by incase inspiration struck.   
  
We'll write to him, and tell him the news ourselves. Emily beamed.   
  
Ilse chimed.  
  
Perry looked increasingly annoyed and exsasperated. No, now ya got no call to go poking yer nose into things that ain't none o' yer concern. He said. If Isabel don't want Mr. Carpenter to know about the baby, then that's her business. He lectured.  
  
Perry, how can you say this is none of my business. Emily questioned. Cousin Isabel's baby is a Murray, and that makes it my business. Beside I'm sure she really does want him to know. It's just her pride getting in the way. That's all.  
  
Well, answer me this. Perry continued. If she don't even know where he is, how in the world are you gonna find him to send him a letter?  
  
Emily said, the plan already unfolding in her mind. How many Francis Carpenters do you suppose there are on the island? I'll just address it to him and the mail service will take care of the rest.  
  
Perry had to laugh. Emily was always so serious and believing when she had a plan in her head. He had to admit it, it just might work.   
  
He paused for a moment, thinking. But if Miss Murray gets wind of this, I didn't know nothin' about it. You got that.   
  
Don't worry, Perry, if our plan works, she'll be thanking us. Ilse grinned.   
  
Er killin' us, one. He grimaced.   
  
Oh stop thinking like that, come on lets get to work. Emily smiled. There was just enough light by the full moon to make out her lines on the paper.   
  
She worked carefully choosing everyword with the greatest consideration. Finally her great work was done. There what do you think? She said reading it to them...  
  
Dear Mr. Carpenter,  
  
I hope that everything is fine with you. I really miss your teaching  
and everything. Thanks for encouraging me to write. I will always  
be grateful. Maybe you want to know what is is happening in Blair Water right  
now? Well, I have big news for you. Cousin Isabel...I mean, Isabel  
Murray is pregnant.  
  
Ilse and I just learned about it (well, we were sort of spying -  
listening to Dr. Burnley and Isabel's conversation). I know it is  
wrong, but I think that we have to tell you.  
I'm not sure of anything, but well--I know that you and Isabel were  
in love...so, maybe, you are the father.  
  
I think that Isabel won't write you, so I took the chance by writing  
you myself. I think, that if you are the father - you will want to  
come back to Blair Water, because Isabel will need your support, and  
she will need you. I'm hoping for an answer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Emily Byrd Starr  
  
Emily, that's a great letter, but he'll ever be able to read those chicken scratchings. Ilse said pointing to the paper.  
  
It's the light, I can't see too well. Emily said tearing the sheet from her tablet.   
  
Oh here. Perry offered. I got some matches. Just hurry up. He lit the new paper for Emily as she copied the letter, striking stick after stick as the fire died out of each one. No sooner had Emily written her last name did they hear Jimmy calling for them over the dune.   
  
Oh, we're gonna get it now. Ilse said her face feigning tears.  
  
Jimmy's gonna be so mad at me. Perry fretted. He sent me to fetch ya, and here I am conspirin' with ya.  
  
Just answer him, then. Emily said, feeling guilty about lying to Jimmy, but not wanting to get Perry into trouble.   
  
What, oh yeah. Perry suddenly realized her meaning and hollered out. I found em Jimmy, they're over here.   
  
Jimmy quickly made his way over to the face voice in the night. We have you two been, and why did run out of the house so fast? He did not give them time to answer. Come on, Elizabeth wants to talk to you at the house.  
  
I know, Jimmy. Emily smiled not understanding the seriousness of the situation. Isn't it wonderful Cousin Isabel is going to have a baby.   
  
I know. Jimmy tried not to let his worry show. You gotta come back now, so we can all talk about this. Let go. He motioned for them to walk ahead of him, not wanting to lose them again, and they complied. Emily did not see the first draft of her letter fly from her hands and go skidding down the beach. All she could think of was sending the good copy off to it's intended reader in the morning before school.   
______________________________  
  
Isabel lay in her bed resting her eyes. She could hear murmurs   
downstairs through the closed door of her bedroom. The family was   
undoubtedly discussing her predicament. Her mind itself could barely take in   
what had just been confirmed to her. A baby! She was going to have a baby.   
What were the words Dr. Burnley had used? "Mother-to-be." She was going to be a mother. She had given up that dream so long ago. Now here it was   
actually happening to her. She thought she should somehow be more upset than she was. Infact, when it was just a possibility in her mind she *was* truly terrified. This was not a situation in which respectable woment usually   
found themselves. But, now that it was true, all she felt was true joy. All   
she could think of was the life she was carrying inside of her. It was her   
own child, and it was *his* child. Her mind flooded with thoughts of Francis   
Carpenter. If he were there with her they would be married by now, and they   
would spend the news wrapped in love, dreaming of their future family. As it   
were she didn't even know where he was. Was he alright? Was he drinking? Was he with...that other women. Isabel beamed with the knowledge that *she* was carrying his child, not his wife. Isabel was his true love, and he hers. Of that she was certain. They should have been together. She wanted him there with her, to share her joy.  
  
What would the reaction be of the news. She could scarecly imagine how   
Elizabeth would react, and what about Laura. Then there was the town's   
reaction. She would have to quit her job. Isabel wondered if she could hide   
her pregnancy a few more months. They could use the money as New Moon. But what would happen when she was discovered. She knew that Malcolm would have to be informed. How would he take the news? Would he be happy? Or would he accuse her of being no better than Meagan Moore. A woman she had desparaged all her life. But maybe now she could see the other side of things. But truly, to Isabel, none of that mattered. All she cared about was her child, and the hope that Francis would return to her.   
  
She pulled the covers aside and looked down at the front of her gown.   
She placed her hand on her still flat stomach, and did something she hadn't   
done since she was a child. Turning her head she could see the night sky   
filling with stars. She made a wish...  
  
"Oh, Francis, my darling." She whispered."Please come back to me, I need   
you."  
  
Finally, Isabel settled back and closed her eyes, falling into a deep and   
much deserved sleep.  
  
___Somewhere --------------------------  
  
Francis Carpentar was laying across his bed sleeping one off. He had   
started drinking again almost immediately after he had left Isabel's side.   
He needed her to keep his mind straight. Without her, he was nothing.   
  
From somewhere in his dreams he could see Isabel's beautiful face smiling at him. How he longed to be with her. She was calling to him. . .  
  
"Oh, Francis, my darling." She whispered."Please come back to me, I need   
you." She repeated.  
  
He awoke, calling her name.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  



	4. Scandal

Emily's Chronicles: Part 4: Scandal   
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
Isabel awoke early that morning. It had been more than a week since the evening the whole family had discovered that she was expecting, and she felt like a prisoner in her own room. She hadsuffered two more episodes of severe morning sickness early in the week, but since then had found herself feeling better and better until today she felt like her old self.   
  
Dr. Burnley had come round late yesterday and had her declared fit to be up and around on the condition that she not overdo things, and take it easy. She knew that her plans for the day were probably not what he had in mind, but if she did not get back to work she felt like she would go crazy. All she had done the past week was lie in bed staring at the ceiling. When she wasn't thinking of Francis Carpenter, her mind was plagued with worry over all the horrible things the doctor had told her may happen to herself or the baby simply because she was a bit older than most first time mothers. She knew he hadn't meant to frighten her, he felt she had a right to know so she could take precautions. But it did make her wonder what the next seven   
months would bring.   
  
Isabel had no intention of doing anything that would jeaopardize the health and safety of her child, but she needed to go back to work. For as long as she could anyway. She needed the focus to take her mind off of her baby's father. She also needed the money. There would soon be another mouth to feed at New Moon, and one less person working. She was determined to teach   
for as long as she could, or until she was found out. It was this thought that brought her up short. What would happen when the town, the parents, caught on to her condition. She knew she couldn't hide it forever, but she had some serious planning to do.  
  
Isabel quickly changed into her good dress for school. She was about the give the back sash its normal good hard tug to tye it and then remembered. It was strange to think, she had been pregnant for two months and not known it, she traveled across the Atlantic, did the washing, cooking, and cleaning, walked all the way from Shrewsbury and nothing had happened. Now that she   
knew that there was a little life inside her she was paranoid about every move. She decided to tye the sash a little loser than usual, and hoped no one would notice. Feeling energized but a bit anxious Isabel picked up the stack of books she would need for the day, opened her door, and headed for the back staircase.  
  
She found the whole family seated around the kitchen table enjoying a breakfast of porridge and eggs. She took two steps into the room, and suddendly the conversation went silent. All eyes were on her. They undoubtedly could tell that she was going back to work.   
  
Isabel decided to ignore the wide eyed stares. They weren't going to change her mind anyway. She wasn't hungry, but decided that she had better have a bite to start the day. She wasn't so much eating for herself right now.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Isabel smiled, and then turned to Jimmy. Laura had told her how worried he's been over her, and how angry he was at Mr. Carpenter. She felt a little ashamed over the way she had treated him in the past, but hoped she had found an unexpected ally.   
  
Swallowing his food, Jimmy smiled back, and said with extra care:   
"'Morning Isabel! How're you?"  
  
He felt like he was walking on eggshells right now, and was always   
checking on her to see if she was alright. He felt like, being the   
only man in the house, it was somehow his responsibility to take the place of Mr. Carpenter and do what *he* should be doing... whatever that was. Jimmy wasn't sure. Frankly, the things Dr. Burnley had said had terrified him, though he wasn't quite sure if he knew he understood.   
  
He wondered if he would be prepared to deal with it if Eve should get pregnant when they were married. He wondered if when the time camefor Isabel, he'd know what to do. He *had* delivered calves before, but would this be the same? So he was on overdrive trying to do everything right. Maybe he could ask Dr. Burnley more about it...? He was also very concerned about how Laura was really handling the news. It had only been a few weeks since she lost her own child. He decided to watch that situation very carefully.  
  
Laura smiled genuinely at her cousin. "Good morning, Isabel!! What a big surprise it is to see you this morning!?! Elizabeth or I were going to take your breakfast up to you." She nudged her sister in a vain attempt to get Elizabeth to say something but the elder Murray held her tongue. She was very nearly in shock again.   
  
"Good morning, Isabel!! How are you feeling this morning?" Eve questioned. Isabel noticed her sweetness with the same regret she had greeted Jimmy, she had not always been so kind to Eve either.   
  
"Oh, I feel just fine this morning. " Isabel reassured them. "I guess   
it's about time I get back to work. I feel like I've been gone for a year after all that has happened." She said smiling to herself.   
  
"Jimmy," she smiled. "Could you possible drive me to school, and pick me up this afternoon? I don't think I should walk all that way anymore." Emily and Perry were all smiles at the prospect of Isabel finally returning to school. She was a strict teacher, but she handled the class well, knew the subject matter, and would be a welcome relief from Mrs. Stuart's sister, who had returned to be their substitute. You could cut the shock in the air with a knife. Laura and Eve seemed not to know quite what to say, Elizabeth had gone completely white, and Jimmy who was studying her   
intensely, still hadn't answered her.   
  
"'Course I can, Isabel!" He smiled at her again slightly stumbling over his words. He wanted to voice his displeasure at her plan, but did not. "I'll bring the carriage round when yer ready t' leave."   
  
Jimmy hurriedly finished his breakfest and, putting on his cap and   
coat, went to the barn to hitch the horse to the buggy. Perry,   
finishing his food, and got up to follow.  
  
"I'll help ya, Jimmy. Thanks for the food, Missus!" He said to   
Elizabeth, grabbing another piece of toast before running after  
Jimmy, school-books in hand.  
  
"Gotta go... Wait for me Jimmy!"  
  
  
After returning Isabel's greeting, as Laura is getting up from the table andtaking her emptied plate and silverware with her to place in the sink, shesays to her cousin, "You can have my seat. You're eating for two now, andyou must have your breakfast, Isabel. While you're eating, I'll make andpack your lunch."  
  
Before making Isabel's lunch, Laura pours a cup of tea, then  
sits the cup on a saucer down on the table infront of her cousin, and thenshe dishes her up a bowl of porridge. Sensing that Isabel still may not beover her morning sickness, Laura decides against adding fried eggs to hermenu. After scooping up the porridge with the spoon and placing them on a plate along with a few pieces of dry toast, she hands them to Isabel.  
  
Isabel began taking small bites of the breakfast that Laura had prepared for her, and then realized she was more hungry than she had thought. The oatmeal and tea tasted especially good this morning.  
  
Eve ventured to speak. "Huh, hmmm...that's wonderful, that you want to return to yourteaching job, Isabel. I, huh...huh, I'm also going to be accompanying you and Jimmy to town. We have some things to pick up at the store."  
  
"Thank you, Eve." Isabel replied amazed that Eve was being so caring with her now, after she herself had been so hostile toward Eve in the past. "It sounds like we've all got a big a day ahead of us."   
  
"You're welcome, Isabel," answered an agreeing Eve. "That we do."  
  
As Laura is almost done making and packing Isabel's lunch, she turns aroundto the others, whom still seem stunned, from hearing of Isabel's plannedintentions, she remarks, "I've heard that silence is golden, but this *is* rediculous! You all should be happy for Isabel, for wanting to do more then just lay around in bed all doing nothing all day. Instead, you just sit there like bumps on a log. Right, Izzy and Eve!?"  
  
"Right!" replying both Isabel & Eve at the same time.  
  
Isabel began to laugh to herself. "No one has called me Izzy in years, since I was in school, really. Dr. Burnley's afraid that my having this baby will age me, I really think it is making feel years younger." "Thank you, Laura someone had to bring up the subject, and I agree with you, since I'm feeling alright, I see no reason why I shouldn't work for as long as I can. Besides,   
we could certainly use the money, and I need to start putting a little aside for the future." She patted her stomach lightly and smiled as she finished her sentence.   
  
"You're more than welcome." replying Laura. "And I couldn't agree with you more. Just don't over-do it on your first day out, Izzy. It wouldn't hurt for you to go on a half day schedule, for atleast a week." Laura wanted to say more. She wanted to tell Isabel exactly what she had felt when she had made her grevious mistake, and had fallen in the woods. She wanted to plead with her cousin to watch every step pay attention to every detail. However, she also knew that was not what Isabel needed now, and she held very worried tongue.   
  
Oh, everything will be alright. Isabel assured them all, wanting to say words aloud more for her own peace of mind than theirs. She looked at Laura, understanding how difficult it must've be for her cousin to learn of her very own special news. She wanted to tell Laura how sorry she was about the ...accident, about how she wanted them to be closer friends, and how she was afraid her current condition would drive them apart. Most of all she was afraid Laura woulds begin avoiding her so as not to be reminded on what she had lost. However, Isabel held her thoughts inside. That was for a more private conversation.  
  
Then turning to Emily, Laura advises, "Emily, I trust that you'll  
help Isabel out, and see to it that she doesn't over do it now.   
  
"Really, Laura, your're such a dear to worry about me, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Isabel thanked her cousin. "It looks like I will have a whole army of protectors. Really, I feel just great today, and hopefully that will continue. I think getting back to work will be the best thing for me right now." She said, wondering how many times today Francis would invade her thoughts. "I promise, I'll be very careful."  
  
--------------  
  
The Spring sun had become warm, but there was just a hint of cold in the wind off the ocean, as Jimmy and Perry drove the buggy round to the front of the house. Isabel stepped out onto the front porch of New Moon. The morning sun felt good on her cheeks, as did the morning air in her lungs after having been confined to house for over a week. She was carrying the small stack of books that she had brought from upstairs, and the lunch Laura had packed for her. Eve had wanted to carry them for her, but Isabel insisted that she not be treated any differently from before, at least for as long as possible. Jimmy and Perry had brought the buggy around and were waiting to help the ladies up.  
  
As Eve waited for her future cousin-in-law to descend the steps before she started down, she remarked "Mmmm!!! Just get a whiff of this cool springy air!!! Betcha you're glad to finally be out in it, aren't you, Isabel?"  
  
"I certainly am. It feels like the whole world has gone on without me." Isabel laughed with Eve, Realizing her whole world was about to change...  
  
"Thank you, Jimmy." She smiled.  
  
Noticing that although Jasper, the gray gelding was feeling frisky this morning, Eve (feeling concerned over Isabel's condition) did feel confidant that Jimmy would have no problem handling him...  
  
When Isabel reached the buggy, Jimmy helped her into the front seat. "I guess he thinks it will be a smoother ride for me in the front." She thought to herself.   
  
Perry assisted Eve in getting into the back seat of the buggy, she smiled and said "Why thank you, Perry." Eve said happily.   
  
My pleasure. Perry smiled tipping his old hat to her as he hurried off to join Emily. They were going to meet Ilse and all walk to school together.  
  
Jimmy walked around the back of the buggy, and stopped for a moment to smile lovingly at Eve, and she back at him. Gently placing her hand on his arm, she whispers "Jasper, I see, is feeling alittle frisky, I trust that you'll see to it he takes it easy during our ride in to town, Honey," gesturing in Isabel's direction.  
  
Seeing Isabel so deep into her thoughts, Eve wanted desparately to say to her, "A penny for your thoughts?", but declined to do so. Instead, she settled back to also enjoy the ride. And gazing lovingly at the back of the man she loved.  
  
Isabel couldn't help but envy the closeness the two of them shared. What was that nickname he had for her? His Queen of Romania. She smiled at that, and realized how deeply these two loved each other. For some reason that had never occured to her before. Isabel remembered how she had always been so concerned about the Murray reputation, and the imagined ruinatin of the family that she never stopped to think about the feelings Jimmy and Eve had for one another. That is not until she had those same feelings for someone. She then remembered how much she wished Francis were here with her. "How different things would be." She thought to herself, and then quickly tried to change the subject in her mind. There was no use in wishing for things that couldn't be. She doubted she would ever see him again. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would raise their child by herself. Well, at least she would have help from her relatives. She marveled at how well most of them were taking the news. She had expected to be thrown out into the street, or at least shipped back to Scotland to face the wrath of her father. But Laura, Eve, Jimmy, and Emily had rallied around her, and even seemed nearly as overjoyed as she was. Isabel laughed to herself when she remembered how over the past week, Laura and Eve had waited on her hand and foot without complaining. They were even secretly making her a new maternity smock for when she got a little bigger. but she wouldn't let them know she knew. Why ruin the surprise. She also remembered the way Jimmy had stuck his head into her room nearly every hour to see if she was alright or if she needed anything, and the way Emily was on cloud nine at the thought of a baby in the house. Even Elizabeth had been kind and protective, althought Isabel was certain that the elder Murray was keeping silent about something she desperately wanted to voice.  
  
Through all of this Isabel was growing closer to her family, and them to her. She had never felt so much like she belonged somewhere before, or that she was truly accepted. At this thought she tried to shove the memories of her not so happy childhood with her father out of her mind. He had never accepted her, she was sure he would have preferred it were she who had died, and not his "wee angel." Well, she wouldn't think of that now, not at such a happy time, and she vowed that her child would never know feelings like she had felt. Before Isabel realized it, they were off to face the day.   
___________________________________  
The various Murrays were beginning to scatter to their respective responsibilities for the day. Elizabeth followed Laura into the kitchen after collecting several items off the breakfast table, still rather quiet. As the two women approached the sink, Elizabeth glanced out the window. The spring sun had become warm, but there was just a hint of cold in the wind off the ocean. While the days were getting warmer, evenings and mornings could still be rather cold in Blair Water. Turning around, Elizabeth watched Laura for a moment or two as Laura continued to bustle about the kitchen, noticing again how steady Laura had become in her absence. Laura had always been a good worker, never doing less than her share about the farm, but since coming back Elizabeth could see that something was different about Laura. In short, Laura had aquired a backbone. And thank goodness for that! Elizabeth was silently grateful that someone had been able to keep things going in the past week.  
  
Laura noticed her sister's silence, and the pensive look on her face. There was a time when she would have never confronted Elizabeth, or asked to delve into the thoughts knowing what an intensely private person she was. However, the past months had somehow, through all the struggle and heartbreak, given Laura a courage she had never known before. Alright, Elizabeth, out with it. She ventured. You've hardly said a word all morning, and I can tell there's quite a bit you want to say.   
  
"Laura, dear, I..." She began, but could not decide exactly how to continue. She was a bit surprised by Laura's newfound candor.   
  
"Yes, Elizabeth," Laura replied, questioningly? "What is it that you want to ask me?"  
  
Elizabeth obviously struggled to say what was on her mind. "I just wanted to ... apologize ... for leaving so much to you this past week. And I'm grateful you're able to take care of things here."  
  
Laura smiled warmly. I'm just glad your back. She said. To find you alive after all these months...well, it's like a miracle.  
  
I think the miracle is right here. Elizabeth said taking Laura's chin and holding up her face. Is this my quiet little sister? She grinned.  
  
Well, a lot has happened. Laura's eyes seemed distant and sad. I guess we've all changed. But I don't think that was all you wanted to discuss. Laura needed to change the subject quickly, lest her sister see the true pain beneath her smile.   
  
You're right. Elizabeth took a deep breath. It's Isabel. She began.  
  
Yes, I figured as much. Laura said beginning to run water into the sink for the morning dishes. I'm worried about her too.   
  
Hmm, Oh yes. Of course. I do hope that all will be well with her and the baby. Elizabeth had not truly meant that worry, although it had been on her mind since Dr. Burnley had warned them of the risks their cousin faced. She continued. ...And of course there is...well...I don't quite know how to put this. Elizabeth did not want to seem callous, but she was a very practical person.   
  
Laura questioned. There is what?  
  
Elizabeth decided to have out with it. There is also the Murray reputation to be considered. There is was said, and she had more to voice. I mean honestly Laura, to be unmarried and preg... , she could not even voice it. Well, Isabel's situation is one thing. But to insist on continuing to teach is unbelievable. What if she's discovered? What is something happens. Elizabeth could not even stand the image of her last statement.  
  
Laura gave her older sister a comforting smile. Really Elizabeth. She said. Isabel looked fit at a fiddle this morning and I'm sure she will take every precaution. We should applaud her for her decision. What courage it must take. Laura continued. Besides she certainly will need the money. I've known Isabel long enough to know that once her mind is made up there's no changing it. Laura looked sideways at her sister. It seems pride isn't the only thing that runs in our family, there's also stubborness.  
  
It's not her pride I'm talking about. Elizabeth raised her voice beginning to get angry.  
  
Oh, come on now Elizabeth, as far as the Murray reputation goes. I think it can stand one small child. It has been through a lot worse. Laura said.  
  
It isn't just the child either. It's the matter of the child's father. Elizabeth could feel her blood boil at the thought of Francis Carpenter. Ever since the evening he had burst into New Moon and berated her over Emily's writing she could barely stand the thought of him. He was a drunkard, and apparently worse, and now her very own cousin was not only in love with him. She was carrying his child. What Elizabeth did not -- could not, really -- tell anyone, even her own sister, was just how upsetting the past week had been. And, well, disappointing. Yes, that was just it -- Elizabeth had really started warming to her cousin. And then to find out that she -- with Francis Carpenter, no less! Elizabeth could not bring herself to be unkind to her kin when she was so desperately in need, and she was glad to help her for now, but neither did she feel exactly comfortable letting her guard down around Isabel anymore, either.  
  
Elizabeth brought herself back to reality as she dried the dishes Laura was washing. Perhaps we should inform Uncle Malcolm of the situation. What she did not say was that perhaps he would order Isabel to return to Scotland, thus avoiding any knowledge of her predicament in Blair Water.  
  
That is up to Isabel. It's her business, and we're not going to go sticking our noses into things between her and her father. Laura reproached her sister.   
  
But really Laura... Elizabeth began.  
  
Really, nothing. Trust me. I have seen a real change in Isabel since she returned. I for one would welcome the opportunity to be friends with her. Our relationship has not always been on the best of terms. I'm truly hoping for a fresh start. Anyway, she's the one who needs us now more than ever, and I will not turn my back on her simply because the particulars surrounding the birth of her child goes against a few laws of convention. Laura turned and handed the last dish to Elizabeth with a defiante air, almost as if saying I have spoken, not another word about it.' This shocked Elizabeth so greatly that she could not force another word from her mouth.   
_________________________________  
The ride to town was delightful, it was good to be out and about again, although Isabel wondered what Dr. Burnely would say when he found out that she intended to work as long as she could. At that thought, she remembered that she had an appointment with him this afternoon.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Jimmy. I have an appointment with Dr. Burnley after school. Would it be too much trouble to take me over there? I could walk home from there if you need to do something else." Isabel asked.  
  
It wouldn't be no trouble at all. JImmy assured her. And you ain't gonna walk home, I'll wait for ya. He informed her, as they pulled up to the schoolhouse. ----  
  
There waiting for them in the schoolyard, what seemed to be the whole entire Blair Water PTA - with no children to be seen anywhere... Eve stood up, placing her hands on the back of the buckboard seat behind Isabel and Jimmy, whispered to them saying, "It doesn't look too good here, does it?"  
  
"I don't like this..." Said Jimmy, slowly. "Who're all these people?"   
  
As she recalled a similar scenario she was involved in, in Ida-ho, with her Nez Persces charges, remembering the sneering hateful faces of their white neighbor town folks. She loved her children, and couldn't understand why it was her fellow white race, held them up with such disdain and ridicule. They, after all, had done nothing to cause such animosity. Rising above it all, she chewed them out in the only way she knew how, by reminding them that Jesus loves all children; red, black and white. That they're all precious in his sight. She asked them all, if Jesus were an Indian, would they hate him too?  
From her earlier experience, she drew strength from her belief in God, and his great love for all mankind.   
  
Stepping down off of the buggy, she asked, "What, may I ask is going on? Where are your children? There is school today!"  
  
Isabel was taken completely by surprise at the scene that awaited her on her first day back to work. She was also more than a little frightened. Where were the children? Why were there so many people here? And why did they look so angry? Did they know? How could they? She was certain no one but the family and the Burnley's knew, and none of them would tell anyone. For a moment she was glad that Eve had taken the initiative in what looked to be a very serious confrontation. Something in Eve's voice made Isabel think that she must have had experience with this kind of crowd. She was also glad that Jimmy was there, she knew he would protect her if need be.  
  
After a few moments to recover, Isabel decided to join Eve and see what was going on. This was after all her school, and she did not like surprises where her job and her students were concerned. To Jimmy's dismay she quickly descending from the carriage, to stand beside Eve.  
  
"Yes," Isabel repeated sternly. "What is going on here?"   
  
"That's what we'd like to know!" A voice in the crowd shouted at her.   
  
"What do you mean?" Isabel demanded trying to feign the courage that was quickly failing her.   
  
"We don't want you teachin' our kids anymore!" Another voice in the crowd shouted.   
  
"Yeah!" Shouted another voice.   
  
"We ain't gonna have no loose woman teaching our kids." An angry woman yelled at her from a few feet away.   
  
"Especially one that's got herself in the family way." Someone yelled, but she could see who it was.   
  
"Yeah, who's the father?" Someone demanded.   
  
I sabel could feel her heart sinking deeper and deeper with each attack. They did know. How did they find out? She had been so careful. She couldn't believe that the people in this town would be so quick to judge her. She knew most of these people, and they knew her. She wanted to yell back to them that they should know she wasn't that kind of woman. All she had been was a woman in love with a man whom she thought she could trust.   
  
Jimmy had tied the horse up to the rail infront of the school and although Isabel was safely surrounded by her family, she had never felt more alone. She gave a quick thankful prayer that at least they were there with her, and that Eve had taken a stand to protect her. Faced with this angrythrong, she had never felt so tiny. As she moved away, the crowd took a step closer. Jimmy stepped infront of her as a sheild. She had still not made a noise, too afraid that it may come out a scream or a cry, and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. As all this was going on, Eve was looking for the largest stone she could find. Pleased with her find, she placed it temporarily into her left hand, leaving her right hand free. Returning to a frazzled Isabel's side, she placed her index finger and thumb to her opened mouth, just as Yellow Feather taught her to do, to make an extrodinarily loud whistle. A whistle, that actually startled Jimmy , and caused a usually dostle Jasper to toss his head up in the air, to whinny, and to side-stepping nervously. Isabel was too so deep in her own thoughts that she barely even noticed the shrill noise that brought everyone to silence. Now that Eve had everyones' attention, she placed the stone in the palm of her right hand. Stepping out closer and into the crowd, Eve held out her upright hand, (thinking to herself, if it worked for Jesus, surely, it should work for her...) calmly speaking, she said, "Let ye who are without sin cast the first stone!" The PTA crowd backing off alittle, not knowing what to make of this sprite petite woman, stepping out bravely in their direction, uttering that all familiar Bible text. Seeing that she had their full undivided attention, Eve seized on that moment to come to the defense of her cousin-to-be, Isabel... "Well now, this is more like it!" said she. "I'm sure that all of you recall that scene in the Bible, for which this woman was about to be stoned for allegedly being unfaithful to her husband? Then Jesus stepped in, picked-up a stone and held it out to all them asking,'Let ye who are without sin the first stone! Seeing no takers, he said, 'Judge not, lest ye be judged!' Then he turned to the condemned woman and said, 'Go and sin no more.' Now I ask you, if Jesus can forgive that woman, you surely can forgive Isa...huh, Miss Murray?"   
  
As Emily,Ilse, and Perry are approaching their schoolyard, they hear both angry and friendly exchanges among the adults - voices they also recognize as Eve's and Isabel's... Exchanging glances with each other, they ask each other at about the same time, "Hey! What's going on!?!" as they start running towards thee school. Nearing the clearing of their schoolyard, they don't see any of their fellow classmates, except Perry, standing on the ground next to Jimmy. "Wonder where the other kids are," they both wonder, to each other? They also see Isabel standing behind Eve, next to the buggy. Amazed, at the sight of Eve holding out her upturned hand, they see what appears to be a large object resting on the palm of her hand. "What's Eve gonna do with that rock," asks Ilse? "I don't know," replies Emily. "She isn't going to throw it, that I know." "Why does cousin Isabel look so frightened?" Emily wondered to herself. "Who's this Jesus, Emily," asks Ilse, "that Eve's talkin' about?" "We'll either have to ask Eve or Aunt Elizabeth," replied Emily, "Aunt Elizabeth keeps a Bible on the coffeetable in the parlor. We can look Jesus up in it. Let's go over to where Isabel is. She looks as though she needs us right now." "OK," Ilse agreed!   
Jimmy was still standing beside Jasper, his arm over the animal's back trying to keep the scared horse from bolting. Jimmy looked like he was ready to spring at any moment.  
  
From somewhere Isabel found the courage that had failed her a few moments before. Perhaps its was the reassurance of her relatives presense close by, or perhaps it was the ferocity of a mother protecting her child. Somehow she found the words to voice her raging emotions. After all she was Isabel Murray and no one had ever dared to approach her like this before.   
  
"How dare you speak to me like this!" Isabel yelled. "You know me, and you know the kind of person I am? You know me and you know what kind of teacher I am."   
  
"Then you're denying it!" A large man scoffed.   
  
Isabel faltered for a moment. She didn't know what she should do. Why should she deny it? It would be all too evident soon enough. She was not the least bit ashamed. She thought a moment about what Malcolm might tell her to do if he were here. "No, I'm not denying it. You are absolutely correct. I am expecint a child." Isabel informed them, her head held high. "And I am not the least bit ashamed."  
  
"And Mr. Carpenter is the father." An unknown voice in the crowd confirmed.   
  
"How did they know that?" Isabel thought to herself. "What was going on here?"   
  
As Isabel's mind raced to figure out what was happening. A crumpled piece of paper was thrown in her direction. It hit the ground softly, and Eve retreived it for Isabel. Upon opening the piece of parchment she could see that it was some sort of rought draft... of a letter. The words were mispelled, and the penmanship was not the greatest. Then she began to read it... Dear Mr.Carpenter I hope that everything is fine for you. I really miss your teaching manner and everythings! Thanks for encouraging me to write! I will always be gratful! Maybe you want to know what is happening in Blair Water right now? Well I have a big news...Cousin Isabel...I mean Isabel Murray is pregnant. Ilse and I just learn it ( well we were spying, listening to Dr.Burnley and Isabel conversation, I know it's not right...) But I think that we have to say it to you. I am not sure of anything here...but well I know that you and Isabel were in love...so maybe you are the father... Isabel recognized the handwriting. Another stunned silence rocked the crowd at Isabel's admission, they were anxious to see her reaction.   
  
By now Jimmy had noticed Emily,Ilse, and Perry coming up the lane. As they are trotting over to where Isabel is standing, Eve continues speaking to the crowd... Isabel's eyes grew large as she realized what had just happened, and she threw a disbelieving look in Emily's direction. Emily recognizing the paper in Isabel's hands. She had thrown her first copy away of the beach and had thought of it washed away on the tide like so many things at New Moon. She even had romantic visions of Mr. Carpenter finding it on some distant shore and returning for the woman he loved. Emily grew silent and waited for her cousin to reproach her. But she did not. Isabel herself had thought of writing to Francis, but she no longer had is letter or address. She knew that Emily had saved hers, and several times began to ask the little girl to bring it to her, but each time stopped herself. How could she intrude on his life, especially when he had made his choice. Beside, how could she tell him this news through the post, what would she say, and what if he never answered. No she had no right to tell him.   
  
Emily was ready to be punished like she had never been punished before. But Isabel only smiled. Perhaps this would bring her love back to her. Instead Isabel only smiled at her young cousin and whispered, "Thank You."   
  
Turning back to the crowd Isabel announced. It seems you have a dilema as well. Who else in this town is qualified to teach me? She questioned and waited. No answer came.  
  
"I will continue to teach for as long as I am able. Isabel vowed to the crowd. I don't see any suitable replacements standing in line, and I am the only experienced teacher in Blair Water. You know I will not tarnish you children. I care for them a great deal. And I will take great care not to make a spectacle of my... self. Infact, they will never know, unless you tell them.  
  
Then she turned to Eve who was still boiling. Eve said... "I want you all to go home now!!! Tomorrow morning, the first thing, we expect to see nobody but your children waiting around for Miss Murray, when we return to drop her off. Do I make myself perfectly clear!?!"   
  
As the Blair Water PTA is slowly despersing, and leaving the schoolyard, she sees the main source of whom needlessly caused the whole trouble in the first place - so does Jimmy and Perry. It is none other then Aunt Thom, standing beside the seesaw. Eve has such love in her heart, not only for her family, but for all others. As she starts over in Aunt Thom's direction, the older woman starts to bolt and takes off running. Running after her, Eve hollers, "No, Aunt Thom!! Please don't run!! I want to talk to you!!"   
  
The crowd was beginning to disperse from around the schoolhouse. A few stragglers stayed behind to cast hateful looks at Isabel, and a few at Eve. Isabel was glad they were going peacefully, and that the rock still in Eve's hand had not been necessary. Her mind was reeling. The whole town either knew or soon would know, not only about her condition, but also who the father of her child was. She had hoped for at least the last part of her thought to remain a family secret. Her reputation was certainly damaged, but she could perhaps fix that in time. His name was already mud around Blair Water. For all that had happened, she still loved him with all her heart, and had hoped to spare him from this latest scandal.  
  
Well, there was nothing she could do about that now. She wondered if he would receive Emily's letter,... and if he did, would he care. Maybe he would come running back to her admitting that she was the only woman he ever truly loved, and that he was ready to take on the responsibility of their family. Then again, she also had the terrible image of he and his wife getting a great laugh at her predicament. No, she pushed that image from her mind. She was certain he loved her, and would be with her if he could, but there was still that nagging question. Why, after all they had said to each other, after promising to get a divorce, why did he leave with...her?  
  
Jimmy brought Jasper around from where the horse had stood, still a bit unsettled. However, Isabel noticed the way her cousin had with animals, and even as Perry was helping Eve into the back seat, the horse was quieting down. Jimmy gently helped Isabel into the front seat of the buggy, and then walked around and climbed up to take the reins.  
Emily and Ilse were looking extemely proud of the way their small band had fended off the crowd and protected Isabel as they and Perry walked off to take care of their own business.  
  
The adults drove off down the road toward New Moon. The day was already growing warmer in the late morning. Their quiet, peaceful drive to the school now seemed a hundred years ago. Jimmy, Eve, and Isabel sat for a while in a thick silence. No one wanting to be the first to speak. They all knew the meaning of what had just happened. Isabel was lost deepest in thought. She couldn't believe how people had turned on her, people she knew. She had known it was not going to be easy, but she never thought it could be dangerous. The looks on their faces still preyed on her mind. Their angry voices echoed in her ears. They had been so malevolent toward her, and for what, because on something still so small it couldn't possibly hurt anyone. Isabel didn't realize it but she was unconsiously clasping both hands over her stomach. Physically she felt fine. Emotionally, however she was in turmoil. Her first reaction was to protect her baby. She also thought of her family. How they had protected her, and how wonderful they were being to her, after all she had done. How she regretted the things she had done to them in the past. She was glad they were there, and she knew she would have to find someway to let them know it, to repay them for all their kindnesses. She had so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't bring voice to her feelings right now.  
  
Jimmy and Eve, remained silent both not wanting to meet Isabel's eyes, trying to give her at least some privacy. Both were lost in their own thoughts as well. Suddenly they were brought to awareness by a rather unfamiliar sound...  
Isabel was crying.   
  
"Aaaah now, Isabel," says a consoling Eve. "Don't cry. What happened today, isn't the end that ends all. Infact, things really should get better from here on out. Right, Jimmy!?"  
  
Yeah, You ain't gonna have no more trouble. I'll make sure of that. He said.  
  
I never just thought that people could have so much hatred for an unborn baby. She whispered.   
  
We're not going to let anything happen to you..either of you. Eve comforted her, putting her hand on Isabel's shoulder from the back seat.   
  
Thank you, dear. Isabel tried her best to smile but it seemed false at a time like this. It isn't just that. She confessed as Jimmy brought the buggy to a halt in the shade of some trees for a moment. He wanted to give Isabel his full attention.  
  
Then what is it, are you alright? Jimmy asked concerned.   
  
Yes, I'm fine, I think. Isabel said touched by his worry. It's just that...well... She could hardly bring herself to say it. The truth was she was ashamed of herself. You've all been so wonderful to me, and I have been so horrible to you in the past. Her tears came more rapidly at that admission.   
  
You was just scared, that's all. Jimmy said, in his uncanny knack for reading people. Malcolm brought you all the way over here away from your home and the people you knew, and then he left you here. I guess he's been pretty hard on you for yer whole life. Jimmy looked at her, never realizing the wounded heart that lay beneath the surface of her tough exterior. Now he understood that Isabel had felt she had to keep up her defenses lest anyone else hurt her the way her father had. That's all forgotten. We just want you and the baby to be ok.  
  
You are all so very kind. Isabel said looking around at Eve, and Jimmy. Eve reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as Isabel gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek. Thank you. She said.   
  
You're part of the family. Of course we'll take care of you. Jimmy smiled. Now, let's get you home.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
As the Murray Party buggy rolls up between the New Moon house and barn, so early in the day...  
  
A solemn atmosphere seemed to surround the small buggy and it's occupants. Isabel sat quietly lost in thought in the front passenger seat. It was obvious that her mind was racing, with the sounds and images of the angry crowd. Her eyes seemed far away, she was biting a little at her bottom lip, and her brow was furrowed as she kept her eyes on the passing ground. She did not have the same joyful exuberance as when she had left just a short time earlier. It was easy to tell that she was frightened.  
  
  
A surprised Elizabeth and Laura come to first look out the diningroom window, then to each other in complete wonder. "That's very strange," remarks Laura. "Now why would they all be returning home so early?"A touch of worry found it's way to Elizabeth's heart as she noticed the look on Isabel's face. Whatever she might have thought of Isabel, she certainly wished her cousin no harm. Was something wrong with the baby? "Something's wrong --" Elizabeth Murray did not run, but she certainly moved rather quickly from the window to the door nearest the wagon. Anyone could see the concern and question in her eyes as she watched Jimmy drive as close to the house as possible.   
--------------------------------  
Elizabeth and Laura had seen how upset their cousins were upon   
returning home so early. After hearing about the terrible morning   
Isabel, Jimmy, and Eve had just had they did not want to take any   
chances, and had practically forced Isabel to go upstairs and lie   
down. Under much protest, and reassurances that she was alright,   
Isabel did finally comply. Elizabeth promptly sent Jimmy and Eve to   
bring Dr. Burnley to New Moon to see about his patient. Laura had   
been kind enough to bring Isabel a fresh cup of tea to settle her   
nerves, and took the chair by Isabel's bedside to keep watch over her   
until the doctor arrived. The two women were quietly talking when   
Elizabeth accompanied Allen to Isabel's room.  
  
It was obvious that Isabel had been through a lot that morning.   
Upon hearing the story Dr. Burnley was nearly furious when he learned that not only had Isabel decided to risk her health and that of her unborn child by returning to work, but that she also planned to teach as long as she was able. He wanted to give her a stern lecture on just what could happen, and how she needed to take care of herself, but then remembered who he was talking to. Nothing on earth could change Isabel Murray's mind once it was made up. Besides the last thing she needed now was more aggrevation. He would have to use some finesse on this   
very stubborn patient.   
  
Elizabeth and Laura quielty excused themselves as the doctor went about examining Isabel. Although Isabel lay quietly still on her bed, her mind was racing. The fact was that she wasn't entirely sure everything was alright. The problems of this morning had made her feel very tired, and emotionally drained. If this was what she would face by returning to work, maybe it would be just as well not to. But as her mind contemplated that possbility, her Murray pride began to swell within her.   
  
"No," she thought to herself as Dr. Burnley was taking her blood   
pressure and feeling her pulse. "They might as well get used to it.   
I'm not going anywhere. It's better that I deal with this now, than  
my child have to deal with it later." Her resolve to make a life for   
herself and her baby was growing stronger each day.  
  
When the exam was finished Dr. Burnley assured Isabel that she  
was infact fine, but that he was still concerned about her seeming  
refusal to take care of herself. He had saved one final card to play. The doctor reached into his bag and took out a stethoscope. He first listened Isabel's heartbeat, which was loud and strong as expected. To her surprise he then put the long ampliphier end of the device over a spot on her abdomin, and listened intently.The expression on his face did not change, it was stoic and intent. Several times he picked up the stethoscope and moved it to adifferent spot. Isabel began to grow worried as she watched from her pillows. What was he listening for, and what was he hearing.   
  
"What? What is it? " she pleaded for him to tell her. But, he   
mearly held a quieting finger up to her, and continued. Finally, he   
stopped. Isabel didn't know why, but Allen began to smile at her.  
  
Although his smile did relieve some of her anxiety, she still   
didn't know what he had found. "Please, tell me what is it?" She begged.  
  
At that Allen took the listening end of the stethoscope and  
handed them to Isabel, motioning for her to put it on. She did as she was told, and listened intently for a moment, while he kept the  
ampliphier on her stomach.  
  
Then she heard it. A small quiet pattern of sounds came rushing  
to her ears. It was the most beautiful music she had ever heard.   
  
"Thub-dub,thub-dub,thub-dub,..."  
  
Isabel layed there entranced for several moments, a wide smile   
painting her face, until finally she was able to speak.   
  
Half laughing, half crying with joy, she asked. "Is that what I   
think it is?"  
  
Allen smiled and nodded, it was her baby's heartbeat. Again, she listened, her mouth near hanging open in wonder. Although she knew she was pregnant, until now it had somehow seemed quite distant and far away. Suddenly it was very real. There was a tiny heart beating in time with her own, one for which she was sole protector. Now she realized what the doctor had been trying to tell her. She vowed to make sure that nothing would harm her child, not her job (which she still had no intention of giving up), not the town, not anything. Isabel realized the importance in the sounds she was hearing.   
  
She also realized that there was someone missing from this scene in her life. Someone who should be there. The baby's father. How she wished Francis was there. How she wanted him to hear the little heartbeat she heard. As Dr. Burnley was packing up his things and leaving her room, she burried her face in her pillow and cried forthe second time today. However, this time she cried for a very different reason.  
  
Dr. Allen Burnely closed the door to Isabel's room softly behind him, he knew she wanted to be alone, and could her the sound of crying coming through the door already. He could guess what she was thinking about, and why she was crying. He had certainly misjudged his friend Francis Carpenter. Not only had he left his wife, but what he had done to Isabel was inexcusable. Allen was glad he had been able to give Isabel some good news today.  
  
He walked down the stairway, and informed her waiting family that Isabel and the baby were indeed alright. He could sense the releif on everyone's face. He suddenly remembered that he had other patients waiting for him back at his house, and excused himself quickly. But he did not want to leave without talking to Laura first.  
  
"Laura, could I see you outside for a moment?" He asked her humbly.  
  
Being alittle on the worried side, over her cousin's condition, a   
weary but puzzled Laura wonders what it is Allan wants to talk to her about. Nodding in agreement, --"Yes, of course, Allan. Is there   
something terribly wrong with Isabel, that you're not telling us   
about?" as she steps outside with him, asks.  
  
"Oh, no." Allen said "She and the baby are just fine. She really is  
stronger that I originally thought. But, I did want to speak to you,   
well ask you something." He fumbled with his hat as he spoke.  
  
The doctor kept trying to begin, but seemed to trip on his words.  
  
It was usually so easy for him to talk to Laura, why was is so   
difficult now.  
  
"Well." He sputtered taking a deep breath. "The town picnic is   
coming up, and I was wondering if... if you might agree to accompany me?" He said that entire sentence in one breath and stood trying to catch it back, and looking at Laura hopefully.  
  
Laura, breathing a sigh of relief, hearing it from Allan, that Isabel   
and her baby would be alraight, replied--"Oh Allan, I was hoping you   
would invite me. She reproached herself for the wide and hopeful grin that found its way across her face, then she realized he wore the same joyful expression as he left that day.  
  
_To Be Continued...  
_  



	5. Stirrings

Emily's Chronicles: Part 5: Stirrings  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
  
Isabel began to show early in her third month; early and a lot. At least it seemed like a lot to her, and to her family. Elizabeth had been kind enough to help her let out several of her skirts, and although she could still wear her good fitted blouses, the sashes on the back were now tied at the very end of the fabric. It was obvious that her current wardrobe would very soon need to be replaced. She was beginning to feel quite uncoordinated, and the gate of her walk was noticabely changing.   
  
Her first few days back to work after the town's confrontation were awkward. She had been nervous about how the students would react. It seemed,   
however, that most of the parents had not informed their children of the situation, and those who may have known were not letting on. Lately, she had been keenly aware of the precarious postition in which she had placed herself. She was extremely uncomfortable at work. Her back was beginning to give her trouble, bending over desks was practically impossible, and standing on her feet all day was fast becoming out of the question. She was very glad that Jimmy had taken to driving her to school everyday in the buggy and picking her up. The family noticed how each afternoon when she returned home the first thing she did, before retiring upstairs for a nap, was to loosen the sash on the back of her blouse completely, and usually descretely undo the first button on her skirt, and stretch out her back with a great sigh. She appreciated their concern, and knew she probably couldn't continue to work for very much longer, but she was determined to try. She was grateful that summer break was approaching.   
  
Today, Isabel sat looking out over the ocean, her legs stretched out on the bench in the front yard of New Moon. She was lost in thought. In a few   
days she would be attending the town picnic. She wondered what that event would bring. She imagined the stares, whispers, and veiled looks she would be subject to especially now that her condition was becoming readily evident.   
But, as the town teacher she was expected to attend, as a Murray she was expected to attend, and she would not let (her Murray pride would not let)   
the unkindness of few busy bodies shake her.  
  
She had asked Jimmy to post a letter for her this morning, to her father in Scotland. In it she had explained her situation to Malcolm. He was aware   
of her history with the baby's father. He had held her while she cried on the night her love had left her. But, how would he react to this bit of information? She had debated writing to him at all. When she left him, he was preoccupied with the death of that woman, Megan Moore. She wondered if he would even care, and was glad she would not be there when he read the news.  
  
Isabel's thoughts turned to another letter as she watched the waves break on the shore. The letter Emily was sending. And she wondered if it would   
reach its intended reader.   
Meanwhile, over in Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island, waiting in the post office of McRory's Merchantile Store, is a letter waiting to be picked-up by either Sarah or John Carpenter, Francis' sister-in- law or younger brother.  
Little does this couple know what is in store for them, way over on the east end of the island, since losing touch with their only brother, Francis. Francis too, has no idea that not only is he a widower - he also is an expectant father.  
Not wanting to jump ahead here. As Sarah is clearing away their breakfast dishes from off of their kitchen table, and taking them over to the sink to be washed...  
John informs his wife, that he'll be heading off for McRory's to pick up their mail. Hurriedly, Sarah readies a list of items for her husband to take with him to also to pick up, while he's there. As he is about to head out the door, he kisses Sarah on her cheek, promising to be back soon.  
As he is heading off for the the store, thinking to himself--'I surely hope that Francis wrote us, telling us where he's at and doing now. But then again, knowing my brother like I do, he won't write.'  
As John is approaching the store, he sees that Jamie McRory has just opened his store, and that he is the first customer there. Jamie is setting out his fresh fruit stands, and other items he's has on sale. "Good mornin', Mr. Carpenter! How are you and the Missus these days?" says a smiling McRory, as he greets John.  
"And a good mornin' to you, Mr. McRory," as John smiles back, greeting McRory with a firm handshake. "How are you? It looks as though this is goin' to be a fine day, doesn't it?"  
"That is does," replies McRory. "John, I have somethin' in the post office for ya'. It seems as though it's from Blair Water. Do ya' know anyone named Emily Byrd Starr?"  
"No, I don't think so," answers a deeply puzzled John. "My brother, Francis, taught school over there. Could be, she's one of his students. Listen here, Jamie, would ya' mind gettin' the letter for me please?"  
"Sure thing," answers Jamie, as he and John are entering the door of the store, heading to the back where McRory has the post office. Finding the Carpenter mailbox cubicle, McRory takes out the letters and hands them to John. "Here they are, John, and here's the one from a Miss Starr, I was tellin' ya about."  
"Thank you, Jamie, I appreciate it," answers John. "Oh, here's the list of things my wife asked me to pick up for her, while I'm here. Won't you please ready them for me?"  
"Yes, of course," replies Jamie, as he exits the post office.   
As he is readying Sarah Carpenter's list, John (thinking that the letter is for him), he opens it. We see his expression of surprise, when he learns that he and his wife are about to become aunt and uncle to his brother's illigitimate child, by a woman neither one of them ever heard of. Quickly, he folds the letter back up and sticks it back in the envelope, and puts it in his pocket.  
McRory, seeing the shocked expression on John's face, asks "Is there somethin' wrong, John? Has somethin' happened to your brother?"   
Temporarily recovering from the shock, from the contents of Emily's letter, John clears his throat, and replies-"Huh...no, nothin' bad. Are my things ready? Huh, how much do I owe ya'?"  
"Two dollars, is all ya' owe me," answers McRory. Seeing how deeply disturbed Carpenter has become, McRory senses that's somethings amiss, but he better not prob any further, because it's not really any of his business to do so.  
"Here ya' are," says John, handing McRory the legal tender, then picking up the packages, and as he is about to leave, he adds-"You have a good day now, Jamie."  
++++++++++   
  
John Carpenter walked home from McRory's Mercantile Store with his head spinning. He read the letter that he had mistakenly received over and over   
again as he walked. The letter that had been meant for his brother, Francis.   
He barley noticed the people passing him on the streets of Charlottetown, and blankly acknowledged the friends who greeted him that morning. He was   
usually a friendly and easy going person, but the news of this morning had thrown him and put him on his guard. He could hardly believe what he was reading. His brother had fathered a child by some woman in some little island town he had scarecly ever heard of and apparently had not stuck around long enough to find out about it. He laughed disgustedly at himself as he realized that he didn't know why he was surprised.   
  
I should have known that something like this would happen someday. He muttered to himself under his breath. Francis had always been irresponsible,   
and self centered. He had always been quick to take off and follow any whim that pleased him. He was always wandering, always searching for something. He fancied himself a writer, and really he was very good. But his vision had become clouded by the bottle. It was this trouble that had driven him away from his wife Hattie in the first place.  
  
John let his thoughts stray from his brother for a moment to remember his sister-in-law Hattie. She had been buried not a full week before. She had   
married his brother years ago only to be left by him when he decided he did not want to be tied down. John and his wife Sarah had taken Hattie in, they cared for her like a sister, and she needed them. They hardly ever heard from Francis during that time. Usually only when he needed money for liquor or was in some kind of trouble. But Hattie had remained faithful to her lush of a husband, and always had hoped that he would come back to her. Unfortunately is was also during this time that Hattie had contracted consumption. She had become so ill that she could barely leave the house. Through it all John and Sarah stood by her and took care of her.  
  
It was a complete shock to them when she announced that she would be traveling alone to the town of Blair Water to inquire about her husband. They   
had received word that he was teaching there. They begged her not to go, to let John go instead, but she was determined. And go she did. She even found him and brought him back. But it did not last long. When he returned home with Hattie he was gloomy and unhappy. His mind seemed far away. John could now guess who he was preoccupied with. Hattie never even got the chance to inform her husband of the disease that was claiming her life. Francis did not even stay the day. He left, probably to find a bar, and never returned.  
  
The trip had drained Hattie, and taken all her strength. Within a short time she was too weak to leave her bed. She came down with pneumonia, and   
finally succumbed. The house seemed empty without her. As if the last link to his brother had disappeared. John wondered if he would ever see his brother again.  
  
And now came the news that during this time Francis had taken up with another woman. Apparently the cousin of one of his students no less. Just   
who was this Isabel Murray? John did not like jumping to conclusions but in this situation he had no choice. There was only one kind of woman who would allow herself to become pregnant while being unmarried which he hoped she was, because if she were married it would be even that much worse. John studied the return address on the envelope. The thought occured to him that he should travel to this New Moon place and see into just what circumstances his nephew or neice was about to be born. If it was not a fitting place, perhaps he and Sarah could raise the child.  
  
He thought about this possibility for several minutes. Then because it was his nature always to try to find the best in situations he realized that   
perhaps this Murray woman was just as much a victim in all of this as Hattie had been. Perhaps his brother had lied to her, or worse. He decided to withhold any decisions about her character until he actually met her.  
The noonday sun has straight overhead when John climbed the front steps   
to the modest but comfortable house that Sarah kept immaculate. He opened   
the door and entered the hall slowly. He had to show the letter to his wife.   
They had much to discuss.   
  
He called. Could you come here?   
From upstairs, Sarah was busily packing away Hattie's things, readying them to be taken to their church to be placed into its Missionary Barrel.  
John stood quietly in the parlor waiting for his wife to come downstairs. He knew she would guess something was wrong by the look on his face that he couldn't hide. When she walked into the parlor to greet her husband, she did notice the disconcerted appearance of his eyes, and stopped short.   
  
"Hello darling." He said preoccupied. "Well, you may as well have a look at this." John held the letter out for his wife to read. "There was no first   
name on the envelope so I assumed it was for me." He explained as she took it and started to read.  
Taking the letter from her husband, she first looked at it, then back at   
him. As she began to read, John could see her mouth certain aspects of the   
letter and the changing of the expressions on her face, when she came to the   
[...maybe you are the father] line, from her usual calmness to a   
registration of utter shock. "This woman, Isabel Murray is pregnant with   
Francis' child!?!" She exclaimed!! "John, I don't mean to speak ill of your   
brother, but this is outrageous!!!"   
"It's exactly like him." John agreed with his wife, feeling his own anger well up against his brother. "I should have known something like this would happen some day."  
John knew that if Francis were there at that moment he would flatten him with a good left hook. "That irresponsible, do-less, no count..." John yelled frustrated into the air. "So not only does he leave Hattie to die, but now there is this woman. He's left her, too, and to bring his child into the world alone. Yes, dear this is outrageous."  
"And just who is this Murray woman? What kind of woman must she be?" He rubbed his head. "I don't even want to think about it." He said. "She's probably either be some floozy he met in a bar, or some trusting innocent he betrayed just like Hattie."  
John's head was still spinning. He could barely take it all in. And just where in the world was his not-so-saintly brother, he wondered.   
"You know what this means, don't you?" John asked his wife. "I have to go to this New Moon place in Blair Water, and find out just what's going on."   
  
_To Be Continued......_


	6. The Highlander

Emily's Chronicles: Part 6: The Highlander  
By: Trish, Tammy, and Liddy  
  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
The old man trudged slowly over the rocky hillside, clutching a well worn  
walking stick. It was a chilly morning and he had been slow and unsteady of  
foot for sometime. In one hand he carried a small traveling bag, in the  
other a crumpled letter. He stopped for a moment to drain the flask that had  
been tucked in his belt, his white hair blowing in the breeze. Continuing  
on he began to hum to keep himself company. Then he realized that it was a  
tune he had not heard in years, one he used to sing to his daughter when she  
was small. But that had been a long time ago, and so many things had  
changed. Still it was nice to remember those good days, before everything  
started to go wrong.   
  
The thought of his daughter stopped him in his tracks. He looked down atthe letter. Lifting it to his squinting eyes he read it for the hundredth  
time that morning. The highland winds whipped his kilt around his knarled  
legs as he stood lost in thought. This was Malcolm Murray, and the news he  
had just received in a letter from Isabel had shook him to his core. How  
could it be? Isabel, in the family way? If Francis Carpenter were standing  
before him now, he would have knocked the scoundrel flat with a good  
highland right cross. He remembered when the letch had sat across from him  
at his own dinner table, and asked for his daughters hand. Knowing full  
well, that he had already taken it. Then he had left with the wife he had  
abandoned years ago, leaving poor Isabel crying on his shoulder. He was glad  
she was rid of a man like that, but also knew how deeply she still loved  
him, and that she would take him back if only she had the chance. The night  
Carpenter had broken Isabel's heart had been months ago. She had even  
visited her father in Scotland. Neither of them had known that she was with  
child then, but now her frail health during the visit all made sense. He  
could only imagine the state she was in now. She was over forty, unmarried,  
pregnant, and a thousand miles from home. He had known of women who had  
children later in life, and he also knew that they usually did not have an  
easy time of it. He was thankful that at least Isabel was at New Moon. He  
knew Laura and Jimmy would take care of her. The old man smiled a little  
when he thought of how excited Emily must be. But she needed him, and this  
time he was not going to let her down, as he had so many in times in the  
past. He had to make ammends with his daughter.   
  
As the sun grew higher and warmer in the Scottish sky the old man slowly  
made his way to the port. Malcom Murray was returning to New Moon, to his  
daughter, and to his grandchild. 


	7. Courage of the Heart

Emily's Chronicles: Part 7: Courage of the Heart  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.  
  
Isabel awoke early the day of the big town picnic. The sunlight was   
streaming in through her window and falling across her bed making it so warm   
that she did not want to get out of it, especially today. Infact, it was   
getting harder and harder for her to get out of bed in the morning, since she   
growing more fatigued each week.  
  
She wondered what today would bring. First there would be church to get   
through, with everyone staring at her, and whispering about her. She was glad   
that her family would be there, and she could sit among them on the bench.   
If she had to face the looks and half hidden pointing fingers alone, she   
doubted she could get through the day.   
  
The picnic would be another story, there would be no protection of the   
sanctity of a church. At the picnic the townspeople would be free to say or   
do whatever they wished. Yes, there would still be the protection of her   
family, but could they stay near her all of the time. She didn't want to ruin   
their fun. But she knew they would watch her and take care of anything that   
arose. She felt so helpless in all of this. She smiled a bit as she thought   
that perhaps she and Elizabeth could find a nice shady spot to talk, maybe to   
become better acquainted. She had noticed the cool regard in which Elizabeth   
had held her. Isabel knew that Elizabeth had not liked Francis, and could   
only guess what she was thinking of her cousin carrying his child, and not   
being married to him. Isabel hoped that she could become friends with her   
cousin, maybe Elizabeth at least understands what it's like to be in love   
with someone you cannot be with. Isabel pride hurt her at having to be the   
helpless relative, but there was nothing that could be done about that now,   
she had to think of her child, and right now staying at New Moon under her   
family's watchful eye was the best thing.   
  
"Who knows. Maybe he *will* come back. Maybe Emily's letter would bring   
him back to me." She said a small prayer that it would work as she looked   
out the window at the ocean.  
  
Isabel stood up slowly from her bed. She had recently discovered that   
standing too fast now made her dizzy. She walked over to her wardrobe and   
picked out a navy blue skirt, one that Elizabeth had let out for her. She   
also found a white blouse that had always been a bit too big for her.   
  
"It ought to fit nearly perfectly now." She laughed to herself rubbing   
her swelling stomach.  
  
She tried to dress quickly, and went downstairs to see who was up and   
about. Laura was standing near the kitchen table laughing with Emily who   
running out the door.  
  
  
  
Laughing to herself, completely unaware that Isabel was coming down the  
stairs, Laura said to herself, "I do declare, that child never ceases to  
amaze me! You would think that she has a built in sixth sense about her."  
  
As Isabel entered the kitchen, Laura turned smiling at her, saying, "Good  
morning, Izzy! My my, don't you look especially pretty today! Are you  
looking forward to the picnic? I know I am." Then as an after thought,  
Laura remarked, "Hmmmm! That child never ceases to amaze me! You would  
think that she has a built in sixth sense or something."  
  
"Good Morning, Laura. Thank you." Isabel smiled, and laughed at the image of   
Emily rushing out the door. "I think Emily shares your enthusiasm."   
  
"I don't know that I would say I'm quite looking forward to the picnic." She   
sighed sitting down lightly at the kitchen table. For the second time this   
morning her hand went almost unconciously to her stomach. The baby was   
moving now, and the little flutterings always seemed to cause a near reflex   
reaction to calm her child.  
  
"In fact you could say I'm dreading it." Isabel continued. "I imagine I may   
find myself the talk of the whole event under the current circumstances."  
  
"Oh now, Izzy Dear," replied Laura comfortingly. "Guess that that 'sticks  
'n' stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me' theory, can be a  
pretty difficult thing to ignore? But Darling, for the sake of your own  
well being, and for your baby, show them our true Murray pride by ignoring  
them. We're your family, and you know that not only do we fully stand  
behind you, we also love you very very much. From now on in, you must think  
more positive thoughts."  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Isabel reluctantly agreed. But she still dread the   
position in which she would placed today. "I will try to at least put up a   
good front," she smiled. She wasn't sure she could actually do it, however.   
Lately, all of the old fire, and anger which had always made her seem so   
resolute in the past was leaving her, replaced by softer kinder feelings. She   
was astonished to discover that she was changing in more ways than one.  
  
As the two Murray women talked over tea in the morning light of the kitchen   
Isabel noticed that Laura would watch each time she would react to the motion   
inside her abdomin. She saw a veil of sadness cross infront her cousin's   
eyes, and she knew what Laura was thinking about. Suddenly she felt very   
self consious. Laura had just very recently miscarried her own child, and   
now she had returned to New Moon in the family way. She had been so   
concerned about her baby that she hadn't considered how it must be for Laura   
to be reminded of her ordeal each time she looked at her cousin's expanding   
waistline.   
  
"Laura." Isabel said quietly. "I know this must be hard for you, having   
me here in this condition. I've been so concerned about my situation that I   
haven't even thought about how you must feel. You've all been so kind to   
take me in like this. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know what   
I...what we would do without you and the rest of the family." Isabel paused   
for moment. It was not easy for her to be humble. It was also not easy for   
her to be open with her emotions. A life time under the influence of Malcolm   
Murray had taught her to be guarded less some moment of weakness be used   
against her. But at this moment she felt such gratitude to Laura and the rest   
of the family that she had to tell her what she was feeling.  
  
"What I mean is... Thank You." Isabel said, not able to meet Laura's eyes.   
  
"You're more than welcome." Laura replied. "We're happy to have you here  
with us. I also understand how you feel, and what all you're going through,  
when it comes to Francis. Heaven knows, Ian put me through this same  
torment. What with his affair with this Margeaux woman, she being with  
child, and threatening to take mine away from me after he/she was born.  
Then me losing my baby. Sad as this may seem, I feel that the life that was  
once inside me, now is much better off where he/she now is...in heaven in  
his/her heavenly father's hands. Knowing that, I now feel more comforted.  
Izzy, I don't mean to cause you to feel self-consious, by inadvertently  
looking at your expanding waistline. I guess that that in a way, I'm being  
reminded of what I may have had...that will never be."  
  
  
"You always can find the good in even the most horrible things." Isabel   
smiled at Laura. "I'm glad we can talk like this, the truth is that I haven't   
been sure how, or even if, I should bring up what happened to you. Ever   
since Eve told me about your miscarriage  
I have been rather afraid that you would be angry with me for having the   
chances that   
that were taken from you. But I see now that I was wrong, and that you are   
truly happy for me." Isabel could not believe the changes in her cousin that   
she was seeing everyday. She thought back on the meek little mouse who   
greeted her when she and Malcolm first arrived at New Moon. She was amazed   
that the problems and tragedies that had plagued Laura since then, had not   
destroyed her, as she once thought they would, but had only served to make   
her stronger and more determined.   
  
"You have all been so kind to me." Isabel said. "I'm glad you're here, I'm   
sure I'm going to need all the help I can get." She smiled.  
  
"Now. Did I hear Emily say something about you and Dr. Burnley?" Isabel  
teased her cousin.  
  
"Yes, you did." said Laura. "He made a date with me, by asking me to  
accompany him to the picnic, Sunday."  
  
"Oh, perhaps the young Miss Starr, and the young Mr. Kent, haven't the only   
budding romance around here." Isabel teased Laura once again, giving her a   
knowing look.   
  
"Yeah," laughed a knowing Laura. "Right. I surely hope so. That also goes  
for you too."  
  
Deep in her heart Isabel remembered the time when her romance with   
Francis was just blooming. She had so many hopes. But, like Laura's child   
had been taken from her,  
Isabel's dreams of the a life with the man she loved had been ripped from her   
heart. At least she had some part of him. One that would be with her forever.   
She resolved not to think of that anymore today, and to try to enjoy the   
picnic as best she could. The truth was that after her talk with Laura, she   
wasn't dreading the event so much. She decided to take Laura's earlier   
advice and try to ignore, as best she could, any problems that arose. She   
knew her family would stand beside her.  
  
The two Murray ladies went on laughing and talking throughout the early   
morning. The sun was climbing in the sky, and church would begin in a short   
while. The day seemed to promise any number of surprises, who knew what the   
hours ahead would bring.   
  
Allen Burnley had never been one for church. He was always more of a  
scientific person, one to which everything had to be proven before it  
could  
be understood (or believed). (OCC: I hope no one minds this statement,  
but  
on the show it made him seem this way.) Today was no exception. He had  
thought that perhaps he would escort Laura to services before the picnic,  
but decided to meet her at New Moon afterward instead. He had lately been  
feeling even more pesimistic than usual. His recent divorce from Ida had  
not been overly difficult. He understood that she was a career oriented  
woman, and when the job offer came from the hospital in Boston, he could  
not  
ask her to turn it down. He knew that she didn't like the island, and she  
was sure that his feelings for Laura were more than just friendship. She  
was right. For nearly two years Allen had pined for Laura, had seen her  
marry a man he knew she didn't love, had watched her become trapped in a  
cruel pit of a marriage, and mourned with her over the loss of her child.  
Even though it belonged to another man, it was still a part of Laura, a  
part  
from whose loss he knew she would never completely recover. But, now was  
his chance to regain the love he thought had been lost forever, a chance  
he  
was not going to throw away. He nearly bounded along the road to New  
Moon.  
He had left his horse at home, deciding that a walk along the beach to  
the  
picnic would give he and Laura a greater chance to talk.  
  
As Allen walked up the lane to New Moon he saw no buggy or signs that  
anyone was at home. The sudden fear struck him that maybe Laura had  
forgotten their date for the picnic. She had been through so much lately,  
perhaps she just wanted to stay at home, or maybe he had just heard what  
he  
wanted to hear when he had asked her. But as he drew closer to the house  
he  
could tell that the kitchen door was open, and he could hear singing from  
inside, it was Laura.  
He stepped up to the side porch door and knocked lightly, almost timidly.  
  
The soft singing stopped almost immediately. He knew it would be  
impolite to look inside, so he tried to keep his eyes on the ground, but  
he  
heard excited scurrying coming from the kitchen. After what seemed like  
an  
eternity, but was really only a few seconds Laura came to the door. Allen  
had to catch his breath. She looked exquisite, and he realized once again  
how much he truly loved her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Allan!" said Laura, as she smiled warmly at him. "It's  
really wonderful to see you! Come on in, won't you? I'm almost ready to  
go." As she untied the apron, she wore around her waist.  
  
Where he had been light as a feather a few minutes ago, Allen  
suddenly  
felt as though he couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and  
his  
feet felt as though they were glued to floor. Sheepishly he accepted her  
invitation to enter. He stood in the doorway fumbling with his hat, as  
he  
watched Laura move around the kitchen making the last minute preparations  
for the picnic. He felt like a fool. Why was it so hard to speak, he  
could  
sually tell her anything. She was not only the woman he was in love  
with,  
he considered her his best friend. He seemed to lighten a little as he  
finally thought of something to say.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" He smiled at her.  
  
Finding herself finally alone with the man she loves, with her face  
starting  
to blush, she fumbles for words to say in reply to his question. At the  
same time, as she comes to her senses, [she thinks to herself, "Get a  
grip,  
Laura!! There's no need for you to lose you cool."] After pulling  
herself  
together, as she's closes the picnic basket lid, finally replying to  
Allan's  
offer, she answers, "Why yes there is, Allan dear. Could you please  
carry  
our picnic basket? Then I can carry that blanket I laid out over there  
on  
the table."  
  
He gladly took the basket from Laura, while she picked up the blanket.  
He was glad the awkwardness was over. It was silly of them, they had known  
each forever, but both knew what this afternoon meant. Finally, they had  
been given another chance. Allen held out his bent arm, which Laura accepted  
gleefully. (OCC: If that's ok with you to write that, if you want Laura to  
do something else, feel free to delete that sentence.) As they both walked  
out onto the porch of New Moon, Laura closing the kitchen door behind them,  
the sunlight warmed their faces. The smiled like children as the they  
walked down the path to the beach, the breeze circling around them.  
  
"I thought a nice walk on such a beautiful day, would be better than  
bringing the buggy." Allen smiled at her, hoping he'd made the right  
decision.  
  
"It certainly is a beautiful day, " agreed Laura, smiling back at him. "Too  
beautiful for a buggy ride. On days like this, I love to walk,,,especially  
today. Mmmmm. Just smell that wonderful ocean breeze, Allan, there's  
nothing quite like it, is there?"  
  
"No..." Allen agreed, unable to take his eyes off of her. It was good  
to see Laura smiling and happy. He hoped that he was at least a part of the  
reason for the smile that brightened her face.  
  
"...Nothing at all like it." He said in awe of her. He hoped she would  
realize that he was not talking about the ocean breeze.  
  
Knowing too well that Allan wasn't agreeing with her about the ocean breeze,  
she laughed, saying "Nope, there isn't anything like it. I....I haven't  
been this happy, in the month of Sundays!!" As she looked adoringly up at  
him.  
  
To Be Continued...


	8. The Town Picnic

Emily's Chronicles: Part 8: The Town Picnic  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
Isabel arrived at the town picnic early along with Eve, and Jimmy. They had driven the buggy straight to the beach after church. She felt bad that Jimmy had to hitch up the horse when a walk would have been nice on such a beautiful day, but her family had insisted that she not try to overdo things. Church this morning had been quietly tense for Isabel. Thankfully no one had caused any kind of scene, overtly, but she noticed the stares and whispers directed at her by the townspeople. She wondered what she would be in store for this afternoon.   
  
The day was turning out to be one of those glorious June days that is bright, and sunny but not too hot. It reminded Isabel of the holidays she used   
  
to take with her mother and father to the shore in Scotland when she was a child. Before, everything started to go wrong. She stopped herself from any   
further thoughts of her childhood, and decided to try to help the ladies as much as she could to set up the picnic. The Murrays found an wonderful shady spot under an old tree at the edge of the beach. They spread the large blanket and prepared to have a wonderful time. Jimmy had brought along some old crates and blankets to cover them for Isabel, and Eve to sit on. Isabel was glad for his thoughtfulness. She wasn't sure she could sit on the ground, or if she got down, could she get back up. There was no mistaking her condition now, and no hiding it. It was plain for all of the town to see that she was pregnant.  
  
As the early afternoon passed in happy conversation the townspeople slowly began to fill the beach. They all brought blankets and baskets, and   
any number of amusements. Some had already begun to eat their homemade meals, others to walk slowly along the water's edge, and still others just to converse with their friends and neighbors. Isabel laughed when she noticed several of her students splashing around in the ocean. It was a perfect day for a swim, if you did that sort of thing. They were enjoying their first weekend of summer break. Isabel was glad that summer had finally arrived. She wasn't sure how long she could have continued teaching. It was becoming increasingly difficult to manage her job and the changes she was experiencing. She had not yet seen Emily, and she had hoped Laura would be there when they arrived. It would be good to see friendly faces waiting for them, but she realized that perhaps a leisurely walk would be good for her cousin and the doctor. Isabel hoped that Laura could find real happiness.   
  
It was turning out to be one of the most relaxing days Isabel had enjoyed recently. Even the baby seemed to be enjoying it. Isabel could feel it   
stretching and figetting, reminding its mother that she had at least one allie on the beach that day in addition to her cousins. She took a deep breath and drew in the fresh salt air, bending her head back to let the warm sun wash over her face. That's when it happened. At the moment she opened her eyes Mrs. Stuart and Mrs. Atwood were walking right infront of her. They were laughing and casting exaggeratedly hidden glances her way. She couldn't make out everything they were saying, but what she did, made her want to scream.  
"Can you believe that, flaunting herself for the whole town to see." They said disgustedly, turning around to whisper to each other..."and by the town drunk"..."my how the mightly have fallen"..."won't even have a name!" The two old hens cackled and moved on down the beach laughing to themselves satisfyingly.  
  
Isabel could feel her anger and pride begin to boil. She wanted to shout,"My child will have a name...Murray!" She wanted to tell them that   
there was no shame in her situation, that her child was a product of love deeper than either of them could even imagine. She wanted to cry, to run away, to do something. But most of all she wanted Francis. She wanted him there with her. Things would be so different if he were there, and they were married. Instead of being laughed at and ridiculed, she would be contratulated. She could imagine the ladies happily hugging her, and the men laughing and slapping him on the back the way men do at times like these. She longed for him to be here with her. How could she do this without him.  
  
Her family had heard the insults, and seen how upset she was. They did their best to comfort her, and change the subject. She was eternally glad   
that they were there. She did her best to take Laura's advice, and ignore the hateful comments. She tried to remember what Laura had said that morning, and taking a few deep breaths found herself calming down. Laura was right, she had to think of her baby.  
  
Isabel looked out over the calm water, and thought about all she would be facing in the months to come. She vowed to concentrate on the most important   
thing. It was then that she noticed someone, a man standing at the edge of the waves looking out over the water. She squinted against the sun, and held her hand to her face to shield her eyes. There was a glare off the water that obsured his image somewhat, and she couldn't quite make him out. She tried to focus her eyes.   
  
Suddenly, she drew in her breath as her heart skipped a beat. For a moment she thought it had stopped all together. Her family heard the short   
surprised sound she had made, and worridly turned in her direction. To their surprise they realized that it had not been in response to the baby, but that she was looking at someone on the beach. They turned to see who it was, and they recognized the figure also.  
  
Isabel got up slowly from her makeshift chair, and started toward the man on the beach. She moved very delibrately. At times it seemed like her feet   
would not move, and at times she had to stop herself from nearly running. She was afraid that he would be gone before she reached him. She had waited for this moment, was he searching the beach for her? She slowed when she neared him, afraid that he may only be a dream, or that he would disappear. As she reached him, she at first started to put her hand out to touch his sleeve, but then pulled it back. What if he wasn't searching for her? So many thoughts ran through her mind she was unsure what to do.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an enternity she heard herself quietly speak the name she had called in her dreams for so many months..."Francis!?!"   
  
  
The man turned around surprised, and Isabel's heart dropped to the ground. It was not her love. Although he bore a striking resemblance to   
Francis Carpenter, it was not him. Disappointment and embarassment washed over Isabel like the waves that broke on the shore. "Oh,forgive me. I thought for a moment that you were someone else." She said to the stranger in her think Scottish accent.  
  
The man, who was slightly younger than Francis anyway looked at her with surprise and a bit of shock in his eyes. She noticed how he quickly looked   
her up and down, and how his eyes settled on her waistline for a moment. Finding his voice he answered her. "You must be Isabel Murray." He said.  
  
Isabel was taken aback and a little afraid. "Do I know you? How do you know my name?" She questioned, wanting to run away from him.   
  
  
The man looked at Isabel as if sizing her up. Then she saw a kind smile cross his face. "My name is John Carpenter." He announced thrusting out his   
hand to shake hers. "I'm Francis's brother."  
  
  
Isabel stared at John for a few moments. She could not find the words to   
voice her suprise. Taking the hand he had extended to her, she greeted him   
with slight suspicion. "His brother!?!" she questioned, half in a whisper.  
  
  
Certainly, she had hoped with all of her heart that Francis would return   
someday, but she never expected that his brother would come instead. Why had   
he come? Was something wrong? Did he want something? She was growing more   
apprehensive.  
  
  
John too was astonished. The beautiful woman who stood before him was not   
at   
all what he had expected to find. Her composure, the way she carried   
herself, the way she spoke, and especially in light of the current   
circumstances told him that she was neither a loose woman, nor someone who   
had been taken advantage of. She was a person who commanded respect even   
during the most difficult times. This was a lady.  
  
  
She was so lost in thought that Isabel did not notice the pretty, slender,   
brunette woman approaching them. As the woman reached the spot where Isabel   
and John stood, she touched John's arm lightly. He turned and smiled at   
her,   
as if telling her that everything was alright. Then he turned back to   
Isabel.   
"This is my wife, Sarah." He explained. "We've traveled most of the morning   
to meet you."  
  
  
Sarah, a an always cheery friendly woman, warmly greeting Isabel with,   
"Well, how do you do? I very happy to finally meet you, Miss Murray. We did travel from a notso long way to meet you, dear...more like from Charlottetown."  
  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Carpenter." Isabel smiled and extended her hand to greet Sarah.   
The greeting echoed in her head. She hoped that someday people would   
address   
her as such.  
  
  
"Charlottetown?" Isabel clarified. Her mind was racing. That wasn't really   
that far away. Was Francis there, she wondered. Had he received Emily's   
letter, and it had meant nothing to him? Then she remembered his wife.   
Maybe   
he had sent his brother and sister-in-law in his place for some reason. "I   
must admit I am surprised to meet you." Isabel smiled. "Why have you come to   
Blair Water?" She inquired. There were so many questions needing answers   
rushing into her mind. She wanted to list them all, but now wasn't the time   
and this wasn't the place. She hoped she would get the chance later.  
  
  
"Well." John cleared his thoat. The subjects that needed to be discussed   
were   
of a delicate family nature for he and Sarah, and Isabel and he didn't want   
to bring them up on a beach crowded with people. But she had asked, and she   
had a right to know.  
  
  
"A couple of days ago, I received this by mistake." John informed her   
holding   
out a slightly crumpled piece of paper for Isabel to inspect. "It had no   
first name on the envelope so I thought it was for me, and opened it." John   
was self conscious and realized that Isabel could well be embarrased at   
having such matters fall into the hands of a total stranger.  
  
  
Isabel took the paper from John and read it. She recognized it immediately.   
She had seen it that horrible morning in the school yard, or at least a copy   
of it. It was Emily's letter. The letter her young cousin had written to   
Francis without her knowledge, informing him of her condition. "He never got   
it." She thought to herself. Some of the apprehension of a few minutes ago   
faded. He hadn't come to her because he still didn't know. She felt a small   
bit of hope return to her heart.  
  
  
Isabel felt her face turn hot red with a blush, this man may be her child's   
uncle, but to her he was a total stranger and he knew her deepest secrets.   
"Oh, yes." she stammered. "My young cousin Emily wrote this to Francis. I   
didn't know she had written it." "I..." She began, but couldn't find words.  
  
  
"Please Miss Murray," John reassured her. "There's no need to be   
embarrased."   
He could sense that she was feeling unsteady, and became worried for her and   
his brother's child. "We didn't mean to startle you, we only stopped at this   
picnic to ask directions to New Moon. We never expected to meet you here,   
or   
to show you this in public. I know this isn't the place." He explained. "Is   
there somewhere we can go so you can sit down out of the sun?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, my family is right over here, we just arrived ourselves a little while   
ago." Isabel motioned toward the concerned faces of the Murray's. John   
looked in the direction Isabel had pointed and saw three serious faces   
looking his way. He realized that they would probably be very protective of   
Isabel, and not at all happy if she were to be upset. "Please follow me,   
I'll   
introduce you." She smiled, still a little apprehensive. She still was not   
entirely sure of the purpose of John and Sarah's visit.  
  
  
Isabel led John and Sarah back over the beach to where Jimmy, and Eve had   
been tensely watching their cousin's conversation with the two strangers.   
They had noticed her surprise and her apprehension. (OCC: Again, I hope I   
didn't write in too much for other characters here. I didn't mean to if I   
did, and can change it easily. Let me know). She was sure that her shock   
and   
uncertainty shown on her face as she introduced her new acquaintances. She   
was relieved to see Laura and Allen stroll up to meet the   
family.  
  
  
As they approached the not so strangers and their family, Laura and Allan   
caught Isabel in the act of making introductions between their various   
family   
members. "Hello, I'm Laura Murray, Isabel's cousin, " said she, as she also   
gestered towards her boyfriend, "...and I would also like you to also meet   
my   
boyfriend, Dr. Allan Burnley, my cousin's doctor. Welcome to Blair Water."  
  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Murray," Sarah replied, "It's wonderful to meet you   
both.   
Miss Murray's doctor, A?"  
  
  
"Yes." Allen smiled prefessionally.  
  
  
She wanted as many friendly faces as possible around her at this awkward   
time. Again, she was relying on her family to intercede if necessary. This   
was all so strange, and not at all what she had expected. Isabel felt as   
though her words were coming in short bursts as she struggled to collect her   
thoughts.  
  
  
"Everyone, this is John and Sarah..." She began unsure of herself. "...   
Carpenter." She finished.  
  
  
"I'm Eve Kinch," said Eve as she stepped forward to greet the Carpenters,   
and   
gestering towards Jimmy, "Jimmy's fiance'. I'm very happy to meet you.   
Welcome to Blair Water!"  
  
  
It was evident that the Murray's were shocked to learn the identities of the   
two newcomers to Bair Water as Isabel continued. "John is Francis's brother.   
It seems Emily's letter was delivered to him by mistake." She mustered the   
best smile she could, but it was clear that she was still troubled.  
  
  
"Please, won't you sit down, you must be tired from your trip." She offered.   
"And you must join us for our picnic lunch, we've brought extra I'm sure   
there will be plenty."  
  
  
"Thank you Miss Murray." John smiled.   
  
  
"That's alright, Miss Murray," suggested Sarah, "You're the one who needs to   
sit down. John doesn't mind standing, do you, dear? Besides, we've been   
sitting most of the morning, during our drive here. Our buts are rather   
sore   
from sitting, it feels good to be standing. You don't have to put us up   
tonight. We've took a room in town at the inn."  
  
"That good, the inn is very nice, I'm sure you';; be quite comfortable   
there." Isabel smiled. "Please do have some lunch with us."  
  
"Well, we don't want to impose." John said.   
  
  
"Oh, its no impostion, I insist" Isabel answered, and again motioned for   
them   
to take a seat as she returned to the blanket covered crate that served as a   
chair. She didn't mean to be impolite, but she needed to sit down. "Do   
forgive me. It is rather difficult for me to stand for very long these   
days."   
She said running her hand over her belly to emphasize the point. There was   
no   
need for false modesty. That was after all the reason these two had come to   
Blair Water, she was sure of that. Perhaps to check her out.  
  
  
"Well, if you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble." John agreed. "We were   
hoping the chance to talk to you all." He motioned for Sarah to sit beside   
him on the blanket.   
  
  
"And I would love the chance to get better acquainted with both of you. You   
are my baby's uncle and aunt after all." Isabel smiled. Her eyes still   
holding suspicion. 'Besides' She thought to herself. 'I need to find out   
exactly why you are here.'  
  
  
John and Sarah joined the little group eagerly, if not somewhat self   
consciously. They could tell that the Murray's were a close family, and the   
two newcomers were sure they were being evaluated by very watchful eyes.   
They   
were certain that they were being watched closely for any sign that they may   
be upsetting Isabel.  
  
  
The picnic was layed out on the blanket. What directly followed was the   
costumary, if not strained, stream of polite small talk while the group ate.   
The weather seemed of great interest. John and Sarah were asked if they had   
had a pleasant trip, to which they assured the Murray's they had. John   
inquired about Isabel's accent, asking was she originally from Scotland. She   
informed him proudly that she certainly was, and had only been on Prince   
Edward Island for about a year.  
  
  
"Do you have any other family still in Scotland?" John pressed, wanting any   
information about this woman that he could find.  
  
  
Isabel felt that he was prying, but answered sweetly anyway. " Yes. My   
father is still in the old country. He's a highlander of the old sort." She smiled. Hoping her point was taken that he certainly would not tolerate any trouble coming her way. But the truth was, she was sure he had received her letter, and she didn't know how he felt about her now.  
  
  
John could tell that Isabel Murray was definately not the floozy he had   
imagined when he first mistakenly read this Emily's letter. She was a   
stong,   
independant, woman with her feet firmly on the ground. In fact the thought   
occured to him that she was too good for his brother, and he was ashamed   
that   
he had even entertained the thought of trying to take the child away from   
her   
to raise. It was obvious that the Murray's were a family of quality and   
substance. He also noticed something else, she was desperately in love with   
his brother. Each time he would even mention Francis's name, he saw her   
draw   
in her breath, focus on his words, and listen intently. He wanted to   
strangle his no account brother. This was the kind of woman who would do him good. He needed her, and John got the feeling that she needed him.  
  
  
The afternoon passed with more polite conversation. Isabel felt she would   
burst from curiosity. John and Sarah had just only mentioned the letter,   
but   
had yet to give her any real information. Surely they had to know something   
about Francis. Where he was. Whether he was well. If he was happy.  
  
  
Finally, Isabel could take the anticipation no longer. "I'm sorry! I don't   
mean to be indescrete or impolite..." She interrupted as nicely as she   
could.   
"But, you said you received Emily's letter. What about Francis? Where is   
he?" She pleaded.  
  
  
John looked at her compassionately, sorry to cause her so much distress.   
"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." He informed her quietly.  
  
  
Isabel's shock was evident on her face. "He's with his wife." She   
stammered, "He left here with her..."She trailed off, not wanting to reveal   
too much. 'His wife', she bristled at the thought of referring to anyone   
else   
in those terms. She wanted to say 'I am his true wife, if love has anything   
to do with it anyway. I'm carrying his child, aren't I.'  
  
  
"He was with his wife. He brought her to our house in Charlottetown,   
but   
didn't even stay the day. He left and we have heard nothing from him since   
then. We thought he might be here with you." John informed her delicately  
  
  
Isabel heart seemed to skip a beat. Francis had left his wife again.   
'He   
does love me,' was her first thought. But then she stopped,'but he didn't   
come back.' She felt as though she would be sick. The thought that he may   
not love her was too much for her to take. Had he only used her? She was   
afraid she could not hide the tears that were clouding her eyes. 'He didn't   
come back to me.' echoed in her head. The baby twisted hard in her abdomin,   
as if sensing her uneasiness. She caught her breath, and comforted her   
child   
with both hands.  
  
  
  
"Izzy?" asked a concerned Laura, "Are you alright? Maybe, we should   
continue   
this later at home at New Moon?"  
  
  
Allen looked concerned and started to move toward Isabel. "What's the   
matter?" He asked. "Perhaps this discussion would be better suited to the   
privacy of the parlor." He agreed with Laura.  
  
  
"John," added Sarah, "Perhaps, Miss Murray is right? Perhaps we should?"  
  
Isabel waited for any other sign that something could be wrong with the   
baby, but there was none, just the familiar flutterings. "I'm fine." She   
smiled graciously."The little one's just reminding me it's down there." She   
laughed patting her stomach.  
  
  
Isabel did not want to leave the beach without knowing everything that John   
and Sarah had to tell her. She would never believe that Francis did not   
truly love her. The feelings between them had been too strong. He wanted   
to   
marry her, if not for his obligations he would have. She was certain   
something was wrong.  
  
  
"Then where is his wife?" She questioned. She finished the sentence to   
herself, 'too afraid to face her husband's true love?' But she did not say   
the words aloud. She didn't think she could get them out anyway.  
  
  
John and Sarah looke apprehensively at each other. After a moment of   
silence John finally spoke, he had not wanted to do this here. "Hattie never   
got the chance to tell Francis ..." he explained."She was dying of   
consumption. She...passed away."  
  
Isabel was speechless. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad, to   
laugh or cry. In her mind the thought that Francis was free and could   
return   
to her lifted her spirits, and gave her a renewed hope. But she did feel   
remorse over the death of the only other person in the world who had loved   
him like she did. The woman who would know exactly how she was feeling.   
'He   
can come back to me now.' She thought to herself. 'But where is he.' And   
then   
the impact of John's words of a few minutes ago dawned on her.'He doesn't   
know she's dead.'  
  
The only thing she could manage to say was "my condolenses."  
  
"Thank you Miss Murray." John answered.   
  
After a few moments of awkward silence. John finally spoke. "We thought that   
perhaps we may be of some help to you, Miss Murray. It is obvious that you   
and my brother must love each other very much. There must be some reason he   
hasn't turned up, maybe we could all work together to try and find him." He   
smiled. He suddenly felt protective of Isabel as well. He knew she needed   
all   
the help she could get. He truly liked the lady he had come to know over   
the   
past few hours. If bringing his no good brother back to her would make her   
happy, then he was going to try to do just that.   
  
Isabel looked at him with puzzled amazement. He had just met her. He really   
didn't know her at all, yet he and his wife were offering their assistance   
in   
her life and happiness. At that moment she was certain, that even if   
Francis   
could not be found, she wanted these two people to have a part in her baby's   
life.  
  
"Well," Isabel smiled. "You two have some settling in and unpacking to do at   
the inn. Perhaps we could talk more about this over dinner tonight at New   
Moon." She smiled.  
  
John and Sarah eagerly accepted the invitation. They welcomed the chance to   
learn more about this intriguing family to which their neice or nephew would   
soon become a member.  
  
To Be Continued...


	9. Family Traditions

Emily's Chronicles: Part 9: Family  
By: Trish and others.  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters   
and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv   
series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her   
heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
Elizabeth, having spent a good part of the day occupied in the upper portions   
of New Moon, was caught quite unawares by the sound of the other Murrays   
returning from the picnic that evening. With a last satisfied look at her   
work, she stowed it away and went to meet both Isabel and Emily -- after all,   
Emily was to have a share in it too, some day. But time enough for that.  
  
The Murrays returned to New Moon from their day's outing feeling rather   
confused, but also hopeful, especially Isabel. The news that John and Sarah   
had given her although sad, made her feel that there was still be a chance she  
and Francis would be together.  
  
Isabel opened the front door and stepped into the dim light of the hall only   
to be met my Elizabeth coming down the stairs.  
  
"Welcome home, Isabel, how was the picnic?" asked Elizabeth, wondering how far  
behind Isabel Emily was. Not for her life did she wish to be caught in a fib,   
especially by a growing but still preccocious Emily. But there was Emily  
already, dashing from the carriage into the foyer.  
  
"Hi aunt Elizabeth, it's to bad that you were forced to stay at New Moon   
because the picnic was so great!, It was a very beautiful day, well for   
me," replied Emily looking to Isabel and she understand that it wasn't a great  
day for everyone.  
  
"Oh. Hello Elizabeth." Isabel smiled, still thinking about the day's   
events. "Are you feeling better? I thought you'd still be in bed." Isabel   
noticed that her cousin did not seem as under the weather as she had pretended  
to be this morning.  
  
Maybe the day's rest had done her good. She also noticed that Elizabeth's hair  
and clothes looked a little dissheveled, like she had been doing housework.  
  
"Yes, much better," answered Elizabeth, a bit distractedly. "Might I have a  
word with you and Emily?"  
  
"Talking of the picnic, have you seen Ilse" asked Emily "She look so much  
mature and really beautiful, she looked like her mother" said Emily who was  
still thinking about her kindred spirit, that has been a day ful of   
surprise...  
  
Isabel turned to watch Emily coming running the door. She was sure that the   
young girl would also be interested to learn of Elizabeth's improved   
health. She did not fully understand why Elizabeth wanted to speak to Emily   
and herself, but she knew that Elizabeth Murray rarely brought up a subject if  
it wasn't important. She had seen the way that Elizabeth had been looking at   
her lately, like she didn't fully trust her. She had been a bit wary of her   
cousin's opinion of her, especially since she was dependant on Elizabeth's   
kindness right now. However, Elizabeth had been kind and helpful, and had   
shown no overt sign of any contempt.  
  
Watching Isabel, Elizabeth again repented her behavior towards the younger   
woman before the incident in the schoolyard. Since then she had made an effort  
to hide her discomfort over Isabel's...predicament...and be as supportive as  
possible. She could tell, though, that Isabel was still cautious around  
Elizabeth. Perhaps the next few minutes, alone with Isabel and Emily, would  
help mend some of the sore feelings of both women, and give Elizabeth some  
time to get reacquainted with her neice.  
  
Isabel complied and she and Emily slowly followed the elder Murray lady   
upstairs.  
  
Even though Emily was not an adult, she could understand what was going on,   
and it was weird she had never been in a situation like that. She followed   
cousin Isabel, and Aunt Elizabeth in the stairs.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs Isabel expected Elizabeth to usher   
them into one of the bedrooms for a talk. Maybe she was going to reproach for  
making a spectacle of herself by going to the picnic after all.  
  
Elizabeth glanced back in sympathy at Isabel, but there really wasn't much she  
could do for her at the moment. "We're nearly there, I wanted to show you   
something in the attic." She motioned for them to follow her. Isabel and Emily  
traded a look of confusion as Elizabeth unlocked the door with the key she  
kept in her apron pocket.  
  
As the three entered the dusty attic Isabel was slightly shocked when  
Elizabeth took her arm, and guided and steadied her around a multitude of  
discarded household items less she might trip and fall. For some reason  
Elizabeth was being very secretive, very caring, and very thoughtful of the  
difficulty she was having getting around.  
  
Emily has never seen Elizabeth like that, even though everyone would say that   
she is strong and everything, Aunt Elizabeth would never admit some things in   
life, like how she could love people, how she could be kind because of her   
"Murray Pride", but Aunt Elizabeth has a heart even though some people would   
say the opposite.  
  
Elizabeth led Emily and Isabel to a spot near the window where an old trunk   
had been pulled out from its keeping place under some old chairs and   
blankets. Isabel noticed that a place had been cleared on the window seat that  
Emily always used as her secret writing place. She lightly took a seat, and  
motioned for Emily to sit beside her. The two traded another confused look.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to speak to us about?" Isabel asked. "Why did   
you bring us up here?" She smiled, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Yeah aunt Elizabeth did you want to ask us something, do you want to talk   
about something with us, why are we in the attic, at the beginning you didn't  
want me to go in the attic?" asked Emily.  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat, not unkindly indicating that Emily should ask  
fewer questions.  
  
"Actually, there was something I wanted to show both of you. Isabel, had you   
given any thought to clothing for your child?"  
  
"Well, I ..." Isabel relpied hurt. It was true she did have her mind on other   
things lately, like finding her baby's father, but she felt they were more   
important right now. She could see about the clothes later.  
  
Elizabeth, immediately seeing that Isabel had taken this statement much more  
harshly than intended, hurried onward. "I only ask because, if you hadn't, I  
wondered...hoped...that these might be acceptable."  
  
With that, she knelt by the trunk, released the latch and pushed back the lid,  
revealing first several small quilts -- too small for any adult, but perfect  
for a newborn child. In fact, upon closer inspection, the names of several   
still very much alive Murrays could be found stitched in some squares. Others   
contained names that corresponded with stones that could still be found in the  
nearby Murray burial ground.  
  
Beneath the quilts, though, were Elizabeth's real treasure: tissue-separated  
layers of other baby items belonging to various Murrays over the years. Long  
white and print infant dresses, each with a matching bonnet. Shorter print and  
solid-colored outifts suitable for a few-months old "shortened" baby.  
Miniature linens of the softest texture, spotless in spite of age and  
use. Leaning over Elizabeth's shoulder, Emily could see small toys emerging  
the further into the trunk her aunt delved. Each item, reverently passed among  
the three women, was accompanied by a short explanation of whom it had  
belonged to.  
  
Isabel watched in amazement as Elizabeth gently and carefully took each   
precious little item from the old trunk. She could tell that they had already   
been inspected, mended, and folded neatly. Elizabeth must have worked all   
day. The truth was the Isabel had not had the time to think of all the little   
everyday goods she would need for the baby. She didn't really have anything   
suitable for an infant. Anything that she had used as a child was packed away   
in Scotland, and probably not fit to use. She assumed she would take care of   
all of that later. The gifts that Elizabeth was giving her were sorely needed,  
and would definitely be put to good use.  
  
"Oh, how darling!" Isabel grinned as she fingered the little gowns, bonnets,   
and blankets on her lap. She laughed aloud with pleasure at the sight of all   
the little toys that were perfect for a young child. These were Murray family   
heirlooms. How much it must have taken Elizabeth to part with them, especially  
in light of who the baby's father was. Isabel was gaining a new respect for  
the cousin she had always considered cold and stand-offish. Isabel was  
realizing just how much Elizabeth valued family, and that she was considered  
part of it even though she was neither born nor raised at New Moon.  
  
"Elizabeth, this is so generous of you." Isabel whispered trying not to   
cry. "How can I ever thank you?" She asked as the tears of gratitude started   
to form in her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth, at a loss for words for once, merely nodded at Isabel. Besides, she  
had just come upon certain items which were especially bittersweet.  
  
"Aunt Elizabeth, those baby things are so cute" said Emily.  
  
"Emily, I want you to see these in particular." Elizabeth easily found what   
she was looking for -- one of the quilts, and several newer-looking infant   
gowns packed in a separate box in the trunk. "Your aunts and I made these   
clothes for your mother when she was born. And here," indicating a portion of   
the quilt, "is her name, after your aunts and uncles."  
  
Elizabeth could clearly recall the last time she'd seen these gowns -- when  
Juliet had run away, and Old Archibald Murray had decreed that he wanted no  
reminders of or contact with his youngest daughter again. A grim look crossed  
her face at the thought, prompting Elizabeth to remind Emily, "You've never   
seen them because she ran away, Emily. Your grandfather was heartbroken and   
would not allow any of them to be sent to her when you were born. If she had   
been properly married..."  
  
Emily, of course, was oblivious, and Elizabeth could see her words were  
wasted on the girl. But then, Elizabeth was beginning to suspect that there  
was little chance Emily would follow in her mother's footsteps and such   
reprimands were unnecessary. In any case, Elizabeth cut her lecture short --  
that was not the primary reason she had included Emily in this project, and  
it had just occurred to Elizabeth that anything in *that* vein wouldn't do  
much to mend matters with Isabel, either.  
  
"If you would like, Emily, we might set your mother's things aside for you for  
when you get older. You are still too young to have to worry about such   
things, of course," continued Elizabeth, "but I thought you should know they  
were here."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Elizabeth, I will always be grateful for that" she replied.  
  
Isabel saw the same grateful look on Emily's face at receiving her mother's   
things, that she wore on receiveing the heirlooms. She was glad that Emily   
would be able to have those precious items.  
  
"I didn't know that you keep all those things" replied Emily. "Thank you so   
much, those were my mother things" said Emily who was so happy.  
  
Elizabeth herself nearly radiated love for the young woman next to her, upon  
seeing her so enthusiastic over this particular Murray tradition. She had  
worried over whether or not she should broach such a delicate subject with   
Emily...she was still *so* young, not even out of her 'teens... Now Elizabeth   
was glad she had taken this chance to connect with her neice.  
  
"Emily," standing up, Elizabeth touched Emily's sleeve. "Could you help me   
with..." she whispered in the younger girl's ear, then indicated a   
sheet-shrouded object not far from the trunk. The two brought it closer, and  
uncovered it. Isabel gasped in wonder at a cradle, with a smaller  
newborn-sized basket nested inside for storage.  
  
"We'll have Jimmy and Perry bring it down to examine it for repairs in a few  
weeks, and then they can put it in your room when you're..." -- delicately --  
"closer to your time."  
  
Isabel ran her fingers over the delicate carvings and the beautifully aged  
wood. For a moment she was speechless. This was much more than she ever  
expected. She looked down into the tiny cradle, imagining her baby sleeping  
softly inside it, among the warm linens Elizabeth had just handed to her.  
  
Looking up, Elizabeth noticed Isabel looking positively overwhelmed  
with...what? "What is it, Isabel? Is something wrong?" Isabel shook her head,  
dumb for a moment.  
  
Isabel swallowed hard the lump that was forming in her throat. "The truth is  
I haven't thought that you liked me very much." Isabel finally admitted. "That  
you were just taking me in because we're family."  
  
"'Just' family?" Elizabeth was baffled. "You're a Murray! Of course you have a  
share in everything we have. Family is the most important bond around   
here," taking Isabel's hands and looking her in the face, "and you *are*  
family." The two women locked eyes for a moment, Elizabeth trying to  
communicate just how important this was to her.  
  
Isabel was overcome by her cousin's gracious jesture, and kind words. She was  
very glad now that her child would be born in this house around these   
people. "Thank you." Was all that she could manage to say, but by the look in  
Elizabeth's eyes she knew that her meaning was understood. Her cousins were  
showing her more love and compassion than her father ever had. She suddenly,  
and for the first real time in her life, felt an intense sense of belonging.  
  
Emily want to give something to Isabel, something that represent the Murray   
family so she thought that it would be nice if she could give to Isabel the   
Murray plaid, it was really precious for Emily but she was sure that Isabel   
will need it more than her.   
  
"Cousin Isabel, I want you to have this" said Emily.  
  
Isabel was in awe, she fingered the soft old wool, in the even older colors   
that she had known since the day she was born. She couldn't wait to wrap her   
own child in the Murray plaid.  
  
"Emily this is too precious. It's yours. You should keep it." She protested  
gratefully.  
  
"No I want you to have it, and I am sure that you will take it at the end   
because I am a Murray and like every Murray when I have an idea no one is able  
to change it, so take it I am sure that you will need it more than me, it will  
be useful for you and the baby" replied Emily.  
  
"Thank you Emily." Isabel hugged her young cousin tightly. "I'll 'borrow' this  
until you need it when you're older." She smiled.  
  
She touched the cloth as if it would break, and then wrapped it around her   
middle and laughed. They all laughed together. The events of the day had been  
completely unexpected. Isabel was quite overwhelmed by them, but   
energized. Who would have thought that the day she had dreaded so bitterly   
would turn out so well. She had had a wonderful time at the picnic; she had   
met two new dear friends (her child's other family), she had grown closer to   
her own family, and there was now a chance that Francis would come back to   
her. Would wonders never cease. She hoped not.  
  
Suddenly she remembered that she had invited John and Sarah to dinner. She   
hadn't even asked Elizabeth, would she be angry.  
  
"Oh my, Elizabeth, I nearly forgot." Isabel said alarmed at her own slip in  
manners. "I met two very interesting people today."  
  
"Interesting?" Elizabeth worried -- had there been another incident at the  
picnic? No, Isabel wasn't afraid of these "interesting" people. "Interesting  
how? Who was there?"  
  
"Very interesting people" said Emily.  
  
"John and Sarah Caprenter." Isabel smiled. "Francis's brother and   
sister-in-law. They said that his wife had passed away and he doesn't   
know. They didn't know where he was, but they want to help me find   
him." Isabel beamed.  
  
Elizabeth was a bit stunned by this development -- and by Isabel's renewed  
enthusiasm for finding Francis Carpenter. She thought she had never cared for  
anyone herself that much, and still found it hard to comprehend. Nevertheless,  
such news was a decided improvement over the past weeks of nothing but rumors  
concerning Carpenter. "Well, this is a suprise! They certainly sound like  
decent folks, coming all this way..."  
  
"I hope you will still think so.... I invited them to dinner. I didn't even   
think of what an imposition that would be to you. Do forgive me." Isabel   
apologized.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not a bother at all -- the pantry at New Moon   
is never empty, you know! Especially lately, we have kept it very   
well-stocked," with a sidelong look at Isabel's growing figure.  
  
"Oh," Isabel laughed patting her baby. "I guess my appetite has been   
increasing."  
  
"If you'd like, Emily and I will go down and prepare extra places for our   
guests. You can take your time deciding," Elizabeth indicated the assorted   
baby items around Isabel.  
  
"That would be so nice of you, Elizabeth. I'll be down in a few   
minutes." Isabel smiled.  
  
"Sure Aunt Elizabeth" replied Emily with a smile...a smile which indicated   
that she had something in her minds...  
  
As Elizabeth and Emily turned to leave the attic, Isabel turned to look   
through the items in the trunk. She chose the treasures that most appealed to  
her, being careful to leave a few of the nicest things for Emily's future   
use. She held the linens, gowns, and other sweet little necessities close to   
her. She could no longer hold back her tears. She cried happy tears for the   
love her family had shown her. She cried anxious tears for her child, and she   
cried tears of longing for her love. She wished yet again that he could be   
here with her. She turned her face toward the window and looked out over the   
deep blue ocean. Was he somewhere too far over that water to even   
contemplate, or could he be closer than she could even imagine?  
  
"Oh, Francis..." She whispered.   
  
To Be Continued...


	10. A "Family" Discussion

Emily's Chronicles: Part 10:"Family"Discussion (PG)   
By Trish, Tammy, and Liddy   
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series.No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
Isabel emerged from the New Moon attic, her eyes red from crying. She   
could faintly hear the sounds of Emily and Elizabeth preparing dinner in the   
kitchen downstairs, and she thought she heard Eve's voice also. Isabel held   
the plaid Emily had given her close to her. She was touched deeply by the   
generosity and symbolic nature of the of the getures her cousins had just   
made toward her. She was truly at home here now.   
  
The cradle had been left by the attic door for Jimmy to retrieve and fix up later. Isabel managed to carry the plaid and baby items to her   
bedroom and layed them on her bed, she wanted to look at them again later.   
She did he best to compose herself as she descended the stairs to join the   
family. When she reached the first floor landing the front door openned   
revealing Laura and Dr. Burnley who had just returned from the picnic. They   
had walked back to New Moon together and seemed to be even more happy than   
they had at the picnic for some reason. Isabel wondered if they were   
sharing a secret. They were followed by John and Sarah who had just come from the inn.   
  
"My goodness!"explained Laura, " Hasn't this been such a lovely evening for   
the two of us to walk home, from the beach, Allan!? What with the beautiful sunset, and the full moon steadily rising to the east!? Hello, Izzy! Look whom we ran into out back?"   
  
Isabel was delighted to see John and Sarah, and greeted them happily.   
I'm so happy you could come, welcome to New Moon. She smiled.   
  
It is our pleasure Miss Murray.Sarah & John replied, at the same time,   
with matching smiles.   
  
Please, call me Isabel. She requested. After all weâ going to be   
family soon. She laughed as she rested her hand on the top of her rounded   
waist.   
  
"Alright, Isabel, it is." replied Sarah, joining in with her merry laughter.   
  
"You can call us, Sarah and John, our dear future sister-in-law."   
At that Isabel's eyes were at once hopeful and anxious. I hope it will be   
so. She replied.   
  
At that moment Elizabeth came down the hall from the kitchen, she was   
followed by Emily, Ilse, and Eve. Jimmy and Perry who had been tending to   
the livestock, Emily's cat, and Eve's two Collie dogs in the barn were just   
coming through the doorway. Jimmy was followed by one of the Collies,   
Laddie, who seemed to have taken an instant liking to him. Both the dog and the man were given a sideways look by Elizabeth, she felt the house was no place foranimals. Laddie, on the other hand, feels that 'where there's a will, there's always a way' to get himself inside the screendoor...with his nose.   
  
I'd like you to meet my cousin Elizabeth. Isabel said motioning   
toward the elder Murray who was standing near sizing up her two new   
acquaintances.   
  
Elizabeth stepped forward, and extended her hand to greet the visitors.   
She said a bit stiffly. Welcome to New Moon. She had heard what Isabel had mentioned a moment before about these two strangers becoming family, and she wanted to decide for herself just what kind of people they were. After all, look at what his brother had done to her cousin, and almost to the Murray reputation.   
  
It's nice to meet you. John said extending his hand in turn to shake   
Elizabeth's. I hope the short notice isn't too much touble. Sarah too,   
extending her hand to be shook.   
  
Of course not. Elizabeth smiled, shaking their hands in turn still a   
bit wary. Why had these two come to meet Isabel. She remembered that Isabel had said they had offered to help her find Francis, but could there be   
another reason? They seemed like nice people. Sarah was pretty and pleasant, and John seemed friendly enough. Well, he certainly does seem to have is feet on the ground' Elizabeth thought to herself. A far cry from that   
brother of his.' She decided to watch the situation very carefully this   
evening. Elizabeth wondered if these two were there to size up the Murrays,   
which made her bristle. She would not tolerate anyone bringing trouble to   
her family, especially not now.   
  
...And of course, you know Jimmy,Eve, and Emily. Isabel cast a grin in   
their direction, as John and Sarah greeted the acquaintances they had made   
this afternoon on the beach. This is Ilse Burnley, Dr. Burnley's daughter, and Perry Miller, he lives here and helps us around the farm.He's just like one of the family. Isabel motioned to each of the children in turn.   
  
Well, hello! Ilse smiled cheekily. Not only had Emily just told her   
all about what had just happened between her, Isabel, and Elizabeth in the   
attic, but also who the two newcomers were. She could hardly believe it.   
  
Well, howdy there. Perry smiled broadly. He too could barely believe   
what was happenning.   
  
Hello, it's lovely to meet both of you. John and Sarah smiled. They   
were glad to see that this was such a large and friendly family.   
Please let me take your things. Isabel offered taking their hats, and   
Sarah's shawl. It was June, but evenings on Prince Edward Island can still   
be cool at that time of year.   
  
"Why don't we all go into the parlor?" Suggested Laura. Gestering with   
her right hand, in the direction of the family room.   
  
"Yes, thank you Laura, where are my manners?" Isabel agreed.   
  
The small groups entered the parlor making polite small talk. Elizabeth   
offered their guests a seat, and the rest of the family took theirs in turn.   
She noticed that Isabel was obviously nervous, but she could not decide if   
it was anxiety over what John and Sarah wanted with her, or the fact that they may have information about the whereabouts of her baby's father. Either way she was doing her utmost to put her best foot forward.   
After a little while Elizabeth excused herself to make the final dinner   
preparation, and lay out the dining room table.   
  
Emily and Ilse, would you two mind helping me?   
  
"Sure, Aunt Elizabeth," answered Emily. "Come on, Ilse."   
  
"But, I wanna..." Ilse replied. She was not only silenced by Emily's tugging   
arm, but also by a stern look from her father who had taken a chair beside   
Laura near the window.   
  
Elizabeth decided that it would best for Laura, Eve, and Jimmy to stay   
in the parlor with Isabel and their guests to supervise the conversation   
incase they were needed. Although Isabel seemed to be calming down, she was glad Dr. Burnley was also present. She tried her best to listen from the   
kitchen but found supervising the girls more of a chore than she had hoped.   
Elizabeth was relieved when everything was ready to take to the table. She, Emily, and Ilse carried the platters and bowls of food into the dining room and layed them on the table. Finally they were ready for dinner.   
  
"Everyone, dinner is ready." Elizabeth announced walking into the parlor   
tugging at the apron she forgotten to take off in her haste. "I hope it will beto everyone's liking."   
  
"I'm sure it will be delicious, Elizabeth." Isabel smiled at her cousin as   
everyone walked into the dinning room. Her demeanor around her cousin had grown more relaxed and warm after their talk this afternoon. She realized that Elizabeth was taking great care to insure her well being, and that of the newest Murray.   
  
"Mmmmm! Doesn't everything look absolutely delicious!?" declared Sarah.   
  
"It certainly does!" exclaimed Eve. "Just look at that beautiful china and silverware!!"   
  
"I can't wait to dig in, Elizabeth!" remarked Laura. "You've really outdone yourself, dear sis!"   
  
The dinning room had been layed out in fine Murray style. The best   
china and silver had been quickly brought out, the table board had been used   
so that all ten people could fit around it in comfort. Extra chairs had   
been brought in, and the best lace table cloth layed out. Isabel could tell thatit was not only she who was putting her best foot forward. There could be no fault found with the table, the food, the house, or itâ¤s residents.   
  
Well, it seems we have young Emily to thank for this meeting. John   
smiled. We never would have known had we not accidentally received your   
letter.   
  
"My letter!?!" asked Emily, with surprise. "It was *my* letter that   
brought you two here!?!"   
  
"Of course." John grinned, "We would never have known about your cousin's   
...impending motherhood if you had not written to my brother. Now, hopefully I can help Isabel find him."   
  
Emily could feel Aunt Elizabeth's stern eye on her from across the table.   
She knew her aunt was not happy about strangers knowing family business. But she hadn't meant the letter for anyone but Mr. Carpenter. It wasn't her fault there were two Mr. Carpenter's on Prince Edward Island. She decided to ignore Aunt Elizabeth's reproach and smiled broadly up at her cousin Isabel seated beside her. Maybe the letter would end up helping her. She was pleased when Isabel grinned back at her. She and her cousin had grown closer over the past few months.   
  
As the dinner continued, slowly the Murrays and the Carpenters were   
warming to each other. Even Elizabeth came to feel that John and Sarah could be trusted and that they truly wanted to help Isabel in whatever way they could. Besides he would know his brother better than anyone else in the room besides Isabel, maybe he would know where to find him. For Isabel's sake she hoped so.   
  
After dinner, Elizabeth suggested that they take coffee in the parlor   
where they could talk about pressing matters. Everyone knew she was talking about Isabel and Francis Carpenter. The reason they were all here tonight. At the suggestion Jimmy, ever watchful, stood up to help Isabel out of her chair, and then Eve. Dr. Burnley assisted Laura, John pulled out Sarah's chair, and even Perry taking a cue from the gentlemen pulled Emily's and Ilse's chairs away from the table for her, although a little roughly.   
Elizabeth excused herself to the kitchen to make the coffee. As everyone   
made their way into the parlor Isabel began to feel a little self   
conscience. Even if everyone was family or nearly family, it made her a bit   
uncomfortable to think that the main topic of conversation tonight would be her ... predicament.   
  
Isabel made her way slowly over to the armchair by the fireplace, the   
one with foot stool. She sat down and rested her feet on the stool.   
hope no one minds. She inquired. It has been a rather long day.  
  
"Oh no, Izzy, we don't mind," said her understanding cousin, Laura.   
"You've had quite a harrowing day." remarked Eve, as she sat down next   
to Jimmy.   
  
"Yes." agreed Sarah. "Thanks to us."   
"Oh, certainly not." She reassured Sarah. "I'm so happy you both came."   
  
"Why, thank you, Isabel," answered Sarah, "we're glad too."   
  
Everyone took a seat once again in the parlor as Emily and Ilse sat on   
the floor close to Jimmy and Eve, Laddie sitting obediently beside them.   
They could see Elizabeth flinch, apparently she had forgotten about the dog in the house. Isabel could hold her curiosity no longer. John, you said you may be able to find Francis. What did you mean? Do you know where he may be? She asked. She was sure that if he knew that she was carrying his child, he would be with her right now. All in the room could see the hope in her eyes.   
  
I don't know exactly where he is John explained. But this has   
happened before. John suddenly realized what everyone was thinking and   
quickly added. Him disappearing, I mean."   
  
"It usually only means one thing.? interjects Sarah.   
  
"He's drinking again?" Emily asked urgently. She had begged him the   
night he left not to turn to the bottle.   
  
Isabel's heart sank at the thought. She herself had   
thought it a possibility, but had always tried to push it from her mind. She   
couldn't stand to think of her Francis, drunk in some bar, passed out in   
some street, or worse. It was the worse part that frightened her the most. Whatif they never found him. Somehow John's words finally made the possibility far too real.   
  
I saw his eyes when Hattie brought him home, Isabel. John said   
solemnly. Like someone had torn his heart out.   
  
Isabel wanted to cry. Her heart had been torn out that day as well. She   
knew how much he loved her, and she loved him just as much. She would have married him that evening he was about to propose infront of the whole   
family, right there on the spot. But then his wife walked in the door. Suddenly sheput a face to the woman whose husband she was in love with. Then she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't do to another woman what Megan Moore had doneto her mother. Even at the cost of her true love.   
  
John could see that what he had said was upsetting to Isabel, and   
wanted to give her something to take away whatever it was she was thinking   
of...   
I know now, he was thinking of you. He must love you very much. John   
tried to comfort her.   
  
"Sure he does," said Emily.   
  
John looked knowingly at Emily.I can tell you love him equally as   
much. He said turning back to Isabel.   
  
Yes, I do. Isabel answered her eyes seeming far away.   
  
That is why I want to help you, both of you. John assured her.   
  
Isabel was touched by John's caring, but she knew what he was proposing   
would be harder than he was trying to make it sound. She questioned. He could be anywhere on the island.  
  
Well, yeah, if he's even still on the island. Perry blurted out. The   
entire room turned to throw him a quieting look. Of, course Isabel and   
everyone else knew that, and she didn't need to be reminded of it. He   
mentally kicked himself for his big mouth.   
  
He don't have any money. Jimmy suddenly spoke up.   
  
John asked.   
  
Take's money to get off the island. Jimmy talked out more for himself   
than anyone else. He didn't have much when he was here, and if he's   
drinkin' it up, he won't have none.  
  
Isabel smiled at him warmly for trying to give her hope back to her, and   
she saw Eve touch Jimmy's arm thanking him for his thoughtfulness.   
  
"But even if he is still on the island, how could you ever find him?" Isabel asked, her practical nature returning.   
  
"We already know what kind of places to look in." John said.   
  
"Yeah, bars." Ilse interrupted excitedly, smiling her usual enthusiastic   
grin.   
  
"Isle Burnley!" Her father reproached her.   
  
"Well..." Ilse said, sure of herself.   
  
"She's right." John smiled. "Bars... and jails."   
  
"What?" Isabel gasped, suddenly fearful.   
  
"I've had to bail him out before. He tends to shoot his mouth off when   
he's... in that state." John explained delicately. "It's just a matter of   
finding the right one. The truth is, if he was so miserable it may be he   
wanted to get lost so no one could find him. He knew how he had hurt you."   
  
"Well." Perry spoke up like an expert on the subject. "Only one place on   
this whole island that's good for hiding so's no one can find ya. Yes, sir that'd be Stovepipe Town fer sure. All them back alleys, and shanty pubs. A person could look forever for a body down there." He realized he'd brought up a subject best not spoken of again. He quickly added, "But, ya know could be   
the constable might a heard o' him."   
  
"What a great idea!?!" Emily blirted out.   
  
"Then that's where I'll start." John smiled. "Thanks Perry!"   
  
"I'm goin' with ya." Jimmy broke in seriously. "Isabel's my cousin. She's my   
responsibility while her father's in Scotland. I owe it to Malcolm to take   
care of this. Ya with me Perry."   
  
"You bet I am." Perry smiled, happy to be of service, and to be included   
with the men.   
  
John stood up from seat. "It may not be easy, but I sure could use the   
help. Thank you, both." He said walking over to shake Jimmy's and Perry's   
hands. "We can leave tonight."   
  
"Aw, well, nobody knows Stovepipe Town better'n me, that a fact." Perry   
smiled.   
  
"I'm doin' this for Isabel." Jimmy smiled at her. Isabel smiled back, a   
little humbled. Here was her family once again setting out to help her, she   
has asked so much them and they were willing to offer more. What Elizabeth had told her was true, family was the most important thing. The truth was, she wanted to go. She wanted to be the first thing that Francis saw, whereever he was. But she knew she could never make the trip. She had to think of her baby.   
  
Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly Emily rising to her feet, she walked   
over to her Aunt Elizabeth, and took both her hands, saying, "Aunt   
Elizabeth, since I wrote him that letter, I honestly feel that I too, should go with the men to Stovepipe Town, searching for Mr. Carpenter. Not only has he helped me with my writing, I would like to go for Isabel's sake, if it's OK   
with you?"   
  
"Absolutely Not!" Elizabeth cried, shocked at her neice's boldeness. "I   
will not have you trapsing all over that place, looking for..." she trailed   
off, not wanting to insult anyone.   
  
"Well, now, hold on there Missus." Perry interrupted seeing his chance.   
"Now Emily's got a point there. She and Mr. Carpenter was always close,   
maybe she could get some sense through to him."   
  
"Hmmm, he's right, Elizabeth." Jimmy agreed. "You know nothing would   
happen to her with us there."   
  
"Please, Aunt Elizabeth, I want to help to." Emily pleaded feeling   
responsible.   
  
"NO!, and that's final!" Elizabeth deemed, ignoring the pout that spread   
across Emily's face.   
Isabel had been quitely watching the events in the parlor unfold from   
her chair. She felt so helpless. She was right in the middle of the situation   
but seemed somehow detatched from all the men were going to do. Hers was to wait. It had been such a long day, and so many things had happened. Could it be possible, could they actually find him? And how soon she wondered.As she sat lost in thought for a moment she suddenly felt a hard thud against her side...   
  
"OH!" she yelled involuntarily, as her hand went to her side. Almost   
immediately she felt another thud. The room turned to her in concern, only to see the worried expression on her face change to an amazed, wide-eyed, smile. She then noticed everyone watching her with tense anticipation.   
"I think the baby kicked." She annouced, smiling.   
  
Dr. Burnley rose from his seat beside Laura to check on his patients.   
Bending over Isabel. He placed his hand on the spot where Isabel's had been   
a moment before, and there was another thud.   
  
"Yes, that what it's doing alright." He smiled at her.   
I  
sabel could hardly believe what was happening. Then she noticed the   
wide happy smiles on Emily and Ilse's faces. "Girl's do you want to feel?"   
She asked.   
  
They immediately jumped to their feet, and strode excitedly over to   
Isabel. She lightly and carefully took the young girl's hands and one at   
time placed them over the spot on her abdomin where she had felt the kick. Their eyes turned wide with amazement, and they felt the hard thuds too.   
  
"Oh well, that settles it." John announced laughing. "We have to find   
that child's father now, even the baby agrees." Everyone in the room laughed   
at the sentiment.   
  
"Ok, I'll pack the wagon." Jimmy declared. "Perry, you hitch the   
horses."   
  
"Will do, Jimmy." Perry agreed, moving toward the door.   
  
"I'll pack you something to eat for the trip." Elizabeth said, standing   
from her chair and striding toward the kitchen. She had been moved by all   
that had transpired this day.   
  
Isabel remained quite calm through all the hussle that was going on   
throughout the house. She was replaying the events of the day in her mind. She wondered what surprises would be in store for her when she opened her eyes tomorrow.   
  
To Be Continued...


	11. The Search

Emily's Chronicles: Part 11 "The Search" (PG)  
Co-Written by Trish, Tammy, and Liddy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters   
and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv   
series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her   
heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
  
"Emily! What are you doing?" Ilse begged urgently as she watched her  
  
best friend climb up into the back of the wagon. The two girls had gone  
  
outside to help load the wagon, and found themselves momentarily alone.  
  
  
"Ilse, I have to go along to." Emily informed her.  
  
  
"But your Aunt Elizabeth said no," Ilse reminded her. "You're gonna get  
in more trouble..." She announced, sneaking a look at the house to make  
  
sure no one was coming.  
  
  
"Come on Emily, get down!"  
  
  
"It was my letter, I should give it to Mr. Carpenter." Emily said  
matter-of-factly.  
  
  
"Yeah, but Stovepipe Town. Do you know what kind of people go the  
  
Stovepipe Town?" Ilse reminded her. "Thieves, and murderers, and..."  
  
  
"And Me!" Emily declared. "...and hopefully Mr. Carpenter."  
  
  
Ilse let out an exasperated sigh, how many times had Emily gotten them  
  
both into hot water? Still Emily was her best friend, and she was determined  
  
to go wherever she went. "All right then, move over." Ilse commanded  
  
starting to climb up into the wagon.  
  
  
"And, just where do you think you're going?" Emily said sternly.  
  
  
"With you of course." Ilse answered.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't." Emily reproached. "Getting myself killed is one  
  
thing, but I won't have your life on my conscience. You stay here."  
  
  
"But, Emily..." Ilse whined.  
  
  
"Stay here Ilse." Emily repeated. "This is my family, it's my job to  
  
go. Besides I'll need someone to watch things here, and to tell them I've gone  
  
to the Disappointed House. Tell them I was so mad I just marched right off,  
  
and you don't know when I'll be back." Emily had planned it all out. She would  
  
go with the men to Stovepipe Town, find Mr. Carpenter, and be back before  
  
anyone knew she was gone.  
  
  
Ilse began to pout. "I never get to do anything exciting." She yelled  
  
at Emily.  
  
  
" Shhhh, Ilse, will you pipe down, or they'll hear you." cautioned a  
  
worried Emily. "Besides, Ilse, it'll be exciting here too. You could be  
  
like a secret agent." Emily tried to reassure her friend.  
  
  
"I don't want to be a secret." Ilse replied.  
  
  
"Ilse, please, I think someone's coming." Emily begged, practically  
  
shoving Ilse out of the wagon.  
  
  
"Alright, Emily Starr, but you'll see, if you go to Stovepipe Town and  
  
get yourself killed, I'll never talk to you again for the rest of your  
  
life." Ilse spouted in a whisper as Emily quickly covered herself with the big  
  
empty burlap feed sack in the back of the wagon.  
  
  
Jimmy, John, Perry, and Dr. Burnley emerged from the barn, with Laddie  
  
at their heels, carrying canteens, blankets, and other items that may be  
  
needed for trip at the same moment the ladies stepped from the front door  
  
of the house. Each groupconverged on the wagon, and Ilse who was wearing a  
  
guilty grin.  
  
  
"Now where did Emily get off to?" Elizabeth asked looking around annoyed.  
  
  
"Huh, she was really mad. Yeah, she said she was going to the   
disappointed  
house." Ilse nervously informed them. Emily silently thanked her friend from   
her  
hiding place under the feed sack.  
  
  
"Oh good grief." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for her  
  
temper tantrums.  
  
  
"Perhaps, we better go look for her?" suggested Laura.  
  
  
"Oh no, Miss Murray," said Ilse, trying not blow Emily's cover. "The  
  
Disappointed House is...is like a..a kind of a club house. Yeah, that's  
  
it, a club house."  
  
  
At that moment, Perry hoisted a large coil of rope over the side of the  
  
wagon, aiming for the feed sack.  
  
  
"No!" Ilse screamed, pushing his arm away.  
  
  
"Good Lord, girl, what's got ahold a you?" Perry questioned.  
  
  
"Uhhh. Don't put that there." Ilse commanded thinking fast. "It'll fall  
  
right out of the wagon."  
  
  
"Gees, girl, the way you was actin' like I was about to throw it on  
  
somebody." Perry said.  
  
  
Fearing the adults may put two and two together, Ilse broke into a fit  
  
of over exaggerated laughter. "Ohhh, Perry, you're sooo funny. Throw it on  
  
somebody. Imagine that."  
  
  
"Ilse, are you feeling alright?" Her father asked, feeling her  
  
forehead.  
  
  
"Of course, I'm fine." Ilse nervously assured everyone.  
  
At that the adults turned their attention back to matters at hand.  
  
Jimmy, and John finished loading the wagon. Perry double checked the   
harnesses and hitching on the team, Elizabeth and ladies put the packed  
food into the wagon. Finally, it appeared that the small search part was  
ready to leave in the foggy darkness that had descending in the early  
hours of night.  
  
  
As Jimmy took Eve in his arms to kiss her good-bye, she said--"Darling,   
you  
  
be careful now, and remember that I love you. I'll be prayin' that you  
  
*all*...including Francis Carpenter, come home safely." as she hugged him  
  
back.  
  
  
"You can count on that, my precious Queen of Romania!" said Jimmy, as he  
  
planted one more kiss on Eve's lips.  
  
  
As John and Sarah hugged and kissed each other good-bye, she said--"I'll   
be  
  
hoping and praying that you all get home safely, and that for Isabel's  
  
sake...Francis can be found. I'm such a lucky woman, having you for my  
  
husband, Johnny darling."  
  
  
John smiled back at his wife. "I'm the lucky one." He laughed. Than  
  
he turned to Isabel was standing with Laura and Dr. Burnley near the wagon,  
  
her hands calming the ache in her lower back. "Don't worry about a thing,  
  
Isabel." He assured her. "We will find him."  
  
  
With that Isabel stepped up to the wagon, and placed her hand on the  
  
side. "Thank you,... all of you." She said gratefully. She couldn't find  
  
the words to say all she wanted to, but knew that the look in her eyes said  
  
all she needed to.  
  
  
As the three men climbed aboard the buckboard wagon, and as Jimmy took the  
  
reins in his hands and was about to signal Fred and Maud, the gray gelding  
  
and mare with his familiar "cluck-cluck" --the three men, reassured Isabel  
  
that no stone would go unturned until they found Francis.  
  
  
Eve, afraid that Laddie would try to follow the wagon, as the three men  
  
were driving away, she bent down putting her comforting arms around her   
starting  
  
to whimpering dog, saying "There now, Laddie, things will be alright.  
  
There's no need for you to worry so. Jimmy and *the* others, will be home  
  
tomorrow, before you know it."  
  
  
The wagon slowly lurched forward, and drove off into the night. Isabel  
  
stood watching even after it had gone, praying that their trip would not be  
  
in vain. It was possible that they could actually find Francis tonight.  
  
She wondered what his reaction would to the news would be.  
  
  
Then Eve, as much as she really hated to, took Laddie into the barn where  
  
Princess is, and tied a rope around his neck, so he couldn't get away -  
apologizing to him for having to leave him that way, but it is for his own  
  
good.  
  
  
Her face must have given away too much of her thoughts. Suddenly she  
  
felt Laura's hand on her shoulder, reassuring her,"Now Izzy dear, keep a  
  
positive thought and prayer in your heart, that our men folk will find  
  
Francis."  
  
  
"That's right, Isabel," agreed Sarah, "Listen to your cousin. If anyone  
  
can find Francis, and bring him home, those three can. Just say a little  
  
prayer, just before you go to bed tonight. I know I will."  
  
  
"Oh, Sarah." Isabel said, bringing herself back to reality. "You can't  
  
possibly go back to the inn alone at this hour. Please won't you stay with  
  
us tonight? It wouldn't be any trouble, would it Elizabeth?"  
  
  
"Of course not." Elizabeth agreed. "Sarah, you can stay with me in my  
  
room. Ilse, you can stay with Emily, in her room tonight."  
  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Murray," Sarah replied, "that's very kind of you. "  
  
Hearing Elizabeth's suggestion, Ilse replied, "Yes, maam. Thank you."  
  
  
Elizabeth took Sarah by the arm and turned toward the house. She  
  
wanted to make sure everything would be impeccable for their guest. Isabel  
  
was feeling very tired, and was glad that the eventful evening, although  
  
promising, was nearly over. Eve, noticing the fatigue in her eyes stood  
  
ready to help her to her room...  
  
  
Eve had by now returned from the barn after tending to her animals.  
  
  
"Sorry, that I disappeared for a while. I just felt that it was in  
  
Laddie's best interest, for him to stay in the barn over night." Explained   
Eve, to  
  
Isabel. "I agree with Laura and Sarah, Isabel....for both the sake of your  
  
baby as well as for yourself...now would be the time for you to think  
  
positive thoughts...thoughts that you *will* see Mr. Carpenter again. I  
  
just have this very strange feeling in my gut, dear, that our men will  
  
return with him in tow."  
  
  
Noticing how tired Isabel is, Eve added--"And it won't do any good for you  
  
and the little one, knowing how exhausted his/her Mommie is, for you to  
  
stay out here any longer." Putting her arm around her future cousin-in-law,   
she  
  
said, "It's getting too cold out here, why don't we both go back inside where   
it's warmer?"  
  
  
"You're right, Eve," Isabel smiled at her gratefully. "I will try to  
  
keep my hopes up. I certainly do have a lot of support here. Beside...who   
knows  
  
what tomorrow will bring." She tried to make herself believe that the men  
  
could find him. She took Eve's arm and the two women turned toward the  
  
house, she was starting to shiver a little. She knew she needed rest and   
vowed to  
  
try to get some sleep tonight, no matter what pictures her mind tried to  
  
paint for her.  
  
  
As Isabel and Eve walked to the house they noticed that Dr. Burnley had  
  
taken Laura aside, and the two were deep in conversation. Miss Murray and  
  
Miss Kinch watched their cousin and the doctor for a few moments.  
  
  
"Laura looks so happy, doesn't she?" Isabel reflected. "I'm glad, she  
  
deserves happiness at last."  
  
  
"Yes, I can see a budding romance taking shape here between your cousin and  
  
  
Dr. Burnley. Hopefully, things will get to be more serious between them,  
  
like are with Jimmy and me!?" said Eve grinning with agreement. "Wouldn't  
  
it be wonderful, Isabel, if the three of us were to wind up having some  
  
sort of a triple wedding in the very near future?"  
  
  
"Oh, Eve!" Isabel declared. "That is a glorious idea." She could see all   
of  
  
the happy couples standing infront of New Moon exchanging vows. She prayed  
  
that she and Francis would truly be among them. Then she remembered the  
  
promise she had made to think positive thoughts, and laughed at  
  
the thought that came into her head. Turning to her future cousin-in-law she  
  
smiled and ran her hand over her growing belly. "That is if I can manage to  
  
walk down the aisle." The two women laughed, happy for the momentary  
  
lightening of the serious mood that had permiated the little house that  
  
evening. Isabel realized how she much she enjoyed the growing friendship  
  
between herself and Eve.  
  
  
Ilse had walked a few steps up the drive, apparently lost in thought. "You  
  
be careful, Emily." She whispered to herself. Finally she turned and ran into  
  
the house. At least staying at New Moon tonight would make it easier for  
  
her to hide the fact the Emily wasn't there. She had some preparations to take  
  
care of so no one would become aware of Emily's absence. It was going to be  
  
a long night.  
  
  
The wagon pulled down the lane and on to the main road which led from  
  
New Moon. Perry was offering to give directions to the hole-in-the-wall  
  
shantytown he used to call home. He never thought he would ever go back  
  
there. There were too many bad memories. But this was for a good cause, and  
  
if he could help Isabel then there was no way he could have refused. They  
  
traveled along the road that followed the shore. Perry figured that would  
  
be the quickest way. JImmy kept the horses well paced, knowing that they too  
  
would have a long night. John was strangely quiet, seeming lost in thought.  
  
He was praying they would find his brother. If he wasn't in Stovepipe Town,  
  
he had very little idea where to look next, but look he would. In the back  
  
of the wagon Emily grew very tired. The gentle swaying of the wagon on the  
  
ruts in the road, and the timed jangle of the horse rigging lulled her to   
sleep.  
  
She was dreaming about all that she wanted to say to Mr. Carpenter when  
  
they found him.  
  
  
They traveled for hours in near silence. None of them wanted to voice  
  
that they were afraid this trip would turn out to be a wild goose chase.  
  
Jimmy could not allow himself even that possibility. He had seen Isabel's  
  
face as they left. He hadn't seen her so hopeful in months. He just  
  
couldn't disappoint her, not now. He was certain they would find what they   
were  
  
looking for, they had to. On through the chilly dark night the men went.  
  
Suddenly, as they turned a sharp corner in the road the wagon hit a sharp  
  
bump in the road that nearly sent everyone flying.  
  
  
"Ooouuu!!" They heard a familiar and unexpected voice cry from the back  
  
of the wagon. Perry, who was sitting in the back, threw back the old burlap  
  
tarp to reveal a dazed and groggy Emily who sat up and rubbed the place on  
  
her head she had just hit on the side of the wagon.  
  
  
"Emily Byrd Starr!!! What' er ya' doin' here!?" asked a startled Perry.  
  
  
"Whoooooa!!!" hollered Jimmy to the horses, as he pulled up on the reins,  
  
then he alit to the ground. Knowing his cousin like a book, remarked--"I  
  
shoulda known you were up to somethin', Puss." Then turning to the others,  
  
he asked "What do you two think? Should we leave her here beside the road,  
  
or since we're almost to Stovepipe Town...keep her with us for the rest of  
  
the trip?"  
  
  
John and Perry, turned to each other grinning as mischievous men do,  
  
thinking the matter over for a couple seconds, and agreed, "Yeah, Jim, let's   
keep  
  
her with us. Heaven knows, the elder Miss Murray, would never forgive us, if  
  
we left her here. Emily is, after all, on the same mission we're on."  
  
  
"Yeah," agreed Perry. "Let her come a long with us."  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess she can come with us." Jimmy smiled. Then his face  
  
turned serious. "But, you gotta make sure you do what we say, and don't get   
into  
  
any mischeif. Understand, Sparrow?" he questioned her.  
  
  
"Jimmy's right." Perry agreed. "Stovepipe Town ain't no place for  
  
playin', you gotta watch yerself there."  
  
  
"Oh, I promise. I'll be as good as gold." Emily grinned, happy to be  
  
included." You'll hardly know I'm there." They all knew her too well to  
  
believe that.  
  
  
"Well then, Miss Starr. If, you're coming with us. I suppose you should  
  
hold on to this for safe keeping. It is rightfully yours." John said  
  
holding out the folded letter to her. As Jimmy climbed back into the wagon.   
Emily  
  
gleefully took the paper and tucked it safe into the pocket of her dress.  
  
  
They could smell Stovepipe Town before they could see it. A thick muck  
  
of wood smoke, stale alcohol, and other squalid stenced hung in the air for  
  
miles. As the Murray wagon approached the first few shanties on the  
  
outskirts of what could really only loosely be called a town, Emily and the  
  
others fought the urge to cover their mouths and noses from the smell of  
  
filth and poverty. Stovepipe Town was situated between a large hill, and  
  
the ocean. The better houses, if they could be called that, where made of  
  
random pieces of wood held together by anymeans possible. Others were made of  
  
cardboard, corrugated tin, and anything else that would may keep out the  
  
wind.  
  
  
Perry looked at the scene spread out before with blank eyes. "Ah, home  
  
sweet home." He said blankly recalling memories he hoped were buried. There  
  
was no fondness in his voice.  
  
  
It was nearly the middle of the night. Blair Water would be quite as a  
  
ghost town by now. Everyone having retired for their sleep. This place  
  
appeared to just be getting started. As they drove into town the occupants  
  
of the small wagon could see dim light pouring through windows, and under  
  
doors. They could hear the sounds of fighting, drinking, crying children,  
  
loud men, and singing women coming floating from allyways. Emily  
  
wondered why the ladies she saw were wearing so little clothing, and so much   
paint.  
  
It seemed that every other building was in the business of serving liquor.  
  
She hated to think of Mr. Carpenter in a place like this.  
  
  
At one of the crossroads Jimmy stopped the wagon to allow a couple of  
  
men barely able to stay atop their horses go by. At that moment, another man  
  
fell drunkenly against the wagon. Emily gasped, but Perry sprung to  
  
action. He jumped out of the wagon, and grabbed the man to steady him. It   
always  
  
seemed that Perry had a soft spot for those down on their luck.  
  
  
"You alright?" he asked the man.  
  
The stranger just nodded his answer.  
  
  
"Tell, me. Is the jail still on Fishbone Street?" Perry questioned him,  
  
seizing an opportunity.  
  
  
The man stared at him suspiciously, uneasy at the mention of the jail.  
  
He had obviously had some experience with the place. "Why?" He asked, and  
  
Emily saw Perry back away from the overwhelming smell of liquor.  
  
  
"We're just lookin' fer somebody." Perry reassured him. At that the  
  
stranger seemed to relax and nodded his head.  
  
  
"Yeah, it's still over there. Thank the lord I'm not." His last  
  
sentence apparently struck the man as hilarious and he broke up  
into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
  
"Yeah." Perry smiled. "Thanks Pal." Perry reached into his pocket and  
  
pulled out the dollar he had been saving. He handed it to the stranger.  
  
Somehow he seemed to need it more. Perhaps the man reminded him of  
  
someone, possibly of where he might be if not for the kindness of others.  
  
  
"Ok, Jimmy. I'll lead the way. Turn right up at the next street." Perry  
  
announced jumping back into the wagon.  
  
  
Perry led Jimmy through the tangled maze of streets to an unassuming  
  
building that if not for the bars on the windows was undistinguishable from  
  
the others the groups had seen. There was a light on in one of the  
  
windows. Apparently being the constable of Stopepipe Town was a twenty-four  
hour a day job. Jimmy steadied the horses, and Perry climbed down to tie  
them to the hitching post. John stared at the jail a moment. He hoped that   
his  
  
brother was inside, but in a strange way he also wished he was not. This was   
a hard  
  
place, and if Francis had been for months, what would he find inside?  
  
  
After a moment John was able to step down from the buggy and join Jimmy  
  
on the narrow worn wooden sidewalk. But he still could not take his eyes  
  
off the jail house. Perry and Emily began to climb out of the buggy.  
  
  
"No. You two stay here." Jimmy ordered not wanting either of them to  
  
see the inside of the jail. "If he's in there, we'll bring him out."  
  
  
"But Jimmy..." Emily began to protest.  
  
  
"He's right, It might be better for you to stay out here." John said.  
  
"You can show him your letter out here. That is if he's there."  
  
  
"Perry!" Jimmy looked at the young man with an intensity he had never  
  
seen before. "You watch Emily. Don't let nothing happen to her, you hear?"  
  
  
"You can count on me Jimmy." Perry assured him. Jimmy knew he could.  
  
  
Emily and Perry quietly watched Jimmy and John disappear into the dimly  
lit doorway. The constable's office was little more than a small hallway  
  
in the front of the building. It needed a good coat of paint, and a good  
  
cleaning. A doorway that they felt must lead to the cells stood directly  
  
next to a large desk upon which the feet of an equally large man were  
  
resting. By the badge on his chest Jimmy and John assumed that this was  
  
the constable. It had apparently been a quiet night thus far, the man was  
  
dozing.  
  
  
"'Scuse me." Jimmy spoke up. "You the constable?"  
  
"Huh, what?" The big man grumbled angry at being disturbed from his  
  
nap.  
  
  
"You the constable?" Jimmy repeated a little louder.  
  
  
"Yeah, what'd you need?" He eyed them.  
  
  
"We're sorry to disturb you sir. My name's John Carpenter and this is  
  
James Murray." John waited for a proper greeting, but there was none.  
  
  
"What'd you want?" The constable repeated growing annoyed.  
  
  
"We're looking for someone." John informed him. "My brother. We were  
  
wondering if he might be here. His name is Francis Carpenter."  
  
  
"Don't bother telling me names." The constable said gruffly. "Half of  
  
'em come through here are too drunk to remember their names, the other half  
  
give fake ones. Follow me." He said taking the large key ring from his belt,   
and  
  
walking toward the door. "I 'spose you can recognize this person. Let's  
  
have a look see if he's here."  
  
  
Jimmy and John followed the man through the doorway. The back of the  
  
jailhouse where the cells were housed was nearly pitch black. A few  
  
candles burned in the aisle between the double row of tiny metal barred   
rooms,   
and some light filtered in through the barred window at the end of the aisle.  
The smell of stale air, and filth nearly knocked them over. The three  
  
walked slowly past each cell, John and Jimmy squinting to make out the   
occupants,  
  
studying each carefully afraid they would miss who they had come for. All  
  
forms of human misery made up the population of the small jail. Most of  
  
the men were dirty, most were angry, and most were drunk or recently had been  
  
so.  
  
  
Cell after cell, Jimmy and John found themselves disappointed. No one  
  
had yet come even close to resembling Francis. They feared they would  
  
return to New Moon emptyhanded. How disappointed Isabel would be. There were  
  
only a few cells left to looked in. Then, in the farthest, corner cell John  
  
spied a familiar looking figure sprawled across a filthy cot. He stopped   
dead in  
  
his tracks, and motioned for Jimmy to look that way. The constable also  
  
stopped.  
  
  
"That him?" The constable asked.  
  
  
"Well, it could be but I need to see his face." John answered.  
  
  
The constable unlocked the cell and stepped inside as Jimmy and John  
  
followed. The big man kicked the cot roughly. "Get Up!" He ordered.  
  
  
The man who lay in the cell raised his head, annoyed at being  
  
disturbed.  
  
  
He obviously did not want anyone around him. "Huh, What?" He slurred.  
  
  
"Said, get up!" The constable repeated grabbing the back of the man's  
  
shirt, and twisting him around. He pulled the inmate up to his   
feet,revealing his face to the two searchers.  
  
  
"Francis." John said unsurprised.  
  
  
Francis recognized his brother immediately, but did not seem happy to  
  
see him. "What do you want?" he asked unceremoniously. He did not see Jimmy  
  
standing in the shadows.  
  
  
"I want to help you." John pleaded.  
  
  
"Leave me alone." Francis said disgusted. He thought there could only  
  
be one reason John could be hear. To take him back to Charlottetown, and to  
  
Hattie. He knew how close his brother and sister-in-law were to her. He  
  
had nothing against her, infact he wished her all the best, but if he couldn't  
  
be with Isabel, he didn't want to be with anyone.  
  
  
John saw the contempt on his brother's face, and had to say something  
  
to shock him into reality. He said the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Hattie's dead."  
  
  
"What?" Francis asked not beleiving his ears.  
  
"You didn't even stay around long enough for her to tell you she was  
  
dying of comsumption." John blurted at him.  
  
  
Francis let the news sink in. It was true that any love he had felt  
  
for her had disappeared long ago. Still he felt a saddness at her passing,   
and  
  
for the way he had treated her. Not the sadness one would feel for a lost  
  
love, but the sad reflection one feels at the loss of a dear friend. "She  
  
deserved better." He was finally able to say.  
  
  
"Yes, she did." John agreed. "...and so does Isabel."  
  
  
Francis felt the world suddenly lurch to a stop at what his brother had  
  
just said. How did he know about her? Had he seen her? Was she alright? The  
  
only mention of her name that he had heard these past months was his own  
  
voice calling out for her when he felt his hearts would burst if he didn't  
  
see her.  
  
  
"You know her." He asked, his eyes holding both apprehension for what  
  
John might say, and joy for any news of the woman he loved. "How?" he  
  
asked.Then he noticed Jimmy standing in the darkness of the cell. "Jimmy?" He  
  
said caught off guard.  
  
  
Jimmy had been standing silently trying to size up the situation. He  
  
looked at the man who stood before him, and wondered if this was the kind  
  
of person he should take back to Isabel. Maybe she would be better off without  
  
him. His anger welled up within him. The only thing he wanted to do at  
  
that moment was drop Francis Carpenter flat to the floor with a good punch,   
walk  
  
out and leave him there, and tell Isabel they had found nothing. John was  
  
right, she did deserve better. But he knew how much she loved this man, and  
  
how she had suffered his absence.  
  
  
"Isabel needs you." Jimmy informed him. "You got to come back to New  
  
Moon with us."  
  
  
"What? What wrong with her?" Francis asked, suddenly terrified at the  
  
thought of something happenning to Isabel.  
  
At that moment, the conversation was interrupted by an excited shout  
  
from outside the cell. "Mr. Carpenter!" Emily yelled out of breath.  
  
  
Everyone turned to see Emily's wide eyes staring at her former teacher,  
  
and Perry running up a moment later. "Dang it girl." Perry yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry, Jimmy she gave me the slip." Jimmy gave Perry a knowing look. It  
  
wasn't the first time Emily had disobeyed her elders, and it wouldn't be  
  
the last.  
  
  
"Emily!" Francis yelled, surprised. He was also ashamed for her to see  
  
him like this, and worried that she was in a place like this.  
  
  
Emily ran to him and threw her arms around his waist to hug him. "Oh  
  
you've just got to come back with us. It's cousin Isabel...she's." Emily  
  
begged.  
  
  
"She's what?" He urged frantically taking her by the arms. This was  
  
second time someone had mentioned her. Something must be terribly wrong.  
  
  
Then Emily remembered the crumpled letter in her pocket. She pulled it  
  
out and shoved it into his hands. "Here I wrote you this, but your brother  
  
go it by mistake."  
  
  
There was just enough light in the small cell for Francis to make out  
  
what was written on the paper he unfolded...  
  
  
Dear Mr. Carpenter,  
  
  
  
I hope that everything is fine with you. I really miss your teaching  
  
  
and everything. Thanks for encouraging me to write. I will always  
be grateful. Maybe you want to know what is is happening in Blair Water right  
  
now? Well, I have big news for you. Cousin Isabel...I mean, Isabel  
  
Murray is pregnant.  
  
  
Ilse and I just learned about it (well, we were sort of spying -  
  
listening to Dr. Burnley and Isabel's conversation). I know it is  
  
wrong, but I think that we have to tell you.  
  
I'm not sure of anything, but well--I know that you and Isabel were  
  
in love...so, maybe, you are the father.  
  
  
  
I think that Isabel won't write you, so I took the chance by writing  
  
you myself. I think, that if you are the father - you will want to  
  
come back to Blair Water, because Isabel will need your support, and  
  
she will need you.  
  
  
I'm hoping for an answer.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
Emily Byrd Starr  
  
  
Francis's face went white with shock. Without thinking he sank to cot,  
  
just barely catching the edge for a seat. His mind was spinning, and yet  
  
all he could think of was Isabel. His beautiful Isabel. She was having his  
  
baby. All these months, she had been alone. He should have been with her. He  
  
should have spoken up when Hattie came. He should never have left her. He  
  
would never forgive himself. "Isabel." He said to himself unaware that he  
  
spoke it aloud.  
  
  
"How is she ?" He begged, coming slightly back to his senses.  
  
  
"So far she's been pretty good." Jimmy spoke up. "But, Dr. Burnley says  
  
she probably won't have it too easy."  
  
  
"Does she even want to see me?" He asked realizing she may well hate  
  
him now. He wouldn't blame her if she couldn't stand the sight of him.  
  
  
"More than anything." Emily reassured him.  
  
  
  
"I have to go to her." Francis realized, a glimmer of hope returning to  
  
him.  
  
  
John turned to the constable. "What'll take to get him out of here?" He  
  
asked.  
  
  
"Just pay his bail." The constable replies.  
  
  
"How much?" John inquired.  
  
  
"Twenty dollars." Was the answer.  
  
  
Luckily John had thought of this possibility. He had been through this  
  
before. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two worn ten dollar  
  
bills, handing them to the constable. He was saving it for the downpayment on   
one  
  
of those foot powered sewing machine that Sarah had her eye on. Somehow this  
  
seemed more important now. He knew Sarah would understand, there would be  
  
time to get it later.  
  
  
"Alright. He's a free man. Now get him out of here we'll probably need  
the bed before the night's over. " The constable stood aside as the group  
  
left the cell. He then escorted them down the aisle, and out of the jail.  
  
  
Out on the street the group climbed into the wagon. Francis was  
  
understandably silent. All he could think of was Isabel. Emily and Perry  
  
sat with their old teacher in the back of the wagon as John and Jimmy took  
the front seat. As they drove out of Stovepipe Town in the darkness they  
  
relayed the events of the past few months in Isabel's life to Francis.  
  
With every word, he hated himself more for what he had done.  
  
As they drove along the rode to Blair Water in the moonlit darkness he made  
  
a silent vow to the stars. He would never leave her again.  
  
  
To Be Continued....


	12. How Dry I Am

Emily's Chronicles: Part 12: How Dry I Am?  
By: Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
Early dawn was just beginning to break over New Moon. The dim light had a  
strange colorless glow that made everything seem to move slower. Jimmy  
brought the wagon to nearly a complete stop as they approached the house,  
afraid that the jingle of the tack and the bumping of the wagon would  
awaken those within. He did not want to present Mr. Carpenter to Isabel in   
his current condition. He knew it would upset her. Instead, he let the wagon  
creep along barely making a sound. However, there was something that he  
had forgotten, the two dogs with their keen sense of hearing. No matter howmuch Jimmy tried to be quiet, Princess and Laddie, made his intentions  
impossible. He was sure their barking would wake everyone in the house. As   
it was, Isabel was probably sleepless, listening for any sound of their return.  
  
Perry quickly jumped down from the wagon to open the large barn doors that  
Eve had closed the night before. Emily followed, determined to quiet the  
dogs. As the dogs calmed down, Jimmy hastened the wagon's pace a little,  
and drove into the barn. Perry closing the doors behind them. They had a  
lot of work to do. Once inside, Perry quickly unhitched the horses, and  
took them to their stalls, removing their harnesses, and for feed and  
water.  
  
John pulled his hung-over brother from the wagon, and sat him on a bale of  
hay. Jimmy and John set about for a planned-on long drying out of Francis,  
for the next couple of weeks, for what seemed to be an eternity. Spelling  
each other in the process. It was not going to be easy, he had been  
drinking for nearly five months straight - not to mention how much damage  
his drinking has done to his liver. Not only did Jimmy not  
want Isabel to see her hopefully future husband like this, he also did not  
want Emily to see too much. He would have to make sure he kept her out of  
the barn during the worst of it. Francis smelled worse than a bar room,  
and looked as if he had not bathed in months. Jimmy and John tried to decide  
what was most pressing. They asked Perry to bring in some fresh water, but a bath could wait. There were other problems to take care of now. The mostimportant was Francis's reaction to coming off of his months of drunken stupor.  
  
Jimmy decided to send Perry for Dr. Burnley. The doctor's advice would mosthelpful. Although Francis's head was splitting, and he could barely  
manage to sit up. The only thing on his mind was Isabel. He knew she was in   
the house, and he hoped still asleep so she would not see him like this. He  
was so close to her now, it was all he could do to keep from running to her and taking her in his arms. However, he could barely keep his head up or his  
eyes open.  
  
  
Jimmy grabbed Francis by the arms and practically threw him on the cot  
he used for a bed. He was still angry at him. How could he have spent all  
those months in this state when Isabel needed him. He should have come back to her.  
  
"Isabel!" Francis called. "Let me see her!"  
  
"No, you ain't gonna see her like this. She don't need that." Jimmy  
informed him. "We gotta get you dried out first."  
  
"Isabel..." Francis cried, as he rolled over on the cot and fell  
asleep. He was dreaming of her the way he had for months. When he was at  
his senses, it had hurt too much to think of spending the rest of his life  
without her. When he could escape with the liquor he could be with her in  
his mind. He could see her beautiful face smiling at him, feel her arms  
holding him, and hear her voice like an angel. He had preferred that to  
reality. Now he knew what Jimmy was saying was right. He had to get  
himself straightened up. He had to be worthy of her. He had to be able to   
take care of her, and the baby.  
  
John and Jimmy stared at each other for a moment. Jimmy had sobered up  
Mr. Carpenter once before, when his job was on the line, and John was well  
experienced at drying out his brother. At that moment they both looked at  
Emily, knowing what the other was thinking. This was no place for a young  
girl.  
  
"Sparrow. You best get up to the house before Elizabeth finds out  
you're gone." Jimmy said, trying to give her a look so she would understand   
that the wanted her someplace else.  
  
She didn't take the hint. "Jimmy, I want to help."  
  
"Your cousin's right." John agreed. "Nobody wants to see you get in  
trouble." He tried to give her a plausible excuse for wanting her to leave.  
  
"Emily you were a big help last night, thank you. But your Aunt Elizabeth  
has been so kind, I would hate for her get angry with all of us, especially  
now. "You can come back later to check for a little while if you want."  
  
"He's right, Sparrow." Jimmy said taking her by the shoulders and  
leading her out of the barn. "Now hurry up to your room before anyone see's   
you're gone. Ilse's probably worried sick." He gave her a quick hug, and then  
closed the door on her protests. He hated to keep her out of this when it  
meant so much to her, but he didn't know exactly what to expect himself.  
When he had helped Mr. Carpenter out before, it had been after only one  
night of drinking, five months was something entirely different.  
  
Emily stomped her foot and headed for the house. Her mind was racing  
trying to find ways to get herself back into the barn. Her anger and  
Murray pride were steaming. As she reached the kitchen door, she decided to tell Ilse about the events of last night. Maybe she could help her think of a  
plan to get back into the barn where the action was. After all two heads were better than one. She quietly turned the knob on the old heavy door, and  
tiptoed across the kitchen without making a sound.  
  
Upstairs Elizabeth was just finishing getting dressed. She had always  
been an early riser, and if the men were going to be returning today she  
had plenty to do. She buttoned the neck of her dress and pinned it with a  
cameo her mother had left her. Normally she would never have worn it around he house but she was still determined to make a good impression Isabel's future in-laws. That was if that louse could be found. It was true she never liked Francis Carpenter. She considered him crass and forward, and his drinking was something she could not abide. She hoped that when he learned about Isabel and his impending fatherhood that news would cure him of his need for alcohol. For Isabel's sake she hoped the man she had fallen in love with would prove of more character than he had shown so far. She had grown close to her cousin from away, and Isabel deserved all the happiness anyone could have, especially after putting up with a lifetime of Malcolm Murray.  
  
She opened her bedroom door and strode out into the hallway. Elizabeth had the habit of listening quietly as walked to back to stairs to   
make sure everything was alright. Now that Isabel was nearly midway through her pregnancy, she was listening even closer. There was also Laura and the trouble she had faced in her sister's absence, along with Eve, and Emily to be looked after. Which is how Elizabeth saw her role. The family protector.  
  
Today they even had two guests upstairs, Ilse and Sarah. Everything seemed well in order. Elizabeth took a contented deep breath as she reached the back staircase and began to descend, taking each step lightly as not to wake the others.  
  
  
Emily took a nervous deep breath as she turned the knob of the door  
that opened to the back staircase and began to ascend, taking each step   
lightly as not to wake the other. She and Elizabeth practically knocked each other over.  
  
"Uh, Emily--watch where you're going." Elizabeth scolded her. She looked at ther niece for a moment. "You're never up at this hour, what are you...?" Then she noticed that Emily was still wearing the same dress she  
had on last night, she also noticed that Emily was covered with filth and  
smelled like a...like a barroom. Her eyes went wide with disbelief. "You   
went with them didn't you, and you lied to me." Emily could see her aunt's wrath beginning to take hold. She grabbed Emily by the arm and marched her back down the stairs.  
  
"I know what I did was wrong, Aunt Elizabeth, but in my heart I felt  
that I had to go help find Mr. Carpenter. I'll accept any punishment you  
hand out to me, for defying you...now that he's been found." She pleaded with  
her elder.  
  
Then Elizabeth, disbelieving what she just heard, "I'll deal with you   
later Emily Byrd Starr, go take a...did you say, Mr. Carpenter has been found!?"  
  
"Yes." answered Emily, "He's out in the barn with Cousin Jimmy, Mr.  
Carpenter, and Perry."  
  
Elizabeth was sure that the men knew how desperately Isabel wanted to  
see him. If they were hiding him in the barn he must be in no shape to see  
her, or any other respectable person. She cringed at what Emily must have been exposed to last evening. She was going to see about this, and decide for herself just what needed to be done.  
  
"Young lady." She said practically running across the room. "You take a  
bath and ... Oo, burn that dress." Elizabeth ordered catching another  
whiff of her young charge from halfway across the room. She did not wait for Emily to answer, and nearly ran down the porch steps and across the yard to the barn.  
  
"Yes Maam." answered Emily. "I will... (as Elizabeth is exiting the back  
door) take a bath. (Then to herself she whispered, " As soon as I see  
Ilse.")  
______________________  
Suddenly the quiet tension of the barn was disturbed by a noise  
from outside. Someone was trying to open the door knob. They had not  
thought to lock it, certain everyone was still asleep. They all turned as a   
shaft oflight shot into the dusty air of the old barn. Had Isabel seen them return, and come to greet her lost love? Jimmy disliked the idea of her trying to walk through the cluttered space, there were so many things she could fall over.Could it be Elizabeth coming to assist. She had probably guessed the   
state they would find Mr. Carpenter in, he thought to himself remembering another time he had sobered the teacher up after he barged into the house and read Elizabeth the riot act for her treatment of Emily. Jimmy fought a smile of laughter at that thought, he knew Elizabeth had never liked Mr. Carpenter since, but she had deserved that tongue lashing.  
  
An almost guilty silence fell over the occupants of the barn as the  
door opened even further. They held their breath. Jimmy's worst  
suspicions were confirmed as Elizabeth crossed the threshold of the barn door scowling. He knew there had not been enough time for Emily to get upstairs and could tell that Elizabeth had discovered that little secret. She looked at the scene that greeted her in the barn with distaste. Jimmy, John, and Perry stood silent as if waiting to be charged for a crime. Elizabeth looked them over, and they knew she would deal with them later. Then she saw Francis Carpenter dead to the world sprawled across Jimmy's bed.  
  
"Well, that's what he's been doing while poor Isabel has been here  
preparing to bring his child into the world." Elizabeth said ruefully  
disliking the fact that this man had fathered a Murray. But she had not  
come for a fight, looking at him she realized that he had probably been as  
miserable without Isabel as she had been without him. " Well, gentlemen.  
It looks like we've got our work cut out for us, sobering him up and keeping  
all of this from Isabel while we do it." She said rolling up her sleeves....  
--------Meanwhile, back in the house, Emily is back in her room with an  
awakening Ilse. As she sits up in bed and rubs her eyes, and yawns.  
  
"Guess what, Ilse!?" whispers Emily excitedly, "We found Mr. Carpenter   
last night! He's down with Cousin Jimmy, Mr. Carpenter, and Perry, in the  
barn." As she is unbuttoning the back of her smelly dress, so she can take it   
off.  
  
"Really!?" Asks Ilse, with her once sleepy eyes, wide with excitement.  
  
"He's really been found!? When can we go see him!?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask." answered Emily. "Cousin Jimmy shooed me out. Now we need to think of a way to sneak back into the barn. Will you  
help me!?"  
  
"Sure, " said, Ilse, as she pulled down the covers, and slid off the bed.  
  
"But...but, what about the dogs?" Just then she got a brainstorm--"The  
dogs. Emily, we could say that Eve asked us to take her dogs for a walk.  
That's how we can get back into the barn. Right!?!"  
  
"Yeah, we could do that." agreed Emily. "I rather doubt that Eve would  
want Princess and Laddie in there, while Cousin Jimmy and Mr. Carpenter are  
helping his brother through his drying out process. Let's ask her if we  
can take them out for a walk."  
  
Emily was so excited she forgot completely about the bath she was  
supposed to take and hurridly changed into one of her old everyday dresses.  
She rushed Ilse to get dressed, and together the girls slipped down the  
hall to Eve's room. They could hear Eve and Sarah whispering behind the   
closeddoor, and were glad the women were up. Emily lightly tapped on the door not wanting to wake her still sleeping aunt and cousin. Eve opened the door and greeted the two excited girls.  
  
"Well, good morning, girls!" said Eve, as she greeted them. "Won't you two  
come on in?"  
  
Before the girls could answer, Sarah too greeted them, "Good morning,  
girls!"  
"Good morning, Eve...and Mrs. Carpenter!" replied the girls together.  
  
"Guess who's down in the barn!?" asked an excited Ilse.  
  
"Who!?!" asked Eve and Sarah at the same time.  
  
"Mr. Carpenter!!", replied Emily.  
  
"I should hope that my husband is down there." answered Sarah.  
  
"Yes! But besides him, Mrs. Carpenter." said Emily. "Your  
brother-in-law!!!"  
  
"Francis!?" asked Sarah, with surprise, gestering towards Eve. "Our two  
men actually found him!?"  
  
"Fancy that!?" remarked Eve, grinning at them. "To think Isabel was  
worried that he may never be found. Is she *ever* going to be pleasantly  
surprised now!?"  
  
"There's only one catch, though" said Emily. "She mustn't yet be told,  
because he has to get dried out first."  
  
"Oo-oo-oh, really!?" asked Sarah. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me about that man. This isn't the first time, John has had to help his brother dry out. I'm glad now, that Jimmy is there too to help."  
  
"Oh but--This isn't the first time that Cousin Jimmy has had to help Mr.  
Carpenter dry out either." added Emily. "He's done that before too."  
Emily could see the surprise on Sarah's face and knew she had better  
explain.  
  
"Yes, about a year ago. He came to New Moon drunk. He barged in and told  
Aunt Elizabeth in some not so kind words exactly what he thought of her for  
forbidding me to write."  
  
Ilse laughed in her chuckling way. "Yeah, he told her off good." Ilse was  
sure this was no small accomplishment. Imagine someone having the guts to  
read Elizabeth Murray the riot act.  
  
"I think that's why my Aunt Elizabeth doesn't care for him very much."  
Emily said.  
  
"I can believe that." remarked Sarah. "When he's drunk, he always has   
this knack of shooting his mouth off. Alcohol has a way of turning men from  
'Dr. Jeckal into Mr. Hyde'."  
  
"Anyway." Emily continued. "Jimmy got him sobered up out in the barn  
because he had an important evaluation at school to get ready for. Aunt   
Elizabeth even let him borrow some of Jimmy's clothes. So maybe she likes him a little better than she lets on." Emily informed them, smiling. "She at least seems to be giving him a chance for cousin Isabel's sake."  
  
As an already dressed Laura is exiting her room, she overhears the chatter going on behind Eve's door, for which she proceeds to knock. Ilse, who is closest to the door, opens it ajar to peer out to see who it is, seeing  
that it's her future step-mother, she opens it more widely to let Laura enter.  
  
"Good morning, ladies!" says a smiling Laura, to them all. "What's going  
on in here, anyway?"  
  
After the four females reply to Laura's greeting, Sarah is first to speak,  
"Emily just informed us, that Mr. Murray and my husband, John, found  
Francis. They sprung him from the Stovepipe Town jail last night, and that  
they're now holding him outside in the barn until he dries out."  
  
  
"Whhaaat!?" answers Laura with disbelief. "Francis Carpenter has been  
found!? This is *too* good to be true!!!"  
  
Emily recounted the story of last evening, and the condition of their  
newest guest once more to Laura. She was surprised to find that her aunt  
was not greatly shocked at the news that she had accompanied the men to  
Stovepipe Town. Perhaps she had expected as much from her niece. The   
whispers behind the bedroom door continued as they tried to figure out how they were going to hide this from Isabel. It would certainly be too upsetting for her to witness the spectacles that would surely take place out in the barn. They decided that they simply could not let her out of their sight, and of course they could not let her anywhere near the barn.  
  
Ilse quietly pulled the door ajar enough to leave a small space just  
right for spying down the hall. "The coast is clear!" She whispered. "Your  
cousin Isabel must still be sleeping."  
  
The two girls and three women slipped silently out of the bedroom, and  
tiptoed down the back steps. The day outside was promising to be bright  
and warm. The sun was just beginning to rise as they crossed the yard of New Moon heading for the barn. Perry was just returning with Dr. Burnley as the reached the door. He said good morning to the ladies and they could see  
the doctor's face brighten as he greeted Laura. They saw hers brighten as   
well.  
  
  
"He's right in here." Perry informed the doctor. "He's in pretty bad   
shape" Perry held the door for Allen and the ladies, and then followed them  
inside shutting the door tightly. The inside of the barn was still quite  
dark although Jimmy had lit a lantern. The animals were just beginning to  
stir, and Eve's two dogs who had been laying at Jimmy's feet, trotted over  
to greet her. Dr. Burnley made his way through the maze of farm implements and stalls to where Francis Carpenter lay still unconsious on Jimmy's cot. John and Jimmy were standing beside the bed, while Elizabeth was washing the surface dirt from their guest with a wet clothe. Eve and Sarah rushed over to greet their men with hugs. Not wasting any time Allen took Francis's pulse, and pulled back his eyelids. Checking for any signs of coherance. Everyone waited and held their breath.  
  
"You were right to call for me." Allen commended them. "He's near killed  
himself with alcohol. He's very close to being poisoned from it." The  
doctor informed them. "This is not going to be easy."  
  
"Where's Isabel?" Dr. Burnley asked turning to Laura. She informed him that   
Isabel was still sleeping.   
  
  
"Good. Keep her out of here." Allen commanded. "She doesn't need to see  
this." He thought of Isabel sleeping peacefully in the house awaiting the  
return of Mr. Carpenter. He knew she would be disappointed at not seeing   
him this morning, but it would not be good for her to see him like this. He   
looked back at his drunken friend, and was suddenly furious. "Poor Isabel, doesn't need any of this. Keep her away from the barn, this could take awhile, and will probably get ugly."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that Father." Ilse interrupted. "We've already  
talked about that. We're not going to let her out of our sight." She smiled,  
happy to include herself in the little deception.  
  
"Good! I'm counting on all of you to keep this secret from her. It won't  
be easy." Dr. Burnley said seriously.  
  
Upstairs Isabel awoke to an extremely quiet house. She had barely gotten  
to sleep last night. Her mind was filled was thoughts both happy and  
terrifying. She knew that if anyone could find Francis that Jimmy, John,  
and Perry could. That is, if he were anywhere to be found. She had finally  
drifted off in the wee hours of the morning. Her dreams gave her little  
relief, they were filled with unpleasant images of where her love might be.  
She was glad to see the morning come. Maybe today would be the day she  
would be reunited with him. Then she realized that she did not even hear  
Elizabeth stirring in the kitchen. Maybe he was here already, waiting for her  
somewhere.  
  
Isabel dressed as quickly as she could in one of the brand new maternity  
smocks that Laura and Eve had made for her, pinned her hair back, and  
slipped quietly from her room. She noticed as she made her way toward the   
front steps which were easier for her to climb that all the bedroom doors   
were still closed. It seemed that she had been so eager to find what the day   
held that she was the first one up.  
  
Isabel walked down the staircase, and through the house to the kitchen.  
Elizabeth did not even have breakfast started. This certainly was odd. She  
guessed she wasn't the only one exhausted from yesterday. Well, there was nothing that said she couldn't start breakfast, a small act to repay some  
of the kindness the others had shown her over the past months. She grabbed the empty egg basket that had been left on the counter by the sink, and walked out into the warm sunshine. In her heart she had hoped to see the wagon parked infront, but was disappointed. 'Maybe they couldn't find him.' she thought ominously to herself. As she cast her eyes to the ground and crossed the yard she reminded herself, 'Now remember, positive thoughts. There are a lot of places to look. It was probably silly of me to think they could find him in just one night.' She smiled thinking of how surprised he would be when he learned of the baby.  
Isabel reached the barn in a little better spirits. She was determined not  
to lose hope. (He was closer than she could ever imagine.) She reached out   
and took hold of the latch to open the door. It wiggled, but would not open. She always had trouble openning that latch, it tended to stick.  
  
Inside the barn everyone jumped at the sound of the latch turning. There  
was only one person it could be, the entire family was out there. Emily and  
Ilse ran to the door, and slipped through quickly, not wanting to open it  
too far less they would let Isabel see a clear view inside.  
  
"Haaa" Isabel gasped, jumping alittle at the sight of the two girls  
exiting the barn. "Girls, what are you doing out here?" She asked, laying  
her hand on her stomach to quiet the baby who had also been a bit disconcerted at the little scare its mother had just experienced.  
  
"Oh, cousin Isabel, we didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Emily  
asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, dear I'm fine." Isabel reassured them. " But what are you two doing  
out in the barn at this hour?" She repeated.  
  
"Us?" Ilse feined innocence. "Uh, we're just taking care of the dogs."  
  
"Oh." Isabel said, buying the excuse. "Well then, I'll just get the eggs  
for breakfast. Elizabeth isn't up yet."  
  
"You can't." Emily blurted out.  
  
"Why not?" Isabel questioned her.  
  
"Umm. You shouldn't be in the barn in your condition." Emily informed her.  
  
"Yeah." Ilse agreed. "You could fall."  
  
Isabel was touched by their concern. "I promise, I'll be very careful."  
  
The girls were growing frantic. They had to keep her from going in the  
barn. "Uh, there's all kinds of bugs and dust in there." Ilse stretched to  
come up with another excuse. "It's bad for the baby.'  
  
"A little dust is not going to hurt the baby." Isabel assured them.  
  
"Well, you can't eat eggs when you're pregnant." Emily said, pretending  
to be the sole owner of some new earth shattering information. "They're  
chicken babies. You can't do that."  
  
"Girls, honestly. What is going on?" Isabel was feeling more than a  
little suspicious.  
  
"Nothing, we just want to make sure you're alright." The girls smiled.  
  
"Here let us take that." The both took the basket from her hand. "We'll   
get the eggs."  
  
Emily took a still confused Isabel by the arm and walked her back to the  
porch. "Don't worry about a thing, Cousin Isabel. We'll take care of  
everything." She opened the door and practically forced Isabel inside.  
"I'm sure everyone will be up in a few minutes." Emily looked nervously   
at the kitchen ceiling, knowing full well that no one was sleeping above. "You  
just sit down and rest."  
  
Isabel stood in the kitchen as the door closed in front of her. She  
could hardly get a hold of what had just happened. Why were the girls  
acting so strange?  
  
Emily ran back to where Ilse stood in the yare still holding the egg  
basket. "That was close." She said looking urgently at Ilse.  
  
"This sure isn't going to be easy." Ilse agreed.  
  
The girls quickly went back inside the barn to let the adults know that  
Isabel was up, and that getting back into the house would not be easy. If  
she thought everyone was out in the barn, she would be even more suspicious.  
  
Eve took the basket from Emily, "Please allow me to gather up the eggs,"  
she volunteered.  
  
"Gee!! Thanks, Eve." said Emily. "How are we going to keep Isabel  
occupied during the drying out of Mr. Carpenter?"  
"Yeah!," agreed Ilse.  
  
  
The adults in the barn all looked at each other, hoping that some one   
would come up with a suitable answer, that would help them all out. Since Dr.  
Burnley, is the doctor in the house, perhaps he could supply the answer??  
  
Allen thought for a moment. He knew that Isabel was healthy enough to  
travel, and that after the months of stress and waiting a change of scenery  
could very well do her good. Then he looked down at Francis lying on the  
cot. He knew too well what was to come, and yes it would be very hard to  
hide it from Isabel.  
  
"What we really need to do is get her out of here for awhile." the doctor  
informed them. "I could order her to bed, but she's in perfect health and  
it would be unfair to worry her unecessarily. I think a relaxing vacation  
could do her a lot of good, it would get her mind of things and be better than  
just sitting here waiting."  
  
The group thought a moment then Allen came up with a suggestion. "Mrs.  
Carpenter." He said turning to Sarah. "Could you possibly take Isabel to   
Charlottetown for a while, and the girls too. I really would prefer they not see this either."  
  
"Why!? Of course, I could take Isabel and the girls back with me to  
Charlottetown!" replied a thrilled Sarah. "What a great idea!?"  
  
"Wow!!!" remarked Ilse. "Us going to Charlottetown!?"  
  
"What a fantastic idea!?" added Emily. "And we can keep a close eye on  
Isabel there too!"  
  
"I agree with Emily," Eve remarked, as she handed the basket filled with  
eggs to Emily. "Yes, you girls certainly can."  
  
"Well, that makes it unanimous," added Laura. "Better there then here.  
Besides, it wouldn't be fair to keep Isabel cooped-up in the house for the  
next couple weeks, when she needs to get outside for much needed exercise  
and fresh air. Us three ableminded ladies can mind the store more  
effectively, in her absence. Great thinking, Allan!"  
"What an excellent idea." John smiled. "She would be very comfortable in  
our house. I'm sure Sarah will take excellent care of her, and the  
girls." He assured them, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
"Now wait a minute." Elizabeth interjected. "I don't know if I like the  
idea of Isabel trapsing around the countryside in her condition. What is  
something should happen."  
  
"Isabel, and the baby are both in excellent health." Allen informed her.  
"I see no reason why anything should happen as long as she takes care of  
herself, and she's done a good job of that so far."  
  
"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Jimmy asked, needing to hear it one more  
time.  
  
"Quite sure. Infact it would be better for her than staying here, and  
possibly stumbling onto your secret visitor here." Dr. Burnley gave them  
his medical opinion. "I know a very good doctor in Charlottetown." He said  
taking a pencil and pad from his coat pocket and scribbling a name and   
address on it. He tore of the page and handed it to Sarah. "Here is his name and address. I want you to take Isabel there after you arrive just to put  
everyone's mind at ease. I don't think there will be, but if there are any  
problems you can call on him. I will write and tell him to expect you. He  
will take good care of her."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Burnley. I'll go right way, and inform Isabel of our  
plans." said Sarah, with agreement.  
  
Emily and Ilse took the basket full of eggs and left the barn with huge  
smiles on their faces. They practically skipped all the way back to the  
house. Imagine, a summer outing in the city. They felt like real ladies.  
Rhoda Stuart would be green with envy.  
  
"Now remember, we can't let on yet." Emily reminded Ilse. "Cousin  
Isabel doesn't know that she's about the go to Charlottetown with Sarah..."  
  
"... and us!" Ilse laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Emily agreed with a smile. "We'll have to act like it's a  
surprise for us too."  
"You can count on me!" Ilse grinned. Emily was afraid that their giddy  
smiles would give everything away. She'd have to be on the look out so that  
Ilse didn't give it away yet.  
  
The two girls openned the kitchen to find Isabel standing at the stove,  
preparing slices of bread for toasting. She had already started the bacon  
frying, and put the water on for tea.  
  
"Here are the eggs, Cousin Isabel." Emily smiled widely as she handed  
her the basket.  
  
Isabel looked at Emily a bit suspiciously. It seemed that the girls  
were still acting strangely. She wondered what going on with those two, but  
decided not to pursue it. Emily was always exicted over something or other,  
and anyway, things had been a bit strange around here lately. "Thank you   
girls." Was all she said to them with a wondering smile.  
  
Emily and Ilse began to set the table as Isabel began to broke the eggs  
into the skillet to fry. Ilse unthinkingly grabbed enough plates for all  
the people currently at New Moon, seen or unseen. Emily nudged her with a  
serious look on her face. "Seven!" she whispered urgently. Ilse nodded her   
head embarrased. Now she understood. Emily quickly looked up at Isabel, but she hadn't caught the mistake. She was deep in thought.  
  
After laying the dishes and silverware out on the table, Emily walked  
over to the stove, and layed her hand on Isabel's arm. "Don't worry, I'm  
sure they will find him." It was hard for her to keep secret the fact the Mr.  
Carpenter was just out in the barn, especially from Isabel, but she knew it  
was for the best, and she wanted to give her cousin some hope.  
  
Isabel smiled down at her. "Yes, I'm sure they will." Emily thought  
that her eyes did not look as certain as her words tried to make it seem.   
"Keep that thought for me, OK." She gave Emily a hug, grateful for what the girl was trying to do.  
  
Unbeknownst to those in the kitchen Eve, Laura, and Sarah had just  
sneaked back into the house through the front door. They had to make Isabel  
think they were coming from upstairs. They walked quietly through the  
front hall into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Good Morning." Isabel turned to greet them as they came in the  
room. "I didn't hear you come downstairs."  
  
"Good Morning, Isabel!" said Eve. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Good Morning, Izzy!" added Laura. "Mmmm! Just smell those eggs frying,  
will you!?"  
  
"And how are you this morning, Isabel?" asked Sarah, as she came over close  
to her future sister-in-law, she gently took hold of both of her upper arms  
and turned Isabel towards her, adding--"I know you must be terribly  
disappointed, Isabel dear, that Francis still hasn't been found. I was  
thinking, I would like very much for you and the girls to go home with me to  
Charlottetown, as well as going on a shopping excursion for the baby, to get  
your mind off of things. I won't take 'no' for answer!"  
  
"Infact, Allan insists up on you going!" added Laura.  
  
"That's right. " said Sarah. "He even gave me the name of this doctor  
friend of his, for us to take you to, when we arrive there. His name is,  
Dr. Sidney McIntosh."  
  
Isabel was about to protest. She felt that she needed to be here when and   
if the men returned with Francis. She wanted to be the first thing he saw.   
As she looked around the room at the ladies concerned looks, and the girls   
excited smiles. She realized that perhaps it would be best for her to go to   
Charlottetown with Sarah and the girls. The truth was that sitting here at   
New Moon listening for every sound from the lane was driving her crazy. Yes,   
she wanted to find the man she loved, but she also had to think of her baby.   
She was sure that the nervous feelings she had now would not do her child or   
herself any good. Perhaps is it would be nice to have a change of scenery   
right now. It would be nice to become better acquainted with Sarah. She had   
only known her for a short time, but she was sensing a true friendship   
developing between them. After all, hopefully, in a little while they would   
both be Carpenter women. Besides the girls seemed so excited, how could she disappoint them.   
  
"Alright, thank you, perhaps that would be a lovely diversion for a   
while." She accepted to the overwhelming approval of all.   
  
The ladies sat down to breakfast discussing plans for the trip. There   
was packing to do, Sarah needed to retrieve her and John's buggy from the   
inn, and Ilse would need some things from her house. In a strange way Isabel   
was actually looking forward to the trip. It would be nice to take it easy   
for a bit, and she was excited about the idea of shopping for a few extra   
things for the baby. The thought even crossed her mind that it would be   
funny if they were to run into Francis on the streets of Charlottetown.   
Imagine, the ladies being the ones who find him. She was still quite unaware   
that her love lay drunk and sick only a few yards away in the barn.   
  
As the conversation carried on around the breakfast table Isabel scooped   
a forkful of egg from her plate and raised it to her mouth. Then she heard   
Emily's earlier comment echo in her head. 'They're chicken babies.' Suddenly   
she couldn't stomach the thought of eating it, and layed the bite back down   
on her plate looking around almost guilty. She would skip the eggs today.   
  
It was late morning by the time Isabel, Sarah, Emily and Ilse were ready   
to go. Sarah had fetched her buggy, Emily and Ilse had packed way too much,   
and Eve and Laura helped Isabel carry a small satchel of clothes and personal   
things from her room. Laura had promised to write as soon as she had any   
news, and Isabel had promised to see the doctor that Allen had recommended as   
soon as she arrived. She thought how odd it was that she had not seen   
Elizabeth all morning, but the ladies had assured her that she was tending to   
important business, and they would convey her farewell.  
  
The two ladies, and two young girls climbed aboard the small well kept   
buggy, Isabel needing a little extra assistance from Laura and Eve. Sarah   
had raised the canopy to keep the July sun from Isabel. With waves and hugs   
goodbye the traveling party was off down the lane from New Moon heading   
toward Charlottetown. Laura and Eve gave each other a self contratulating   
smile that they had actually managed not only to keep their visitor secret,   
but also to get Isabel to take a very much needed excursion. Together they   
hurried to the barn to see if they could be of help there.   



	13. Secrets and Shadows

Emily's Chronicles: Part 13: Secrets and Shadows  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
***New Moon***  
Inside the barn everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief as they  
heard the buggy pull away. Now they could work on sobering up Mr.  
Carpenter without worrying about Isabel. Jimmy walked over the window and  
peered out making certain the coast was clear. He still did not like the  
idea of Isabel traveling such a distance in her condition, and hoped she  
would be alright. However, he knew it was for the best, and knew that  
Sarah would take excellent care of his cousins, he smiled as he thought of  
Emily and Ilse living it up in the city. They would enjoy this time away.  
He thought how strange it seemed now to think of Isabel the way she was when  
she first came to Blair Water. He remembered some of the heated  
disagreements they had.  
  
They very nearly hated each other. She was a strong and determined  
person, very much used to getting her own way. He remembered her also as  
being filled with anger. The kind of anger that grows out of a lifetime of  
disappointment. Jimmy realized now that Malcolm was the cause of much of  
Isabel's discontent in the past. It had done her good to be away from her  
father for a time. He knew that she loved her father very much, and he  
also knew that she could never seem to do anything to please him. She had  
changed in his absence. Although she was still quite a formidable woman,  
he had seen that anger replaced by other softer emotions. He remembered her  
heartbreaking at Francis Carpenter's leaving New Moon with the woman he was  
married to, her joy at learning that she was going to be a mother, her  
determination to keep her baby safe, and the closeness that was developing  
between her and the family. The truth was he had grown to genuinely like her, and felt almost as close to Isabel as he did to Laura, Elizabeth, and Emily. Becoming a  
mother was changing Isabel. Having Eve in his life was changing him. They had both  
grown to realize just how similar they were.  
  
Jimmy looked over at Mr. Carpenter, now beginning to toss on the cot, he  
felt his anger at him subsiding a bit. He realized that his man must truly  
love Isabel. He had nearly done himself in, because he could not be with  
her. He thought that the drinking must have been the only way he could  
stand to be apart from the woman he loved. Jimmy remembered how miserable  
he felt when Eve had been torn from him. If Francis Carpenter had been so  
miserable at being denied Isabel, that he would have soon drank himself to  
death than live one moment without her, Jimmy knew that he truly loved her.  
  
It was with this realization that Jimmy decided that, once he was cleaned  
up and himself again, he was sure that Mr. Carpenter would be a good husband  
to Isabel, and a good father to the baby. He was happy he could bring him  
back to his cousin, even if their reunion would have to be delayed a while  
longer.  
  
Coming back to himself from deep in his thoughts Jimmy heard Dr.  
Burnley shouting orders. "Set him up. Get a pail."  
  
Jimmy ran back to the cot to find John and Elizabeth hoisting Francis  
upright while he emptied the mostly liquid contents of his stomach into a  
bucket that Perry had sat beside the bed.  
  
***Charlottetown***  
  
The evening of their arrival in Charlottetown Isabel sat in Sarah's  
garden enjoying the last hours of twilight after dinner. The buggy had  
pulled up to the small house on the quite side street in the midafternoon.  
The ladies, Emily and Ilse included for that was how they envisioned  
themselves on this trip, had unpacked and taken a light lunch. Then true  
to her word, Sarah had insisted that Isabel visit Dr. McIntosh just as a  
precaution. Isabel did not protest. She was glad that Dr. Burnley had  
recommended someone, and felt better about being away from home knowing  
that there would be someone to call if an emergency arrived.  
  
When they had entered the doctor's waiting room, Isabel had been  
immediately aware of some of the ladies staring at her growing figure, and  
then at her ringless left hand. She wished he had worn gloves, and was  
glad Sarah was there to draw her attention away from prying eyes.  
She heard the inmasked gasps as the doctor's nurse announced the "Miss"  
infront of her surname, as she called her into the examining room. She  
reminded herself that these people did not matter to her, and she was there  
for a very important reason. She laughed, as she realized that Emily and  
Ilse thought it wonderfully scandalous to be escorted around town by an  
unmarried pregnant woman, and their fiesty new friend.  
  
Dr. McIntosh had been very kind, and had not remarked on anything  
beside her medical condition. She liked him immediately. They made polite  
small talk regarding their mutual acquaintence of Dr. Burnley, and the  
doctor went aboout checking Isabel's condition. She was relieved when he  
announced that she and the baby were both in fine health, and that the trip  
had done her no harm, infact he agreed with Allan, that the rest would do  
her good. He assured her that she could call on him at any time, if she  
needed anything while she was in Charlottetown.  
  
This evening the roses and jasmine in Sarah's garden made a fragrant  
backdrop to the soft orange glow just disappearing in the western sky.  
Isabel sat reading the little book of love poems that Francis had given  
her. She had not been able to part with it. Many times over the past few months  
when she had felt so overwhelmingly lonely for him, it somehow brought him  
closer to her. In the shadows of the yard, Emily and Ilse were playing  
princess under the branches of an old Oak tree. Sarah was busying herself in the house, writing to the family at New Moon, reporting the clean bill of health that Isabel and the baby had both received today. Isabel realized that she did feel better. She relaxed, and could take a few moments to rest. Although she was still anxious at what progress the  
men were making, she and her baby had needed this trip more that she  
realized.  
  
Isabel's thoughts were quitely interrupted as Sarah brought out a tray  
of tea and layed it on the small table infront of the bench on which she  
was lounging. Sarah smiled, and sat down beside her. She poured a cup of  
warm tea for Isabel, and then one for herself. Tonight was a perfect night  
for friends to chat.  
  
"Here you are, Isabel." said Sarah, as she offered her sister-in-law to  
be, a cup of tea. "Does your father know yet that you're in the family  
way?"  
  
Isabel layed the book of poems on the bench beside her, and took the  
cup that Sarah offered with a whispered, "Thank you." Sarah noticed how  
Isabel's eyes grew distant at the mention of her father. At New Moon, she  
had learned how this man had treated Isabel reprehensibly throughout most  
of her life, could also tell that even through all of that, Isabel loved  
him very much.  
  
"I finally got up the courage and wrote to him a few weeks ago."  
Isabel informed her. "I have not yet heard anything back." She took a sip  
of tea, and stared at the dark liquid swirling in the china cup. She did  
not want Sarah to see the disappointment on her face.  
  
"I really rather doubt that I will hear anything from him. He probably  
doesn't care." Her eyes grew even more distant as if she were seeing  
images from the past infront of her. "He never has cared about much of  
anything where I am concerned." Finally she looked up at Sarah, giving her  
a brave smile, trying to signal that it was something to which she had  
grown accustomed to.  
  
"I wouldn't give up too soon, if I were you." replied Sarah. "For all you  
know, your father's letter may still arrive at New Moon, and be there  
waiting for you when we return. Just keep thinking those positive  
thoughts, dear."  
  
Isabel gave Sarah a grateful smile. "Well, you could be right. After  
all it is a long way to Scotland and back." She did not want Sarah to know  
that she held out little hope that her father would even speak to her  
again.  
  
As the ladies sat in the pale evening light sipping their tea, and  
watching the two girls play Isabel turned to Sarah and put her hand on the  
younger woman's forearm. Her eyes were serious, and a bit troubled.  
  
"Sarah." She said. "I just wanted to tell you how badly I feel that you  
and Eve have to be separated from the men you love, becuase of me. It  
isn't fair to you, but I am eternally grateful." Her eyes were about to  
fill with tears at the thought of what her families, old and new, were doing  
for her and her baby, and for Francis. She couldn't have known just how much her  
family was doing.  
  
"I don't know why it is, but what with our mail service today," suggested  
Sarah, as she's trying to humor Isabel. "...it always seems to be slow.  
Now, as for thinking that you're the cause of keeping John and me apart,  
that just isn't so. You have heard of that saying--'Absence makes the  
heart grow fonder', haven't you? We really haven't been aprt for too long.  
That's also how you should look on yours and Francis's separation too. You  
shouldn't fret so, because it's hard on you and (pointing to her stomach)  
the wee one there."  
  
Isabel smiled and stroked her hand up and down her side. She knew of  
course that Sarah was right. "I am trying not to worry, but I suppose I  
can't help it. It's the not knowing that is frightening me." She admitted.  
"Not knowing where he is, or how he is, or if I will ever see him again."  
Isabel gave Sarah a brave smile. "But you and John have been so  
wonderful to me..." She said, and then smiled down at her waist. "...to us. You have quickly become true friends. I could not ask for a better aunt and uncle for my  
child." Isabel took another sip of her tea, and then settled back to watch  
Emily and Ilse playing a short distance away, thinking to herself that  
someday, it would be her own child she watched at play. She hoped that her  
baby's father would be there with her.  
  
Still a bit lost in thought, and without turning her attentions from her  
young cousin and her friend Isabel sighed. "Really, I am glad I came. I  
feel so relaxed and peaceful here." She said to Sarah. "I did not realize  
how much I just needed to get away for a while."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Isabel dear, about feeling so relaxed and  
peaceful here." Replying Sarah. "What I'm trying to say, is that you  
shouldn't really worry so much about Francis, because I have this feeling  
he's in a very safe place where no harm will befall him." She said,  
reassuringly to Isabel. "I also feel that you will be seeing him soon."  
  
"I think you're right." Isabel smiled broadly and turned her head in the  
direction of New Moon, and looked far off into the sky. Strangely, today  
she had begun to have the feeling the feeling that Francis was safe, and  
well.  
  
Smiling back at Isabel, Sarah said--"I know I'm right! Now I want you to  
have nothing but sweet dreams tonight...sweet dreams about Francis.  
Alright!?"  
  
"I have a feeling, that my dreams will be exactly that." Isabel smiled.  
"Sweet, and about Francis."   
  
She was almost certain that they would be together soon. Infact, she had not felt  
so hopeful in a long time. She had heard stories of the Murray second  
sight, and had seen both Emily and her father display behavior that could  
only be explained as such. She had never believed in it much, and had never  
experienced it herself. Isabel was far too practical for that. She took  
after her mother in that respect. Perhaps it was her maternal instincts  
beginning to take hold, or the fact that she was too afraid not to  
believe, but her feeling of certaintly that she would soon be with the man  
she loved was so strong that maybe, just this once, when she needed it she was  
being blessed with that very Murray trait.  
  
The ladies sat finishing their tea and converstation watching the sun  
fall below the horizon. The past two days had been extremely eventful for  
both ladies, although in different ways. Sarah did not want Isabel to  
overdo things, and seeing her veil a few yawns urged her to go to bed.  
Isabel agreed, she was quite tired after the trip today, the doctor's visit, and  
all the excitement of yesterday. Sarah too was feeling fatigued from the  
days events and called for the girls to get ready for bed as they walked in  
from the yard. Emily and Ilse, masking some yawns themselves ran over to  
meet their chaperones. They knew, that they would spend the next few hours  
whispering in the darkness about the day had held. Isabel and Sarah  
smiled at each other, they knew it too.  
  
The noises of the house one by one disappeared as Sarah, Isabel,  
Emily, and Ilse settled down to a night's rest. Sarah had given the girls  
Hattie's old room. She didn't feel it would be right to ask Isabel to  
sleep in that bed. Isabel lay in bed in the guest bedroom feeling the baby move.  
She was happy to be here. Francis had been in this house. This was his  
family, somehow being here made her feel closer to him. She was still comforted  
by the contented, hopeful feeling she had become aware of in the garden.  
She drifted off to sleep, this time thinking wonderful thoughts of the future.  
  
Gradually the noises from the street subsided, and night fell over the  
quite neighborhood in Charlottetown.  
  
  
***New Moon***  
  
Laura and Eve stood in the kitchen at New Moon busily finishing  
cleaning the breakfast dishes, and beginning to prepare for lunch. With so  
many people at New Moon there was much to do, especially since Elizabeth was  
being kept busy in the barn. It had been three days since Isabel, Sarah, and the  
girls had left for Charlottetown. They had received a letter yesterday  
from Sarah assuring them that all was well. This had set their minds at ease.  
Everyone was glad that Isabel would be spared any aggitation over the scenes that would  
arrise.  
  
Mr. Carpenter had slept for the better part of the past few days.  
However, early this morning he had awaken is a cold sweat, half out of his  
mind, yelling for Isabel and trying to get up. It took the weight of  
Jimmy, John, and Perry to hold him down. In that state, had Isabel been there,  
he may have hurt her and not even know it. The family was still out in the barn  
trying to get him through this first bought of drying out, when...  
  
Around 9 a.m., that morning, Teddy Kent rapped on the backdoor of the New  
Moon cottage. Inside, Elizabeth was just preparing to head out again to  
the barn. As she opened the door, Teddy said--"Good mornin', Miss Murray!"  
  
Surprised at seeing Emily's friend, she replied--"Good morning to you too,  
Teddy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothin' really, Miss Murray. Uh...uh, is Emily around?" he asked.  
  
"No she isn't. She's in Charlottetown with our Cousin Isabel and Ilse."  
said she.  
  
Knowing that it was none of his business, he then replied--"I was at the  
store in town, and since I was comin' this way anyhow, the Stuarts asked  
me to drop this letter from a Mr. Malcolm Murray off here. Will you please  
see to it, that Miss Murray gets it?"  
  
"Sure thing, I will. Thank you for dropping it off, Teddy." said  
Elizabeth, smiling at him. As he left for home, she laid it down on the  
hall table, where their incoming mail is kept.  
  
Elizabeth crossed the dirt yard to the barn considering what may be  
written in that letter that Malcolm had sent to his daughter. If reading  
it were to upset Isabel then Elizabeth vowed that an equally upsetting  
note would cross the Atlantic back to Uncle Malcolm, from her. She had much to  
tell the old man about the way had treated his daughter over the years,  
but had decided to hold her tongue so far.   
  
She reached the barn in a bad spirit, it would be nice to have things  
settled down around New Moon. She hoped things would get back to normal  
soon. Elizabeth tugged on the stiff door latch, and entered the barn uncertain  
of what she would find. After the scene earlier she was ready for anything.  
The first thing she saw was Perry tending to the morning chores. 'Well, at  
least someone is keeping the farm running,' she thought to herself.  
Peering further into the darkened space Elizabeth saw that Jimmy, John, and Dr.  
Burnley were tending to a still dilerious Francis Carpenter. He had ceased his  
yelling but was still calling for Isabel. Elizabeth realized that in spite of  
everything he was going through he had only ever mentioned Isabel. Through  
all of it, she was foremost on his mind, even if it was not to clear at  
the moment. 'He must truly love her.' She thought to herself, suddenly seeing  
that once well again he would take care of her cousin.  
  
"How is he now?" Elizabeth questioned already able to tell that the  
patient was not much improved.  
  
Dr. Burnley looked up at her over his shoulder. "Not good. He'll be  
lucky to get through this. He's got alot more ahead." He reported.  
  
John sat on a crate beside his brother. Laying a hand on his shoulder  
he talked to him as if he could hear or understand. "Come on, you have to  
get better now. You have to get better for Isabel and the baby." The concern  
in John's face was growing by the minute. He had helped his brother dry out  
before, but he had neer been this bad. He was beginning to get worried.  
  
Just then, Francis began illucinating, for which in his deliriums, he  
began to seeing all kinds of creepy-crawlies running up and down the walls, and  
on him, causing him to scream out...  
  
Elizabeth jumped as if someone had shot her. Her face showed complete  
confusion as to what to do. She was not accustomed to situations that  
took her by surprise, and she did not like it. All she could do was stand  
there and stare questioningly at Dr. Burnley who was struggling to hold down the  
patient. Jimmy grabbed Francis's arms, and John his legs. The men were  
barely a match for dilerious strength that struggled against them.  
  
"Can't you see them? They're all over." Francis yelled.  
  
"See what?" Jimmy in total confusion.  
  
"It's the dilerium." Dr. Burnley yelled. "He's hallucinating." He  
suddenly rememered Elizabeth standing in the corner in horror. "Perry!"  
He yelled.  
  
Perry jumped to attention, he had been at the ready a few feet away in  
case he was needed. "Yes, Sir!" He answered.  
  
"Get Miss Murray out of here." Allen ordered.  
  
Perry took Elizabeth by the arm and carefully walked her over to the  
door. She could not take her eyes off of the scene being played out a few  
feet away, and was too horrified to resist. "Now, ya come on now Missus,  
this ain't no place for a lady." Perry humored her, he knew he may very well  
face her wrath later for grabbing her and throwing he out of her own barn.  
None the less he gently shoved her through the open door and shut the door.  
  
"Well! I never!" mumbled Elizabeth to herself, as she walked back to the  
house. As she opened the screen door, she was met by her sister, Laura.  
  
"How do you like that?" she grumbled. "I was practically thrown out my  
own barn!"  
  
"Really?" asked Laura. "Mr. Carpenter, must really be having a terrible  
time in there, sis. Having alcohol withdrawals, from what Allan told me,  
causes terrible things to happen to you. Put yourself in Mr. Carpenter's  
shoes for a change."  
  
"Well, perhaps you're right, Laura." said Elizabeth. "I guess that under  
the circumstances, I should be a little more tolerant of Mr. Carpenter's  
withdrawal shortcomings. He does, after all, love our cousin, and like it  
or not, he is the father of her baby."  
  
"That's right." said Laura in reply. "We should also exercise a great deal  
of patience, as well too. And in the meantime, don't forget the sacrifices  
John, Jimmy, Perry, and Allan are making now, helping Mr. Carpenter to get  
through this episode in his life."  
  
"Thank goodness, Isabel and the girls aren't here to see what's going on."  
replied Elizabeth, as she shook her head.  
  
"Yes, they're much better off in Charlottetown, with Mrs. Carpenter."  
agreedLaura.  
  
As they were talking, Eve came down the stairs--  
  
"Good morning, ladies!" said a cheerful Eve. "How are you two this  
morning? And how is Isabel's Mr. Carpenter?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Eve." replied the Murray sisters, at the same  
time.  
  
"I was just out in the barn, Eve, and Mr. Carpenter still doesn't look  
good. While I was in there, he began having delirious illucinations, then Dr.  
Burnley ordered me to leave." explained Elizabeth.  
  
"Wow! It's that bad, is it? Guess that it would be futule for me to go  
out and check on Jimmy?" remarked Eve.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Eve. Jimmy is alright." said a reassuring Elizabeth.  
  
"Would you two like to have a cup of tea?" asked Laura.  
  
"Sure!" answered both Elizabeth and Eve.  
  
Pouring the tea into the cups and saucers, Laura had took from the  
cupboard, she picked up the filled cups and handed them to Elizabeth and Eve, "Here you two are."  
  
"Thank you, Laura." they both said. As they continued to chat.  
  
  
As the door closed Perry could hear Dr. Burnley's voice. " We'll have to  
tie him down, he'll hurt himself. Perry tear some strips from that old feed  
sack over there, and bring them here and tie them to the corners of the  
cot, hurry."  
  
Perry did as he was told. He quickly ripped the burlap into wide pieces  
and ran over to the others. It took all four of them to get the fabric  
tied around Francis's wrists and ankles.   
  
He had somehow realized what they were doing and had taken it as  
threatening. "No, I have to get away!" He yelled as they worked, and continued to struggle. "I have to help Isabel! Where is she?" He begged.  
  
"Isabel is fine, and she needs you to get well." John tried to calm him,  
to no avail. His brother continued to fight them.  
  
There was nothing the men could do now but wait and try to keep him  
comfortable. John was visibly upset, Jimmy was glad the Emily had not been  
here to see this. He knew how much she idolized Mr. Carpenter. Perry  
seemed far away in his thoughts. Perhaps remembering others he had seen suffer  
the same fate. Dr. Burnley was busy checking his patient as best he could. Then remainder of the day was to be no less harrowing.  
  
  
***Charlottetown***  
  
Isabel had awakend that morning a bit unnerved. She still felt confindent  
that she would soon be reunited with Francis Carpenter. However, for some  
reason she could not explain, she felt a bit nervous and unsettled. Sarah had insisted that a ladies day out on the town shopping for the baby would calm her nerves.  
It did help to distract her. The two women and the girls spent the day  
wandering through shops of Charlottetown. Although ever prudent and  
frugal of nature, Isabel used some of her salary that she had saved to buy  
several nice things for her forth coming little one. It would be getting cold when  
the baby was born, and it would need some woolens. She found a few lovely  
coats and hats just right for a newborn, and a bolt of fabric she could  
make larger ones from for the next winter. There was a child's clothing shop  
near the center of town, and Isabel delighted in the fine little outfits that  
filled the displays. She purchases a few ruffled treasures that  
especially caught her eye. There were also some toys, other assorted paraphenalia  
necessary for a new baby and its mother, and even a few children's books.  
Sarah had insisted on buying Isabel a lovely bed jacket as a gift. Something  
special for the new mother. Even Emily and Ilse spent a little of the  
money they had brought on a tiny pillow with a thistle, the symbol of Scotland,  
emroidered on it for the baby. Isabel was delighted, and hugged the girls  
tightly. The ladies even purchased a few nice dresses and pinnafores for  
Emily and Ilse.  
  
They little traveling party decided to indulge in lunch at one of the  
large hotels in town. The girls had never seen a place so grand. They  
felt like princesses as they watched the people come and go in their finery.  
This was a far cry from Blair Water. There fine linen table clothes draped over all the tables which were laden with beautiful china, silver, and crystal. The girls felt like real  
ladies giving their order to the waiter, and Isabel let even let them choose  
something sweet from the pastry display when they were finished with their  
meal. She even indulged herself. Emily was sure that when she became a  
famous writer she would lunch in a place like this everyday, and of course  
Ilse would come too. What a wonderful day this was.  
  
After their lunch, they browsed in a few more shops, and then returned  
home to Sarah and John's house in the late afternoon. Isabel retired for a  
small nap upon returning. Emily could hardly contain her excitement,  
running up the stairs to record the events of the day before she forgot even the  
slightest detail, Ilse accompanies her to make sure she didn't overlook  
anything. The remainder of the day was spent with a light supper, and  
relaxing in the garden.  
  
As night fell once more over the small house, the day's noises were fast  
disappearring, and Emily could feel the excitment of the adventure catching  
up with her. Her eyes grew heavy as she lay in Hattie's old bed. She  
looked over at Ilse who had already fallen fast asleep. Emily herself could no  
longer fight sleep, and drifted soundly off.  
  
She was unsure how much time had passed when she openned her eyes again,  
or even what time it was. She had been dreaming, dreaming of her cousin  
Isabel, Mr. Carpenter and their baby. The dream shadows were still in her  
head as she peered sleepily around the room . She had a funny feeling that  
there was someone else in the room. She knew this feeling, she had  
experienced it before, once when she had talked to her father, several  
times when she had seen Malcolm's Wee Angel, when she had spoken to Ilse's  
mother, and even once when she thought she was talking to Aunt Elizabeth's spirit  
when everyone thought she was dead. There was someone in the room, but  
she also knew that it was someone who would not hurt her. As her eyes grew  
accustomed to the darkness she could make out the image of a woman  
standing at the foot of the bed. For a moment she thought it might be Sarah or  
cousin Isabel, but it was not. The woman was rather tall and thin. She bordered  
on pretty although she was certainly no rival for Isabel, she did have an  
interesting face. Emily had seen this person only once before, but she  
recognized her immediately, it was Hattie, Mr. Carpenter's dead wife.  
  
"Tell...Francis...that...he...is...forgiven, Emily." said the ghostly  
apparation of Hattie Carpenter.  
  
"Tell...him...it...is...alright...for...him...to...marry...Miss...Murray."  
  
Emily stared at the apparition in front of her. She was unsure what to  
do. "What?" She questioned.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Ilse mumbled beside her. "Go to sleep Emily  
Starr." She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow.  
  
Hattie moved toward the door, and motioned for Emily to follow. Emily  
quickly jumped out of bed and followed the image down the hall to where she  
disappeared into Isabel's room. Emily was suddenly afraid. Why had Hattie  
gone in there? What was she going to do? The young girl silently turned the  
doorknob of the guest bedroom, and entered without making a sound.  
  
Isabel lay sleeping soundly in the bed, not a care in the world it  
seemed. Hattie was bending over her. The face of the woman that Emily saw  
stared down at the woman her husband had loved. She lightly touched  
Isabel's arm, and then her middle. Isabel did not stir. Turning toward Emily,  
Hattie spoke in whispers that only the girl could hear.  
  
"He loves her." Hattie smile was lovingly distant. "She loves him. She  
has his child." Hattie looked directly at Emily. "They were meant for  
each other, and will be greatly blessed."  
  
Hattie walked toward Emily and put her hand on the child's cheek. The  
touch was not cold and dead, but warm and seemed full of life. "Your  
mother and father wish me to tell you that they are always with you, and love you  
very much." Hattie said tenderly. She then turned and exited the room the  
way she had come.  
  
Emily stood in the middle of the room for only a few moments, but it  
seemed like forever. She could barely believe what had just happened. She  
was brought back to herself by the sound of Isabel stirring in her sleep.  
Emily quickly went to the door, and turned the knob as quietly as she could. She  
stepped into the hall, half expecting Hattie to be there, closed the door  
without a sound, and soon was back in her bed without realizing she had  
walked there. Her mind was too full. Her heart nearly wanted to burst  
with joy as she thought about the words Hattie had spoken. She was certain now  
that Isabel and Mr. Carpenter were going to have a long and happy life  
together. She was also certain that her parents were watching over her.  
She had always felt them near, now she knew. She closed her eyes, and drifted  
off into a deep sleep. This time she dreamed of her father and mother.  
  
The next morning Emily could hardly wait to get down to breakfast. She  
had so much to tell everyone. Ilse had already dressed and gone down to  
the kitchen. Emily hurried to put on her dress and pinafore, and could barely  
manage to lace her shoes through her excitment. She ran loudly down the  
stairs, glad that Aunt Elizabeth was not there to scold her for such  
unladylike behavior. Isabel, Sarah, and Ilse were already sitting down to a  
breakfast for porridge, toast, jam, and tea. Sarah had even boiled some  
apples with cinammon for the feast. Emily plopped down in her chair to a  
disapproving look from her cousin. Elizabeth may not have been there, but  
Isabel had not intention of bringing an unruly child back to New Moon.  
Emily  
tried to ignore the reproach as best she could and finally blurted out...  
  
"Guess who I talked to last night!" Her smile was as wide as her eyes.  
She was sure everyone would find the news fascinating. She could not wait  
for them to answer. "Hattie Carpenter!" she grinned.  
  
The table went silent, and all eyes fell on Emily. Isabel who was  
taking a sip of her tea at the time, nearly choked. Emily could see her face go  
white. "Emily Starr. That is hardly funny." Isabel said barely able to  
find a voice, her eyes never moving from her young cousin. How could Emily bring  
up such a subject now, and in this house, under these circustances.  
  
Emily was unsure whether her cousin would storm from table or burst  
into tears. The girl felt her disappointment burning. She had thought everyone  
would be grateful for this news, especially when she told then what the  
woman had said. Even Ilse was staring at her in disbelief. She looked from  
Isabel, to Sarah, to her best friend, unsure what to say next.  
  
"Oh! What I meant to say, was that I was visited by Mrs. Carpenter's  
ghost." said Emily. "She told me that she forgives Mr. Carpenter for what  
he did to her, and that it's OK for him to marry you, Cousin Isabel. She  
also said that he loves you, and that you two were meant for each other. She also  
knows that you are going to have his child. And that's not all she said."  
  
All three women looked at each other, and then Isabel asked, "What else did  
she say?"  
  
"She said that my mother and father told her to tell me, that they will  
always love me...they love me very very much." replied Emily, as her eyes  
began filled with tears.  
  
"Oh Emily darling," said Isabel. "I'm sooo sorry. I didn't realize..."  
Isabel knew that Emily sometimes had visions, just like her father. Given  
her newfound feelings of hope and connection to Francis, perhaps it did  
happen just the way Emily said.  
  
"That's alright, I didn't mean to upset you." Emily smiled bravely. "I just  
wanted to  
tell you that everything is going to be fine."  
  
"You know, dear. I think I truly believe that." Isabel said, her face  
looking more peaceful than Emily had seen in a long time.  
  
***New Moon***  
  
Over the next weeks nerves ran high at New Moon as Francis Carpenter  
drifted in and out of coherance. At times he would manage to sleep  
fitfully, at others times he would spend hours yelling at the top of his  
voice, often his wrists and ankles had to be tied to avoid hurting himself or  
someone else. Always, though, as he fought to rid himself of the habit that had  
dominated so much of his life, he called out for Isabel. It was evident  
that she was his main concern. Finally, one morning he awoke exhausted and  
starving, but lucid.  
  
"Where is Isabel?" Where the first hushed words he spoke.  
  
Jimmy and John were nearly as tired as Francis. They had allowed  
themselves very little sleep over the past weeks. They had watched over the  
patient with great care, John because he was his brother, Jimmy because he  
knew Isabel needed him. Today they were relieved to see that everything was  
going to be alright.  
  
"Isabel's gone." Jimmy said in his straightforward way, not realizing  
how his statement sounded.  
  
"What do you mean gone. Where did she go? Why?" Francis begged  
urgently. Had she been here all along? Had the ordeal so disgusted her that  
she had fled? Had she returned to Scotland, how would he ever find her  
there? He tried to sit up, but was too weak.  
  
John put his hands on his brother's shoulders to keep him from  
struggling. "Don't worry. Sarah took Isabel to Charlottetown with Emily and  
Ilse to do some shopping for the baby." John smiled calming his brother.  
"She never knew you were here. If she had she would never have left."  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Burnley said it wasn't good for her to be around here with  
you...sick like you were." Jimmy informed him.  
  
"Then she's alright?" Francis asked.  
  
"She's fine. She's seen a doctor there, and Sarah wrote us with a clean  
bill of health for both mother and baby." John informed him happily.  
  
"Thank God." Francis exclaimed, relaxing back down onto the cot. His  
relief was clear on his face.  
  
"You better write yer wife, and tell her to bring them back now." Jimmy  
told John happily. He missed Emily, and was certain that Isabel would be  
wanting to get back home soon.  
  
"I'll do that right now. You stay here ok Jimmy?" John said smiling  
broadly and patted his brother's shoulder. "Isabel's going to have a  
pleasant surprise waiting here for her return. You just rest."  
  
As he left the barn he asked Perry if he wouldn't mind going to the house  
and telling Elizabeth that all was well. He then realized that not only was  
his brother in desperate of cleaning up, that he, Perry, and Jimmy were not exactly fit  
for proper company. "See if she wouldn't mind preparing a few baths while you're  
at it." Laughed John.  
  
"Will do." Perry laughed and was off like a shot toward the house.  
  
Jimmy helped Francis sit up on some extra pillows, and got him a fresh  
glass of water. "You just lay here, and let me know if you need anything."  
He said, and making his way over to his workbench he returned to the project  
he had been trying to make time for over the week, restoring the Murray  
cradle. He wanted it to be ready when Isabel returned.  
  
"What is that you have there?" Francis asked hoarsely. As Jimmy moved  
aside and turned to answer his question he could clearly see the precious  
object for the first time.  
  
"This here's the Murray family cradle. I got to fix it up for Isabel.  
For the baby. Elizabeth gave it to her." Jimmy informed him.  
  
"It's beautiful." Francis said in awe realizing that it was his child  
who would soon be occupying the little antique, his and Isabel's. He  
yearned to see the woman he loved, the mother of his child. He needed to tell her why had not come back to her, and hoped she would understand. He wanted more than  
anything to make her his bride.  
  
Without looking up from his work, Jimmy asked as blunt as ever, "You  
gonna marry her?" It was almost as if he were reading the other man's mind.  
In Malcolm's absence he wanted to make sure of his intentions.  
  
"I want nothing else in this world...If she'll have me." Francis  
informed him.  
  
"She'll have you. She loves you." Jimmy said, nodding his head.  
  
"And I love her. More than anything or anyone." Francis eased his mind.  
  
Jimmy nodded his head as if he had heard something that pleased him.  
"That's good." He agreed, his face conveying more sentiments than his word.  
At that he turned and looked Francis Carpenter straight in the eye. "Don't  
you ever hurt them." He ordered.  
  
"You have my word, I would sooner give my life than let anything hurt  
them." Francis vowed. "I will never cause them any pain again." He knew  
what Jimmy wanted to hear. "And I will never touch another drop. I won't  
need to." He assured Isabel's cousin.  
  
At the house, Perry knocked on the back screen door. He could see the  
ladies inside going about their daily house work.  
  
"Oh, Perry come in were just doing a little cleaning. Is everything  
alright in the barn?" Elizabeth came to the door and pushed it open for the  
boy to enter.  
  
"As right as rain." Perry beamed as he stepped in the kitchen. " Mr.  
Caprenter is up and wide awake." He announced proudly.  
  
"Oh, good. What a relief." Elizabeth sighed. It had been a hard couple of  
weeks on everyone. She was happy that Isabel could soon return home to the  
man she was waiting for.  
  
"Boy, I'll tell ya, you can say that again, Missus." Perry agreed. "Anyways,  
it's awful thick down there. You got yourself a bunch o' guys who ain't  
soaped and watered in a dog's age. John sent me to ask if you ladies could start a  
bath for all them. He went to write to his wife, but'll be back directly."  
  
"Certainly. We don't want Isabel and the girls returning home to a pig sty,  
do we?" Elizabeth smiled at the youth.  
  
"No ma'am. I'll go help Jimmy with the tub." Perry smiled back.  
  
Elizabeth was in her glory when she could run the action. Turning around  
she tightened her apron and called out. "Laura, Eve, I need your help. The  
men need some cleaning up."  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth!" They both answer at the same time.  
  
"It's about time that I get to see my Jimmy." remarks Eve.  
  
"Bite your tongue, Eve Kinch!" said a surprised embarassed Elizabeth.  
  
"What I meant, Miss Murray," explained Eve. "Ever since Francis Carpenter  
has been having his withdrawals, I haven't seen hide nor hair of my Fiance'.  
Yes, I know that I'll eventually be able to see *him*, on our wedding night.  
But for now, I'll be happy just to see him--Period!"  
  
"Just Like I'll finally get to *see* Allan. Eh, Eve!?" said a giggling  
Laura.  
  
"Oh!! You two!! Will you please stop!?" begged a flustered Elizabeth.  
"Let's get the warmed-up water out to the men."  
  
In no time Jimmy and Perry had the large iron tub set up out in the barn,  
and had quardened off a corner of one stall with blankets to offer a little  
privacy, and to shield the ladies eyes for he knew at least Elizabeth would  
come out to the barn to take charge. John returned to the barn with a small  
letter addressed to his wife, he asked Perry to go post it for him.  
  
Perry agreed whole heartedly. He took the letter and ran out of the barn,  
as John began to help Jimmy with the tub and blankets. In fact Perry ran  
all the way to the general store. The truth was he was happy that Miss  
Murray and Mr. Carpenter were going to be together. He felt that they both had had  
hard lives and now deserved as much happiness as two people could have. He  
was also missing his two friends, Emily and Ilse and would be glad to have them  
home.  
  
Back at New Moon barn Elizabeth and ladies were hauling buckets of warm  
water from the kitchen to the barn.  
  
"John, since you're our guest," suggested Jimmy. "Would you like to be the  
first to take a bath?"  
  
"Ah now, Jimmy," answered John. "Since you're needed more around New Moon,  
why don't you go first, and then I'll bathe after you?"  
  
Then men took their turns bathing in the barn stall. Eve and Laura  
hefted more buckets of hot water to the barn in the meantime which Elizabeth  
handed to the men to rinse with. In no time the weeks of filth had been  
washed away from John and Jimmy, and the months of it from Francis. After a  
much needed shave and a fresh change of clothes which Francis borrowed from  
his brother they were all once again fit to be around human beings. Eve  
could hardly contain herself as she was ran to Jimmy and threw her arms  
around his neck. John couldn't wait to see Sarah again, and all Francis  
could imagine was finally being near Isabel again after so long. He had so  
many things to tell her. Later as the men sat in the kitchen eating the  
lunch that the ladies had prepared for them, Elizabeth stood back to survey  
the work. "Yes, I think you will all do now." She said, contratulating  
herself for yet another job well done.  
  
  
Charlottetown  
  
That week Isabel, Sarah, Emily, and Ilse had spent exploring the  
wonders and novelties of city life. Sarah had arranged a nice tea with some  
of her friends, they had spent a delightful afternoon pouring through the  
library at the near by university, and taken a picnic in the park. One of Emily's  
parts of the entire trip, they had even taken in a matinee at a theatre. It  
had been a production of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Emily was  
thrilled that the heroine on the play was her mother's namesake. She and  
Ilse were in true bliss sitting in the theatre engrossed in the play. They  
both returned home proclaiming their intention to be actresses. Emily was certain  
a person could be a writer and an actress at the same time. "Oh no you  
won't." Isabel informed them, determined that no Murray would take up the stage  
life.  
  
On a slow rainy afternoon the ladies sat in the parlor enjoying the  
peace. Emily and Ilse worked a puzzle, Sarah caught up on her needlework,  
and Isabel lounged on the settee with pencil and paper listing possible  
namesfor the baby. For some reason she felt stronger than ever that she and  
Francis would very soon be together.  
  
The next morning there was knock at the door...  
  
As Sarah opens the door to answer the caller, she is greeted by a ten year  
old delivery boy. "Hello, Maam!" says the youngster, "Mr. McRory asked me  
to make this special delivery to you." as he is handing her the letter.  
  
"Why, good morning to you too." she replies. "Thank you so much for  
bringing it." After she takes it from him, she asks him to wait while she  
goes to take a ten cent tip out of a cookie jar, then returning to the door,  
she hands him the dime...  
  
"Thank you, Maam!" says the grateful boy.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she looks at the envelope, and is happy to see  
that it is from John. Looking around her, she is hoping that Isabel isn't  
yet up. After opening it, she takes out the letter, then a big smiles  
spreads across her face, for it is the good news she is expecting. In it,  
her husband tells her that she can bring Isabel and the girls back to New  
Moon. Francis has fully recovered from his alcoholic withdrawal syndrom.  
As she is about to fold up the letter to replacing it in its envelope, she  
hears the familiar rustle of Isabel's skirt.  
  
Trotting over to the stair landing, she smiles happily up at her future  
sister-in-law, "Good morning, Isabel! How are you feeling this morning!?"  
  
Isabel smiled at Sarah. "Well, I'm fine, but the little one didn't let me  
get much sleep last night." She laughed patting her round belly. "I think  
he or she has the same feeling I do. That Francis is not far away." Her  
face beamed brighter than Sarah had ever remembered seeing it. Could she somehow, deep down, know something?  
  
"Your wee one is right on the button there. Hmmm." as Sarah clears her  
throat. "Isabel, won't you please come over and sit down next to me hear on  
the sofa? I got something to tell you. Oh! don't worry, it's nothing serious. There  
is something you should know."  
  
Looking at Sarah, kind of funny like, Isabel is wondering what it could be  
that her future sister-in-law has to tell her. As they both sit down on the  
sofa in the livingroom, she asks--"What is it, Sarah?"  
  
"I don't know where to begin, so I'll start here." she replies. "Do you  
know why I brought you and the girls here to stay with me here in  
Charlottetown, Isabel? Hmmm--I brought you here, to get you away for a  
while from what has been happening at New Moon."  
  
"Yees." said Isabel cautiously. "And....?"  
  
"And, the men; Jimmy, Perry, and my husband, John, did find Francis on the  
eve that we left to come here,..." replied, Sarah, watching and waiting to  
get somekind of a reaction from Isabel.  
  
Isabel sat next to Sarah staring at her for what seemed the longest time.  
She struggled to make sense of what the younger woman was telling her. How  
could this be. Francis had been at New Moon all along, and no one had told  
her, while she had been living it up in Charlottetown. She should have been  
there. Why had no one let her know. No wonder she had felt him so close.  
Tears began to fall from her bewildered eyes.  
  
"He's at New Moon... now?" She questioned. "Why did you take me away from  
him? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Isabel felt betrayed. Then something Sarah  
had just said registered in her mind, and she broke away from her barrage of  
questions. "What do you mean...to get me away from what is happenning at  
New Moon? He is alright isn't he?" Then a terrible possibility flashed into Isabel's  
mind. "He doesn't want to see me." She could barely stand to contemplate  
that thought, but she had to know. her eyes searched Sarah's face for any  
hint of an answer.  
  
"Yes, of course he is alright." said Sarah, reassuringly. "We felt it  
better to bring you and the girls here, while Francis was going through his  
alcoholic withdrawal syndrom. Isabel, my dear--have you *ever* been around  
someone who is drying out? If you have, it's not a pretty picture. Now as  
for this letter I just got today from John, he told me that it's alright for  
me to bring you and the girls home to New Moon. And...and Francis is dying  
to see you."  
  
Isabel could hardly take in what she was hearing. He had been so ill and  
in such a state that her family had deceived her to get her away for her own  
good. It must have been truly bad. Suddenly she felt an urgency to return  
home without delay. Francis was there, and he needed her. She understood  
that Sarah, and her family was thinking of what was best for her and the  
baby, but now that the worst was over her place was with him. She should  
have been there all along.  
  
She looked at Sarah and barely heard herself speak through the thoughts  
whirling in her mind. Suddenly she stood up as Sarah tried to calm her. "We  
must leave at once. We have to go back." She gasped.  
  
Isabel did not wait for Sarah to protest, she was on her way to the  
stairs to wake the girls and pack before the younger woman could say  
anything. Sarah would not have tried to stop her, she too was ready to  
return to the man she loved, and wanted to see Isabel and Francis reunited. They  
were packed and setting off for New Moon within the hour.  



	14. The Reunion

Emily's Chronicles: Part 14: The Reunion  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.  
  
The little buggy carrying Isabel, Sarah, Emily, and Ilse back from  
Charlottetown turned into the little lane that led to New Moon. Sarah saw  
Isabel sit forward a bit scanning the yard for any glimpse of the man she  
now knew waited there for her return.  
  
The trip back had been a bit unsettling for Isabel. She sat in the front  
passenger seat trying to calm herself. Her heart seemed to race most of the  
way, and she wished Sarah would go faster. Sarah had seen her nervousness  
and had done her best to calm Isabel, but she knew that it did little good.  
  
The morning had been cool after the rain of the day before and Isabel had  
brought along a short summer weight driving cloak which she now had placed  
over her lap wringing it in her hands. Isabel knew that allowing herself to  
become so flustered was not good for the baby, but she could not help it.  
She would soon be reunited with the man she loved.  
  
Laura, Elizabeth, and Perry were sitting on the porch with Dr. Burnley  
who had come to check on his newly sober patient, and to discuss with  
Francis the risks that Isabel faced. Jimmy, Eve, and John came out of the barn as  
they heard the buggy approach. Sarah pulled the horse up alongside the  
house, and reached out to greet her husband who had run over to meet her.  
  
Ilse and Emily practically jumped down from the back seat to greet their  
family members eager to tell them all they had done. Jimmy helped Isabel  
down from the front seat. He could tell she knew, and was anxious to join  
Francis.  
  
Inside the house Francis stood staring into the fireplace anxiosly  
wringing his hands. He had heard the buggy pull up outside. His first  
impulse was to rush outside and scoop Isabel up in his arms, but he knew  
that this needed to be a private moment between them. She had waited for him, he  
could wait a few more moments for her. He would wait forever if need be. He  
still could not believe it was true. He was going to be a father. Isabel,  
his Isabel, was carrying his child. He thought of that glorious day when  
they were alone in the lighthouse. They had declared their love for each other.  
  
Their deep true love, that could withstand anything, and they were right. He  
hated himself for leaving her then, hated himself even more now. What she  
must have gone through. She needed him, and he hadn't been there. He vowed  
to spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her, but he feared he  
never could. To think, if not for Emily's letter, he may have gone through  
his entire life never knowing.  
  
He heard her light footsteps now on the porch and paused for a moment. All  
these months he had dreamed of her, seen her in his thoughts day and night,  
tasted her kisses, and felt her arms around him. She was now in the fifth  
month of her pregnancy. He knew because it had been five months since the  
last time her had seen her. He had counted the lonely, agonizing days of  
longing for the woman he loved. How much he had missed. Now she was just on  
the other side of the door. How would she react when she saw him? And what  
of the shock, what would that do to her, and to the baby? He knew she was  
aware of what his brother and her cousin were trying to do, surely she must at  
least hope he will be there. Surely she must want to see him.  
  
Outside Isabel looked around in vain. She could see nothing of Francis.  
"Where is he?" She was growing alarmed at his absence from the welcome. Her  
face showed her urgency.  
  
Gestering towards the door, Eve said--"He's inside."  
  
Not waiting to greet the others Isabel hurridly struggled to climb the  
few steps to the front door. She had to remind herself not to run. She  
rushed into the old house yelling his name. "Francis!" She called out.  
  
In the front hall as she drew parallel with the parlor doorway she  
stopped frozen in her path, still clutching the driving cloak which obsurred  
any view of her delicate condition. Her voice had barely left her lips when  
she saw him, turning from the fireplace to meet her eyes. They both drew in  
their breath and almost disbelievingly at each other for a moment, both  
afraid that the other would simply vanish at the slightest sound. Finally,  
at once they rushed to each other. Francis took Isabel in his arms and  
kissed her long and slow. He had dreamed of this moment for months. She  
gladly let herself melt into his embrace. It was as if life was beginning  
anew for them, a life together.  
  
He stood there tracing every curve of her face in his mind. She was so  
beautiful. Even more lovely than the images in his mind he had lived on  
these past months. She took his breath away. All he could do was stare at  
her.  
  
Finally, he came back to himself. His first thought was to declare that he  
would never leave her again, and reassure her of his love for her. But  
there would be time for that, and he had not seen her in what seemed like an  
eternity. He just wanted to look at her for a while. He drew her gently to  
the small settee, and helped her to sit. She had said nothing yet. She was  
too overcome. How long she had dreamed of this moment. He quietly sank down  
onto the sofa beside her. That's when he noticed how tired she looked. What  
must she have been through. 'An ordeal, if I know this town.' Francis  
thought bitterly to himself. He should have been here. His eyes traveled for a  
second over her form, thinking of the life they had created through their  
love. Isabel was still holding the cloak tight to her, she had forgotten  
about it, and it was hard to tell.  
  
At once, Isabel brought her hand to his face. Francis had to catch his  
breath. Through everything it had been the memory of those firey eyes that  
had kept him going, and now she was staring up at him, as if he were a ghost  
from some painful past. She watched him for a moment, trying to convince  
herself he was actually there. For once in his life he could not find words  
to tell her what he needed to let her know. Then she spoke.  
  
"Don't wake me." She pleaded.  
  
"What?" He whispered, not understanding.  
  
"Don't wake me, ... for I am sure this is a dream, and I don't ever want  
to wake up." Her eyes now echoed the fear she had kept buried for months.  
  
He could not stand that look. He knew that he had put that fear in her  
eyes. He quickly knelt beside her . He grabbed both of her hands and kissed  
them. His lips went to hers, and they shared the kiss that each had held in  
their hearts while they were apart.  
  
"Does this feel like a dream?" He asked, laying his head against hers .  
  
Isabel looked into his eyes. She had dreamt of them for so long. She  
touched his face again. "Yes, it does." She spoke a wide smile appearing on  
her face.  
  
"I should never have left you." He whispered holding her face in his  
hands and kissing her. "I should have spoken up, and said what I really  
felt. That leaving you was ripping my heart out."  
  
"I should not have made you go." She answered tears falling from her  
eyes. "When I saw ... your wife..." She couldn't finish the thought, she  
couldn't say the other woman's name, not now. "I couldn't be... like...like  
Megan Moore."  
  
Francis knew who she was referring to and what she meant. She had told  
him the whole story of the woman who had destroyed her parent's marriage and  
traumatized her. "You could never be like that." He assured her, tears  
beginning to roll down his cheeks. "You weren't destroying anything, there  
was nothing to destroy. It's you I love. I told you wanted to spend the  
rest of my life with you. That was the truth." He smiled. "You are my wife, my  
true wife...in everything but legality, and that will be changed soon." He  
vowed.  
  
"I know." Isabel confirmed. "Of, that I have always been certain."  
  
"You'll never have to doubt it." He took both of her hands in his and  
kissed them. Then looking into her eyes he formed the words he had not had  
time to say before. "Marry Me." He begged.  
  
It seemed an enternity before she was able to speak. She was lost in the  
words, the thoughts, the feelings of what he had just said. It seemed all  
she could do was stare at him her heart in her throat. Finally she was able  
to voice the answer she has been saving for months. "Yes...Oh, Yes!" Her  
smile turning to joyous laughter.  
  
Again the two reunited lovers kissed. This time both knew that nothing  
would ever come between them again. That their's was a love somehow  
destined to be. Suddenly Isabel knew why everything had happened. Why she and her  
father had come to the island. It was all meant to be. She and Francis were  
supposed to be here together at this time. They were supposed to fall in  
love, they were supposed to have a child, and maybe even they were supposed  
to be seperated for awhile so that they would realize how desperately they  
needed each other. As she look at him she saw the face of her child, and  
the face of her future.  
  
"Francis. There's something I need to tell you." She grinned at him  
certain he would be overjoyed at the news.  
  
He smiled a laughing smile at her. "I know. I know about everything. The  
letter remember." He kissed her forhead.  
  
At that, keeping one hand tightly locked in his, Isabel pulled back the  
cloak that covered her to reveal her rounded shape beneath her dress. She  
smiled at her baby's father with the brightest gleem in her eye. She saw  
his face grow amazed with wonder.  
  
"Oh, Isabel..." He whispered. He had not realized just how she would be  
showing. This was his child. Their's together. His hand hovered over her  
abdomin as if he didn't know what to do. He was so afraid he would hurt her.  
  
Isabel gently took his and and lightly placed over the spot on her belly  
where she had felt most of the baby's kicks holding it there with hers. As  
if on cue, the baby's foot again found the same spot with a great force.  
  
"See, the baby knows it's father is here." She smiled at him.  
  
He was speechless, scarely able to believe what was happening. The woman  
he loved was carrying his child. He was feeling it move through her skin.  
He also felt Isabel tense with the blow. "Does it hurt?" He asked  
concerned.  
  
"Oh, maybe just a little sometimes." She said trying to relieve his  
worry. "I don't mind." She grinned.  
  
He stared at her. What she had gone through the past months, and still  
she welcomed him back. The changes she was experiencing and not a word of  
complaint.  
  
"You are remarkable." He said in awe. Then he thought of her facing all of  
this alone. "Why didn't your write to me, and tell me? I would have come  
back. Nothing could have kept me away."  
  
"I know, my darling. I know you would have." She assured him. "That's  
exactly why I couldn't tell you." Then he saw a sadness cross her eyes. "You  
had your own life." She said as she cast her eyes down to the baby. "We had  
no part in it."  
  
"You are my life." He declared. "You, and the baby."  
  
He knew she had not spoken the words to hurt him. She was just explaining  
her reasons, but what she had just said stung like a thousand knives cutting  
into his soul. He hated himself for making her feel that she had to face  
giving birth to and raising their child alone. "I will never forgive  
myself." He told her.  
  
She took his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. "There is  
nothing to forgive." She smiled trying to take away his guilt. She could  
never blame him for anything.  
  
He suddenly realized how brave she truly was, and how cowardly he was.  
He kissed her again, and held her for a long time. They both knew that their  
feelings were so strong that any attempt to describe them would be  
inadequate, but he needed her to know.  
  
"I love you." He vowed to her.  
  
"Oh Francis, I love you." Isabel whispered.  
  
He sat back on the sofa beside her and enwrapped her in his arms. He  
told her everything, about not being able to stay with Hattie, about  
Stovepipe Town, drinking, and jail, and sobering up in the barn. He also  
told her about dreaming of her every minute of every day they were apart.  
  
She in turn told him of returning from Scotland ill, about getting sick by  
the side of the road, about how surprisingly happy she was when she  
discovered she was expecting, about what she had faced the past months, and  
about how she had prayed for him every day. They held each other for the  
longest time. They both wished they could stay there forever in each others  
arms. They knew, however that there was much to be done. They also knew now  
that there was plenty of time for them to spend together.  
  
Together they walked to the front door and stepped out on to porch. He  
wanted to carry her but she gave him a grateful and knowing smile letting  
him know that she didn't need that...yet. He did hold her close to him as  
the descending the steps. He would let nothing happen to her. As the happy  
couple strode out into the yard arm in arm they were met by the eager faces of the  
family. Everyone seemed on edge with anticipation of the news.  
  
Isabel and Francis looked at each other smiling. They knew what the  
family was waiting to hear. Together they gave them the news, smiling and  
laughing at the same time. "We're getting married." They annouced to gleeful  
cheers and happy laughter.  
  
"Now that's wonderful news!" exclaimed Elizabeth, Sarah, and John, all at  
the same time.  
  
"Us too!" agreed Emily and Ilse.  
  
As Jimmy put his arm around Eve's waist, he said--"Why don't we have a  
double wedding?" Winking, lovingly at his fiance', he added, "Right, my  
Queen of Romania!?"  
  
Hugging him back, a beaming Eve returns his reply, "I should say so!"  
  
It was then that Allen Burnely decided that he and Laura had waited long  
enough. They had spent nearly a year skirting the issue they both new was  
staring them in the face. He had nearly lost her forever, and he was not  
going to take that chance again. Although is was completely out of his  
nature, and would stun everyone he suddenly knew what he had to do, and knew  
what she would say. Turning to the woman he had loved for years he took  
both of her hands in his and announced...  
  
"Make that a triple wedding!" He stared at her with true passion. "Marry  
me, Laura Murray!" Allen's eye pleaded.  
  
With happy tears in her eyes, Laura happily replied, "Yes, yes, Allan, I'll  
marry you darling!!! I love you so much!!! Yes! Let's make it a triple  
wedding." The embraced as if they had been seperated for a hundred years.   
  
Ilse suddenly jumped, throwing her arms around her father and future  
mother. "Oh, I knew you too would figure it out eventually." She beamed to  
the delighted laughs of the loved ones she held in her arms. Then she  
suddenly drew in her breath, an amazed look in her wide eyes. She turned to  
her best friend, grabbing her hands tightly. "Emily, do you know what this  
means?"  
  
Emily finished her thought with her both girls squeling with delight at  
the top of their lungs. "We're gonna be cousins.!!!" they jumped up and  
down in a circle, and then threw their arms around each other, as the adults  
joined in their merry laughter.  
  
"Oh Isabel, while you were in Charlottetown, a letter arrived for you from  
your father. I'll go get it." Elizabeth remembered, running back into the  
house to retrieve the small envelope.  
  
She returned a bit out of breath and handed it to Isabel. Isabel stared  
at the paper in her hand, noticing she was trembling a little. This was the  
news that worried her most of all. Francis noticed her shaking and put his  
arm tighter around her. She looked anxiously at him, seeing a look in his  
eyes that told her he would protect her from anything, even her father if  
need be. She openned it and they read it together. Suddenly a smile appeared  
on Isabel's face replacing the furrow that had begun digging its way into  
her  
brow. "Father's coming back." She announced and then read aloud as the  
family listened intently...  
  
_' Make ready for my arrival, for I am leaving for Prince Edward Island by  
nightfall. No grandchild of mine will come into the world without me there.  
I regret the turn that our last visit together took. I will be counting the  
hours to seeing your face again. We have much to discuss.'_  
  
The big family that had become bigger that day, and was about to get even  
larger, stood in the yard at New Moon. If smiles were money they would have  
been the richest people in the world that day. Not just one, but three  
couples were going to joined together. Elizabeth stood back for a moment and  
surveyed the scene. She saw a true happiness in her sister that had never  
been there before. She was certain for the first time that she would be  
fine. Jimmy seemed to have found a new purpose to his life, beyond the animals  
and fields that he tended. She knew great things were in store for him. Her  
cousin Isabel, at one time bitter and angry, had been reunited with the love  
of her life and would soon be bringing another Murray into the world. There  
was another side of family to welcome she thought as she watched John slap  
his brother on the back and shake his hand while Sarah hugged a beaming  
Isabel tightly. To think she had not trusted them at first. Even Perry, who  
was right now pumping Jimmy's hand in congratulations seemed older and more  
mature. He would soon be running most of the work around here with Jimmy and  
Eve living in that nice little house he thought was keeping secret. There  
was a joy at New Moon, one that had not been there for a long time, if ever.  
Elizabeth Murray found that joy in the happiness of the people she loved.  
  



	15. Malcolm Returns

Emily's Chronicles: Part 15: Malcolm Returns  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
Malcolm Murray trod slowly along the red earth lane that led to Blair  
Water. The old man had been weeks upon the sea returning to Prince Edward Island, and the walk back to New Moon seemed longer than he remembered to his aching and stiff legs. He had not sent word of the exact time of his  
coming and so no one had met him at the dock. It was as he had wanted, he needed  
this time to think. There were so many things he needed to say to Isabel,  
a lifetime of things that had gone unsaid, so many things he should have  
told her. As he made his way along the ocean side, the summer sun warming his  
old bones, he practiced in his head the scene between himself as his daughter  
as he wanted it to go. He knew, however, that when he saw her his words would  
fail him. He hoped desperately that she would want to see him.  
  
Finally the little old-fashioned farm house came into view around the  
bend. Malcolm consiously slowed his pace even further. He was  
apprehensive. How would Isabel take his sudden return. He knew that she would be nearly six months along. The last thing he wanted was to upset her. The truth  
was that in his heart he would not blame her if she never wanted to speak to  
him again. He had made such a shambles of his relationship with her. Now, that  
she was expecting her own child, his grandchild, she should be concentrating  
on happy peaceful things, not on painful memories. He wanted to make  
peace with his daughter, but he had decided that if she did not want him there  
then he would leave quietly. He would do that much for her.  
  
As he neared the house Malcolm could see Perry walking from the barn  
carrying an armful of firewood. It seemed that the lad had grown since the  
last time he had seen him. He now had more the appearance of a young man,  
and less that of a boy. Perry was whistling a tune and looking up at the  
summer sky. He nearly tripped over a bump in the path and dropped his load.  
Bending down to pick up the logs Perry caught sight of Malcolm coming up  
the lane.  
  
Malcolm could also see Eve's two beautiful Collie dogs, Princess and Laddie  
with their family of pups lazying about in the warm morning sun. As Perry  
hollered his greeting to the elder Murray, they all come alive and jumped  
up to their feet to see who he was talking to.  
  
"Well, I'll be a son of a gun." Perry smiled. It was evident that the  
youth was happy to see the old man. He had always liked Mr. Murray, and  
Malcolm had a fondness for the straight-talking lad. "Mr. Murray! How in  
the world are you?" He didn't wait for the old man to answer but called to  
Jimmy in the barn.  
  
Jimmy came quickly out of the barn, he was very much on guard these  
days. The smile on his face made Malcolm nearly burst out laughing. He should  
have guessed he could count on these two to give him a fine welcome. He  
covered the last few feet with a spring in his step, and reaching Jimmy and Perry  
was greeted with outstretched hands.  
  
"Are you two a sight for me tired ol' eyes." Malcolm grinned and  
placed his travel case of the ground. He took their hands with both of his and  
shook them vigoroulsy. With Princess and Laddie giving him the once-over by  
sniffing his legs. Malcolm gave the dogs a welcoming pat on the head and  
scratching them behind their ears a bit. He himself had never been without  
a dog as a boy, he was glad to see them, this fine noble breed, around New Moon.   
He gave a laugh when he looked over at the pups eyeing their parents unsurely. He thought it was good for children to be raised around dogs, and was glad to see that his grandchild would have these fine animals for companions. Then satisfied at the  
friendliness of this new comer, the dogs milled about the three men, with  
their eight pups watching from a safe curious distance.  
  
  
"Malcolm, we didn't know just when you was coming. We woulda come got  
you." Jimmy apologized.  
  
"Ah Jimmy, me boy, the walk did these crooked ol' legs a world o' good."  
Malcolm assured him, lying a little. He was happy to see his nephew and  
young friend, but he had come for another purpose and turned his attention  
toward that avenue. "How is my daughter...and my grandchild?" He asked nervously,  
as he was patting and scratching both dogs behind their ears.  
  
"They're doing fine." Jimmy informed him. "We found..."  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to see about his daughter. It took you  
long enough." A voice echoed from the kitchen porch, it was Elizabeth.  
Malcolm's letter had been pleasant enough, and Isabel had seemed greatly  
please with it, but Elizabeth still held a resentment for the way the old  
Scot had treated his daughter.  
  
Jimmy, Perry, and Malcolm stood in the yard as Elizabeth strode  
sternly over the where them. It was obvious she had words for Malcolm. It was  
almost as if she was storing her anger for him, and was ready to blow. She had  
managed to avoid him while she was staying secretly with other Murray  
relatives in Scotland. They had told her what a state he had been in over  
the death of Megan Moore, and she knew that Isabel had visited him during that  
time. She also knew that he had been so miserable and so hateful to her  
that he had practically thrown her out of his house, and Isabel being  
unknowingly pregnant at the time. She knew how terribly he had treated Isabel her  
entire life. Elizabeth felt a large amount of contempt for her uncle at that  
moment.  
  
"Elizabeth Murray, back from the dead I see." Malcolm began with a  
smile in an attempt to curb the anger he could see coming toward him.  
  
"Don't you Elizabeth Murray me." She blurted at him. "Have you've  
finally decided to show some caring toward your daughter for once in you life?"  
She had grown close to Isabel over the past months and would tolerate nothing  
upsetting her especially now that she was so happy, not even her father.  
"Let me tell you one thing Malcolm Murray, if you've come to fight with Isabel,  
or upset her you can turn around and march right back to Scotland, because  
you will not set foot in this house."  
  
The truth of Elizabeth's words cut through the old man like a knife.  
She had every right to assume he was there for a dire purpose. His past  
history with his daughter would only lead to that conclusion. Isabel had always  
been so strong willed, and stubborn that he had often spared with her like an  
equal, even as a child, and yes he had often been cruel. He wished he  
could have the years back now, so he could treat his daughter the way she  
deserved. Malcolm knew that he had made her think he hated her. That was exactly  
why he had to see her now, to make things right if he could.  
  
"No." Malcolm's voice stammered. "I have not come to upset her. If I  
think for a moment that my presence is causing her any distress, I will go  
away and never come back. You have my word on that. I need to see her, to  
tell her things...I should have told her long ago." His pleading tone was  
not lost on Elizabeth and the others.  
  
Elizabeth felt her anger cooling. Her uncle seemed very old to her  
suddenly, and very ashamed. "She's up in her room." She did not mention  
that Isabel was not alone there.  
  
"Thank you." Malcolm nodded, walking toward the house.  
  
Malcolm stepped quietly into the front hall. Taking a few steps he noticed  
Emily sitting at the table in the parlor, writing as usual. Her face lit  
when she saw him.  
  
"Uncle..." She began but was silenced by his finger placed up to his  
smiling lips. She understood, and happily ran to him and threw her arms  
around his waist and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Look at ya Lass." He grinned. "You've grown a foot since I saw yee  
last."  
  
"Oh Uncle Malcolm, Cousin Isabel will be so happy to see you." Emily  
smiled.  
  
Malcolm paused looking into Emily's face. She was so young, how could  
understand the problems between himself and his daughter. He smiled  
humoring her. "I hope you're right, dear, I hope you're right."  
  
"She's upstairs." Emily informed him. "But, Uncle Malcolm guess wh..."  
She began.  
  
"Thank you." Malcolm began to climb the steps not waiting for her to  
finish. His attentions turning toward the room at the top of the  
staircase. He walked slowly and hoped that the letter he had written to announce his  
visit had been taken the way he had intended. He purposefully kept it  
short and had only told her he was coming back to New Moon. The things he really  
needed to say were not for a letter, he needed to tell her face to face.  
He thought this would give Isabel time to prepare herself. He did not wish to  
shock her in her delicate condition.  
  
As he neared the bend in the stairs Isabel's bedroom door openned.  
Malcolm stood there hoping she would be glad to see him. However, the  
person who exited the room was not at all who had expected to see. In fact it was  
the last person he expected see. It was Francis Carpenter. Although  
Elizabeth had insisted that his sleeping quarters remain in the barn until he and Isabel were officially wed, the happy couple had spent every waking moment together since her return, talking and planning for the future.  
  
Francis turned and saw Malcolm standing below. Both men's eyes  
steeled to each other. They each had one thing in mind, Isabel's well being. Her  
father, and her soon to be husband stood face to face both hating the  
other for their perceived shortcomings regarding Isabel. Malcolm saw the man  
who had broken his daughter's heart and left her alone and with child. Francis  
saw the man who had emotionally abused the woman he loved all of her life,  
and caused her years of torment. The letter the old man had sent for  
Isabel did seem to be full of caring, but Francis knew that Isabel was still  
anxious over the things her father mentioned they had to discuss. He was not  
going to allow Malcolm to berate and upset his future wife, especially not now.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Malcolm said with venom in his tone.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you." Francis blurted at him, anger  
burning in his voice. He took a step forward to reach the first step.  
  
It was at that moment that Laura and Eve reached the foot of the  
stairs. The ladies had heard Malcolm's voice and rushed to greet him. They were  
met by Jimmy, Elizabeth, and Perry coming in from the yard. They felt that  
Isabel may need their help. They now saw a battle of wills taking place  
in front of them.  
  
Malcolm summoned all his strength and began to climb the final few  
steps. Reaching the top he looked Francis straight in the eye and said  
contempuoulsy. "I did not come here to talk to you. Out of my way. I will  
speak with my daughter." The old man began to move forward.  
  
Without taking his eyes off of Malcolm, Francis stood solidly on the  
landing, unmoving. He reached out his hand and planted it tightly on the  
banister. He was blocking the old man from going any further. "No, you  
will not." He cooling informed Malcolm. "I will not let you upset her."  
  
Malcolm could feel the rage rising up in his chest. He was not used to  
being treated like this, and would not accept it. "Why you, no account,  
drunken..." he broke off, any words he could think of to use in the  
presence of the ladies standing below were not strong enough for this person  
infront of him. "...and you don't think that pining away here for months, worrying  
about you, watching herself grow bigger with your child did not upset  
her?" Malcolm wanted to say something to hurt Francis the way he had hurt  
Isabel. "You don't think having to watch you walk out the door with that other  
woman didn't hurt her? It wasn't you that held her as she wept that night. It  
wasn't you who watched her heart break."  
  
Francis stared at Malcolm, his rage growing to match the old man's.  
The truth was Malcolm had chosen just the right avenue of attack. The very  
things he would hate himself for forever were what Isabel's father had chosen to  
use against him. Malcolm was right on those counts. However, he had some  
choice words for the elder Mr. Murray and had no intention of leaving them  
unsaid.  
  
"What about you?" Francis asked rhetorically. "You've done nothing but berate  
and degrade her all of her life. You've never had a kind word for her. She's  
done everything for you, to earn your love, and you show her not one ounce  
of caring." He let loose on Malcolm all the anger he had at the way her  
father had treated the woman he loved. " You treat her like dirt. You've called  
the cruelest names, and thrown a dead child in her face at every opportunity.  
How do you think that made her feel?" Isabel had told him everything. They had  
no secrets between them, there was no need. He was trying to keep his voice  
down so as not to disturb Isabel's rest, but he could feel himself shaking with  
rage.  
  
Malcolm felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Had Francis  
Carpenter read his mind? All the things he needed to make ammends for  
were being thrown like knives at him. The truth was this man, whom his  
daughter loved, was right. He had been terrible to Isabel. Suddenly he felt very  
old. He had to see Isabel, he had too many things to apologize for to leave.  
All that mattered was his child. Summoning all the humility possible in a  
Murray, Malcolm spoke, quietly pleading from the heart.  
  
"Please. Don't deny an old man the one chance he may have to make  
ammends to his little girl." Malcom begged.  
  
No sooner had Malcolm spoken those words but the stand off was  
interrupted by a small shaky voice standing above them.  
  
"Father?" It was Isabel. She had just come from her bedroom, and  
stood in the hall, her hands clenched to hide her trembling. Taking a few steps  
she gently touched Francis on the arm. She knew he was protecting her,  
but she felt that she needed to speak with her father. She gave her soon to  
be husband a loving look that told him she understood, and would be alright.  
  
"It's ok." She said to Francis.  
  
He took her arm gently to steady her, and giving Malcolm one last  
warning look stepped aside to let the old man pass.  
  
Isabel took a few steps backward, in part to make way for her father,  
in part still afraid of what Malcolm might say to her. He stood there  
looking at his daughter, her figure swollen with his grandchild. She looked  
beautiful, she was truly glowing. There was a look of pure joy in her  
eyes that he had never seen before. He realized that she was truly happy.  
  
"Oh, Lass, look at you." Malcolm said with loving awe. His voice  
faltering with tears. He took her hands and held them in his.  
  
"Oh, Father." Isabel whispered, tears beginning to fall down her  
cheeks.  
  
It was then that Malcolm took her in his arms and held her. Returning the  
embrace, her tears flowed freely as she rested her head on her father's  
shoulder. She looked at Francis standing behind them, and reached out her  
hand in a quiet thank you for what he had just done for her. He took her  
hand in his and held it tight.  
  
After a moment Malcolm took his daughter gently by the shoulders. "I  
have been such a fool, can you ever forgive me?" He asked.  
  
"Forgive you for what?" Isabel asked confused.  
  
"Everything." He whispered.  
  
Isabel was speechless. She had never expected this from her father.  
She had never thought he truly loved her, in fact for the longest time she was  
sure he hated her. Now he stood in front of her begging her forgiveness.  
  
"I have much that I need you to hear." He said, pleading her to  
listen.  
  
"Me too." Isabel said. "Let's go in here." She motioned toward her  
bedroom, and reached for Francis's hand that he would accompany them.  
  
Malcolm looked at the younger man with harsh eyes, not yet over the  
tongue lashing he had received. "Privately." He said, not wanting to share  
his reunion with Isabel.  
  
"There's nothing you say to me that you can't say infront of... my  
husband." She smiled at Francis.  
  
"Oh, it's husband and wife already is it?" Malcolm questioned holding  
up Isabel's left hand which was still without a ring.  
  
"In everything but legality." Isabel smiled at Francis who was  
laughing at the private joke. Malcolm realized that there were now parts of his  
daughter's life that he was not privy to.  
  
"Very well." Malcolm agreed. He had traveled too far to say these  
important things to Isabel and he would not let anyone stand in his way.  
"But, not a word from yee." He warned.  
  
Isabel smiled at Francis who had wrapped his arm around her. She put  
her hand against his face, and whispered in his ear. "He likes you." She  
smiled noting the respectful look in her father's face.   
  
"He sure has a funny way of showing it." He said unsure.  
  
Francis helped Isabel to the rocking chair infront of the fireplace.  
She sat down lightly and slowly, and he took his place beside her sitting on  
the chair's arm, his arm still around her. She held his other hand in hers.  
Her other hand rested on her abdomin. Malcolm took a seat on the trunk  
directly across from the couple at the foot of the bed.  
  
It was as Malcolm had feared. He had rehearsed this moment in his head  
a thousand times, but now his words would not come. He had no idea where to  
start. He just sat there staring at his daughter, he had nearly forgotten  
how beautiful she was. She leaned against her future husband, who held  
her gently. Malcolm realized how deelpy this man loved Isabel. However he got  
the impression that Francis was ready to pounce at the first sign of any  
antagonism on his part. Although Isabel looked apprehensive at his  
arrival, her eyes were dancing.  
  
"You look... so happy." He smiled at her, finally able to find his  
voice. Her answer he dreaded. She had every right to lash out at him with a  
barrage of unhappy memories that were his legacy to her.  
  
Isabel only looked up at Francis for a moment, and then back at her  
father. A contented smile lightened her face. "I am happy, Father." She  
reassured him.  
  
"You deserve to be so." Malcolm answered. He truly meant it. "After  
everything I put you through." He confessed.  
  
"Father..." Isabel began to protest, tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"No." Malcolm said quietly. "I've come to make sure you're alright."  
He threw an accusing look in Francis's direction. "Also, to tell you the  
things I should have told you long ago."  
  
The old man took a deep breath, and steadied himself. When he spoke it  
was slowly, and rambled a bit. "I never made you feel happy, or safe, or  
loved. I will regret that forever. And that horrible name I called you. My  
heart breaks for each time I did that to you." Malcolm was sure that each  
time he had spoken against his daughter was written indelibally into his  
book in heaven. He had never realized how small it must have made her feel.  
He did not realize that tears were forming in eyes as well.  
  
"I know that I too, was hard to live with." Isabel said, shouldering  
some of the blame.  
  
"Thanks to me." Malcolm spoke up. "Any ill temper you ever showed was  
in response to mine." He said. "Instead of love, and acceptance, I gave you a  
home filled with anger, hatred, and resentment." He remembered the  
horrible scenes Isabel had witnessed between himself and her mother from the time  
she was very young.  
  
"I always knew that deep down, you loved me." Isabel tried assured her  
father, even though she had not been really sure of that. Her voice  
faltered. "But I always felt that you wished I was the one who had died, and not the  
Wee Angel." She owed her father honesty to match his own. She did not want  
there to be anymore hidden and hurt feelings. She felt Francis pull her  
closer.  
  
Isabel's words ripped through the old man's soul, and he struggled to keep from sobbing. "Oh, I did love you. I do. More than you could ever know. More than I ever showed." Malcolm look lovingly at Isabel. " I never, ever wished that. I should have told you that you were always my angel."  
  
Malcolm did have a gut wrenching confession that tore at his heart  
even as he spoke it. "But I did resent you. I resented you for who your mother  
was. The marriage ahd turned sour almost from the start and you were so  
much like her. I allowed my bitterness toward her to taint my view of you. For  
that I will never forgive myself." He admitted.  
  
"I forgive you." Isabel smiled lovingly at the old man. " You're here  
now, when I need you. Saying these things to me when I need to hear them.  
There were always things we couldn't say to each other. Perhaps now we can  
make a fresh start. It could be like it should have been all along."  
  
"I would like that." He agreed.  
  
"Me, too. Especially now." Isabel ran her hand over the baby and  
smiled.  
  
Malcolm reached out and took his daughter's hand in his. "Things will  
be different. I promise you that." The old man vowed. They sat for a moment  
tears falling down both of their faces. Coming back to the present he  
realized he had not yet inquired about the health of his soon to be  
grandchild, he had been so overwhelmed with seeing his daughter.  
  
"How is the wee one?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Wonderful." Isabel beamed. "Growing everyday." She smiled up at  
Francis.  
  
Then she realized that she had news she hadn't yet shared with her  
Malcolm. "Father." She said without taking her eyes off her fiance. "We're  
getting married."  
  
Malcolm eyed the man seated near his daughter. He wanted to say that  
was about time, that he could curse him for the anguish he had caused  
Isabel. The old man stood up an took a step toward Francis Carpenter. For a time  
Isabel began to become frightened. They stared at each other for a moment,  
until Malcolm swelling up to an imposing presence finally spoke. "Any man  
who stands up to me..." He could hear Isabel gasp, she was certain he was not  
happy at the news. However, he continued, and corrected himself. " Any  
man with the courage to stand up to Malcolm Murray, and in the protection of  
my daughter... will be welcome in this family." He thrust out his hand to  
shake that of his future son in law.  
  
Francis stood and gratefully accepted Malcolm's hand. "I am honored."  
He said. "I promise I will take good care of her." He vowed.  
  
Malcolm pulled him a little closer and whispered. "Yee better." Lest  
the younger man think he would not watch closely.  
  
Malcolm remainded standing and began to search in his pocket for  
something. "Well, I suppose yee don't have much in the way of funds."  
Malcolm said to Francis. "The salary of school teacher is puny at best, but that  
of a dru... an unemplyed school teacher is hardly enough to put a proper  
wedding ring on this woman's finger.  
  
Francis was about to plead his case, assuring Malcolm that he would do  
his utmost to provide a fine life for his wife and child. He knew what  
the old man was saying was true, but he also knew that he would see them want  
for nothing. However, Malcolm did not give him the chance. He had found what  
he had searched his pocket for, a shiny treasure he had brought all the way  
from Scotland.  
  
"This was her mother's." Malcolm announced handing a small shiny gold  
ring to Francis. "It has been in our family for generations. It should  
rightfully be on Isabel's finger now. She should have it."  
  
Francis was overwhelmed and sat back at Isabel's side, handing the  
little  
ring to her to see. Isabel felt tears form once again in her eyes. She  
remembered the band of gold sparkling on her mother's finger. She had been  
entranced by it as a girl. It was so beautiful. She remembered her mother  
as a beautiful woman in whose presence she had felt safe, secure, and loved.  
Now, finally she would feel that way in her father's.  
  
"Oh, Father." Isabel whispered. "Thank you." Was all she could manage  
to say.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you. I understand the importance of this heirloom."  
Francis said deeply touched. Malcolm nodded his head, knowing that the  
man meant his words.  
  
Isabel fingered the circle of gold. "It's so beautiful." She said  
handing it back to Francis for safe keeping.  
  
"Yes, it is." Francis agreed. "But it pails in comparison to you my  
darling." He kissed her temple, and she reached up to touch his face.  
  
It was then that Malcolm realized the deep love between the two people  
who sat before him. He was happy his daughter had found such a perfect  
bond. He knew that this man would take care of her, and felt a peace knowing  
that her life would be happy and content.  
  
After a few seconds Malcolm broke the silence. "What I would like to  
know is where can hungry man get some good Scottish food around here. I've been  
on the sea too long, I think I've forgotten what real food tastes like."  
  
The three people in the small upstairs bedroom laughed together as  
Isabel made her way out of the chair to stand up, assisted by Francis. She hugged  
her father truly for the first time in her life. " Come along, Father, I'm  
sure Elizabeth will have something in the kitchen for you." She smiled.  
  
Isabel walked to the door, her father on one arm, her fiance on the  
other. Malcolm reached to open the door and as the it lurched inward  
Emily fell into the room catching herself on the doorhandle before hitting the  
floor. She had been listening at the keyhole.  
  
"Emily Byrd Starr!" Isabel gasped, but it the smile that pulled her  
mouth was evident too all.  
  
Emily's face exploded into one of her infectious grins as she searched  
her mind for a plausible excuse, but there was none. Everyone knew she  
had been evesdropping. A few months ago she would have been in serious  
trouble, and Cousin Isabel would have hit the ceiling to think of her private  
converstations spied upon by a child. However, her apprehension was met  
only by smiles and laughter from the adults in the room.  
  
" 'Tis good to see somethings never change." Malcolm laughed, and took  
Emily's hand as the group walked down the hall toward the back stairs.  
  



	16. Housewarming

Emily's Chronicles: Part 16 "Housewarming" (PG)  
Written by Trish, Tammy, and Liddy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
  
Another pleasant July day descended upon Prince Edward Island. The blue  
sky overhead was barely discernable from the ocean on the horizon, summer  
birds were singing in the trees, and the thick frangrance of the lush  
flowers that surrounded the New Moon farm hung wonderfully heavy in the  
air. The Murrays had spent most of the past two weeks preparing for the triple  
wedding which would soon unite three couples who were very much in love. John and Sarah had returned home to Charlottetown shortly after Isabel and Francis had  
been reunited, but left assuring everyone that nothing would keep them from the  
wedding. The long awaited ceremony was to take place in a few days, and  
there was still much to be done. However, today as the sun overhead reached  
noon the family and it's soon-to-be new members had taken a break from the  
hustle and bustle and had gathered in the yard infront of the house. Jimmy  
and Eve had requested they join them for an outing, but had said nothing of  
the purpose of this sojourn, or where they would be going. They had also  
remained conspicously absent from the gathering.  
  
Elizabeth fidgetted impatiently. She had a great deal of work to do, and  
was not overly fond of interruptions. "Does anyone know what all of this is  
about?" She asked looking around, at the equally confused faces surrounding  
her.  
  
"It seems we know about as much as you do, Elizabeth." Isabel smiled  
leaning against Francis's arm which was wrapped across her shoulders.  
  
  
"Well, I don't like all this secrecy." Malcolm declared. "It makes me  
nervous."  
  
"Oh, Uncle Malcolm." Emily smiled widely. "I think it's wonderfully  
mysterious." She always let her imagination run away with her at times  
like these and was picturing all kinds of possible outcomes for the day.  
  
"Yeah." Ilse agreed with her best friend as she tried to kick a rock  
across the yard barely missing hitting Perry in the shin. " Maybe it really  
is a mystery."  
  
  
"Oh, I do hope everything is alright." Laura said a bit worried as she  
stood with her arm intertwined in Allen's.  
  
  
Just then the clanging of a wagon brought the group's attention to the  
end of the lane where Jimmy and Eve were just returning from somewhere.  
Neither of them had said anything this morning to anyone about what they  
were planning. They had simply left word to meet them at noon, taken the  
dogs and some boxes, and had left early. Now they were returning,  
hopefully to answer everyone's confusion. Eve's smile beamed as Jimmy pulled the  
wagon up alongside the baffled family.  
  
  
"You all are probably, no doubt wonderin' why Jimmy and I are sooo excited,  
aren't ya'?" asked Eve.  
  
"Well, we were wondering why you asked us all to be here." Elizabeth  
confessed.  
  
"We're excited, b'cause you're all invited to come to our new house for an  
Open- Housewarmin'!" added Jimmy.  
  
  
"Housewarming, New House?" Isabel asked intrigued.  
  
  
"What have ya been up to Jimmy, my boy?" Malcolm asked, a playful smile  
on his face. His nephew never ceased to amaze and delight him.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, puzzlement on their faces. No  
one was quite sure yet what it was that Jimmy was talking about. Elizabeth  
had had an inkling that he and Eve were up to something along those lines  
but had no idea that whatever their project, it was so near completetion.  
Perry stood trying not to make eye contact with anyone else. He had been  
Jimmy's silent accomplice over these many months. Laura too, tried not to  
make eye contact, because she helped Eve with the wallpapering and painting  
of the upstairs rooms. It was Emily who broke the silence.  
  
"Do you mean you finished the house you're building for Eve?" Emily cried,  
mezmerized.  
  
"Yes, Puss!" answered Jimmy. "Our house is finally finished!"  
  
"Well, what's everybody waiting for?" asked Francis. "Let's all load up in  
the two buggies and go visit Eve's and Jimmy's new house!? I don't know  
know about the rest of you, but Isabel and I are dying to see it, aren't we  
honey?"  
  
" Oh Yes, of course." Isabel answered sweetly.  
  
"Us too!" cried Emily and Ilse at the same time.  
  
Unbeknowst to the rest of the Murrays, Burnleys, and Francis  
Carpenter--acouple members of Eve's own intermediate Kinch Family were  
already there at the new Murray home, her mother Judith and kid-brother,  
Gussy Dan. They were looking forward to the return of their daughter and  
big sister with her fiance's family's visit.  
  
Perry quickly went to the barn to hitch up the Murray's buggy as Dr.  
Burnley brought his around to the front of the house. He helped Laura into  
the front seat, while Emily and Ilse excitedly hopped up into the back.  
Jimmy and Eve waited patiently for everyone to get ready, nearly giddy with  
anticipation at showing off their new house, and the visitors who waited  
there. After a few minutes Perry brought the buggy and horse from the  
barn. He handed the reigns to Francis and quickly jumped in the back of Jimmy's  
wagon. Francis and Malcolm both helped a grateful Isabel into the back of  
the buggy, and then Malcolm gave Elizabeth a hand up to sit beside his  
daughter.  
  
The men climbed into the front seat and took their place in the little  
convoy that pulled out onto the lane that led from New Moon.  
They drove along the road by the sea for a distance enjoying the breeze  
and the excitement of the surprise. Emily and Ilse nearly stood in the back  
of Dr. Burnley's buggy, craning their necks to try to catch the first view  
of the house. Laura had to remind them to sit down several times for fear  
they would fall right out onto the road.  
  
Francis drove the Murray buggy with great care trying to avoid every bump  
ever concious of the pregnant Isabel sitting in the back seat. At times he slowed to  
near crawl looking back to check on her. Always she was fine, and gave him a  
loving smile for his thoughtfulness. Elizabeth sat next to Isabel muttering  
to herself about time running out, and listing all there still was to be  
done at New Moon to prepare for the wedding. Isabel smiled understandingly at  
her knowing that her cousin did have a good deal of work thrust upon her on  
behalf of the other. Malcolm spent the ride laughing to himself over the  
fact that Jimmy had actually pulled off a major surprise on the family.  
  
In a while when the road seemed liked it would disappear into the ocean,  
on the edge of New Moon land, the roof of a house came into view in the  
distance, and behind it a barn. As the group drew closer the house  
appeared to grow out of the land, the trees seeming to part to make room for it.  
Finally the wagon and following buggies pulled into a tree-lined lane past  
a small wooden sign that read Murray Collie Farm with a painted silouette of  
a sable & white Collie above the name.  
  
As they were nearing the end of the lane, they saw a white picket fence  
with a trillis arching over the gate, surrounding a beautiful white two-story  
house, with a full length front porch with a swing hanging from one of the  
beams, and near it; four wicket chairs surround a matching round table. All  
the windows have screens, and black painted shutters. Both front and back  
doors also have screendoors attached. Looking up to the second floor, they  
see two sets of windows facing their direction, indicating where the front  
bedrooms are. They also see a circled driveway, Jimmy had constructed so  
that visitors could circle their vehicles around his fenced-in house,  
making it easy to head back out the lane.  
  
As Jimmy pulls the buggy into the circled driveway, he pulls clear around  
the house until he is facing back out the lane. As he does this, the  
others follow, so that the buggy with Isabel aboard can stop directly infront of  
the trillised gate.  
  
The family lited from the buggies, and looked around them in awe. Jimmy  
had not just contructed a house, he had built a beautiful home for himself  
and his bride. It looked as if it had always been with the gracious trees  
swaying overhead, and the ocean beckoning beyond there, though it was brand  
new. Emily and Ilse could hardly contain their glee, and turned so many  
circles trying to see everything that they got dizzy.  
  
"It's a masterpiece, Jimmy." Allen congratulated him with a harty handshake  
and slap on the back. He also politely shook a beaming Eve's hand  
as Laura happily hugged them both.  
  
Isabel and Francis also came up to Jimmy and Eve with happy handshakes  
and hugs. They themselves had been discussing finding a place of their own  
when things settled down, and knew how much this meant to Jimmy and Eve.  
  
"Jimmy, my boy. You've done yourself proud." Malcolm said still overcome  
with glee at his accomplishment. "Wouldn't you say so Elizabeth?" He asked  
his niece who stood surveying every detail of the property.  
  
Elizabeth walked quietly up to Jimmy. "This place is absolutely..."She  
paused a moment trying to choose her words. "Magnificent." She smiled  
proudly at Jimmy, and hugged him. "I guess this means you'll both be  
leaving New Moon." She said quietly realizing how everything was changing. Laura  
too would soon be gone, and she wondered how long Isabel would stay after the  
baby was born.  
  
"We'll still be around." Jimmy smiled. "Perry here'll take fine care of  
the place for ya." He patted the young man on the back. Perry had been  
standing beside truly happy for the couple.  
  
"I guess you'll be taking over most of the responsibilites at New Moon,  
Perry. " Elizabeth announced, suddenly noticing how grown up he was  
becoming. She remembered when he came to New Moon, practically begging for  
a job. He had grown beyond chore boy. He was part of the family.  
  
"I won't let ya down Missus." He vowed smiling. Elizabeth knew he wouldn't.  
Everyone began to walk slowly toward the porch finding new delightful  
scenes to take their interest along the way. The porch was dripping with  
brightly colored wisteria vines, and a long table had been layed with  
lemonade, cookies, and sandwiched over a lovely lace table cloth. There  
had even been a chair with thick cushions placed in an especially cool and  
shady part of the porch for Isabel to rest. As the family approached the  
inviting house, suddenly the door openned and two familiar faces stepped out onto  
the porch. They were Eve's mother, Judith, and her little brother, Gussy Dan.  
  
"Everyone!" Said Eve, as she was getting everyone's attention, "I would  
like for you all to meet my mother, Judith Kinch, and my little brother, Gussy  
Dan."  
  
"Can't say if whether we've met before..." said a smiling Malcolm, as he's  
extending his right hand them. "Glad t' meet ya', Mrs. Kinch...and ya' two,  
lad."  
  
"Oh, yes we've met, Mr. Murray." Judith reminded him. "Remember, it was  
when you and your family were kind enough to take us in..."  
  
"Oh yes, so it was." Malcolm interrupted her, not wishing to her to have to  
recount the entire episode with the fire and her husband's murder infront  
of everyone. "It is very nice to see you again." He said apologetically. He  
did not mean to be rude by not remembering her, but he had been through alot  
since first meeting her. He had not noticed before what a handsome woman  
she was.  
  
"Welcome back to Blair Water, Mrs. Kinch and Gussy Dan!" added Laura and  
Allan.  
  
"Same here," said Francis Carpenter. "Gussy Dan? I hope I'll see you in  
school this fall, along with other children!?"  
  
Isabel looked admiringly at her soon to be husband. He was being  
confidently cocky as usual, he was already certain he would get his  
teaching job back. It was one of the things she loved most about him. He had  
fortunately been the one who had initiated their relationship, for which  
she was glad knowing that she would never have had the courage to approach him.  
She laughed to herself remembering the day he shown up in her classroom,  
called outside for a chat, and stolen a kiss. Her heart had openned in that  
moment, revived from years of solitude. She was also certain he get his  
job back. After all, not only was he a brilliant instructor, she was the only  
other person in town who could teach, and she was not going to be returning  
to school in the fall. 'I will have other things to tend to.' She smiled to herself, laying her hand on her belly as the baby kicked. The wee one had lately become very active.   
  
"Yeah!!!" said Emily and Ilse, at the same time. "We all could walk to  
school with Teddy and Perry, there. It looks like we'll have to introduce  
you to Teddy, won't we, Ilse?"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Ilse.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun." answered Gussy Dan. "Since we'll all be cousins  
soon, being in the same family and school, and havin' Mr. C for our  
teacher.  
  
WOW!!!"  
  
"It seems as though the children have hit it off already." laughed Jimmy.  
  
  
"I'm glad we returned to Blair Water." agreed Judith, as she too laughed  
along with her future son-in-law. "Yes! I think I'm going to like it  
here."  
  
"Of course you will!" agreed, Elizabeth. "I'm going love having more  
cousins in our family, and I hope we can become good friends."  
  
Standing by listening to her future and present relatives' conversation,  
Eve is literally beaming with happiness, seeing how much they all seem to get  
along well with each other. A brilliant idea hit her, as she tapped her  
glass with her fork. "Everybody listen!" after getting everyone's  
attention, "Why don't we have our Triple Wedding here!?"  
  
Elizabeth seemed delighted with idea but added. "Oh Eve, this is such a  
beautiful place for the reception. We could have the wedding at New Moon,  
and then everyone could come here for a grand gathering." She suggested.  
  
"Of course, it would be alright, Elizabeth. Uh--We are on a first-name  
basis, aren't we?" Eve asks, cautiously.  
  
"Most definitely, dear." Elizabeth grinned putting her arm around the  
younger lady. "After all we are going to be cousins in a few days."  
  
Everyone looked around delighted with the plan. It would be a glorious  
wedding day for the couples. The family was growing, and now there were  
two beautiful homes for all it's members. As the family chattered excitedly  
around them Francis took Isabel's arm and pulled her aside for a moment.  
He whispered softly into her ear, "The next house will be our's. I  
promise."  
  
Isabel looked into his eyes delighted with his vow. "I would love that."  
She smiled raising his palm to her lips and kissing it softly. He put his  
arms around her and held her while the festivities continued around them.  
  
Eve could hardly wait to show her new family around her new home, and  
eagerly invited everyone in for a tour. She was so proud of the the work  
she and Jimmy had put into the place. Looking around the room to all the  
ladies present, she asked--"How would you all like to see the rest of our home!?"  
  
"Can we?" Isle spoke up.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Isabel said.  
  
"Well, then." Eve laughed, happy that everyone was so please for she and  
Jimmy. "Follow me." She turned and led everyone inside.  
  
Inside the house was bright and airy, with light walls and large windows.  
It stood in contrast to the old fashioned, dark rooms of New Moon.  
Beautiful brand new furniture, shipped from the mainland sparkled in every  
room. Floors of the best island pine looked like glass beneath their feet.  
The kitchen was even filled with every modern convenience. Upstairs, it  
seemed that every of the bedroom had a view of the ocean. Crisp linens and  
quilts covered the beds ready for occupants. Emily and Ilse made Eve  
promise to let them stay over. Laura eyed the wall paper she and Eve had hung with  
satisfaction, and nuding her soon to be new cousin whispered. "I'm glad it  
stayed up." The two shared a secret laugh. When they returned to the  
parlor Eve looked around anxiuosly. "Well, what do you think?" She asked, her face  
betraying her nervousness. It was unanimously decided by all that besides  
New Moon, this was certainly the most beautiful and inviting house on the  
island.  
  
After showing everyone around, Eve had suggested that Jimmy take the men  
over to show them the barn, while she and the ladies chatted in the parlor  
for a while. The barn, every bit as big as the one at New Moon smelled  
of new wood, and fresh staw. There was a chicken coup, and stables for  
horses. Chief Joseph, Jimmy's gift from Eve upon her return to the island,  
had taken residents in the largest one, and was beginning to fill every bit  
of it as he grew into a mature horse.  
  
"What in the Sam-hill is that strangely coloured-lookin' horse, Jimmy!?"  
asked an astonished Malcolm.  
  
"His name is, Chief Joseph, and he is an Appaloosa." answered Jimmy. "Eve  
got him from the Nez Perces chief, Chief Red Cloud, out in Ida-ho. She  
taught school on their reservation for a time, and when she got ready to  
leave, that was their way of payin' her for her efforts."  
  
"Really now, ma' lad?" replied Malcolm. "He is one fine lookin' animal,  
if I say so ma'self! When you an' Eve get married, you should get busy an'  
start showin' him 'round at county fairs an' horse shows. So ya' both can  
start rackin' up customers ta come to yer farm ta breedin' their mares ta'  
him. Betcha' he's bound ta sire many fine lookin' foals like himself."  
  
After hearing those encouraging words of advice from his uncle, he promised  
Malcolm that that's what he and Eve fully intend to do with Chief Joseph.  
It pleased him to know that his "Queen of Romania" had brought him back a  
truly prized specimen of the equine species, to help populate this part of  
Canada with.  
  
All the implements necessary to run a successful farm lined the walls,  
shiny and ready for use. The kennels were attached to the barn, and already  
housed Laddie and Princess, and their pups.  
  
"Jimmy, ma lad." This is a fine place Malcolm proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Thank ya." Jimmy said modestly.  
  
"So you are planning to become a Collie breeder, are you?" Allen smiled.  
  
"Hopin' to." Jimmy acknowledged.  
  
"And a fine Scottish breed you've chosen." Malcolm boomed. "The dogs of  
the old Scot kings. Used for centuries to guard stock and men." He smiled,  
proud of the dog's heritage as well as his own. It meant a great deal to  
Jimmy that the old man approved.  
  
Malcolm walked over to the pen that houses the growing pups. "Well, then  
how 'bout making yer first sale?" He looked at his future son-in-law. "I  
think that comin' grandchild of mine should grow up with a fine animal  
like... that one there." Malcolm said pointing to the strongest looking pup  
which had come up to sit obediently at his feet.  
  
"Uh, well..." Francis stammered. He had nothing against a child having a  
dog, but he was fairly sure how Isabel would react. She was not overly keen  
on animals in the house. "That would certainly be a...good idea... but perhaps  
later when he or she is a little older. It will be awhile before the baby  
will even know what a dog is. Isabel might not like the idea of a dog  
around the baby." He tried to placate the old man.  
  
"Nonsense, children and dogs, it's as old as the sea. I'll deal with  
Isabel, you mark my words one look at that face and she will melt." Malcolm  
said nuzzling the puppy's snout in his wrinkled old hand.  
  
"If it's alright with Isabel and Francis, then I would be glad for you to  
have the pick of the litter." Jimmy smiled.  
  
The men returned to the porch just in time for the ladies to serve them a  
bit of refreshment from the table that had been waiting ready on the porch.  
Elizabeth and Judith were sitting at the table discussing plans for the  
wedding. Isabel was relaxing in the wicker chair that had been placed in  
the shade, and Laura was talking to her from her spot on the steps. Emily  
and Ilse were busy tag in the yard. Smiles brightened as each of the three  
soon to be brides saw her intended come into view.  
  
Francis took his place on the arm of Isabel's chair. He smiled and kissed  
her, but from his apprehensive expression she could tell he was troubled by  
something.  
  
"What is it?" She asked in a near whisper.  
  
"Umm, uhh." He searched his mind for a way to start. "Malcolm has  
something for you... for the baby." He said his mind relieved that Malcolm  
would shoulder the blame if she was not pleased by his living gift  
  
"Really." Isabel confirmed delighted. "Father, what is it?" She smiled at  
him.  
  
"Only something every child should have." Malcolm beamed pulling out the  
little puppy he had been hiding behind his back.  
  
"A dog???" Isabel questioned. She started to get angry, but reminded  
herself that he thought he had found the most perfect thing in the world  
for his grandchild. A more tactful approach would be best. "Really, father,  
that is very kind of you, but don't you think the little one will be far too  
young for him? I don't think that having an animal around a baby is a good   
idea, and what of the mess in the house?" She protested.  
  
"You can watch the baby until he or she is old enough, and as for the  
mess, Perry could build him a dog house, couldn't ya?" He turned toward the  
boy.  
  
"I sure could sir." Perry volunteered. The look on Isabel's face told him  
he spoke too soon.  
  
"Father." Isabel protested again. "I really don't think..."  
  
"I had dogs, my grandchild will have dogs." Malcolm declared. "Besides  
how can you resist this face?" He held the pups muzzle close to Isabel's  
face. The dog reached out and licked her cheek.  
  
"Take him now, Isabel, and by the time your baby is born, the pup should be  
at that Mr. In-Between age, to establish himself as a guard dog over your  
wee one." Suggested Eve. "They're such an intelligent breed of dog, they  
learn things quickly, and can be very easily house-brokened. Trust me! I  
know this for a fact."  
  
"Uh." She felt that her protests were in vane, her father was not one to  
give up. Then she looked at the dog. His face pleading for attention and  
love. His loving almond-shaped eyes seeming to talk to her. For some  
reason she felt her resistance falter. Maybe it would not be such a bad idea for  
her child to have a dog. Isabel marveled at the change in herself. Before  
she found out she was pregnant she would have been battling mightily for her  
own wishes, but now she only felt peaceful resignation.  
  
"Alright." She blurted out before she changed her mind. "But he stays in  
the barn until the baby's old enough." She ordered.  
  
"Of course, lass." Malcolm smiled and kissed her forehead, as she laughed  
still unsure of what had just happened. The family laughed and talked as  
they passed the puppy around.  
  
Malcolm looked proudly at his daughter, noticing the change in her too,  
and in himself. "You'll no be sorry. This will be a find companion for the wee one." He  
assured her. "Why, they are legends in the highlands. You've heard the  
tales of their loyalty and protection." He reminded her. "The child  
couldn't be safer than with one of these fine collies."  
  
Isabel had heard the stories of these dogs preforming exceptional fetes  
to protect their masters, but had never really believed them. Now as she  
watched the puppy reveling in the attention of everyone, she could picture  
her child spending countless happy days with the dog, and realized she had  
made the right decision. She smiled at her father, it was strange to see  
him so concerned about her after all these year, but it was also very very  
nice.  
  
As the pup was passed back to him, Malcolm held the little dog up to his face. "Now let's see." He said with a thoughful look in his eye. "This little pup will need a name befitting his regal heritage." He looked at the dog for a moment. "Ah, yes. Duke." He finally announces. "Jus' like the lords back in the old country." The old man was very pleased with himself. Isabel smiled up at Francis. They could both tell that Grandfather was going to spoil their child something awful, but neither of them minded.  
  
The day wore sleepily on. It was nice to spend the day relaxing after  
such hectic preparations as those that were happenning at New Moon,  
everyone agreed. The sun trod across the deep blue sky casting changing shadows in  
the front of the house where everyone had slipped easily into familiar  
conversation. Noticing that the lemonade pitcher was terribly close to  
empty Eve began to go into the house to make somemore when something at the  
end of the lane caught her attention. A heavy set man was making his way  
toward the house. She squinted for a moment trying to get a clearer view of the  
unannounced visitor. He was still quite a distance from the house.  
Suddenly a huge smile drew itself across her face, and she raced off the porch.  
Running down the lane she threw her arms open wide and greeted the man with  
a huge hug. She had written to him of her impending wedding, and hoped he  
could manage to make it. Her friend had come to Blair Water.  
  
Jimmy stood on the porch not understanding what was happenning. His Eve  
had rushed to greet a man he had never seen before. Was this someone from  
her time away from him. He began to worry. The expression on his face  
proved his bafflement, as he made is way toward the pair now walking back  
to the house. He met them halfway down the lane. The family watched as the Eve  
introduced the stranger to Jimmy. They talked for a moment, and then a huge  
smile also found its way across Jimmy's face, he pumped the man giant hand as if he  
were priming a well. The three continued back toward the porch, this time  
with Eve taking Jimmy's hand.  
  
When they finally reached their wondering family it could clearly be seen  
that this was a man used to a life that was not as gracious as most of  
those on Prince Edward Island. He was a big man, in his late 50's and looked like he could some damage if need be. His round face was darkly tanned, and a bushy mustache  
obscurred his upper lip. It was clear that his bulk came from hard won  
muscle, he was used to hard work. The man appeared to have traveled far,  
mostly by foot and his rumpled clothes were covered with more than one  
layer of road dirt. Under the dirty hat which had seen better days his sandy  
hair showed little evidence of having been bardered in some time. As he drew  
closer, they could also see his blue eyes were dancing, and the gleeming  
smile on his face. This man was a gentle giant.  
  
"Everyone! I would like all you to meet the man who looked after me,  
during my stay in the lower 48...the United States--Joe Samuels!" said an excited  
Eve.  
  
"Hi Mr. Samuels! Welcome to Blair Water, and thank you for taking care of  
Eve for us!" smiled a grateful Judith. "I'm her mother."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Joe said removing his hat. "It was my pleasure. That  
ain't no place for a lady by herself."  
  
"Joe saved me from... a bunch of...ungentlemanly thugs. He kind of looked  
out for me after that. " Eve smiled, patting him on the back. She felt  
Jimmy hold her other arm a little tighter. She had told him all about how she  
had met this man, and he hated that he had not been there to help her. He owed  
Mr. Samuels an eternal debt for keeping Eve safe and helping her come back  
to him.  
  
"Oh, Eve. You poor thing." Laura gasped surprised at this story she had  
never heard. "You certainly were fortunate to have a protector out there."  
  
"Not necessarily, Laura." replied Eve. "I was more blessed then anything  
else. Having the pleasure of teaching those beautiful Nez Perces children,  
gave me the greatest reward of all, as well as making friends with these  
beautiful peoples. No, a poor thing I'm not."  
  
Isabel and Francis smiled at Eve. "We certainly know what you mean." They agreed, as they were both teachers themselves.  
  
"It is exciting, impacting young lives." Isabel agreed.  
  
"Especially when you fell like you've had some part in openning up the world to them." Francis agreed. He and his soon to be new wife, Isabel , smiled at the children scattered about.   
  
"It sure is." Eve agreed, and then turning to Joe she motioned back to  
Laura who was standing with Allen. "Joe, this is Laura Murray, and her fiance Dr.  
Allen Burnley. She's Jimmy's cousin."  
  
Joe extended his thick hand. He looked uncomfortable, as if he was  
unsure what to do. It was obvious he was unused to polite company. "Miss  
Murray, Dr. Burnley." He greeted.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." Allen acknowledged.  
  
"We owe you a debt of gratitude for watching out for our Eve." Laura  
smiled.  
  
Joe returned her sentiment with an unsure smile his eyes cast on the  
ground. No one had ever said they owed him anything before.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ilse Burnley." Ilse spoke up moving in with hand outstretched.  
Joe took her hand and shook it gladly, laughing at her cheekiness. He always  
did have a soft spot for children.  
  
"She's Dr. Burnley's daughter." Eve informed him.  
  
"Yep, and this is my best friend Emily Starr." Ilse continued grabbing  
Emily by the shoulders and drawing her over.  
  
"Emily is Jimmy young cousin." Eve smiled.  
  
Emily smiled widely happy to meet this new acquaintance. There was  
something about him that she liked immediately. As a writer she was always  
on the look for interesting people, and Joe Samuels was about as  
interesting a person as she had met in a long time. Just his past, coming from the  
American west, was exoctic and cried of adventure. For some strange reason  
Emily had the feeling that Joe was going to be very important to all of  
them.  
  
"Hi!" Emily beamed. "What did you do out west?" She asked eager to know  
all she could about this man.  
  
Joe shook Emily's hand. "It a pleasure to meet you Miss Emily. Well, I  
worked on the railroads. Layed most of the track from Denver ta Frisco." He  
said happy for her interest. Joe was a good jugde of character, and he  
could tell there was something special about this child.  
  
Joe looked around. He had not meant to say too much about himself. Usually when he mentioned his old work, people either looked at him with distaste, or disgust. These people were different. They seemed fascinated. He could tell that the details of his past wereaccepted. They didn't lord over him like other fancy people had done.  
They already treated him as a friend.  
  
Eve led Joe over to the porch step where Perry and Gussy Dan were  
watching with big smiles. "This young man is Perry Miller." She motioned  
toward him. "He lives with the Murrays at New Moon."  
  
Perry gratefully noted that Eve referred to him as a young man and not a  
boy, and that she also not used the term chore boy. He was really beginning  
to feel like one of the family. "It is real pleasure to meet ya, yes sir, a  
real pleasure." Perry grinned shaking the big man's hand.  
  
"You too, Perry." Joe smiled, he instantly liked this confident young  
fellow.  
  
"And this little skallawag is my brother, Gussy Dan." Eve laughed play  
pinching the boy.  
  
"Hi there!" Dan's smile enveloped his face.  
  
"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." Joe smiled. "It's good to finally meet  
you." He said shaking the boys hand.  
  
Taking Joe by the arm and leading him onto the porch Eve walked over to  
the chair in the shade. "This is Isabel Murray, her fiance Francis  
Carpenter, and her father Malcolm Murray." She said motioning to each in  
turn. Isabel began to stand to be properly introduced.  
  
"Oh, no, ma'am, please don't get up. You stay right there." Joe pleaded  
seeing Isabel's delicate condition.  
  
"Thank you." Isabel said gratefully settling back, and reaching out her  
hand. "It is very nice to meet you."  
  
"You too, ma'am." Joe smiled, politely shaking her hand. Eve had said her  
fiance, not her husband, referring to the man who sat beside Isabel being  
so attentive. It was obvious that this was the father of her little one. It  
was also obvious that the two were very much in love. Joe noted the  
situation without judgement. He had been around enough to know that sometimes things  
in life did not always happen as most people thought they should. These two  
were happy and that was enough.  
  
He greeted Francis and Malcolm in turn.  
  
"How do you do." Francis smiled and shook the man's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet ya, lad." Malcolm smiled as Joe ruffled Duke's  
fur. Malcolm was still holding the pup.  
  
"Come for the wedding? Ay?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Sure did." Joe smiled. "Eve wrote me, and I knew I just hadda git here.  
  
Wouldn't miss it fer the world." He smiled at his friend, who beamed back  
at him.  
  
It was then that Eve turned Joe to face Elizabeth. "Joe, this is  
Elizabeth Murray. She's also Jimmy's cousin."  
  
Joe turned and felt as if his breath had been taken. He stood for a  
moment unable to speak. He stared at Elizabeth certain she thougth him a  
fool. She was a handsome woman, not beautiful, but there was something  
almost regal about her. She was the kind of lady that commanded respect  
wherever she went. The kind he had always marveled at. He could not take  
her eyes from hers. He saw something there, something that was in him too,  
but he could not figure out what it was. He could have stayed there face to  
face with her forever.  
  
It was Elizabeth who broke the silence. "Mr. Samuels." She said extending  
her palm. "Welcome To Blair Water." He took her hand in his. He could tell  
from the small callousses he felt that she was no stranger to hard work,  
but she held her composure like a queen.  
  
Elizabeth felt a strange rush when he took her hand. His big hand felt  
like a piece of old wood, but it also felt warm and gentle. She saw how he  
held hers tenderly, almost afraid he would crush it. It was then she looked  
into his eyes. She had never seen eyes like his before. They were stone  
gray, like the sea in winter, and held stories told as much by the lines  
around them than the depth in them. She had never felt like this upon  
meeting anyone. After a few short moments her pride got the better of her,  
and her need for propriety, and she let her hand drop.  
  
"Ma'am." Was all Joe said as he let her hand fall. Elizabeth struggled to  
understand why she did not want him to let go.  
  
The rest of the lazy afternoon was spent in happy relaxation as the sun  
disappeared from the sky. The three soon to be we couples found their own  
places around the porch and yard to whisper among themselves, the children  
played along the shore beyond the house, and Malcolm and Judith slipped  
into easy conversation at the table on the porch. Joe and Elizabeth politely  
avoided each other, however they both realized how their eyes kept casting  
themselves in the others direction. Later in the evening the ladies fixed a  
light supper for everyone, and the festivities continued after sundown.  
  
Jimmy announced he would be staying at the new house that evening, and  
eagerly invited Joe to join him. Joe happily accepted, glad for a place to  
hang his hat. It was dark when the rest of the family returned along the  
road to New Moon. The kids, all tired out from the day's activities,  
dragged themselves up the front steps. Ilse was spending the night with Emily, and  
Gussy Dan would be staying in the barn with Perry. The two boys took the  
new dog to get settled there. Eve showed Judith to her room which they would  
share for now. Francis carried a fatigued, but happy, Isabel up to bed. He  
stayed with her for a while after she fell asleep, and then reluctantly  
went down to the place in the barn that had been made for his sleeping  
quarters until he and Isabel were wed. Laura and Allen sat on the porch   
talking late into the night, until he finally had to tear himself away from her to return home. Malcolm walked the beach for a while thinking of what the rest of his life might hold. It was Elizabeth who could not find sleep that night. She sat over a late night cup of tea in the kitchen pondering the events of the day and what they had all meant. She  
realized there was something from today she would keep close always, the  
memory of those eyes.  



	17. Wedding Belles

Emily's Chronicles: Part 17: Wedding Belles  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
  
The morning of the triple wedding broke warm and sunny with a light  
breeze blowing in from the ocean. New Moon was a buzz with activity.  
Elizabeth had awakened early to make sure that all the preparations were  
running smoothly. The house would soon be filled to overflowing with  
family, and friends. There was a feast to finish cooking, along with three  
huge cakes to ice all of which had to be sent over to Jimmy and Eve's new house,  
dresses to lay out, and the gentlemen to keep away from the second floor of  
the house while the ladies got ready. The nuptials were to take place a few  
yards from the house in a lovely old stand of trees in the garden that  
overlooked the sea.  
  
Elizabeth had set the men to work off their nervous energy with getting  
the outside of the house ready. They were kept busy setting up chairs and  
tables, tidying the yard, and placing the decorations just so. They were  
even hanging ribbons from the trees, Emily's idea, and Joe had offered his  
services in lifting and toting. Jimmy and Perry had driven the wagon all the  
way to Charlottetown during the week prior to rent a large canopy. The big  
white structure was set up in the garden and draped in garlands of roses. It  
looked perfect silhouetted against the lazy waves breaking in the distance.  
  
The ladies had been awake until the wee hours of the morning talking and  
giggling like school girls. Even Elizabeth and Judith had found themselves  
caught up in the merriment. Emily and Ilse were allowed stay up long past  
their bedtime as they all crowded into Isabel's room enjoying tea and  
candies, and laughing and talking nearly until sunrise. Early last evening  
Elizabeth had noticed Malcolm carrying a playing card set and a big box of  
cigars out to the barn. The men were all sleeping there for the night to  
allow the women free run of the house and to avoid the superstition of bad  
luck should any of the grooms see his bride before the final moment. They  
occupied themselves quite well laughing and talking about such things that  
men usually talk about on nights such as that. Perry felt truly like one of  
the men as he was fully included in the conversation. Even Gussy Dan had  
been part of it all until falling sound asleep on a hay bail in the corner.  
The festivities there also lasted until very early the next day.  
  
The ladies had spent most of the morning dressing and primping for the  
day. Laura was finally going to have the proper ceremony that she had  
been denied the pleasure of enjoying for what could only loosely be called  
her first wedding. Laura had offered to return to Isabel the veil she had  
given her several months ago. Isabel refused it, that had been given to her  
many years before by another man, one she now knew she never truly loved,  
one who never truly loved her. She would have none of that taint the  
upcoming day. Emily remarked that Laura looked like a fairy princess in  
the dress she had chosen.  
  
Early in the week Eve and her mother had set to tailoring a truly beautiful  
dress of white satin, taffeta, and lace for her, made into a lovely Gibson  
Girl-Styled Wedding Gown adorning Eve's tiny petite 4 ft. 11 in. frame.  
With a small white hat with a long white medium length taffeta train  
covering her lovely dark-brown hair, complimenting her big brown-hazel eyes.  
Pinned to the base of the neck of her bodice, is her mother's blue w/white  
silhouetted cameo broach with a set of matching earrings on her ears. On  
her legs, are a pair of white nylon stockings held up with white-lace and  
blue satin ribbons and rosettes garters tucked underneath her white  
bloomers, and on her feet, a pair of 2" heeled white satinished Mary Jane  
shoes with a buttoned-on strap. With matching white gloves to adorn her  
beautiful small dainty hands.  
  
"Oh, Eve darling," remarked her proud mother, Judith. "If you aren't a  
vision of pure loveliness!!! Jimmy, when he sees you approaching him, his  
eyes should literally glow with his deep love for you, his gorgeous 'Queen  
of Romania'!!!"  
  
With tears of pure joy starting to form in Eve's eyes, she says--"Mother, do  
you really think so?"  
  
"Yes dear," Judith replies. "I really think so."  
  
Isabel made it clear that she was not going to wear white. "I'll look  
like a great snowball." She told Laura at the suggestion. "Besides." She had  
said. "Who would believe that." She had given her cousin a knowing smile and  
layed her hands on both sides of her growing abdomin as she voiced those  
words. Laura understood. Instead Isabel had purchased a beautiful  
champagne colored taffeta tea dress with light floral embroidery on the  
lapels, styled for an expectant mother, on her recent trip to Charlottetown.  
Sarah had noticed when Isabel had discreetly added the treasure to a pile of  
other purchases. She was sure that her future sister-in-law must have had  
just this alterior motive in mind when she bought it, such an extravagence  
was not in Isabel Murray's nature. Sarah notices how well the color set off  
her pale blue eyes, and made her hair look like spun gold. This day Elizabeth had helped Isabel weave several rose buds from Jimmy's prized bushes in front on the house, and sprigs of fresh baby's breath into her hair, which she wore loosely caught around her neck in the style that Francis liked. It seemed the latter flower was fitting. Even if the color, and the timing were not traditional Isabel made a beautiful bride.  
  
Emily and Ilse were allowed to dress with the rest of the ladies that  
morning. They felt extremely grown up as they tried to take part in the  
laughing and converstations, although some of it they did not quite  
understand. Elizabeth and the other ladies had made the girls matching  
dresses appropriate for the two bridesmaids. Lavender taffetta had been  
fitted perfectly to contrust each girls outfit for the wedding. Lace  
collars and cuffs finished the little gowns in style and elegance. Their  
summer-type dresses were to be long in the style that adult ladies wore, but gather at  
the waist for young girls, with wide cream colored ribbon sashes around the  
middle which trailed to the ground in the back. The girls were to be  
escorted by the best men, John and Perry. Ilse's heart leapt when she learned that  
Perry would be walking with her.  
  
This morning Elizabeth rushed from the house, to the yard, to the barn  
insuring that everything was running smoothly. She gave orders on where to  
put the tables for refreshements that would be layed out for before the  
ceremony, where to put chairs and other items, and even how brides and  
grooms should dress. By the time the first guests, Great Aunts Nancy and  
Caroline Priest, arrived Elizabeth was nearly exhausted and had just minutes  
ago changed into her best dress for the event. She was to be maid of honor.  
  
"Elizabeth dear, you've managed to make this little farm look  
almost...civilized." Great Aunt Nancy laughed obnoxioulsy not trying too  
hard to veil her put down. With Aunt Caroline meekly standing by her.  
  
Elizabeth had several snarling replies saved up for this woman, but she  
held her tongue. Nothing would ruin today, not after the amount of work she  
had put into making it just right. Instead she rolled her eyes, gave a  
half-hearted and contemptuous grin and searched widely for someone to foist  
the old lady off on. Unfortunately for him, Malcolm, looking like a grand  
lord of old in his finest kilt and regalia, chose that moment to try to  
enter the house unseen by the three ladies on the porch to check on Isabel.  
  
Elizabeth saw her opportunity and grabbed it. "Oh, Uncle Malcolm, you  
remember Great Aunts Nancy and Caroline Priest don't you?" as she smiled  
innocently at her uncle.  
  
Malcolm grimaced and turned slowly as if he had been shot. "Why yes, of  
course I do." He pasted on a phony smile, taking the bony hands that had  
been thrust outward, and giving them a gentlemanly shake. He knew all about  
her, and her meek little sister.  
  
"I think it's been awhile, hey Mac." Nancy nearly yelled trying to be  
ladylike, but not quite making it. Embarassing Caroline in the process.  
  
Although he had only met them once before, Malcolm knew enough about  
Nancy Priest to be wary. He had heard of her eccentric ways, and the way she  
fawned all over people. "Uh, yes I believe it has." He agreed, looking  
uncomforable trying to find his chance for escape.  
  
However, Elizabeth, foiled his plan. "Uncle Malcolm, why don't you offer  
Aunts Nancy and Caroline some lemonade, I just set some out." She  
grinned politely trying to seem oblivious.  
  
"Huh, um, alright." Malcolm realized what Elizabeth was trying to do and  
gave her steeley look.  
  
"Come on Mac, I'm parched." Nancy was the one who led the way, her mouth  
not realizing that Malcolm really was not paying any attention to the stream  
of silliness that flew from it. Not to mentioned the thirst of her sister.  
  
Malcolm hung back and whispered to Elizabeth. "You owe me!" He mouthed at  
her. Then hearing his name called by the old woman he grimmly walked over to  
where the refreshments had been layed out, the uncomfortable smile still on  
his face. Taking the supplied silver ladle into his hands, he poured each  
lady a drink.  
  
Elizabeth barely had time to congratulate herself on her escape. She  
threw open the door and practically ran up the stairs to help the brides and  
bridesmaids with their last minute preparations. She hoped that once the  
wedding started, things would be less hectic, but she doubted it.  
  
On the second floor, the ladies were cloistered in Elizabeth's room since  
it was the largest bedroom. Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the  
door to join the commotion inside. Laura was sitting on the bed doing her  
best not to bring up her breakfast with a bought of nerves. She hoped  
everything would be perfect. She had not been nervous at her first wedding,  
if it could actually be called a wedding. There had not been time, she had  
barely had the time to realize what was happening during that confusing  
blurr. But now, when she was marrying the man she truly loved, she felt as  
if she would faint at any moment. Elizabeth walked over to her sister, and  
put her arm around her.  
  
"You look simply gorgeous!" Elizabeth smiled proudly.  
  
Why thank you, sis!" replied Laura, completely unexpectantly surprised by  
her sister's compliment. "Won't you please help me out here, by  
fastening the back of my dress?" Looking a vision of loveliness in her  
peach-coloured gown, made of matching satin, topped with taffeta and lace,  
also styled in the Gibson Girl look. Most appropriate for a woman nolonger  
virginal like the youngest member of her bridal party, complimenting her  
beautiful reddish auburn hair and blue eyes. Adorning her head, would be a  
wide-brimmed peached-coloured hat, with no vail. Underneath, she would be  
wearing white bloomers, with beige nylon stockings held up with matching  
peach-coloured lace with a beige ribbon and rosettes. On her feet, a pair  
of 2" heeled satinish peached-coloured Mary Jane shoes that also have a  
strap that buttons. And a pair of beige gloves to go on her lovely hands.  
  
Elizabeth, not recalling when her sister looked so good, remarked--"Allan's  
going to literally fall in love with you all over again, Laura dear!! I  
repeat, you look absolutely stunning!!!"  
  
Glimpsing at herself in the full length mirror in her room, Laura asks with  
disbelief, "Do you really think so, Liz!?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at her sister proudly, thinking of all that she had been  
through in the past year, and how she had grown stronger and more assured.  
She took Laura by the shoulders and turned her around to look at her. With  
her face lovingly serious Elizabeth nearly overcome, whispered. "Yes, I do.  
"  
She hugged her sister tight and long.  
  
Across the room Eve was trying to peek out the window looking for Jimmy  
below in the yard while her mother made some adjustments to her dress.  
"Mum, do you suppose that poor Jimmy needs some help dressing? Surely, he  
must be nervous as all get out by now!"  
  
"I'll tell you what I can do, dear," suggested Judith. "Since I'm all  
finished here, I'll go down to the barn to help him out. Would you like  
that?"  
  
Grinning in a tickled way, Eve replied--"Yes, I would. And I  
*know* Jimmy would be most grateful to you, for coming to his assistance."  
  
Giving her daughter a hug, Judith turned and hurried downstairs and out to  
the barn to find her future son-in-law...  
  
Isabel was standing sideways studying her reflection in the full length  
mirror. She was wearing the exquisite dress she had chosen for the wedding,  
but was obviously not thrilled with the way she felt she looked in it.  
"Haaa!" She gasped. "I'm huge. I don't look like a snowball, I look like a beach  
ball!" She proclaimed as she ran her hand over her protruding belly.  
  
Sarah, who was to be the Matron of Honor, was standing next to her,  
trying to be comforting and supportive. She and John had just arrived at New  
Moon this morning and were eager to help with the wedding. "You look  
beautiful, dear." Sarah reassured Isabel sincerely. "I can't wait to see  
Francis's face when he sees you walking down the aisle."  
  
Isabel turned toward the mirror and placed her hands under her abdomin,  
causing her image to become overly exaggerated. "Uh, me too." She said  
sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Isabel." Sarah put her hand on Isabel's shoulder. "He'll think your a  
vision."  
  
"A vision of what?" Isabel murmered continuing to look at herself from  
different angles.  
  
Sarah laughed, "Oh, Isabel." She could tell that her assurances were to  
no avail. She knew it would take Francis's awed face looking at his  
beautiful bride to set Isabel's mind at ease.  
  
Emily and Ilse sat at the dressing table helping each other with their  
hair. Elizabeth knew she would have to redo each of their styles into ones  
more flattering to girls their age. As it was they looked the pictures of  
the women on bags of flour.  
  
"Emily Byrd Starr and Ilse Burnley!" Elizabeth took a moment from helping  
Laura with her hair. "You're not twenty. Take your hair down."  
  
"But Aunt Elizabeth, we want to look nice." Emily begged.  
  
"Well, you look ridiculous! Those styles are far too old for you!"  
Elizabeth informed them.  
  
"I think we look glamerous!" Ilse said, spinning her head around to primp  
in the mirror, patting her hair the way she had seen older ladies check  
their appearance.  
  
"You look like two girls playing dress up." Elizabeth said. "Now take  
your hair down, I'll do it properly in just a moment."  
  
She said, arranging Laura's wide-brimmed hat atop her head. She smiled at  
her younger sister, thankful that she had finally found the happiness she  
deserved. "There, perfect." Elizabeth announced.  
  
The elder Murray walked over to the small jewel box on her dresser. She  
openned it carefully, reached in and took something from inside. Returning  
to where Laura still stood she held up a small cameo of carved coral. "This  
was mother's, she would want you to wear it. Something old you know."  
Elizabeth reflected as she pinned the tiny treasure to the base of the  
collar of Laura's gown.  
  
"Oh Liz! This cameo is absolutely beautiful!!!" exclaimed Laura. "And it  
goes sooo perfectly with my gown!!! You're right, Mum would want me to  
wear it. Thank you, sis." said she, as they hugged each other.  
  
"May it bring you as much love as it brought mother." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
The atmosphere was just as tense out in the barn where the gentlemen were  
getting ready. Jimmy, Francis, and Allen were typical nervous grooms. Each  
could barely manage to get himself ready and together they were making  
absolutely no progress. Allen stood infront of Jimmy's small mirror looking  
just as ill with nerves as Laura was in the house. He had to rebutton his  
shirt three times and was now struggling with his tie. His hands were never  
this shaky during surgery, why would they not hold still now. Francis was  
searching around madly, swearing that he had lost the antique ring Malcolm  
had given him for Isabel for the tenth time already this morning. He did not  
even have his shirt on yet.  
  
John was standing next to his brother trying his best to calm him.  
"It's in your pocket." He informed him.  
  
"I already checked my pocket." Francis snapped at him.  
  
"Your other pocket." John rolled his eyes, trying not to let his  
annoyance show. Francis checked his other pocket and sure enough found the  
shiny gold band exactly where he put it. As he threw on the rest of his  
suit, he shoved the ring in his vest pocket. John knew his brother would  
once again be searching desperately for it in a little while.  
  
Jimmy had given up trying to get dressed right away and had gone to the  
little window by the door. He was looking up at the house trying to catch a  
glimpse of Eve. Joe stood beside Jimmy uncomfortable in his suit. He was not  
used to fancy dressing and was certain he would choke to death before the  
day was over. But he was as always ready to offer any help needed. Joe too  
was waiting by the window hoping to catch a glimpse of someone, but it  
wasn't Eve. Instead, they saw Judith walking towards the barndoor. It seemed he  
only had the courage to watch Elizabeth from distance, face-to-face he felt  
he only made a fool of himself.  
  
As Judith rapped on the door, Joe who was the closest, opened the door,  
"Well, hello Mrs. Kinch!"  
  
"Hello, to you too, Mr. Samuels. I'm here to help you men out...especially  
my future son-in-law, Jimmy, there." she replied, looking in the direction  
her discumbubbled son-in-law.  
  
"I sure could use your help, Mrs. Kinch...I mean, Mum." answered a  
discumbubbled Jimmy. "I'm sooo nervous, that I can't seem t' get my shirt  
buttoned-up right, or my tie tied up in that perfect bow."  
  
Strolling over to Jimmy, she smiled lovingly up at him, "Well now, Jimmy  
dear, no problem. Please allow me." Wishing she could tell him about the  
vision of loveliness that awaits him upstairs, who is straining to catch a  
peak at her future groom.  
  
After correctly buttoning up Jimmy's shirt, he gives her his tie to tie.  
"Mum, how is Eve takin' all o' this? Is she alright?", he asks.  
  
"She's doing fine. Infact, she looks simply beautiful, Jimmy dear!." Gushes  
Judith, reassuring him, and as she stands back from him she exclaims, "My o'  
my don't you look incredibly handsome now, Jimmy dear!!!"  
  
As a sudden shy expression forms on his face, he looks down at his feet. No  
one, except for Eve, has ever paid him many compliments before, he then  
replies--"Do I really Mum?"  
  
"Yes, you do!" replies a really proud Judith. "Infact, you're truly a  
knockout!"  
  
"Uh, ....thank you, Mum." answered Jimmy. That is something he really  
needed to hear. Then with his beautiful sky-blue eyes sparkling with pure  
joy, causing his whole entire face to light up, he asked his future  
mother-in-law, "And she must look simply beautiful!? Eh!?" He adds,  
dreamily, "My own 'Queen of Romania'....."  
  
Judith getting tickled over his pet nickname, Jimmy gifted her daughter  
with, asks, "Where...or how did you come up that complimentary nickname for  
my daughter?"  
  
Jimmy laughed remembering the day Eve had stood in the field with the  
long grass caressing her skirts, and the wind playing with her hair. He  
thought of how he felt that she was too precious for the world to taint, and  
wanted to put her in his pocket and keep her safe. "Well," He finally said  
to her mother. "When I look at her I see something better than this place,  
something regal. So I gave her a name fit for a queen." He smiled, hoping  
what he had just said would be accepted by her mother.  
  
"Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy," Judith giggled. "You've nicknamed my daughter well,  
and once more...you two will be living in a much better place than this  
barn. You're lovely new home is, indeed, fit for a queen--you're soon-to-be  
'Queen of Romania'....and my daughter. I love you sooo much, and  
furthermore--I'm going to also love having you for a son-in-law too. I just  
know that you're going to make my daughter's life with you, a very happy one  
indeed." With that, she put her arms around him, giving him a loving  
reassuring motherly hug.  
  
"Mum, I would like you to see this ring, I'm going to put on Eve's finger  
today. It was my mother's ring." said Jimmy, as he held it up for Judith  
to see.  
  
Looking at the beautiful heirloom ring, Jimmy was showing her, Judith  
remarked, "It's such a beautiful beautiful ring, Jimmy! Oooh, Eve will be  
very thrilled to wear it, that I'm sure!" As she looked up from it, and  
into Jimmy's sparkling eyes.  
  
As the sounds of more guest arriving filtered into the barn, Malcolm came  
in half running, looking over his shoulder. He had just managed to slip away  
from Great Aunt Nancy and hoped to stay well hidden until the time came to  
give his daughter away. "Whatever ya do lads." He said practically out of  
breath, "stay away from that Nancy Priest! I've heard quiter foghorns." He  
thought for a moment about taking a wee nip from the flask he kept hidden in  
his jacket pocket. Then he looked at his future son-in-law and decided  
against it. He would not ruin his daughter's wedding day like that. Tonight,  
however, was a different matter. He knew that if he had to listen to that  
woman any more he would have to calm his splitting head with a good stiff  
belt.  
  
It was then that he noticed Judith standing in the corner, helping Jimmy  
with his attire. "Oh, Good Morning, Mrs. Kinch." He smiled a little  
embarassed. "Please excuse my coarseness." He asked, "How extra ordinarily  
lovely ya' look t'day!?"  
  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Murray." replied, a rather delighted, astonished  
Judith.  
  
"You must be excited about giving your daughter away to day, are you not!?"  
  
"Indeed I am," he agreed. "You must be feelin' pretty sad about losen  
yerself a daughter!?"  
  
"True, I am, but I know she's, like your Isabel, have found happiness with  
the men they truly love...and, that makes me happy." said she.  
  
"Aye, that they have." Malcolm said slapping Francis on the shoulder, as the  
younger man approached him. He was looking around the barn floor seemingly  
searching for something.  
  
It had been decided that Perry, along with John were to be a best men,  
and Gussy Dan would give his sister to Jimmy. Both boys stood fully dressed  
and ready for their responsibilities, although both tugged at their starched  
collars unaccustomed to such finery. They were afraid to sit down for fear  
of ruining the only good suit either had ever owned.  
  
Malcolm stood looking at the confusion that reigned in the barn. The men  
could hardly manage to walk from one place to another without running into  
each other, and tempers were starting to flare. The old man started to  
wonder if they would even be ready for the wedding, and was beginning to get  
a bit disgusted with them. "You know." He announced. "Seeing you three young  
lads like this today, it makes an old man wonder... what did those three  
lasses ever see in ya?" He shook his head sarcastically, and then motioned to Perry  
and Gussy Dan. "Come on lads, we could all be of more help with the guests."  
  
Malcolm decided to take his chances with Nancy and Caroline, rather than  
watch the comedy of errors now raking place in the barn. He led the boys  
through the barn door, and followed them shaking his head.  
  
Finally, as the early afternoon sun filtered dreamily through the leaves  
everyone somehow found their places, and all was set to begin. The guests  
sitting in the garden included just about every living Murray relative.  
Aunt Ruth Dutton and her daugher Maud had made the trip from Shrewsbury. They  
don't both looked as though they were about to turn green with envy. It was  
common knowledge that they had been trying to get Maud married off for years  
to no avail. Now they sat as three of their relatives were about to be  
joined with the ones they loved; the slow but big hearted Jimmy, shy Laura marrying for  
the second time, and even the strong willed and once stronger tempered  
Isabel not only marrying but six months pregnant. It was nearly more than  
Ruth and Maud could stand.  
  
Also in attendance was nearly every citizen of Blair Water. It was not  
everyday that the Murray's hosted a wedding, let alone a triple wedding. No  
one wanted to miss the event. All of Isabel's and Francis's former students  
had been invited along with their parents. The family showing great  
foregiveness after the horrible way the adults of the town had treated  
Isabel in the school yard upon learning that she was expecting a child. However,  
that had been months ago and much had changed now that she was preparing  
to wed the baby's father. All the children sat eagerly waiting for a  
glimpse of their teachers. They found it wonderfully exciting to be included. Teddy  
Kent sat anxiously awaiting a view of Emily. Jenny Strang sat fidgetting  
beside her constant companion Rhoda Stuart. Rhoda had told everyone that  
her parents were under that weather and therefore were not in attendance  
although they had generously been invited. The truth was Mrs. Stuart had resolved not  
to go near 'any Murray circus' as she put it. Rhoda had tried to ignore her  
mother's ravings about half witts, and laudunum addicts, and wrong side of  
the blanket. She was truly excited to join the festivies. Mr. Stuart had  
also chosen not to attend. Although no one said so in front of the young  
girl, everyone knew exactly why the two had not come. Attending would have  
been too embarrassing for both of them. It was well known that it was during  
the time of the Stuart's seperation, Mr. Stuart had tried to court the  
lovely Miss Murray, he had been quite smitten. It was also during this time the  
Isabel had conceived Francis Carpenter's child.  
  
Finally the gentlemen, fully ready, took their places at the front along  
with the minister. The Reverend Thomas Allan, a very respected clergyman on  
the island was to perform the ceremony. The men all looked nervous and  
excited at the same time standing under the large white canopy. They were  
followed by John taking his place alongside his brother, Francis, and Perry  
who stood between Jimmy and Allan trying to discreetly pull at his stiff  
starched collar to allow for breathing room. They all waited for what seemed an  
eternity, althought it was only a few minutes.  
  
Inside the house the bridal party was readying in the front hall for the  
walk down the aisle. Elizabeth and Sarah were busily rushing around helping Laura  
and Isabel with last minute touches, and Judith was assisting Eve. It had  
been decided that Laura and Elizabeth's brother Oliver Murray would give  
Laura away. He had come all the way from Halifax for the  
wedding and was standing off to the side with Malcolm who was not overly  
eager for the time to pass too quickly, for he would be handing his  
daughter, their relationship now healed and strong, over to someone else. The men were  
watching the activity with great amazement, glad they were standing out of  
harm's way.  
  
Eve would be the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Isabel, and  
then Laura. Gussy Dan stood beside his sister holding her hand tightly  
afraid to let go for fear of missing his big reponsibility. Her mother was  
stood arranging her daughter's gown for the final time.  
  
"Oh Eve darling," remarked Judith who had returned to the house, "you  
truly are Jimmy's 'Queen of Romania'!" said she, with tears starting to come  
into her eyes, as she gives her daughter a loving hug.  
  
"Oh Mum." replied an excited Eve, as she gave her mother a long loving hug.  
"And I will be giving you another son to love in Jimmy. Just think, I will  
be Mrs. James Murray."  
  
Smiling proudly at her once meek daughter, Judith remarked "You've grown up  
sooo much! I'm very proud of the way you've turned out, darling, and you're  
going to make Jimmy a wonderful wife."  
  
"I will, Mum! I will!!" agreed Eve.  
  
As the time drew nearer Malcolm took his place in line beside Isabel.  
She looked so beautiful that all he could for a moment was stare at his  
daughter remembering every day of her life. He held his arm out for her,  
which she took gladly. She was eager to wed the man who waited for her in  
the garden, but she was frightened just the same. She had waited so long for  
this day, and she wanted everything to be perfect. Most of all she she  
wanted to be a good wife, and a good mother. She ran her free hand over her  
abdomin. The baby was reacting to her case of the jitters, which made her even more  
nervous. Malcolm could sense Isabel's nervousness and patted the hand she  
had layed on his arm.  
  
"Oh, my lovely lass," He whispered. "You have deserved this day for so  
long. May it be the most special wedding day a bride ever had." He kissed  
her softly on the cheek. "I will miss you."  
  
"Oh Father." Isabel looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not  
going anywhere."  
  
He touched her cheek. She may still only be just down the hall in the  
same house, still and always his daughter, but in a matter of minutes she  
would cease to be Isabel Murray and becoem Mrs. Francis Carpenter.  
"Yes...you are." Malcolm looked at her lovingly and kissed her hand. She  
understood, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
A few feet away Elizabeth finished  
arranging Laura's dress. She took her sister's chin in her hand and the two looked at each other not needing words for a moment. Finally Elizabeth went to join Sarah  
at the front of the line.   
  
Outside Perry and John had left their spots near the alter. It was not  
only their duty to see if the brides were ready, Perry was to escort Judith,  
the only mother of the bride there, to her seat. He walked up the aisle  
beside John counting each step afraid he would trip over his own clumsy  
feet, and into the house. Elizabeth had just handed the ladies each a tiny bouquet  
of summer flowers fresh from the garden and tied with a ribbon to carry, and  
was taking her place alongside Sarah at the front of the line. When the men  
entered there was a nervous rush of anticipation. It was almost time to  
begin.  
  
Perry walked up to Judith and held out his arm. "Ya ready Missus?" He  
asked.  
  
"I'm ready, Perry." answered an excited Judith. "Let's go to the wedding." As  
she slipped her hand onto the young man's held out arm.  
  
Perry was the very picture of chivalry as the helped Mrs. Kinch out the  
door, and down the steps. He walked her slowly up the aisle and seated her  
directly in front of the place Eve would stand with Jimmy. He then politely  
returned to the house. He was going to be walking with Ilse, and for some  
reason he was more nervous about that than any of his other duties.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed to move slowly. The breeze drifted across the  
yard, the birds and waves providing the music. Everyone turned as there was  
movement on the porch. The first to exit the house were Elizabeth and  
Sarah, the maid and matron of honor. As they walked calmly down the aisle and took  
their places near the alter Elizabeth saw Joe sitting among the guest, or  
had she been looking for him, she was not sure. Those eyes, the ones she could  
never forget stared at her in a look she had never seen from anyone before.  
  
They followed her, and on a day like today, a day for others, held only her.  
She was not sure why but she found his gaze comforting and exhilerating. If  
she could have read his mind, she would have known that she was not the only  
who had spent last night sleepless.  
  
The next to join the wedding party were the bridesmaids and best men.  
John escorted Emily, and behind them walked Perry and Ilse. Emily looked  
excitedly for Teddy who returned her happy smile with a wave. She waved as  
best she could with her eyes. They were both picturing themselves on some  
far off maybe future day. Ilse could hardly contain her nervousness as she  
walked down the aisle on Perry's arm. She was pretending that they were the  
ones getting married, and tried her best to contain a giddy bit of laughter.  
However, when she reached the front she remembered what the day meant.  
She ran up to her father who had stood motionless watching her and realizing  
what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. Ilse threw her arms around  
him for a big and welcomed hug and kiss. This day she was not only gaining  
her besy friend as her cousin, she was also finally getting a mother, the  
one she had prayed for.  
  
After a moment the crowd stood and turned as the first of the brides  
appeared through the front door of New Moon. It was Eve, looking radiant and excited  
as she held tightly to her little brother, Gussy Dan's hand. Feeling  
confidant with herself, as she searched up ahead for her beloved Jimmy.  
Slowly, they marched up the aisle, she beamed with pure joy, as she spotted  
his face and his unmistakable blue eyes. What an astoundingly handsome man  
he is, she realized, I am such a lucky and blessed woman to finally be  
marrying him. As Eve neared him, Jimmy thought to himself, what an  
extraordinarily beautiful woman she is! My...my very own "Queen of Romania"  
will finally be mine.  
  
Then Gussy Dan, relinguished his lovely big sister into his future  
brother-in-law, Jimmy's hands. As they gazed lovingly into each other's  
eyes...  
  
Isabel stepped out into the warm sunlight of her wedding day, on her  
father's arm. The first thing that met her eyes was Francis standing in the  
front of the crowd his gazed fixed upon her. Suddenly her nervousness  
disappeared, and Malcolm began to slowly lead her down the aisle. The  
journey was a blurr, Isabel barely saw any of the guests, the beautiful decorations,  
or her family smiling lovingly at her. She knew that everyone would  
understand. All she could see were the eyes she had fallen so deeply in love  
with beholding her with awe. Her mind went for a moment to Sarah's comment  
upstairs while she was getting dressed, and to her amazement she realized by  
thee look in Francis's eyes, 'he does think I look beautiful.' She smiled  
widely at him as they approached. She loved him with all her heart and soul,  
and finally she was going to become his wife. Isabel never imagined she  
could ever as happy as she was at that moment.  
  
Francis Carpenter stood motionless, his arms and legs felt like lead  
weights. Isabel looked so beautiful, ethereal. Everytime he saw her he  
found somthing else that was beautiful about her, something else to love. It  
had been nearly an entire day since he had seen her last, but it felt like a  
century. Even throughout the festivities of last night, she was all he  
could think about. Now she was coming to him, to marry him. They had waited so  
long for this day. The honor he felt that she had chosen to love him was  
overwhelming. He loved her so.  
  
Malcolm wanted to make this time last forever. A part of him was so happy  
and proud of her. Another part did not want to let her go. It had been  
just the two of them for so long. Even the way it used to be when they had been  
at each other's throats constantly he always knew she was there to take care  
of him. What was he going to do without her. He also knew that he had been  
selfish, and had kept her to himself for long enough. She had a family of  
her now, and he was taking her to the man she loved. The man he was certain  
truly loved her and would take care of her.  
  
Malcolm stopped a few feet from Francis, he was still holding Isabel's  
arm almost not wanting to let go. He stood for a moment staring at the man  
he was giving her to in a silent plea that she always be taken care of and  
happy. Francis understood and answered without words. It was the answer  
Malcolm had wanted, the one he expected. The old Scotsman held his  
daughter's hand for one moment more staring into her eyes. He cradled her  
chin with his hand and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Father." She returned choking back tears.  
  
Malcolm then took her hand and gave it to her fiance. As Francis took  
Isabel's hand in his he ntoiced that she was trembling, then he realized his  
hands were shaking too. Malcolm clasped their hands together and held  
tightly for a moment. Then with a heartfelt smile to both, blessing their  
union. He slipped quietly away from them. Leaving Isabel to the man she  
loved, the man who loved her. The old man walked solemnly over to take his  
seat beside Judith in the front row, vowing that he would not show tears in  
public. Later would be something else.  
  
Allen stood mezmerized as his true love appeared on the porch escorted by  
her only surviving brother. Laura looked like an angel, he thought to himself  
as he caught his breath. He could hardly believe this afternoon was actually  
coming true. There had been a time when he was certain he would never  
behold her like this, never make her his and only his. He had lost her once,  
and finally had decided never to let that happen again. Allen couldn't believe  
how much he loved this woman. She was everything to him. Somehow, God had  
smiled on them, and they had been given another chance. He knew he would  
remember this moment as long as he lived.  
  
As Laura, held her brother, Oliver's arm, she beamed with utter happiness,  
as she neared the man who she has loved most all of her life. Knowing that  
at last she will be spending the rest of her life with the man she truly  
loves, she will soon become Mrs. Allen Burnley. When she and Oliver finally  
approached Allen, they gazed with pure joy at each other, as her brother  
handed her over to his future brother-in-law. It was as if the couple were the only ones there. At least it seemed that way to Laura and Allen as they stared at each other, both afraid to move. Allen clasped Laura's hands afraid that if he let her go she would disappear. They had waited for this day forever.  
  
As the Reverend Allan cleared his throat the crowd silently took their seats  
again. His heavenly words swirled around the three couples in a blurr of  
happiness, nerves, and love, as the pairs stared into each other's eyes.  
The preacher's voice was quiet and soft, but still carried over the sounds of  
the crashing waves on the shore below, the breeze rustling the leaves, and the  
birds singing their afternoon songs. In this peaceful and beautiful moment  
he began...  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these couples in the  
bonds on holy matrimony." the reverend announced, he then added something deeply  
meaningful to this particular wedding. " Each of these couples stands before  
you as a testement to the power of love. Each man having been seperated from  
each woman through circumstance, reunited in devotion and commitment, they  
now pledge to each other to join their lives and become one together." He  
smiled at the six people who stood before him.  
  
He then turned his attention toward the crowd. "If anyone knows any reason  
why any of these couples should not be joined let him speak now or forever  
hold his peace." There was no answer.  
  
With that he turned to Jimmy and Eve. The two stood holding each other by  
the hand and barely taking their gaze from the other's eyes. Reverand  
Allan began, "Do you James Murray, take this woman, Eve Kinch, to be your  
lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, forsaking all others until death  
you do part?"  
  
"Oh yes, I do.", sighed Jimmy, as he gazed lovingly down at his beloved  
beautiful bride.  
  
Then Eve, Reverend Allan turned to Eve, "Do you, Eve Kinch, take this man,  
James Murray, as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, forsaking  
all others until death you do part?"  
  
Gazing adoringly up at Jimmy with tears of joy starting to brim in her eyes,  
she replied, "I do. I do. I do." With that Jimmy slipped the tiny gold symbol of love that had belonged to his mother onto his beloveds finger.   
  
Reverend Allan then turned toward Francis and Isabel. The look of utter joy  
on each of their faces made him smile. He was happy to bring this family  
together. Watching them for a moment with a look that matched their joy he  
spoke.  
  
"Do you Francis Carpenter take this woman, Isabel Murray, to be your wedded  
wife, to have and to hold, and foresaking all others until death you do  
part?" He asked.  
  
Francis looked as Isabel with a look that surpassed love. He wanted to say  
that not even death could part them. He would whisper that in her ear later.  
"I do." He smiled at her.  
  
The reverend looked at Isabel and asked her the same question. "Do you  
Isabel Murray take this man Francis Carpenter to be your wedded husband, to have  
and to hold, and foresaking all others until death you do part?" He asked.  
  
Isabel looked into Francis's face, her smile mathcing his own. She wanted  
to tell the preacher that death could never stop their love, but she restrained  
herself, she would tell her husband later. "I do." She said happy tears  
falling from her eyes. Francis lovingly brushed them away.  
  
As if from a dream they heard the clergyman ask for the ring. John standing  
near by tensed remembering the small drama that had surrounded the small  
gold band that morning. However, this time Francis remembered exactly where it  
was. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the precious antique  
that would adorne Isabel's finger. Gently he slipped onto her hand. It fit  
perfectly.  
  
Finally, it was time for Laura and Allen to pledge their love to each other.  
Reverend Thomas greeted them with the same happy smile that met the other  
couples before them. It was obvious that these were two people very much in  
love.  
  
"Do you Dr. Allen Burnley take this woman Laura Murray to be your wedded  
wife, to have and to hold, and foresaking all others until death you do  
part?" He asked.  
  
Allen could not take his eyes off Laura, even to look at the reverend as he  
spoke. He had never been so happy, and felt like he wanted to burst from  
it, it was a feeling quite often foreign to him. "I do." He smiled at the woman  
he loved.  
  
With Laura gazing up into Allan's eyes, Reverend Allan turned to her asking,  
"Do you, Laura Murray, take this man, Allan burnley, to be your lawful  
wedded husband to have and to hold, forsaking all others until death you do  
part?"  
  
She replied, "Oh yes, I do."  
  
There was only one thing left to be done, and the Reverend Allan knew how  
much the couples had longed for this moment. "With the power vested in me."  
He announced. "I now pronouce you husbands and wives." He smiled.  
"Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides."  
  
With that, Jimmy took his new bride into his arms, and she in turn, embraced  
him, giving each other a long most awaited for smoldering kiss. Then Jimmy  
whispered, "I love you sooo much, my 'Queen of Romania'!"  
  
And Eve whishpered back, "I love you too, James Murray!"  
  
Francis took Isabel gently in his arms and kissed her as if he had never  
kissed her before. The long moment they shared was passionate, sweet, and  
tender. Isabel knew she had finally found true happiness. As they shared  
their first kiss as husband and wife, the baby gave Isabel a hard kick.  
Holding her close Francis felt it too. They both laughed. "Someone  
approves." Isabel smiled laughingly leaning her forehead against her new  
husband's.  
  
Francis caresses Isabel's side. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"Oh, I love you." Isabel declared. They then shared another kiss.  
  
Allen wrapped his strong arms around Laura's tiny waist, and drew her to him. She melted willingly. The kiss they shared was passionate, and pure, and they were lost in it together.   
  
The newlyweds all stood at infront of the crowd lost in each other as  
Reverend Allan announced to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen it is my grand  
pleasure to present to you...Mr. and Mrs. James Murray, Mr. and Mrs. Francis  
Carpenter, and Dr. and Mrs. Allen Burnley. Emily and Ilse practically  
squealed with delight. They had stood absolutely fixed by the events  
unfolding around them, each dreaming of her own future wedding day. Emily  
wanted hers to be just like this, Ilse was certain hers would include one  
hundred doves released at the moment she kissed her groom, and a team of  
fine white horses to take her on her honeymoon. They both smiled widely at each  
other as they watched the happy couples depart one by one down the aisle  
toward the porch. Each walked happily back to house with their arms around each other, beaming with pure joy.   
  
When the newly married happy couples were all on the porch and being  
congratulated by the guests Perry, John, and Joe made their way to the barn  
where three buggies each decorated with flowers and ribbons awaited, hitched  
to freshly washed horses also decorated with flowers. They climbed aboard,  
each taking one, and brought them around near the porch. John, and Dr.  
Burnley had donated the use of their buggies, and the Murray coach stood  
ready to take the couples to the grand reception to be held at Jimmy and  
Eve's new house. At this cue all the guest formed two lines leading to the  
carriages leaving a wide aisle for the couples to walk down. As each couple  
made their way to a buggy they were greated with a hail of rice, laughter,  
and smiles.  
  
Jimmy and Eve were the first to reach their transport. Their smiles  
competing with the sun that glowed in the sky. Perry would drive them to  
their new home. For the first time as man and wife. As Eve stood in the  
buggy she tossed her bouguet into the crowd. Everyone laughe happily when they  
realized who had caught it, Emily. Teddy Kent gave Emily a huge smile, and  
she knew they were both thinking the same thing. Perhaps, one day. Isabel  
and Francis slowly made their way to the buggy that awaited them driven by John.  
  
The guest were took a bit more care with their enthusiasm considering  
Isabel's condition but the scene was joyous none the less. Francis  
carefully helped her into the carriage, and climbed in beside, giving her another long  
kiss, after which she sent her bouquet sailing through the air. To  
everyone's disbelief, especially it's recipient, it came down nearly  
perfectly in the hands of Elizabeth Murray. Joe smiled widely at her. She  
nearly froze. How could... she was too... who.... oh it was just a silly  
superstition afterall, wasn't it. She looked up at Joe. Why did she enjoy  
his smile so much.Finally Laura and Allen made their way to the buggy Joe  
would drive. Laura turned, her face beaming, and she too threw her bouquet.  
It was fitting that hers was caught by Ilse. The girl's face lit up, and  
she noticed that Perry's turned beet red.  
  
Allen called his daughter over to him. She thought for a moment he was going  
to make her give the flowers back. She expected him to say that she was too  
young. However, he threw his arms around her and hugged her close. "Why  
don't you ride with...your mother and I." He smiled.  
  
Ilse smiled so big her face hurt. She threw arms around Laura, who held  
the dear child close, and kissed her. Together the new family stepped into  
the buggy.  
  
At once the couples were off, followed by the wedding party, driven by  
Malcolm in another rather plainer looking buggy, and then by the guests.  
The joyous laughter and talking could be heard all the way to the Murray Collie  
Farm where the rest of the days festivities were to occur.  
  
No one noticed the scruffy looking man who watched the celebration from the  
woods, if they had they may not have even recognized him. He looked thinner,  
more guant, and less dapper than the last time anyone had seen him. He had  
seen that there was a wedding taking place as he approached New Moon, and  
had secretted himself into the woods so as not to interrupt, or be seen  
since most of the town and all of the Murray family were in attendance. He watched  
as a pretty young girl was led down the aisle by a small boy to someone he  
knew well, Jimmy Murray. 'That must be Eve' the watcher thought to himself.  
Then another bride left the house and made her way down the aisle on the arm  
of an old man he also knew, Malcolm. He was completely shocked and surprised  
by a very pregnant Isabel walking down the aisle to the town's old school  
teacher. He had never expected that. He spent a moment scanning the crowd  
for something, and then he glimpsed that person he had come to see, Laura,  
his wife. She was the final bride to leave the house. She looked so  
beautiful, he thought to himself, like an angel. His gut burned as he saw  
who she was heading toward. Allen Burnley stood at the front, an awed smile  
painting his face. The man wanted to run from his hiding place and proclaim  
his right to the tiny woman who was pledging herself to another man. He  
wanted her back. His life had been ruined. He had lost his fortune, his  
property, his marriage, even his son as the cruel beast he used to covort  
with had returned to claim the child and then disappeared to parts unknown.  
He was now glad she was gone but he missed the boy very much. He had the  
lost another child also, the one Laura had carried. He hung his head at that  
thought since he knew it was fault. He hated himself for the the way he had  
treated her, the way he had been unfaithful and had lied to her. Now having  
had time to realize how deeply and truly he loved the woman he watched from  
a distance, he had returned to face whatever consequences waited, and to beg  
her to take him back. He would have spent eternity groveling at her feet if  
she would only hear how desperate he was.  
  
He now saw her face as she looked at Allen. It was glowing, and radiant,  
and truly happy. The kind of happiness he had never given her, never  
allowed her. He remembered how cruel he had been to her on their wedding day, and  
how she swore she hated him. As he watched her now the man realized that now  
she had found the life she deserved, the one he never gave her. If he spoke up  
now, he would crush her all over again. He was by all rights officially  
dead. The papers had been issued, the inquest completed, even his estate  
settled. Laura thought he was dead, she had the documents to prove it. No  
court could her hold responsible for anything. He suddenly knew that he  
would never let that happen. She had been in love with Allen Burnley all  
along, and he should have let her go. Maybe now he could. He knew she would  
be gloriuosly happy, and well taken care of. Burnley loved her too,  
passionately and deeply, too deeply to have ever caused her distress before,  
and too deeply to let her go now.  
  
As the buggies carrying the couples passed his undetected hiding place he  
watching Laura, laughing and beaming. She leaned over and kissed her new  
husband. She had never kissed him with so much all consuming love. How could  
he hurt again. When all the guests had gone. He krept from the woods and  
quickly made his way out of Blair Water. He knew he would leave his heart  
there forever, but Laura wasn't his, she never had been. Late in the evening  
he finally reached the port, and using what little money he had managed to  
hord he bought a ticket to Europe. In a short while he was on his way,  
steaming across the Atlantic, never to return to Prince Edward Island. That  
day Ian Bowles did the only unselfish thing he had ever done in his life. He  
decided, for his beloved Laura to stay...dead.  
  
The happy couples and their guests celebrated well into the evening. The feast was grand with the three huge wedding cakes Elizabeth had made taking center stage on the serving table. The decorations matched those which had bedecked New Moon. Flowers added a heavenly fragrance to the air, and the tall trees provided the perfect shady canopy.   
  
Several citizens of the town who were talented at playing musical instruments had offered their services to provide a backdrop to the dancing. Jimmy and Eve enjoyed nearly every dance together, except for a few she saved for her brother. Laura and Allen, too, held each other close as the music played. Even Isabel shared a few slow dances with Francis and one with her father, before retiring upstairs to one of the guest rooms for a nap, accompanied by her new husband who held her close as she slept. Afterward they both sat on the porch together in the shade, and in a world of their own.  
  
Emily could barely squeek out her answer when Teddy Kent asked her to dance. She nodded her head as to not be misunderstood. However, when the music started the tow fell into their easy familiar converstion. Ilse stood to the side watching the partners swirl past her with hopeful anticipation. Perry, his face even more red than she had seen him when she caught Laura's bouquet nervously scuffed over to her and asked her to dance. She excitedly accepted. Unbelievably and for once words did not come easily to these two as they moved around the dance floor trying not to step on each other's feet. Even Malcolm and Judith took several turns around the dance, his face grinning with young hearted laughter.   
  
Joe stood under a tall old maple tree chewing on a large stalk of grass when Elizabeth came over to speak to him. They both watched the dancers as they spoke, barely looking at each other.   
  
"Mr. Samuels. I wanted to ...thank you for your help with the wedding." Elizabeth said humbly.  
  
"Aww, it weren't nothing, I's glad to do it." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, well, the truth is that we are going to be a hand short at New Moon now. It won't be easy what with the harvest approaching." Elizabeth confessed.   
  
"Looks like you got yourself a problem." He agreed, hoping she was leading to an offer, one that would give the opportunity to stay in Blair Water.   
  
"Yes." She agreed. "Perry thinks he can run the whole place, and I know he would give it his all. But that isn't fair to him, he needs to go to school."  
  
"Yep, sure does, 'specially with him gonna be Prime Minister and all." Joe smiled, Perry was always quick to assert his future plans.  
  
"What I'm trying to say." Elizabeth sputtered, hoping for the answer she wanted to hear. The one that said he would stay in Blair Water. "We could use a good man of all work, and... if you would like the job, ... I think you would do just fine."   
  
"Well, I don't know. I kinda had me some plans to go out to the Yukon Territory." Joe said trying to hold back a snicker. He was teasing her. "A fellow can git rich out thar."  
  
Elizabeth felt her heart drop. He couldn't leave, but she couldn't let him know that. "I admit the pay will not be much, mostly just room and board. New Moon could certainly use you." That was as close to begging as she got.   
  
Joe rubbed his chin, and squinted up at the sun. How he loved the way she talked. "Well..." He was streching this out. "I tell ya, from what I hear that Yukon is just too dern cold for me." Joe smiled. "I'd be glad to take the job."  
  
Elizabeth's heart wanted to sing. "You will." She blurted out, smiling. Suddenly she caught herself. "I...I mean...that is fine if that is your decision. You can sleep in Jimmy's old place in the barn. Tomorrow we will go over your duties."   
  
"Thank ya Missus." Joe said remembering his place. He hoped it would not be too long until she welcomed him calling her by her given name. Elizabeth nodded at him, and began to walk back to the porch.  
  
"Uh, Missus." Joe stopped her. He hated calling her that, and his nerves were beginning to show. "I was wondering. It ain't fittin' for a fine lookin' woman like yourself not to have at least one dance." He barely got the words out for his heart pounding in his ear. He had realized earlier today as he watched her that he had fallen hopelessly in love with her.   
  
"I beg your pardon." Elizabeth questioned.  
  
Joe took a step toward her and looked deep into her eyes. "Please don't think me too forward, but may I have this dance?" He whispered.  
  
Everything Elizabeth had ever known told her to slap his face, to resend her job offer, and storm away. She was a Murray after all, and he... well they really knew nothing about him. As she looked into his eyes, the ones that had burned themselves into her soul, she knew she could never refuse. "Yes...you may." She whispered, her stomach in knots.   
  
Joe took her wrist gently and led her to the dance. He had never been much of a dancer, but as he folded his arm around her waist, and held her trembling hand he felt as though he were walking on air. There were no words between them, they moved around the other dancers lost in each other's eyes. Elizabeth was surprised that she liked his arm around her, she felt safe. She did not have to be the strong one with him. As she watched his face watching her she realized she did not want this dance to ever end. She also realized something much more surprising...she was falling in love with him.   
  
The day had passed too quickly. What a wonderful and magical day it had been. Three couples had been joined together in love. One couple was just beginning to realize the depths of their feelings for each other, and two younger couples were wondering just what the future might bring. As the guests left the newlyweds departed for their respective homes. At the collie farm Jimmy carried a joyous Eve over the threshold of their new house in anticipation. Judith and Gussy Dan were already sound asleep in their rooms. At his house Dr. Burnley scooped Laura up into his arms and did the same. Ilse followed them and after saying goodnight left them to their wedding night as she went to her room dreaming about her dance with Perry. Back at New Moon Francis too carried Isabel through the door and up to their bedroom. This night he was finally leaving his temporary lodging in the barn and taking up residence with his wife. He promised Isabel as they walked up the stairs, she safely resting in his arms that someday soon he would bring her into their own home the very same way. After a few moments Emily went upstairs to bed, although she was nearly exhausted she wrote down everything about the day in her Jimmy Book before falling sound asleep. Outside Malcolm took his usual stroll on the beach before bed to contemplate the events of the day. Elizabeth stood on the porch watching as Joe followed Perry into the barn. She noticed how he stopped to look back at her. The look exhilerated her and made her feel much much younger. When he was gone she watched the stars move across the heavens for a moment, wondering what surprises the future would bring for the large Murray family.  
  



	18. Light Showers

Emily's Chronicles: Part 18: Light Showers  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
The afternoon sunlight streamed through the open kitchen door at New  
Moon. It had been a week since the triple wedding and everyone was still  
filled with happy energy. This day Elizabeth, Laura, Eve, Judith, Emily,  
and Ilse were devising a secret yet joyuous plan. Miss Murray, Mrs.  
Burnley, and Mrs. Kinch along with Emily and Ilse were seated around the  
kitchen table.  
  
The two girls were working intently on some fancy pieces of paper, while  
the adults supervised them carefully, except for Eve who was standing at the  
porch door her gaze turned anxiously toward the yard.  
  
"Is this good Aunt Elizabeth?" Emily looked up from her work.  
  
Elizabeth took the paper from the girl and read the text written neatly  
there. "You are cordially invited to a baby shower for Mrs. Isabel  
Carpenter to be held at New Moon Farm, Blair Water, on Saturday next..."  
Elizabeth smiled. "Yes dear, that's perfect. Now we need five more just like  
it."  
  
Then Ilse held up her work, and asked "How about mine, Aunt Elizabeth?"  
Revelling in the wonderful sound of finally having an aunt to address.  
  
Elizabeth bent her head back and resounded with joyous laughter. Then she  
reached over and giving Ilse a big hug she said, ignoring some of the  
smudges. "Your's is absolutely perfect as well, my dear." It was good to  
haveanother beautiful child refer to her in that way.  
  
Emily and Ilse grinned excitedly at each other as they each grabbed  
another piece of paper and began working. Suddenly Eve turned around from her vantage point near the kitchen door and whispered urgently. "She's coming! Eve ran to join the others at the table, nearly tipping her chair over as she pulled it out and sat down in one  
fluid motion. She folded her hands innocently in front of her on the table  
and painted a nervous smile on her face.  
  
Elizabeth, Laura, and the girls quickly gathered up the writing  
instruments, the ink well, and extra paper. The ladies thrust the items  
under the table and held them on their laps hoping the person making her  
way slowly up the porch steps would not see them. Emily heard a footstep on  
the old boards outside and saw one of the finished letters still on the  
table. Ilse quickly grabbed it, looking around for a place to hide it. As Isabel  
appeared at in the doorway, Ilse hurridly sat on it.  
  
Eve, nearest to the door, and as she sees her cousin-in-law, says,  
"Well-hello, Isabel! Is there anything you need, that I can get for you?"  
  
Everyone seated around the table echoed the same question. "Yes Isabel, is  
there anything you need?" They asked. Isabel wondered why they looked so  
guilty, but decided not to press the issue.  
  
"I..." She began, faltering as she noticed how intently everyone was  
watching her. "Just came in to get my sun bonnet." Isabel said, her eyes  
suveying the scene infront of her questioningly as she walked over to pegs  
that lined the wall by the window.  
  
Isabel looked around suspicously at the exaggerated faces of her relatives,  
wondering what was going on. "Well..." She began her expression changing to  
one of befuddled confusion. "Francis and I are going for a walk along the  
beach. Allen said I should get more exercise." She announced smiling at  
Laura. "We'll be back later."  
  
"Oh, how nice." Elizabeth over acted. "Do be careful." She smiled.  
  
"I will." Isabel assured everyone as she walked out the door, looking over  
her shoulder at the family that still smiled at her very strangely.  
  
The ladies smiled widely at Isabel as she returned back outside, still  
unsure what they were up to. "That was close." Laura said.  
"Yes. Let's get these done. Then Emily, you and Ilse can take them to the  
general store to post them." The girls smiled at each other and finished  
the last few invitations. They couldn't wait until next Saturday. Neither of  
them had been to a baby shower before, and they were determined to have as  
much fun as anyone, with the possible exception of the mother to be.  
  
  
That night Jimmy and Eve lay in the large bed in their new bedroom. Eve was  
recounting the events of day to her husband.  
  
"Honey? Today, as Mum and I were walking home a different way," explained  
Eve to her husband, as she had just got into bed and was pulling up the  
covers on her side, "....and we saw this beautiful little cottage on New  
Moon land, that was in a bit of disrepair, but it would make such a nice  
home."  
  
Jimmy chuckled, as he laid there in bed beside his wife, "Darlin', do you  
want another home?"  
  
"Well, no dear," replied Eve. "This one suits us just fine. I was only  
wondering why that cute little house was going to waste, when some one  
could easily buy it and fix it up? You know--some one like Isabel and  
Francis?"  
  
"Haaaa! I see where you're comin' from, darlin'." said Jimmy. "But first,  
let me tell ya' about that little house."  
  
"You mean, that that house has an interesting history behind it?" asked  
Eve.  
  
"Yes it does, " answered Jimmy. "Archibald Murray, Elizabeth's & Laura's  
father, built that house for my parents...your in-laws. That was my  
birthplace."  
  
"Ooooh honey," Cooed Eve. As she scooted down in bed and snuggled up to  
her husband, putting her right arm around him and laying her head on his  
chest. "So that where you were conceived and saw your first light of day  
in."  
  
Putting his arms around his loving wife, a happy contented Jimmy replied,  
"Yes dear." as he caressed her on her head, and kissing her on her  
forehead.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny as Jimmy came downstairs to the  
kitchen where Eve had already prepared a huge breakfast. Judith and Gussy  
Dan were also sitting there at the kitchen table. What with the farmyard  
chores yet to be done, but before Jimmy and Gussy Dan left to go do them,  
Eve asked Jimmy, "Honey, when you're through with the chores, what do you  
think of the idea of us taking a walk over for to your early childhood  
home?"  
  
"That sounds good to me, darlin'." replied Jimmy. From their bedtime  
discussion, he knew exactly why his wife wanted sooo much to go and visit  
his cottage.  
  
"What's this about your childhood home, Jimmy?" asked Judith.  
  
"You know, Mummy..." said Eve, "that poor little dilapidated cottage we  
saw, on our way home. That cute little place was once Jimmy's boyhood  
home."  
  
"And Archibald Murray, the father of Elizabeth and Laura, built that place  
for my parents to move into." added Jimmy. "Eve and I were discussing it  
only last night, about it having repair possibilities, and as a future home  
for Isabel and Francis to move in to."  
  
"Really, Jimmy?" asks a very interested Judith. "Great idea, about your  
plans for that cute little cottage! If it's alright with you two, I would  
also like to help readying it for them to move in to. Do they know about  
it yet?"  
  
"Not yet, they don't." answered Eve and Jimmy, together. Then to Gussy  
Dan, Jimmy asked, "Don't you think, li'le brother--it's about time that we  
go and start doin' our chores?"  
  
"Sure, Jimmy." replied Gussy Dan, as he quickly gulps down the last of the  
milk in his glass. "When we're done, can I go over to Teddy Kent's?"  
  
"Of course, son." said Judith. Glad that her son had found a friend to  
chum around with.  
  
Just before heading out the door, Jimmy plants a loving kiss on Eve's lips,  
and hurries out the door to catch up with his kid brother-in-law.  
Left inside, Eve and her mother, Judith, begin to clear off the table, and  
prepare to wash and dry their breakfast dishes.  
  
A short distance down the shoreline from New Moon Francis and Isabel  
Carpenter strolled along the water's edge arm in arm, her head leaning  
against his shoulder. They had begun these daily walks when Allen had told  
his new cousin in law that she really must start getting more excercise for  
her own good. Isabel had to admit that she was feeling better, she had more  
energy, and she treasured the time alone with her husband. This morning  
the sun, rising higher in the sky, and the breeze gave a dream like  
appearance to the sand and waves as the couples walked together talking and dreaming.  
  
For a moment they were the only two people in the world. They did not see  
the other couple also strolling along the shore a good ways down the beach.  
As the couples drew closer to each other, it was Francis who recognized  
the other familiar-looking two people strolling along hand-in-hand first.  
"Isn't that Jimmy and Eve?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yes it is." Isabel smiled, waving. She saw Eve excitedly returning her  
greeting.  
  
After a few more moments they were finally close enough for conversation.  
The men greeted each other with firm handshakes, and the ladies hugged each  
other.  
  
"How, nice it is to see you this morning." Isabel smiled.  
  
"Yes, I guess we're not the only one's who enjoy a good stroll along the  
beach." Francis smiled.  
  
"And vice-versa!!" replied Eve and Jimmy together. Then the Murrays look  
at each other, trying to decide whom wants to go first, about their little  
surprise...  
  
"Uh...uh...we've got something we would like to talk to you two about."  
Jimmy finally said. "It's...it's about...this cottage, that used to be my  
boyhood home, that Uncle Archibald Murray built for my folks, to move  
into."  
  
"What Jimmy is trying to say," added Eve. "We would like for you two to  
come and take a look at it with us. We really think that you two will  
really like it."  
  
"I've never seen a cottage around here." Isabel said amazed, standing with  
Francis's arm around her. She'd been on the island for over a year, and had  
no idea that there was another house on New Moon land.  
  
"It's pretty well hidden." Jimmy agreed.  
  
"We'd love to see it." Francis said looking at Isabel who was nodding her  
head in agreement. Then his face turned a bit concerned. "Is it far?" He  
asked laying his hand on top of Isabel's stomach, considering his wife's  
condition.  
  
"Oh no," replied Jimmy. "It isn't too far."  
  
"Infact, Mum an' I passed it on our way home last evening," added Eve.  
"It's not by the ocean, but back in this small grove of trees."  
  
As they passed through the grove of the trees, Eve mentioned, they came to a  
path that went through the woods a short distance. Then up a head, near  
the end of the path, they saw the roof of a little two-story house. The  
roof apparently contained most of the second floor since it was punched in  
several places with large window dormers. Two chimneys sprung from the top of the  
house, still in excellent condition, and it seemed that the shingles would  
not need replacing, just a few missing ones here and there.  
  
The four drew closer to the picket fence that surrounded the small  
t-shaped house. The fence was now nearly completely overtaken in the  
underbrush but that could be easily remedied. They found that the gate was  
still in working order and Jimmy swung it open easily, not wanting to break  
the hinges. There was little built up burm of soil beneath the gate which  
Eve navigated by hopping over. Francis took Isabel's arm gently and helped  
her step up into the yard, unsure how sturdy the incline was.  
  
Although it was mostly overgrown with weeds and saplings the yard of the  
tiny cottage held the promise of being quite picturesque. All it needed was a  
good sprucing up and some flowers. An old piece of wood strung on two ropes  
hung from one of the large oak trees at the side of the house. It had  
obvioulsy been a favorite toy. Jimmy took a moment to stare at his old  
swing.  
  
One could tell that there had once been a narrow path leading to the porch  
steps. The porch itself was surprisingly deep, and wrapped the front and  
one side of the house. It appeared to be in good condition. A large window  
decorated the very front of the first floor. It was still very much intact.  
In fact all but one side window appeared to be unharmed. The door was  
located at the end of the porch on the side, it also containing a large  
window. Isabel could see the remnants of the same buttery cream-colored paint that  
washed New Moon. Apparently Archibald Murray had used the same treatment  
for his brother's house. She smiled to herself knowing that her father would  
have done the same thing. The Murray's were nothing if not frugal.  
  
"This is a beautiful house, Jimmy." Isabel smiled.  
  
"We hoped you'd like it." Jimmy smiled back putting his arm around Eve.  
  
The group continued their tour Jimmy and Eve taking the lead as they walked  
along the old wooden boards to the front door. They wanted to make sure  
that none would break under Isabel. Francis helped his wife along the old planks,  
afraid of the same possibility. However, they proved as sturdy as if they  
had just been put down.  
  
They found the front door unlocked. There had been no reason to seal up  
the place after Jimmy's parents had died. It was on New Moon land, and no  
one would have dared trespass there while Archibald had been alive. Over the  
years it had slowly been forgotten about. Except by Jimmy, who went there  
from time to time to check on it. Eventually he also stopped returning. The  
door openned directly into a vacant area that could be a dining room because  
of its proximity to the kitchen which could be seen through an open doorway.  
  
Jimmy stood just inside the doorway for a moment, his mind flooding with  
memories. There had been times since his accident that he found it hard to  
recall details he had just learned. However, he remembered everything from  
before as clearly as if he were living it, his father's booming laugh, the  
smell of his mother's hair, playing infront of the fireplace in the parlor,  
even the way he had been.  
  
"Honey?" asked Eve, as she lovingly put her arms around her husband. "Are  
you alright?"  
  
Seeing that Jimmy was finding it a bit difficult being in his boyhood home  
after so long, Isabel and Francis waited politely outside on the porch to be  
invited in.  
  
He replied, "Yes darlin', I'm alright."  
  
Jimmy was glad Eve was there. For all he had goen through in his life, he  
finally had a true treasure that could never be taken away again. He turned  
and smiled at his relatives waiting quitely outside. He did not want to ruin  
this for them. It would be good to see a family living here again.  
  
"Come on in, you two." He motioned. Francis led Isabel through the  
doorway and into the house.  
  
"Jimmy, we could leave, we don't want to intrude." Isabel offered.  
  
"You ain't intrudin' here." He assured her.  
  
They walked through the first floor amazed at what good shape everything  
was in. The parlor looked as if it could be used now, and the kitchen even  
still held it's old cooker stove which after inspection, Jimmy assured them  
would still make a delicious meal. All it needed was a good cleaning. Even  
the spot under the broken window which showed some signs of water damage  
could be easily repaired with a few new floor boards. Isabel looked around,  
falling in love with the place. She pulled her husband aside and whispered.  
  
"We should build a house like this." She smiled at him.  
  
"You will have a place just like this, I promise." Francis vowed to  
Isabel kissing her forehead.  
  
The stairway was located on the far wall of the dining room. They were an  
open u-shaped design, different from the grand long expanse of the staircase  
at New Moon. Just beyond the stairs was a small well-lit room with a beautiful view of  
the yard.  
  
"Wouldn't this make a wonderful study?" She whispered again to Francis.  
"Just perfect for a writer." She smiled.  
  
"And his muse." He smiled at her.  
  
"Why don't we all go upstairs for a look?" suggested Eve.  
  
"Are the stairs safe?" Isabel questioned.  
  
"Well, let's find out." Jimmy said as he took off and jumped with his full  
weight on each step all the way up. When he reached the top safely he  
turned around and yelled. "Yep, as strong as the ones at New Moon." He smiled.  
Everyone laughed and followed him up, walking this time.  
  
Upstairs they found four suprisingly good sized bedrooms. They were all  
well lit, and each had their own fireplace. Isabel smiled to herself.  
'There's even a bedroom for father,'she thought. As Eve and Jimmy looked  
around checking the structure, Isabel stopped at the room that contained a  
windowseat overlooking what had once been Jimmy's mother's garden. She  
walked quietly over and sat down, resting her head against the window frame.  
'This room would make a wonderful nursery.' She thought to herself, wishing  
that she and Francis already had their own home in which to welcome their  
child.  
  
Francis stood watching Isabel from the doorway. He knew exaclty what she was  
thinking. He wished desperately that he could give her a house like this  
now. Suddenly Jimmy walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, I imagine there will be an exact copy of this place somewhere around  
here when we can build our own house." Francis laughed. "Isabel loves the  
place."  
  
Jimmy looked serious as Eve came up to stand by his side. "Nope, you ain't  
gonna do that." Jimmy said.  
  
"What?" Francis asked and then realized that of course Jimmy wouldn't want  
to be reminded of this place everytime he walked by.  
  
"You ain't gonna build no other house..." Jimmy smiled at Eve taking her  
hand. "...'Cause we want you and Isabel to have this house. If she likes it  
so much, seems to me that right now, she should have whatever she wants."  
  
"What?" Francis asked again, not sure he heard correctly. "But, there's no  
way I can pay you for it right now." He reported looking a bit ashamed.  
  
"You don't have to, it's a gift. For you and Isabel and your family." Jimmy  
smiled.  
  
"That is so kind of you." Francis said overwhelmed. "But Isabel would look  
at it as charity."  
  
"OK then, you got a dollar?" Jimmy asked giving Eve a sideways grin.  
  
"Uh, yeah, why?" Francis asked confused.  
  
"Let me see it." Jimmy could hardly contain a happy laugh, as his  
cousin-in-law reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled bill and  
held it up infront of him.  
  
Jimmy took the dollar from Francis's hand. "Sold!" he announced. "Now,  
you've paid me fair and square, you own this place. Besides this place needs  
people in it. It's gonna be good to see a family living here again."  
  
"And futhermore," added Eve. "We already do have volunteers waiting in the  
wings, just itchin' to help us fix up your new home. Why, our mother, this  
morning at breakfast, has offered even her assistance. Right, Jimmy?"  
  
"Yes, she did," agreed Jimmy. "Then there are us. Right, honey?"  
  
"Right." replied, Eve. "And we're certain we can find others too."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Franics smiled.  
  
"Just go tell your wife." Jimmy said motioning toward Isabel still  
daydreaming in the window seat. He and Eve then walked down the stair and  
out into the yard to allow the couple some privacy.  
  
Francis walked over and put his hand against Isabel's cheek. She clasped  
his hand gently in hers. "You really love this house, don't you my love?" He  
asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I do." She smiled up at him. "And someday we'll have one just like  
it." She said watching from the window as Jimmy and Eve made their way outside  
to the old swing and her began to push her in it. Isabel knew that there was  
no way she and Francis could afford a house right now. It would just have to be  
a sweet dream for a while.   
  
He sat down beside her on the windowseat, and took both of her hands in his.  
"What if we didn't have to wait that long." He asked.  
  
She smiled knowing that he would do anyting for her, but she could not ask  
that of him right now. They had too many other things to think about. "I  
don't mind waiting."  
  
"You don't have to." Francis told her, grinning. "I just bought it from  
Jimmy."  
  
"You what?" Isabel was flabberghasted. "But... How?" She knew they were very  
nearly broke. She laughed, not knowing what to think.  
  
"The price was very reasonable." He smiled. "We can easily afford it,  
although right now we haven't a dollar to our name." He laughed.  
  
She suddenly understood. She knew exactly what Jimmy and Eve had done for  
them. "I'm sure we'll make due somehow." She threw her arms around him and  
kissed him.  
  
He helped her stand and they held each other for a long moment. As they  
turned to leave what would soon be their baby's nursery Isabel stopped to  
soak up the feeling of their new home. She needed no words to tell Francis  
how grateful she was. He knew. The two walked down the stairs and into the  
yard to where Jimmy and Eve were still waiting. Isabel threw her arms around  
both of them.  
  
"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Nobody deserves it more." Jimmy smiled at her.  
  
"Absolutely!" agreed Eve.  
  
That evening Isabel and Francis made the trip to the collie farm by  
invitation of Jimmy and Eve. They would stay for a fabulous dinner prepared  
by the lady of the house and do just a little business. Jimmy had wanted to  
put everything in writing, including a receipt of sale so that there could  
never be any problems about ownership of the cottage for his cousin and her  
husband. After reliving his memories this afternoon, although happy as they  
were, it had made him a little sad to think of his parents again. It did his  
heart good to see how happy and hopeful Isabel and Francis were. He realized  
that he and Eve shared the same feelings for their home and future. It  
seemed that maybe, at last all the Murray's had found the happiness they so  
deserved.  
  
The next Saturday came too slowly for Emily and Ilse. They found it almost  
painful trying to keep the shower a secret from Isabel. They were so  
excited and could hardly refrain from talking about it. They would try to hold in  
giggles when they saw her, but she still wondered what everyone was up to,  
especially when Elizabeth took a large hamper of foodstuffs and other goods  
over to Eve, and one to Laura at her new home. Even Francis had not been  
told, so that he would not have to lie to Isabel.  
  
That afternoon the guests began to arrive while Isabel was out walking with  
her husband. Ever since they had acquired their new house most of their  
walks had ended up there, and had taken longer than before. For that everyone was  
glad. It allowed time for all the refreshments to be brought over from Eve's  
and Laura's houses, the decorations to be put up which was mostly the job of  
Emily and Ilse, and the gifts to be layed out. Jimmy even brought over the  
finally finished Murray family cradle he had restored for her. He and Eve  
had tied a huge yellow bow around it, and Eve and her mother had placed some  
other niceties for the baby inside; a special baby mattress, blanket,  
pillow, and adorned with a yellow ribbon w/large white lace.  
  
Laura brought a handmade mobile that you can attach to either the cradle or crib, that dangles over the baby, keeping it entertained...in a box, wrapped with baby wrapping-paper, and tied-up with white ribbon.  
  
By the time Isabel and Francis returned from their outing, all was ready.  
As they walked toward the house Jimmy came out of the barn and called Francis  
over. After a short hug, Isabel continued toward the house, and disappeared  
inside the front door. Jimmy had been around New Moon quite a bit since  
moving into his and Eve's new home, and so his presence did not raise any  
suspicion. Inside the barn, however, stood Perry, Joe, Gussy Dan, Malcolm,  
Allen, Teddy Kent, and to Francis's great surprise, his brother John.  
  
"What's going on?" He smiled.  
  
"The ladies are throwing a surprise baby shower for Isabel in the house."  
Malcolm announced. Francis smiled knowing how much she would enjoy that.  
  
"Yer comin' with us." Jimmy said. "Now's a good time to start fixin' up that  
new home of yours."  
  
"Yes." John smiled as he shook his brother's hand. "I've got to see this  
place."  
  
The man all grabbed crates full of supplies and tools and layed them on top  
of a stack of two by fours in the wagon. Several gallons of paint, saw  
horses, turpentine, and other things needed to repair a house had already  
been loaded. Then they all climbed into the wagon and drove down the lane  
toward the little cottage waiting to be brought back to it's former glory.  
  
Isabel walked into the entrance at New Moon daydreaming about how the rug  
that had layed in Malcolm's study back in Scotland would look perfect in her  
parlor. She would see if her father would allow her to send for some  
things. She did not know he had already done so. Laying her bonnet down on the  
table she took a few steps into the New Moon parlor and was greeted by the  
happy faces of all the ladies of her family. Emily and Ilse stood in the  
doorway. Elizabeth, Laura, and Eve stood behind the davenport. Judith, Ruth  
and Maud Dutton, and Great Aunts Nancy and Caroline Priest were there seated  
around the room. Even Sarah was there, and she came up to give Isabel a big  
hug.  
  
"Surprise." The yelled happily.  
  
"What on Earth?" Isabel laughed.  
  
"It's a baby shower." Emily and Ilse announced proudly, taking Isabel by the  
arm and leading her to a beautiful rocking chair that had been decorated  
with pink and blue ribbons.  
  
Ilse fingered the ribbons. "We don't know what it is yet, so we put both  
colors on." She smiled.  
  
"Very good idea." Isabel laughed patting the girl's cheek. She sat down  
still amazed that everyone had managed to keep all of this secret.  
  
"How long have you had this up your sleeves?" She asked Elizabeth, Laura,  
and Eve.  
  
"For quite some time!!!" They all echoed at the same time. "This  
afternoon, is for you, and the celebration for when the wee one will finally  
be born." Added Elizabeth.  
  
As Isabel looked around the parlor she could see a huge stack of gifts on the table all wrapped in pretty paper and ribbons. Peering through the doorway the dining table had been layed out with a large cake, small finger sandwiches, fresh fruit, candies, and punch. The best china, silver, and linen napkins were even stacked buffett style on the end by the large tea caraffe. Crepe paper streamers had been hung from the chandelier. It looked like a grand celebration. "I don't know what to say." Isabel said laughing.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Emily laughed.  
  
"Yeah, just open your presents." Ilse smiled anxious to see the surprises hidden in the fancy paper. Laura laughed and pulled Ilse back from grabbing a box and handing it to Isabel.   
  
"All in due time." She smiled at her new daughter.   
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, first we all want to tell you how happy we are for you, and wish that your child's life, and your future be filled with happiness and love always." Everyone echoed their agreement.   
  
"Thank you." Isabel said choking back tears.  
  
"OK, now presents." Ilse beamed.  
  
"No, now games!" Sarah laughed taking some items from the mantle over the fireplace. She passed a piece of paper and a pencil to everyone and asked them to write down a gender, a name, a number between 5 and 20, an occupations, and another number between 10 and 100. Everyone's paper was put in a dish and Isabel was to choose one. It was Emily's paper that was chosen, and Laura read it to the group embellishing a bit, finally stating what the list was for. "Ok Isabel, according to this you will have a boy, his name will be Teddy... I wonder where that came from." She laughed. " He will weigh 13 pounds." Everyone laughed hilarioulsy at that as Isabel made a face. "He will be a mountain climber, and you will have 65 grandchildren." The ladies laughed, and Emily was given a tiny box wrapped in yellow paper for her guesses having been chosen. Inside was a beautiful pair of combs for her hair.   
  
As the afternoon went on and the refreshments were served, more shower games were played. Including one in which each lady was asked to cut a piece of string the size they judged to be the measure of Isabel's middle. It was Aunt Ruth who came the closest and she received a small crystal dish wrapped in light green paper.   
  
Finally, to Ilse's great delight it was time to open presents. Isabel's eyes landed first on the beautiful cradle that Jimmy and restored for her, and the lovely items Eve and Judith had filled it with. She knew she would put them all to good use. She then opened Laura's mobile, her eyes were delighted as she spun the little images around. Emily and Ilse had embroidered several small blankets, and Aunt Ruth and Maud had brought her an assortment of tiny bonnets and booties. Elizabeth had sewn a small menagerie of stuffed animals to delight the baby.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Isabel smiled. "You've done so much already."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Elizabeth assured her.   
  
As the pile of gifts dwindled Isable noticed something she had not seen before. It had been hidden on the other side of the table. A lovely wooden highchair was wrapped in a large white bow. It was Sarah who spoke up.  
  
"John and I thought you should have this." She said pulling the chair over for Isabel to inspect. "It is a Carpentar family heirloom. Francis and John both used it." Sarah smiled.   
  
Isabel was overwhelmed. "It's beautiful, perfect. Thank you." She said hugging her sister-in-law. Then she looked at Laura. "As with the cradle, I will keep it until you need it." She smiled. She did not know that Sarah was hoping she would need it soon.   
  
At the cottage the men were working hard to fix up the old place, and enjoying every minute of it. Jimmy was busy cutting boards to replace broken shingles, flooring, and the likes. Perry, Teddy, and Gussy Dan had been assigned the cleaning and painting of the outside of the house. While Malcolm and Allen worked on the inside. Joe was lifting and toting as usual, and Francis and John were working on repairing the kitchen cooker stove and water pump. By the time the sun began to set a great deal of work had been put into the little place. Although it still needed a great deal more, the house was beginning to take on the appearance of habitability. The men drove home laughing and singing, and discussing what still needed to be done. Malcolm knew that it would take at least a month, and probably more for the furniture he had sent for to arrive from his old home in Scotland. Everyone knew that the baby would probably still be born at New Moon, but would be able to move into it's home with it's mother and father not long after that.   
  
That night the entire family sat around the dining table at New Moon. Laura, Allen, and Ilse had stayed for dinner, as had John and Sarah who would also stay the night rather than return to Charlottetown in the dark. Aunt Ruth and Maud had departed shortly after the shower, saying that sleeping in strange beds aggrivated Ruth's arthritis. Elizabeth watched the happy family chiming about the events of the day. Eveyone's eyes seemed to sparkle as they talked about the shower and the house mending. It was good to have such life at New Moon once more. She was glad to have the whole family together, at last under such happy circumstances. Suddenly she realized that Joe had finished his conversation with Jimmy and was looking straight at her. She looked up feeling awkward, embarrassed, and excited at the same time. This time she did not avert her eyes, she looked right at him and smiled widely. He returned her smile with a warm grin. She thought she could guess what he was thinking, and hoped he knew what was in her thoughts.   
  
After the dishes had been put away, and most of the family had congregated in the parlor for a quiet evening, Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch. She could see the lights on in the barn where Joe had gone after dinner. It was his habit to retire to the old structure and leave the family to their talk. As she stood there for a moment Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine. The ocean was blowing a chilly wind in from the north, and there was a nip in the air. She knew that Joe did not have a warm enough blanket in the barn. She quietly slipped upstairs to the linen chest and grabbed a heavy wool cover. No one noticed her leave through the back door carrying the blanket clutched tightly to her as if it were protecting her from something. Something within her that she was afraid of.   
  
Her knock at the small barn door was so uncharactistically timid and quiet that Joe barely heard it. She stood there shivering for a few moments before the door openned, and Joe's large frame was silhouetted against the lantern glow inside.   
  
Joe stared at her unsure what to do. He wanted to grab her up and kiss her and never let her go, but that was out of the question. Instead he relied on his position to provide the answer. "Somethin" I can do fer ya, Missus?" He asked.   
  
Hearing that title come from him cut through her. She hated when he called her that. She wanted to take him by the hand and beg him to call her Elizabeth, but she could not. Instead all she said was, " I brought you a warm blanket, it's going to get cold tonight." She could not take her eyes from his face.   
  
"Thank ya." He whispered, his eyes equally fixed on her. He started to reach for the blanket as she handed it to him. Both not wanting to incroach too far upon the other missed their grip and the blanket tumbled to the barn floor. Joe bent down to reach for it, just as Elizabeth kneeled to retrieve it. Unknowingly they both touched the same spot on the musty old piece of fabric. Joe's hand resting on top of hers. Neither the lady Murray nor the old railroad hand made any attempt to pull back. They stood slowly, their hands still touching, and stared at each other for a long silent moment. Their minds were racing with all they wanted to say, but still they kept silent. Finally it was Daisy, Jimmy's cow who broke the silence as she kicked at her feed trough. Elizabeth slowly pulled her hand back and left Joe clasping the blanket, the place where her hand had been still warm to the touch.   
  
"Well, goodnight then." She smiled nervously at him, and turned to leave.   
  
"Missus," Joe stopped her. He looked at her hoping she would understand how much more meaning was in his thoughts than his next phrase would convey on the surface. "Thank you." Was all he said.  
  
Elizabeth nodded barely able to breath, and quickly closed the door. She did not want him to see how much what just happened between them had affected her. She nearly ran back to the house, and was thankful to find no one in the kitchen as she leaned against the door out of breath. Her mind could only think of Joe out in the barn, and how much she wanted to be with him. Her eyes saw his instead of the dark boards of the New Moon interior. How could she have left him alone in the barn, but how could she have stayed. One thought echoed in her mind, and in her heart. 'Oh, how she loved him.' 


	19. The Matchmakers

Emily's Chronicles: Part 19: The Matchmakers  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
  
Life at New Moon was slowly getting back to a new normal. It seemed  
strange with Jimmy and Eve now living in their new home, and Laura residing  
with Allen at their house. However, they all visited so often that it barely  
seemed they were gone. Work was progressing nicely on the Isabel and  
Francis's cottage, and it was certain they would be able to move in before  
the winter hit with full force, provided the furniture arrived from Scotland  
in time. It would be nice for Isabel to have her things, her mother's  
things around her in her new home.  
  
This afternoon Emily and Ilse spent the long lazy summer hours talking in  
the garrett. It had been a while since lunch and they were both getting  
hungry.  
  
Ilse suggested raiding the larder to which Emily happily agreed. The two  
girls giggled and laughed as they went down the hall thinking about the  
conversation they had just had, one that had featured both Teddy and Perry  
prominently. Tramping down the back stairs they heard voices in the  
kitchen. It was Aunt Elizabeth and Joe. Emily stopped in her tracks, her  
aunt did not very much care for people making off with the stores of food she put  
up for the family, and would certainly be angry if she caught the girls helping  
themselves to a mid-afternoon snack. They looked at each other impatiently.  
  
"What now?" Ilse asked. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry." Emily said only half paying attention, something in  
Elizabeth's tone had caught her interest. There was something funny in the  
older woman's voice, a tone she had never heard. Her aunt sounded almost  
nervous. "Shhh." Emily raised her hand to silence her friend, as she krept  
at close to the open door as she could get without being seen.  
  
"Some coffee Mr. Samuels?" Emily heard Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Thank ya, ma'am." Joe said, taking the steaming cup that Elizabeth offered  
him, and starting to gulp it down. In time he remembered where he was and  
took a short drinking, setting the cup down on the table infront of him.  
  
Elizabeth poured herself half a cup and came over to sit across the table  
from Joe, sipping the dark liquid demurely. They were both almost afraid to  
meet each other's eyes, still remembering what had passed between them in  
the barn the evening past. Joe fidgetted with the handle of his mug, while  
Elizabeth payed far to much attention to a stain on the kitchen table. It  
was Joe who finally broke the silence. "Missus...?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth acknowledged without looking up.  
  
"Uh... I ... uh... that is... since I'm gonna be working here and all,  
takin' care of the place... don't you think it'd be easier if... I  
mean...I'd be glad for you to call me Joe." He stammered unsure of what to say. He kicked himself. He'd worked and lived among people of all kinds. He could always  
talk to anybody, just a cheery as if they were a member of his own family.  
However, now sitting in front of her, he could barely get a sentence out of  
his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth pretended to consider the suggestion. She desperately wanted to  
ask him to call her by her given name, but that would not due. Instead she  
tried to make her voice sound as matter-of-factly as she could. "Yes, I  
think would be a good idea. Since you will be working here...Joe." The name  
felt good on her lips as she spoke it for the first time.  
  
On the stairwell Ilse whispered to Emily. "What's wrong with them? They're  
both talking like they've got a mouthful of mud." Emily sushed her again.  
Intent on the conversation, she purched one eye beyond on the door jam,  
Ilse's head appeared directly over hers the same distance out.  
  
Elizabeth and Joe sat in awkward silence a few moments more, sipping their  
coffee as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. Suddenly, as  
if finally thinking of something to say they both spoke at one. "How do you  
like...?" Elizabeth began. "This is one of the..." Joe halted. They laughed  
embarassed, both enjoying the moment of connectedness.  
  
"Please go ahead Missus." Joe smiled.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you are liking New Moon so far." Elizabeth  
smiled. Emily thought she saw a glimmer of hopefulness in her aunt's eyes.  
  
"Ma'am this is the nicest place I've been in a long time." Joe said  
sincerely. "Not just the house and the ground, they sure are beautiful. The  
people too, I don't think I've ever felt so at ease. You all are really  
very...special" He smiled hoping she would know that his last word was meant  
for her.  
  
"I'm glad." Elizabeth smiled. "That you like it here I mean. You certainly  
are needed." She had not meant to say the last part, it had just come out.  
But she raised her eyes to look at him, hoping he knew she 'I need you  
here.' They stared softly at each other for a long moment.  
  
Finally Joe nearly flinching back to reality whispered. "Well, I'd better  
get back to work. Them chores ain't gonna finish themselves."  
  
"Oh... certainly." Elizabeth agreed, trying not to sound too disappointed.  
Joe stood as Elizabeth walked him to the door. She pulled open the door, but  
he did not exit. Instead they stood staring at each other. Neither of them  
could move, they could hardly breathe. As they stood there not quite  
certain what to do, they suddenly realized what it was they were feeling.  
They loved each other. Joe took a silent step toward Elizabeth. They stood  
their lips only centimeters apart, their breath mingling. Finally, Elizabeth bent her  
head upward to Joe as he reached for her waist...  
  
Emily and Ilse turned to look at each other, their eyes as wide as dinner  
plates as Elizabeth and Joe moved closer to each other.  
  
"Joe!" Perry yelled from the porch seeing the man in the doorway. "Them pigs  
got out again. I need yer help roundin' 'em up." He did not see Elizabeth  
jump startled on the other side of the door.  
  
The two stared at each other for another too short moment, neither wanting  
to move, both wanted to go back to the second before. They both knew  
however, that it would have to wait.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." Joe said to Perry in a low, unalarmed voice.  
His mind on something other than runaway pigs. Unsure he turned back to  
Elizabeth.  
  
"You'd better go." She whispered.  
  
Joe slowly backed away, taking his hat from the peg by the door. There were  
no words between them, however as Joe left the kitchen they both knew that  
their moment would see it's conclusion, and in the way they were both  
dreaming of.  
  
Emily and Ilse nearly tripped over each other running back up the stairs.  
Lunging into Emily's room they both fell on the bed, unable to contain their  
giddiness at what they had just seen.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Emily proclaimed. "Can you imagine, Aunt Elizabeth and Joe  
Samuels."  
  
"Do you think they're in love." Ilse beamed.  
  
"Of course they are, did you see the way they looked at each other?" Emily  
confirmed. "Oh this is so romantic." Emily cooed already thinking of an idea  
for a story. "Think of it, a lonely, elegant lady, and a rough drifter with  
a shady past." She embellished.  
  
"Wow, this is as good as our cousin Isabel and Francis." Ilse grinned.  
  
"Yeah..." Emily agreed. "But, oh no. I just thought of something. There is  
so much going on what if they never the chance to finish their kiss?"  
  
"How sad." Ilse overacted. "Star crossed lovers destined never to meet  
again."  
  
"This is serious." Emily nudged her. "Aunt Elizabeth deserves to be happy  
just like everyone else. If only we weren't all going over to the cottage  
tomorrow to help. Then they might get a chance to be alone."  
  
"Well, who knows." Ilse laughed. "There are lots of out of the way places  
over there. Maybe they'll find one."  
  
Emily suddenly got a impish grin on her face. "Yeah, and maybe we can help  
them."  
  
A few minutes later Emily and Ilse were holding two identical pieces of  
paper. On each was written the phrase. 'My darling. I cannot wait until we  
are alone together again. Meet me in the shed. I will be counting the  
seconds until I see you.' The girls held up the notes and smiled at each other,  
hatching their plan.  
  
"One for Aunt Elizabeth, and one for Joe." Emily announced.  
  
"This is gonna be goooood." Ilse smiled as the girls fell back onto the bed  
in a happy fit of laughter. Their were sure their well intentioned plan  
would work, it just had to.  
  
The next day the entire family took a large picnic and set out for the  
cottage, it would be an all out workday. The men were to continue fixing up  
the house, while the women would take control of the parlor for a sewing  
circle. There were curtains to be made and other necesseties every house  
must have. Emily and Ilse, along with Perry and Gussy Dan would work and  
clearing and painting the picket fence that surrounded the property. Even Duke was brought along to frollick in his future yard. It was a lovely warm day with a gentle breeze cooling the summer sun. Everyone went straight to work as they arrived. Everyone that is except Emily and Ilse.  
  
As the ladies took the armfuls of fabric and picnic baskets out of the  
buggies, Emily exaggeratedly bumped into her Aunt Elizabeth. With hands  
flailing everywhere she managed to slip one of the notes into the pocket of  
the apron a bewildered Elizabeth was holding. A few seconds later, Emily  
nearly screamed when she saw her aunt hand Eve the apron to borrow. The girl  
had forgotten her own at the Collie Farm, and Elizabeth did not want to see  
her nice dress ruined.  
  
Ilse lingered around the back of the wagon which the men had used to  
bring construction supplies. As everyone was busy heading off to their  
places no one saw her slip the other note into Joe's jacket pocket. No saw  
it fall out of his pocket and into Jimmy's toolbox when he laid the jacket  
over the side of the wagon, either. No one that is except Ilse, and she was  
too late to retrieve it. Jimmy had already snatched up the box, and after  
giving Eve a quick hug, was heading toward the side of the house to mend  
some window casements.  
  
Emily and Ilse looked at each other, frustration painted on both of their  
faces. This was going to be harder than they thought.  
  
As Jimmy was reaching down to pick up his hammer, he noticed this strange  
piece of paper in his toolbox, to himself he asked, "Mmmmm. What's this?"  
turning it over, he saw no name or anything else to hint at its origin.  
"That's strange. Who would be writing me?" Jimmy thought as he  
turned it over and over. Finally he unfolded it and read... 'My darling. I  
cannot wait until we are alone together again. Meet me in the shed. I will  
be counting the seconds until I see you.' Jimmy smiled to himself. His Eve must have dropped the note into his toolbox when he wasn't looking. She never ceased to amaze him. He looked around sheepishly. When it was obvious that no one would notice his  
disappearance for a while, he layed down his hammer, and strolled  
nonchalantly toward the shed at the back of the property. He had tried shove  
the note in his pocket, but his mind was so preoccupied thinking about his  
wife that he did not see it fall to the ground. The breeze carried it some  
distance to the back of the house where it landed in a pile of two by fours  
that had been stacked near the back steps.  
  
As the ladies were all sorting through the fabrics, deciding who would do  
what with each project, Eve reaching into both pockets, as she always does  
when she's relaxing. Feeling the tiny scrap of paper in the right pocket of  
the smock, she pulls it out, and turns it over and as she's examining. She sees  
no name on it, and wonders if it could be something Elizabeth left in the  
apron. Finally she opens it, and read the message penned on the inside...'My  
darling. I cannot wait until we are alone together again. Meet me in the  
shed. I will be counting the seconds until I see you.'  
  
Eve caught her breath for a moment, afraid her wide grin would  
arrouse suspicion. She was certain that her Jimmy had stuck the note  
secretly in her pocket when they had shared an embrace a moment before. He  
never ceased to amaze her. She looked around, not wanting to attract too  
much attention to herself. The other women were busy sort, and planning.  
Eve was certain her presence would not be missed for a while. She took the apron  
off and layed it over the back of chair as she departed, forgetting about  
the note she had returned to the pocket and slipped quietly out the back door.  
Eve quickly made her way to the little ramshackle shed hidden in the trees.  
  
The weeds and wildflowers grew tall by the shed door, however there was a  
little path leading to it, that had not been too far overgrown as to  
prohibit reaching it. Eve looked back over her shoulder for a moment to make sure  
she had not been watched. When she was sure it was all clear, she openned the  
latch and pulling the little door open she entered the shed, closing it  
behind her. Jimmy was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Oooo, Jimmy baby...." Cooed Eve. "You sly fox you." As she ran to him and  
through her arms around him, they began kissing each other passionately...  
  
Jimmy and Eve returned quietly to their work, still thinking of one another.  
When Eve entered the house she saw that her mother and Elizabeth had  
stretched out a large piece of damask fabric and were pinning it to make  
draperies for the dining room. Laura and Isabel were working shorter  
curtains for the kitchen. They had several pieces of material hung over the  
back of the chairs they had brought with them, and were trying to decide  
which they liked better. Isabel had taken Elizabeth's apron, in the pocket  
of which the forgotten note still rested, and layed it in her lap for safe  
keeping. Before Eve could retrieve the apron, Francis came inside beaming  
and rushed over to Isabel.  
  
"Darling." He said kneeling beside her and placing his arms around her.  
"Come outside for a moment. I want to show you something."  
  
"What is it?" Isabel laughed, touching his face.  
  
"Just come and see." Francis said, taking Isabel's hand. He helped her  
stand. She layed the apron on the chair,and the two of them walked outside to the  
backyard. Eve had also forgotten about the apron having been called over by  
Elizabeth and Judith to help with the draperies.  
  
"I don't see anything..." Isabel said looking around, grinning.  
  
"Here stand right here." He told her guiding her to a spot directly next to  
the pile of two by for which also concealed a hidden note. He then nearly  
ran out into the middle of the yard and hopped into the middle of an  
octagonal wooden frame half hidden by the grass. "What every house needs...  
a gazebo." He smiled.  
  
"What a glorious idea." Isabel agreed. She could already imagine sitting  
outside in the lacey structure with Francis and the baby on summer nights.  
  
He rushed back to her side, and put his arms around her. "Only the best for  
you." He smiled.  
  
When Isabel had returned to the ladies in the house, Francis bent down to  
grab some more blocks of wood from the pile. It was then that he noticed the  
slightly crumpled piece of paper sticking out from between two of the  
boards. Unfolding it he read it's loving message...'My darling. I cannot wait until  
we are alone together again. Meet me in the shed. I will be counting the  
seconds until I see you.' He laughed to himself. Isabel must have dropped it  
there when he wasn't looking, know he find it when he went for some more two  
by fours. For the second time that day, the note missed it's intended  
pocket and was carried by the breeze around the house where it came to rest by the  
wheel of the wagon, where it was soon covered by a jacket falling from the  
side. Francis was already off toward the shed, to await the rendezvous with  
his beautiful wife, Isabel.  
  
Inside Isabel returned to her chair to work on the curtains with Laura. She  
picked up the apron and once more placed it on her lap as she sat down.  
This time, however, she felt something crumple in her hand. Looking through the  
folds of the material she found the note. No one else had noticed it, as  
she opened it and read...'My darling. I cannot wait until we are alone together  
again. Meet me in the shed. I will be counting the seconds until I see you.'  
Isabel felt a rush of excitement. Francis must have hidden the note there  
when he knelt beside her. It was all she could do not to run to the shed  
when she thought of him waiting for her there. Instead she merely stood up,  
exaggerated stretched out her back, and announced...  
  
"I think I'll stretch my legs for a bit. You don't mind do you, Laura?" She  
knew her cousin wouldn't mind.  
  
"Oh no, dear, you go right a head." replied Laura, smiling at her cousin.  
  
Isabel had tried to put the note safely back into the pocket of the apron,  
but in her haste to leave, she did not see it fall into Laura's sewing box.  
  
The warm sun felt nice on Isabel's face as she found her self once more in  
the backyard. This time, however, she strolled past the frame of the gazebo  
with a smile to herself, out of the gate, and down the little path to the  
shed, stepping carefully. Seeing how nicely the path had kept over the  
years Isabel was certain that Francis must have chosen this spot very carefully so  
that she would have no trouble getting to it. Isabel reached the little  
building nearly out of breath from the thrill. Entering quietly she found  
her husband waiting for her inside.  
  
As the sun climbed higher in the sky, Joe Samuels walked over to the wagon  
for a drink of the cold water that had been set out in a bucket. He had  
worked all morning on the roof, and was dry as a bone. Coming close to the  
wagon he saw that the jacket he had set over the side earlier had fallen to  
the ground. He bent down to scoop it up, and as he did the small piece of  
paper tumbled out onto the grass. 'What's this, a note, for me?' He thought  
to himself as he picked it up and unfolded it. It would have been possible  
to knock him over with a feather as he read its inscription...'My darling. I  
cannot wait until we are alone together again. Meet me in the shed. I will  
be counting the seconds until I see you.' Thinking for a moment, he remembered  
seeing Elizabeth walking to the wagon a few minutes before. She had  
retrieved a basket she had put in this morning, but he realized she must  
have had another reason for the errand. His heart jumped with the thrill of  
anticipation. He had never expected, nor even dared to hope for this. She  
must love him, just as he loved her. Forgetting about the water, he dropped  
his jacket once more, and looked around to see who might be watching.  
Everyone was working intently. Jimmy was sawing boards, Malcolm had turned  
attention to cutting down the weeds that now made the front yard, the kids  
were working on the fence, and Francis was busy building Isabel's gazebo.  
Making sure no eyes followed him, Joe walked with a purpose in his step to  
the back of the property and silently entered the shed to wait for his true  
love.  
  
Emily and Ilse had been concentrating on the shed all morning. Apparently  
their notes were finding their ways into all sorts of hands. Not only had  
Jimmy and Eve visited the shed, so too had Isabel and Francis. As they  
watched Joe striding down the path, they had cause to hope that finally  
their writing had reached it's intended couple.  
  
Isabel returned inside to continue her sewing, smiling to herself. Laura  
had pinned the curtain panels, and Isabel went to work stitching the seams and  
hems. A few seconds later Laura bent down to retrieve more straight pins  
from her sewing box. Feeling around the inside she came across the small  
piece of paper that had landed there earlier. She had not remembered  
putting it there, and was sure that it contained some long forgotten notes on  
measurements or some reminder to buy thread. However, she opened it anyway  
out of curiosity and reads it contents. She was surprised and thrilled to  
find what was written inside....'My darling, I cannot wait until we are  
alone together again. Meet me in the shed. I will be counting the seconds until I see you.'  
Laura stifled a grin, how uncharactisic of Allen to suggest such a  
thing. He must have put the note in her sewing box the night before. She  
could hardly wait to be out of the house, and down to the shed. Placing the  
note safely in the pocket of her apron, she politely excused herself and  
walked toward the back door.  
  
The girls, pretending to paint the fence, had sat back and waited for Aunt  
Elizabeth to exit the house. They were sure that their plan would work.  
They both cringed as it was Laura they saw making her way down the little  
path to the shed.  
  
"Oh no!" Ilse moaned.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Emily agreed. Together the  
girls waited for the commotion they were sure would follow, but it did not.  
They watched Laura enter the shed that Joe was occupying.  
  
Laura opened the door smiling, expecting to see Allen waiting for her.  
Instead she was greeted by the surprised and confused face of Joe Samuels  
still holding the note in his hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." They both said at once, turning red.  
  
"I thought my husband would be in here." Laura explained. At the same time  
Joe sheepishly informed her that "I thought someone else would be meeting  
me."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said backing out of the shed." It was then that  
Laura  
noticed the note, identical to the one in her pocket, that Joe held in his  
hand. She looked at it questioningly. "Can I see that?" She asked.  
  
"I...I found this in my jacket." Joe explained unable to meet her eyes. He  
handed her the note, which she promtly matched to the one she had.  
  
"But,... who would you be expecting to meet you here?" Laura questioned,  
still unsure.  
  
Out by the fence the girls continued to watch the shed. They had expected  
to  
hear a scream, or at the very least two very embarrased people hurrying back  
to their respective jobs. When no one came out, they began to get worried.  
  
"What's going on?" Ilse said concerned over the delay.  
  
"I don't know."Emily said, whatever it was, it couldn't be good.  
  
Back in the shed Joe scuffed the toe of his boot along the floor. How could  
he explain about his feelings for Elizabeth, especially to her sister?  
  
"Well...ya see ma'am..." Joe began nervously. "I....uh....I really think  
the world of your sister, Miss Murray, and....I....I'm not sure how to tell  
her."  
  
"Mmmm....I see." said Laura, as a smile formed on her face. "I think that I  
might be able to help you, Mr. Samuels."  
  
"I don't know." replied, Joe, all filled with self-doubt. "I wouldn't want ta  
scare her away."  
  
"Oh, no-no you wouldn't." answered Laura, reassuringly. "I'll just arrange  
to have a little sister-to-sister chat with her. No problem." Also  
thinking to herself, that perhaps she should also show this note to her  
sister as well too. As an after thought, she adds, "Mr. Samuels? Why don't  
you also let me have that note too, you're holding, while you're at it?"  
  
Handing the note over to Laura, Joe said "Here."  
  
"You're more than welcome." she replied, grinning at him. "Don't you worry  
about a thing now. Alright!?"  
  
He nodded, and said--"I won't."  
  
The two smiled at each other. Joe was glad he had found an ally, he suddenly felt he could trust her as much as he trusted Eve. However, as he thought for a moment he realized something. "Uh... Mrs. Burnley." He said to Laura. "There's just one thing. I didn't write that note to Miss Murray, and I'm pretty sure she didn't write the other one. If we both didn't write 'em, who did?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"That's another thing, I'm going to talk to my sister about." Replied  
Laura. "So that we can get to the bottom of it, and find out who or whom  
the authors are. When we find out, we'll let you know."   
  
Laura smiled and patted Joe reassuringly on the arm before she turned and left the shed, taking the notes with her to show Elizabeth. Joe stayed behind a few moments, as much to think, as to spare Laura any embarassment upon being seen leaving the building with him. Being to new to Blair Water, he just couldn't figure out who would have written those notes. He knew however, that whoever had done so had the best of intentions and he would consider them a friend. Peering out the door to make sure no was looking, Joe bounded down the path, his mind racing.   
  
Back inside the house Laura walked up to her sister, who was stitching the rod pocket on a drapery panel, and quietly tapped her on the shoulder. "Elizabeth, can I speak with you on the porch, please." She said.   
  
Elizabeth had no idea what Laura might have to say, and although she was busy she put down her needle and thread and followed her sister out to the porch. When they reached a quiet corner she turned. "What is it Laura?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Laura pulled the two identical notes from ther pocket and showed them to Elizabeth. "It seems that these were meant for you and...Mr. Samuels." Laura smiled.  
  
Elizabeth read the notes, her face turning red, although Laura could not tell whether from anger or embarassment. "Emily." Elizabeth ventured when she had finished, already knowing she was correct in her guess.   
  
Laura knodded, she had come to the same conclusion, but that was not the only thing she wanted to discuss with Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm certain, Liz, that they were well intentioned," Laura replied.  
"....and they really meant no harm by they did, but what I can tell you is  
that...by these notes, were really meant to bring you and Mr. Samuels  
together."  
  
"Mr. Samuels and me together?!" asked a surprised Elizabeth, blushing still  
more.  
  
"Yes, dear sister," said Laura. "I don't mean to embarass you or anything  
like that, but Mr. Samuels told me that he thinks the world of you."  
  
"I have something to confess to you too, dearest Laura," admitted  
Elizabeth. "I uh...uh...also feel the same about Mr. Samuels. Only this  
morning, we agreed to go on a first-name basis, when we had coffee  
together."  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth that's wonderful." Laura beamed. "I thought I saw an attraction between you two."   
  
"Was it that obvious." Elizabeth asked embarassed. She was not used to playing the novice while Laura took the role of the authority, but it was true her little sister did have more experience in matters of the heart than she did. She had closed hers off for so long.   
  
"Only to someone who knows what its like to be in love." Laura laughed.  
  
"Oh, dear." Elizabeth said, thinking of all the happy couples now in the family. "Then I'm sure everyone must know."  
  
"And if they do, I'm certain they couldn't be happier for you...and for Mr. Samuels." Laura put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "You both deserve as much happiness as everyone else."  
  
"Well, then, perhaps you are right about the girls being well intentioned." Elizabeth conceded. "Buy, my heavens, meeting in the shed, what do those girls take me for?"  
  
"A woman in love." Laura smiled. "Now don't you worry, I think there's a way we can teach our little matchmakers about mettling."  
  
"What? How?" Elizabeth asked intrigued.  
  
"You'll see, but we'll need some help." Laura thought for a moment, and then took Elizabeth by the wrist and led her toward the door. As they entered Laura announced. "Oh, Isabel, dear, we need your help on a little project..."  
  
When the sun reached it's zenith overhead, the ladies decided it was high time to open the picnic baskets for a well deserved break in the shade. Much work had been done that morning, and the exterior of the house was beginning to shape up very nicely. The interior would be worked on next. Under the midday sun the family lounged in the shade, enjoying their lunch. Emily and Ilse tried to stay as far away from the adults as possible, fearing they had been discovered. As they walked slowly up to where Elizabeth and Laura were laying out the meal they kept their eyes to the ground, afraid to meet anyone's gaze. Suddenly it was Laura who called attention to them, hugging each girl tightly in turn.  
  
"There you are, I missed you both this morning." She grinned. They looked at each other curiously, attributing Laura's emotionalness to giddyness at still being a fairly newlywed.  
They did not see the notes, written in Isabel's hand, that Laura slipped into each of their pinnafore pockets.   
  
Later that afternoon, Emily went to get a drink of water from the back of the wagon. Resting for a moment she stuck her hand down into her pocket. Feeling something crumple in her hand she pulled out a small piece of paper. Surprised, she unfolded it and read the note...'Emily, we have to talk. Meet me in the shed.' The note was signed, Ilse.  
This was completely unexpected. If Ilse needed to tell her something, she could just walk over and tell her. Unless it was far too secret to even take the chance that they might be overheard. Emily's curiosity got the better of her as she slipped off toward the shed.   
  
Ilse had just finished painting the last board on the front gate when she thought she remembered a cinammon drop she had left in her pinnafore pocket. Reaching her hand in she did not find a piece of candy, but a neatly folded piece of paper. "Huh," she said as she read it's message...'Ilse, we have to talk. Meet me in the shed.' The note was signed Emily. This must be big, otherwise Emily would have just told her. Maybe it was about Aunt Elizabeth and Mr. Samuels. Ilse quickly layed her paint brush down and hurried to the shed, not really caring if anyone saw her.   
  
Ilse openned the door quickly and burst inside. Emily was already there waiting for her. "Emily!" Ilse cried. "What was so important that we had to meet here in the shed?"  
  
"You tell me." Emily said. "You're the one who put the note in my pocket."  
  
"What note?" Ilse questioned confused. "You gave me a note."  
  
The two girls looked at each other, and pulled their notes out their pockets to compare them. It suddenly dawned on them whose handwriting was on the paper. They had seen it enough on the blackboard at school to recognize it as Isabel's. They realized it was they who had been had this time.   
  
"I think someone is trying to teach us a lesson." Emily groaned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we deserved that." Ilse said. "Come on lets get back to work."  
  
The girls went to open the door, but it would not budge. The tried again, nothing. Ilse even began kicking at it, but it was obvioulsy locked.   
  
"Oh no!" Ilse cried, getting a little scared. Would anyone hear them clear back here?  
  
"Help!" Emily screamed. "Let us out!"  
  
In their haste to reach the shed neither of the girls had noticed Laura and Elizabeth hiding around the side of the structure. They did not even hear the lock move when Laura reached around and latched it shut once Ilse was inside.   
  
"Yeah, Let us out!" Ilse yelled.   
  
"Not until you promise." Came Laura's voice through the boards.  
  
"Promise what?" Emily yelled back.  
  
Slowly the door openned revealing Elizabeth's form in the doorway. She was standing with her hands on her hips and was looking very stern. "Not to mettle." She said.   
  
The girls looked at each other guilt written all over their faces. Then they looked at Elizabeth whose anger seemed to be cooling a little, and then at Laura who was stifling a giggle. "We promise." They said together, looking down at the floor.  
  
Elizabeth began to smile at them and knelt down beside them. "Girls, I know you meant well, but really you must let Mr. Samuels and myself decide when and where we will...talk to each other, alright."   
  
"Alright." They agreed as Elizabeth hugged them.   
  
"Now, go back to your jobs." She smiled at them. The girls still looked around sheepishly. They had not expected Elizabeth to treat them so kindly after they had embarrasshed her, even if it was unintentionally. They walked slowly down the path, leaving the two ladies standing by the shed.   
  
"That was very nice of you,Elizabeth." Laura complimented her.  
  
"Well, they're just girls, and they were only trying to help." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Laura thought for a moment. It suddenly occured to her that each happy couple had been able to spend some time alone together in the shed today, except she and Allen.  
"Let me see those one of those original notes that the girls wrote." She said.  
  
Elizabeth handed her sister one of the old crumpled pieces of paper. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Laura assured her. "I think I'll just put this to good use, that's all." She smiled as she started down the path. Elizabeth laughed knowing exactly what she meant.   
  
Laura walked around the front of the house until she found Allen sanding the old paint from some of the porch posts. She went over and stood beside him. Running her hand along the porch post, she almost invisibly stuffed the note into his other hand. Then she turned with a knowing smile and headed toward the back of the property where an old nearly delapidated shed stood.  
  
Confused Allen openned the note Laura had just given him and read the contents...'My darling, I cannot wait until we are alone together again. Meet me in the shed. I will be counting the seconds until I see you.' He threw his head back and nearly roared with laughter, before he remembered this was supposed to be a secret. Laying down his tools, he walked quietly off the porch without drawing attention to himself, and made his way down the little path to where his wife waited for him.   
  
Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch into the late afternoon sun. It had been quite a day. She noticed that Joe was busily working sawing some two by fours beneath an old oak tree. She remembered what Laura had said he told her... that he thought the world of her. For a moment she was unsure of what to do, then she did the only thing she could do. A pitcher of lemonade was sitting on the porch railing. She took one of the glasses next to it and filled it with the yellow liquid. Then she walked across the yard to where Je was working.   
  
"Joe." She said surprising him. "You looked like you could use a nice drink." She smiled, realizing that it was a deeper warmer smile than she had ever given him.  
  
Joe looked up at her and saw the look on her face. "Thank you very much...Elizabeth." He said, he knew now that Laura had told her, and that it seemed his feelings were returned. He hoped she would not object to his calling her by her given name. She didn't, she wanted to close her eyes and revel in the sound of her name on his lips. Instead she handed him the glass letting her fingers a bit too long beneath his.   
  
"It has been quite a day, hasn't it." He asked, his smile saying more than his words.   
  
"It certainly had." She agreed. "The kind of day... that could lead to anything." She smiled.   
  
The stood for a moment in silence staring at each other, both realizing where their feelings would inevitably lead, and both hoping they would hurry. They did not even see Emily and Ilse watching them from across the yard, huge smiles painted on their faces.   



	20. The Darkest Day

Emily's Chronicles: Part 20 "The Darkest Day" (PG)  
Written by: Trish, Tammy, and Liddy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
  
Isabel was late in her seventh month when Francis finally secured a meeting  
with the island Board of Education to discuss obtaining his teaching position  
back. She was certain he would be successful, after all the only other qualified  
person in Blair Water just happened to be very pregnant. Still she did not  
want to take any chances given her husband's history, and had planned to go  
along with him. After all, what better incentive was there for giving a man  
a job than having his pregnant wife by his side.  
  
That morning however, Isabel awoke feeling very ill. She did her best to  
hide it from Francis, but he could tell immediately.  
  
"I'll cancel the meeting and stay with you today." He assured her. "Let  
me get Allen."  
  
"Nonsense. I'll be fine." Isabel protested. "It's probably just my  
morning sickness coming back on me." She honestly had no idea if that even  
occured this late, but she did not want him to worry.  
  
Isabel insisted that Francis go to the meeting, reminding him that she  
had plenty of people watching over her. He left under extreme protest, and  
vowed to return as soon as the interview was over. She knew he would keep  
his word and that was a comfort to her. She hoped the morning would pass  
quickly. Isabel decided that it would be best if she stayed in bed for the  
morning. A while after Francis left, she heard Jimmy and Eve downstairs.  
They had come for a visit, and Jimmy still had some work in the barn he wanted to  
finish for Elizabeth. It was comforting to know that the family was there,  
but she prayed that Francis's meeting would not take long.  
  
Before he left Francis had brought her a tray of breakfast, which she was  
unable to eat. She was starting to feel worse. Isabel was to afraid to  
admit to herself that something was not right. She had spent the past seven  
months so afraid something would happen to the baby that she would not even  
accept it as a possibility now. Maybe if she got up and sat on the porch the  
fresh air would help. As she struggled to stand, she could hear Elizabeth  
coming upstairs to make up the beds, she was relieved that someone was  
nearby. Standing only made things worse. Taking a few short steps she  
winced and held her breath as pain gripped her abdomin. She had never felt  
anything like it before. Isabel barely made it to the doorway. She grabbed the  
doorframe and clutched at her belly as another, sharper pain doubled her  
over. "Aaahhhh," she yelled out involuntarily.  
  
Barely able to catch her breath she practically screamed for Elizabeth  
who came running only to find her kneeling on the floor in the doorway her  
arms wrapped around her abdomin. Isabel looked up at her cousin with pain  
filled, terrified eyes. "Something's wrong." She whispered, wincing again.  
  
Elizabeth bent down beside Isabel, for a moment unsure what to do. She  
heard herself call for help. "Jimmy! Eve!" She yelled, and put her arm  
around Isabel to comfort her.  
  
In a short time that seemed like forever, Jimmy and Eve came running up  
the stairs followed by Emily and Malcolm. Eve wasted no time joining  
Elizabeth in trying to get Isabel back to her bed. "Jimmy." Elizabeth  
ordered. "Fetch Allen."  
  
Isabel's face was a mask of terror. "Am I losing my baby?" She begged.  
Elizabeth could not bring herself to answer.  
  
Jimmy stood there for a moment, remembering when Laura had miscarried her  
child. He had heard Elizabeth's words but was frozen with fear. He could  
see how desperate Isabel was, and how much pain she was in. "Hurry!" Elizabeth  
ordered again.  
  
"And Francis." Isabel pleaded "Get Francis." She was barely able to  
speak. She was gasping for breath through her pain.  
  
Jimmy ran downstairs and out the door. He did not remember the barn being  
so far from the house. He did not even saddle the old horse that Perry was  
just leading to the trough, but jumped onto his bare back. "Get to the  
house, they might need you." Was all he said to the boy as he rode off.  
  
Bewildered Perry did as he was told, leaving an equally confused Joe to  
finish the morning chores. As he entered the house he could hear commotion  
upstairs. The youth climbed the worn staircase to find Emily standing with  
Malcolm both motionless in the hall staring into Isabel's room.  
  
"Emily, what's wrong?" He asked quietly, but she did not answer. He had  
never seen an expression of so much fear on her face, he realized it was not  
fear for herself. As he came closer he could see in the bedroom. Elizabeth  
was scurrying around the room gather items, and preparing for something.  
Isabel lay in the bed in tears, moaning and gasping loudly in pain. Eve  
stood over her holding her trembling hand. Perry was sure this could only mean one  
thing, and put his arm around Emily, trying to get her attention away from  
the scene in the room, as Elizabeth rushed over and shut the door.  
  
"Oh, me poor lass." Malcolm exclaimed without moving, tears for his  
daughter beginning to show in his eyes.  
  
JImmy rode the horse at full speed to Dr. Burnley's house. He jumped off  
before the beast had even come to a full stop, ran to the porch and begain  
banging on the front door. "Laura!" He yelled. His cousin came rushing to  
the door, the smile on her face soon disappearing when she saw he urgent  
expression. "Laura, something's wrong with Isabel...with the baby.  
Elizabeth sent me for Allan."  
  
"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Laura, as Allen came to the door behind his wife. "That poor darling cousin of our's. It's too early for her to be having her baby."  
  
"I'll get my bag!" added Allan, sounding extremely concerned. "Then I'll  
be right with you, Jimmy."  
  
"Can I come along too?" asked a suddenly frightened Ilse.  
  
"You all three can come along," answered Jimmy. "Come on, let's get  
goin'!! You go on ahead. I have to ride to the school and get Francis."  
  
It was nearly noon by the time Jimmy got to the school house. Allen and  
Laura had ridden ahead urgently, along with Ilse, to New Moon. He hardly  
spent the time to tie the horse to the hitching post before running inside.  
There he found Mr. Carpenter sitting at one of the tables in front of four  
very professional looking gentlemen. One of the men looked up annoyed as  
Jimmy ran in.  
  
"What is the meaning of this." He demanded.  
  
"Jimmy?" Francis said surprised as he turned around.  
  
"You got to come home now. Something's wrong with Isabel. Something's  
wrong with the baby. She needs you." Jimmy said frantically.  
  
"What?" Francis felt his heart drop to his feet. "I knew I shouldn't have  
left her." He said as he got up and ran out, not even acknowledging the  
board members. Outside he and Jimmy both jumped onto the horse's back and rode at  
full speed back to New Moon.  
  
Francis did not even wait for Jimmy to stop the horse before jumping off  
and running into the house. He took the stairs two at a time. He could  
hear Isabel's loud cries of pain before he reached the top. Without stopping he  
ran past Malcolm, Emily, Perry and Ilse who had come with her father and  
stepmother to be with Emily, standing in the hall, and into the room. There  
he saw Allen and Laura standing at the foot of the bed, Elizabeth and Eve  
waiting ready a few feet away. Isabel lay in the bed, both hands clutching  
her abdomin. When she saw him she held a hand out to draw him closer.  
"Francis!" She cried.  
  
He rushed to her side, and sank lighty down on the bed beside her. He  
took her small hand in his, laying his other hand on her stomach. He could  
feel her muscles tense. She seemed so tiny and fragile, he wanted so badly  
to take her pain away. As he kissed her he realized she was crying.  
"The baby's coming." She whispered not wanting to voice it.  
  
"What?" He had to be sure he heard her right, but the terror in her eyes  
told him he had. He looked over at Allen. "It's too early!" He fought to  
understand how this could be happening.  
  
"It's true." Allen informed him, trying to remain clinical. "Isabel is in  
premature labor."  
  
Francis looked at his wife, her face showing the agony she was feeling.  
He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I should never have left  
you." He whispered. Again he looked at Allen, his eyes pleading. "There must be  
something you can do."  
  
"Many times, the contractions will stop on their own." He informed him.  
"We could wait to see if that will be the case. However, they have only been  
getting worse so far."  
  
"And what if the baby comes now?" Francis asked not realizing that Allen  
did not want Isabel to hear these possibilities.  
  
Allen looked worridly at Isabel, and then back at Francis who was  
realizing that it must be dire, usually Allen was very straighfoward.  
  
"It's alright." Isabel said throught gritted teeth. "I want to know."  
  
"If the baby is born right now, it will face some very severe  
challenges." Allen informed the worried parents. "It's heart and lungs will  
not be fully developed, other body systems will be severely delayed. There  
is also a chance of problems with sight, hearing, and speech." He did not want  
to upset Isabel any more than she already was but she was right, she had a  
right to know.  
  
"My poor baby." Isabel cried.  
  
"Of course with a premature birth there is also a greater chance that the  
child will be stillborn, and there is a greater risk to the..." He trailed  
off. He had said too much.  
  
"Mother." Francis finished Allen's sentence for him. He looked at Isabel  
laying there so bravely, now the fear was in his eyes. How could this be  
happening, after everything they had gone through. "There has to be  
something you can do."  
  
Just then Isabel's body wrenched with a severe contraction. "Uuuhhhh" She  
cried. Francis grasped her hand tightly and smoothed her hair out of her  
face as her back arched in agony.  
  
There was another option that Allen had been considering. He had hoped he  
would not have to use it. There was the possibility that it could be as  
dangerous as what Isabel was facing now. However, seeing her like this, he  
realized he had to try it. First he wanted to make sure that both Isabel  
and Francis realized the implications of its use. He went to his bag and pulled  
out a small vial of dark liquid. He held it up for them to see.  
  
"This is sodium triomide.*" He announced. "It is an extremely strong  
muscle relaxant. It has been used successfully in Europe to stop premature  
births."  
  
Isabel's face washed with relief. "Hurry, use it." She insisted.  
  
"Before I use this, you both must understand that there are risks. If the  
the dose is too small it won't do any good. If it is too big..." He looked  
at Isabel directly. "It could stop your heart. I've read of its use in  
journals, however I've never used it before. I want you both to understand there is a  
chance things could go wrong."  
  
"I don't care about me, just please save my baby." Isabel begged.  
  
"I care about you." Francis looked into her anguished eyes, and held her  
face in his hands.  
  
"Francis, please!" Isabel's pained voice grew more urgent with each  
passing moment. It was then that Francis realized that she was begging him  
for the life of their child. He looked into her beautiful firey eyes. He  
always found his passion there. He could deny her nothing. Will it hurt the  
baby?" Francis asked urgently.  
  
"No." He assured her." It's affected have only been seen in the mothers."  
  
"Are you sure?" Allen asked questioned Isabel.  
  
"Positive." She affirmed, questioning her husband once more with her eyes.  
  
"Alright, try it." He nodded at Dr. Burnley.  
  
Allen took out a small syringe to which a rather long needle was  
attached. He slowly and carefully filled the instrument with a small amount  
of the dark liquid medicine. "I will you give the smallest dose at first."  
he said. "It is a muscle relaxant so you will feel sleepy." Isabel nodded  
her understanding and winced a little as the needle went into the arm that Laura  
had prepared for the injection.  
  
They waited. Minutes seemed like hours and Isabel's pains were as strong  
and intense as they had been before. The room was eerily silent but for  
Isabel's cries, as if those standing there thought that a noise would worsen  
the contractions. Francis held Isabel close trying anything to soothe her.  
There was no change.  
  
Again Dr. Burnley prepared an injection. Just a little more. Laura  
swabbed Isabel's arm with antiseptic, and again the needle carried more of  
the medicine into her system. This time Isabel barely felt the needle go in,  
the other pain she was concentrating on was far too intense. Again they  
waited.  
  
Within a half an hour Isabel's contractions had calmed. Within an hour  
she was sleeping soundly in her husband's arms. Her labor had stopped  
completely. Francis held her close trying to feel for any change that under  
the influence of the drug she would be unable to alert them to. But there  
was none. She and the baby were safe now.  
  
It was nearly sundown when they family finally exited the room. Malcolm,  
Jimmy, Emily, Perry and Ilse were still in the hall. Their faces weary,  
their eyes quesioning urgently.  
  
Allen looked at them and announced the news they had been waiting to hear. "It looks like everything is going to be alright." He smiled. Everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief.   
  
"Honey? Under these circumstances, don't you think it would be better for  
us to stay the night, incase anything happened?" asked Laura, to her  
husband, Allan.  
  
"Yes dear," Allan replied. "I should be the one to stay. Why don't you  
take Ilse, and Emily home with you? There's nothing more for you to do  
tonight. If something should happen, I can always send Perry to get you."  
  
"Will do." she replied. "Emily, why don't you get just a few of your  
overnight things? Ilse, you can go with her. Then meet me downstairs in  
the kitchen."  
  
"Alright, Aunt Laura." answered a worried Emily. Then turning to their Aunt  
Elizabeth, "It is okay for me to go home with Aunt Laura and Ilse, isn't  
it?"  
  
"Yes, of course it it, darling!" said Elizabeth. To her sister, she adds,  
"Great idea, sis, you taking Emily home with you and Ilse."  
  
Laura took the girls home with her, and Jimmy and Eve returned to their house for the night. Although they were still worried that something may occur in the night, they were relieved to know that the doctor would be staying at New Moon incase he was needed.   
  
Exhausted and still feeling the effects of the sodium triomide* Isabel  
slept until late the next morning. As she came to herself she realized that  
she was unsure what had happened. Francis still sat beside her fully awake  
his arms wrapped around her. She looked as him urgently.  
  
"The baby?" Isabel asked afraid to know the truth. She thought she could  
still feel it inside her, but was that just reflex.  
  
"The baby is fine, and so are you." Francis smiled at her holding her  
closer.  
  
"Oh, Thank the lord." Isabel had never felt such relief in all of her  
life. "And, thank you for agreeing to let Dr. Burnley use that medicine."  
She smiled at him. He thought for a horrible moment, that he almost hadn't.  
They held each other close. A sure tragedy had been averted. This was  
certainly a good sign that there life together was blessed. Relieved and  
once more giddy over the prospect of their healthy child, they kissed each  
other tenderly.  
  
Just then there was a light knock at the door. Together they called for  
whomever it was to come in. Laura stuck her head in the door and smiled, she and the girls had returned early to check on Isabel.  
  
"Good morning, Izzy and Francis!" said Laura, as she cheerily greeted them.  
"Hope you feel better, cuz!?"  
  
Laura entered the room followed by Allen. "How are you feeling?" He  
asked beginning to examine Isabel.  
  
"Better than yesterday." Isabel smiled still tired.  
  
"Good. That's what we want to hear." Allen agreed as he took out his  
stethoscope. He still did not know what had nearly caused the baby to come  
early, and wanted to find out. He place the stethoscope on Isabel's belly  
and listened.  
  
"Yes, still strong and loud." He proclaimed to the relieved sighs of the  
baby's parents.  
  
He continued to to move the instrument around listening closely. For a  
moment, he heard nothing out of the ordinary. Then he stopped, his face  
portraying intense concentration. Isabel began to worry. Then he spoke.  
"Well, one thing's for sure, you're not getting out of this bed for a while."  
  
"What? Why? What is it?" Isabel's fear began to grow again.  
  
"Here, listen." Dr. Burnley ordered handing her the stethoscope. Isabel  
put the two listening ends in her ears, remembering the first time she had  
listened to the baby's heartbeat. Allen placed the other end over a spot on  
her abdomin and she listened intently. She again heard the strong musical  
beat that she would never forget.  
  
"It sounds fine. Just like before. What's the problem?" Isabel begged.  
  
"Oh, there's no problem." Allen smiled as he moved the stethoscope to the  
area he had just listen to. "Listen." He said.  
  
Isabel did as she was told. For a moment her confusion obscurred what she  
was hearing. Then she did hear something. Finally she understood. She  
began to cry and smile at the same time. She looked as Dr. Burnley, her eyes  
silently asking if she was right. He nodded.  
  
Francis could stand the suspence no longer. If something was wrong he  
needed to know. "What is it?" He asked Isabel nervously.  
  
Isabel looked at her husband, love beaming in her eyes. She brought her  
hand up and caressed his face. What wonderful news she now had to tell him.  
  
"Oh, Francis." She said, and to his amazement announced the wonderful  
news. "Two...There are two heartbeats...we're having twins."  
  
Laura and Allen watched the two parents-to-be lost in their happiness,  
and were bursting with joy for them. They both deserved happiness and were  
sure that this latest bit of news could only be the first of much more. They  
also looked lovingly at each other glad they had both found the happiness  
together that had been denied them for so long.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Laura, suddenly remembering, "Jimmy dropped-off  
this letter yesterday, for me to give you, Francis." as she was handing it  
over to him.  
  
"Another letter." Francis smiled at Isabel as he took it from Laura.  
  
He held it up so Isabel could read it at the same time. They both noticed  
the letterhead seal on the envelope. It was from the Prince Edward Island  
Board of Education. They both looked a little apprehensively at each other,  
they had not even given the meeting a second thought, there had been far  
more important issues to deal with. Now Francis began to worry about just he  
would support Isabel and the twins, although he did his best not to let her know.  
He openned it and they both read it silently together. Soon their  
nervousness turned to wide smiles.  
  
He read the most important part of the letter aloud so that Allen and  
Laura could hear the good news...  
  
"...Therefore it is our unanimous opinion that for any man to show such  
concern for his wife and unborn child, that he would certainly be an asset  
to  
the children of Blair Water. It is our decision that you be returned to  
your teaching duties....  
  
As Laura and Allen congratulated them both and then left the room to inform the family of the wonderful news. Francis held Isabel close, their faces both beaming. They were certain that life held for them, incredible happiness and wonders as long as they were together, which they would be forever.  
  
*Note: Sodium Tiomide is a totally fictious medicine. I have no idea if  
it really exists or what it would be used for.  



	21. New Beginnings

Emily's Chronicles:Part 21"New Beginnings"  
Written by: Trish, Tammy, and Liddy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
Francis Carpenter awoke early on the first morning of the new school  
year. He wanted to spend the last few moments of dawn with Isabel. He  
loved to watch her sleep. Although they had only been married for a month and a  
half, becoming accustomed to her laying in the bed next to him was easy.  
He now could not remember what it was like to be without her, and prayed he  
would never have to remember. He knew the meaning of her every sigh and  
movement as they passed the nights in each other's arms. This morning they  
lay, their arms folded around each other, his hand spread softly across her  
rounded middle. He had begun the habit of waking in the night to check on  
her, and then would spend some time with his children in this way. He felt  
their nightly acrobatics inside their mother. It amazed him that Isabel  
could sleep through it, but then he realized that it must seem as much a part of  
her as her own heartbeat. It was just beginning to sink in that they were  
about to become the parents to twins. Very healthy and active twins from  
the feel of things. For some weeks now he had been able to tell the difference  
between feet and elbows. Isabel had even said she could tell the difference  
between the children themselves, one kicked all the time, while the other  
mainly moved around turning somersaults. Once, in the middle of the night,  
one of the babies even had hiccups. Francis laughed so hard he feared he  
would awaken Isabel, but she mearly rolled heavily over and continued her  
contented sighs. They had spent nearly every waking moment of the summer  
together, and since the wedding, every moment. It had been a glorious  
summer, how differently it was ending from the way it began. He was not a religious  
man, but he thanked God everyday for bringing this extraordinary woman into  
his life. He knew he did not deserve her. He suddenly realized that he had  
not even thought about taking a drink since he had won her back. He layed  
back and watched the morning sun highlight the gold in her hair and the  
porcelain of her face. Last month the babies had nearly come early, and he  
swore to her he would never leave her again. He had watched her like a hawk  
since then, never leaving her side for anything more than to wait on her  
hand and foot. However, beginning today, he would have to tear himself away from  
her and the children. He knew she understood, and he had to make a living  
for them, but it would be hours before he would see her again. It seemed like  
forever.  
  
Isabel stirred a little. Taking a deep breath, she openned her eyes to her  
husband's smiling face. She loved the feel of him beside her. It made her  
feel so safe. Although they had only shared the same bed...officially,  
since their wedding, she could not remember a time when she had not felt his  
closeness. It thrilled her to wake up and see him watching over her, often  
his hand resting reassuringly stomach, now filled with the activity of two  
strong babies. They would lay in bed in the early hours of the morning and  
share each other's deepest thoughts. How she would miss him today, and  
everyday after that. She could hardly wait for the afternoon to come and  
bring him back to her.  
  
"Tell them you've changed your mind." Isabel smiled snuggling closer to  
him. "Stay here with us."  
  
"Alright. I'll send a note with the kids." Francis said, pulling her close  
to him. They both laughed understanding the impossibility of the suggestion,  
but it was nice to dream. They stayed close together for a moment, each  
knowing the embrace would have to last until they could once more be  
together.  
  
It was Isabel who broke the loving silence. " You'll be late, you'd better  
go." She knew just what it took for the town to give Francis his job back,  
and she knew they would be watching closely for a time. He could afford no  
mistake, not even being late.  
  
"You're right." He said pulling himself away from her.  
  
Isabel watched him wash and dress, smiling to herself as the babies played  
inside her. She was so proud of her husband. She knew better than anyone  
what it was taking for him to walk back into the school after everything that had  
happened. She knew he was doing it for her and the children. When he was  
finished Francis returned to Isabel in their bed for inspection.  
  
"How do I look?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Perfect, the handsomest man on the island." She laughed.  
  
"Hmm, just the island?" He teased.  
  
Isabel laughed gleefully. "You know what I mean." She said, as her husband  
sat beside her on the bed. "We're going to miss you." She said patting her  
abdomin.  
  
"Being apart from you will be torture." He said seriously.  
  
"I know, I feel the same way. But we must do, what is necessary." She said.  
He loved how practical she was, and felt that there was nothing she could  
not face head on.  
  
"I'll be home right after school." Francis assured her.  
  
"I know. I'll be waiting." Isabel said touching his face.  
  
He pulled her gently from the pillow and held her close. They shared a  
long, slow kiss. The last one for hours. As the small clock on their  
dresser rang eight-thirty. Francis helped Isabel settle back into the pillows, and toar  
himself away. Stopping at the door for one final look to last all day.  
  
"Good luck." Isabel said. "I love you."  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it." Her husband said. "...and I adore you." He smiled.  
  
Isabel listened to his footstep going down the back staircase. Heard his  
voice bidding a good morning to Elizabeth and Joe in the kitchen as he  
stopped for a light breakfast. Then she felt a little twinge in her heart  
as she followed his footsteps out onto the porch, the heavy wooden door  
shutting behind him. With that he was gone for the day. The school was only a mile  
from New Moon, but to her it might as well be on the other side of the  
world.  
  
'Have a truly wonderful day, my love.' She whispered after him. Then she  
turned over, pulling the quilt tightly up around her, and fell back to sleep  
dreaming of her new family.  
  
Emily and Perry had been up at first light. They could not wait to get to  
school, and were barely able to gulp down the delicious breakfast Aunt  
Elizabeth had prepared. Emily was certain this year would be wonderful now  
that Mr. Carpenter would be back as their teacher. Not that her cousin  
Isabel had been quite the horrible presence she had feared upon first learning she  
was taking over the job. To the contrary, as it turned out Emily had enjoyed  
having Isabel at school, and had learned a great deal under her instruction.  
  
However, she was eager to get back to the way her mentor ran things, and  
was anxious to improve her writing. She had never been so excited about  
starting school.  
  
Emily and Perry had made plans to meet Ilse, Teddy, and Gussy Dan on  
their way to school. They found Ilse standing at the end of her lane  
waiting for them, along with Aunt Laura. Emily's eye nearly dropped out when she saw  
the way Ilse was dressed, in a beautiful little floral print dress with a  
lace collar and white pinnafore. Laura had made it for her for the first day of  
school. Even her hair had been trimmed to a taylored taper, and the top had  
been pulled back in a braid, intertwined with a blue ribbon. Emily  
remembered the near native that had greeted her on her first day of school.  
  
Ilse had never cared about her manner of dress. A ratty woolen shawl over  
showing pantalooms, had suited her best friend just fine. Now, though, she  
looked like a proper little lady. Emily ignored the sound of breath catching  
Perry made when he saw the vision of Ilse, but she saw that he could not  
take his eyes off of her. She could see, though, not only how much having Laura  
as her new mother meant to Ilse, she could see how much it meant to Laura as  
she hugged the girl tightly and kissed her. She handed her a packed lunch,  
and wished her good luck.  
  
For some reason Emily did not understand she felt a glare of jealousy as  
she watched Ilse's closeness with her Aunt. Those hugs had always been  
her's alone. She did not resent Ilse, and was glad that there was a deep  
mother,daughter closeness growing between she and Laura. However, she ran  
to Aunt Laura and threw her arms around her holding her tightly, just to  
make sure nothing had changed between them. It had not. Laura held her close just  
as tightly as she ever had, and her faced beamed in the way that was  
reserved for Emily.  
  
"Good morning, Aunt Laura & Ilse!" said Emily, trying not to sound envious  
at seeing her new cousin, being hugged closely by her aunt and step-mother.  
"I love you sooo much, Aunt Laura!"  
  
"Ooooh good morning to you too, Emily darling." said Laura, as she hugged  
her niece, sensing her bout of envy. "And I love you too, just as much as  
I love Ilse."  
  
Emily was happily contented at the reassurance, and smiled broadly at her  
aunt. They both knew what the smile meant, that they were as close as ever.  
She turned her attention to her best friend, shining like a brand new penny.  
"Ilse, you look wonderful."  
  
"Thanks, Laur... I mean, Mother fixed me this new dress and did my hair."  
She said grinning up at Laura, who returned her happy smile.  
  
"Doesn't Ilse look beautiful?" Emily asked Perry, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Hah, Umm, yeah... She does." Perry managed to sputter. He had indeed  
noticed how lovely Ilse was. Infact he could not take his eyes off of her.  
He could barely breath. She had certainly changed over the summer. He very  
much liked this new Ilse Burnley.  
  
Ilse, Emily, and Laura noticed the boy's stammering, and the way he stared  
at Ilse, and smiled at each other knowingly. It was obvious that he was  
quite takened with her. Ilse felt very special at that moment. She  
suddenly wanted Emily to share in her good feelings.  
  
"Emily, you look fantastic. It looks like Aunt Elizabeth made you a new  
first day dress, too. It's very becoming." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Emily beamed. Ilse was right, Elizabeth had decreed that no  
Murray would start a new school year looking like a raggamuffin in a worn  
out dress, and had made her niece several new outfits. Isabel had even  
embellished some with embroidery, nearly the only task she was allowed since  
beginning her confinement to bed last month. Besides Emily was growing and  
she needed somethings more suited for her age. Today she wore a light pink  
creation with lace around the collar, a bit longer and slightly tighter  
around the waist than she had worn last year. She had even curled her hair  
in rags last night so it would be full and flattering to her face. She did  
feel very grown up, and hoped that Teddy Kent would notice her as much as  
Perry was taken with Ilse.  
  
Then they heard a familiar whistle nearby them, it was Teddy coming to join  
them. "Good mornin' ev'ryone!" said he, then to Emily he added,  
"My...my...my, ain't you a picture of pure loviness t'day!?!"  
  
Blushing, Emily was for a time there, at a loss for words, while the others  
returned their greetings to their friend, Teddy. "Good mornin' to you too,  
there Teddy!!!" They all echoed after one another.  
  
Emily's brain raced for something to say. All she could manage, much to her  
embarrasment was, "Uh, hi Teddy." She felt like cringing, she had wanted to  
be so witty and charming. She wanted a mood to match her change in style,  
but she still felt like a shy little girl whenever Teddy Kent was around. She  
saw Ilse giving her an 'is that all you can say' look, and raised her  
eyebrows and her shoulders in a ' what do you want me to say?' answer.  
  
Teddy did not notice Emily's uncertainty. He was too preoccupied looking at  
her pretty face. It was then that Laura interrupted the happy reunion  
between friends.  
  
"You'd all better get going. You wouldn't want to be late on your first  
day." She said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." The kids echoed not realizing how late it was getting, and they  
still had to stop by the collie farm to meet Gussy Dan. As the boys waved  
their goodbyes to Mrs. Burnley, Emily and Ilse gave her one more hug which  
she gladly accepted and returned. "Have a great day." She smiled.  
  
With that the four friends were off. Ilse and Perry had fallen in step  
together at the front of the group, Emily and Teddy following behind. Perry  
could hardly think of what to say as he walked along side the new and  
improved Ilse Burnley. He did know that he could not walk all the way to  
school in silence, she would think he was daft or something. Finally he  
ventured a compliment.  
  
"Boy, Ilse, I'll tell ya what, Aunt Laura sure did a real good job of  
cleanin' you up. Ya don't even look like yer ol' self." He laughed self  
consciously. The boy thought he had paid his lovely a great compliment, but  
could tell by the angry hurt expression appearing on Ilse's face that she  
did not take it that way.  
  
"What was wrong with my ol' self?" She yelled. "Clean me up?" She could feel  
her anger boiling and Ilse's anger usually boiled hotter than almost  
anyone's.  
  
"Well, nothin'. I just meant that you look real pretty." Perry tried to make  
amends.  
  
Ilse was ready to make a grand gesture on behalf of her wounded ego but was  
stopped by his last statement. He had never said she looked pretty before.  
He mentioned something once about Emily looking like a cupcake, but still  
that was not exactly the same as actually telling someone to their face that  
they looked pretty. She broke into an uncharacteristicly shy smile.  
"Really?"  
  
Perry looked at her and smiled in return, glad that he seemed to be  
redeaming himself. "Yeah, Really. You look real grown up." With that he turned his  
face from her and pretended to be interested in something far down the path  
so she would not see the red cast his face was taking. She too, at that  
point was over attentive to the toes of her shoes. She smiled self  
statisfied at herself, and silently thanked Laura for helping her.  
  
Emily and Teddy walked slowly down the lane behind Perry and Ilse, falling  
further behind with each step. There was an unsual awkward silence between  
them. Each one searching for the right thing to say to the other.  
  
Finally Teddy ventured into conversation. "You, ah, you look really pretty, Emily." His voice cracked.   
  
Emily wanted to beam with the compliment but kept her excitement in check. She would be mortified if she made a fool of herself infront of Teddy, now. "Thank you, look nice too." Seh smiled sweetly at him.   
  
He smiled and then pretended to look up into the trees overhead, he cuaght the scent of something sweet and realized it was Emily. "Ah, you smell nice too." He wanted to kick himself. How ridiculous that had sounded.   
  
Emily silently thanked her cousin Isabel for letting her borrow her best perfume the evening before. "Thank you." was all she could say.  
  
They walked a few more paces in silence, until Teddy again thought of something to say. "It sure will be nice to have Mr. Carpenter back as our teacher." He said. "Oh, not that Miss Murray was so bad." He added not wanting Emily to think he was insulting her cousin.  
  
Emily knew his comment was not meant against Isabel and she ignored that part. "It certainly will. I can't wait to get his opinion on my writing." She grinned.   
  
"I'd love to read some of you stories." Teddy smiled.  
  
"Really." Emily asked, grateful for his interest.  
  
"Sure. You are a great writer, Emily." Teddy said, as he motioned to carry her books.   
  
Emily handed him her armload of books, which he hoisted under his arm with little effort. The two fell back into their silent steps, but the happy looks on there faces told each other that this was going to be a very memorable year.  
  
At the Collie Farm, Eve and Judith were busily readying Gussy Dan for his  
first on school in Blair Water. He is wearing a pair of brown nickers,  
above-the-knee dark-brown socks, a beige shirt, and suspenders....on his  
head, is a Tam-O-Shanter cap....looking quite handsome for a boy his age.  
  
"Well now, Gussy Dan," said his approving brother-in-law, Jimmy. "...not  
bad...not bad at all."  
  
"Do ya' really think so, Jimmy?" asked Gussy Dan, seeking an almost fatherly  
approval.  
  
"Hmm-hmm, you do." replied Jimmy. "Ladies, if it's all the same to you,  
I'll walk our young man to the end of our lane to meet our other children."  
  
"Why, of course--Jimmy" agreed Judith and Eve together.  
  
Before leaving, Jimmy plants a loving kiss on his wife's lips. "See you  
later, darling...and Mum."  
  
As Jimmy and Gussy Dan are nearing the end of their lane, they hear the  
friendly chatter of Emily, Ilse, Perry, and Teddy. Taking off running a  
head of Jimmy, Gussy Dan hollers, "Good mornin' everyone!!!"  
  
"Good mornin' to you....and Jimmy!!" they all echo in unision.  
  
As Emily runs to Jimmy, throwing her arms around him, the others all chatter  
with each other. As she looks up at him, she inquires, "How are you this  
morning, Cousin Jimmy? How's Eve and Judith?"  
  
Thrilled that Emily still loved him, even though he no longer lived at New  
Moon, but in his and Eve's new home, he replied smiling down at her, "I'm  
just fine, Emily. Eve and Judith are both fine. Are things fine with you?"  
  
"Oh yes, Cousin Jimmy," replied Emily, as she looked up at her cousin.  
"That wonderful that things are fine with you, Eve and Judith!"  
  
Seeing that his step-cousin, and the rest of the kids are anxious to get  
school, he adds..."You kids don't want to be late on your first day of  
school, do you? You better be off now, and I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, Cousin Jimmy," replied both Emily and Ilse. "We'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye Jimmy!!" added Gussy Dan and Perry.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Murray!" Teddy added.  
  
As the kids are heading off to school, Teddy asks Gussy Dan, "Betcha you're  
kinda nervous, on your first of school, aren't you?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Gussy Dan replies, "Naaa."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be, Gussy Dan." remarks Emily. "What with Cousin  
Francis as our teacher."  
  
Mr. Carpenter stood at the door of the schoohouse greeting the children as they entered. He was truly happy to see them again, and they returned his joy some throwing their arms around him as the passed. He thought he would never see this place again, but of course he thought he would never see Isabel again, and now she was his wife. Life never ceased to amaze him. Even as he stood there, glad to see the children again, his thoughts turned anxiously to Isabel, resting at home. There had been no more problems since Dr. Burnley had been able to stop her premature labor, in fact she assured everyone that she felt wonderful. However, Francis was the the nervous expectant father. He was glad Elizabeth and Malcolm would be with her throughout the day, and was counting the seconds until he saw her again.   
  
Somehow Perry, Ilse, Emily, and Teddy had made it to school on time, but just barely. The walked up the steps as Francis checked his watch. "Glad to see you could make it." He laughed at them. They smiled and feigned guilt, as they walked inside to lay their things in the cloack room.   
  
Ilse smiled to herself as Francis strode past them and into the classroom. She could hardly belive her luck. A family member for a teacher, talk about special treatment. She nudged Perry, falling back into her familiar teasing. He saw her cast a glance in the direction of their teacher. "This year's gonna be a breeze." She giggled in a whisper.   
  
Perry knew exactly what she meant and smiled broadly. "I know." He answered.   
  
The foursome made their ways to their usual seats, and after storing their books,papers, and pencils in their desks sat attentively ready to begin. That is Emily and Teddy sat attentively, Perry and Ilse still supressed chuckles enjoying their private joke.  
Mr. Carpenter stood at the front of the classroom smiling at the students.  
  
"Good morning Ladies and Gentleman." He said happily. The students cheerfully echoed his greeting, Ilse and Perry barely able to get the words out through their laughter.   
  
"I hope you all had a splendid summer." He said looking around. "I certainly did." He added his mind traveling to Isabel for moment. Emily smiled widely, knowing what he was thinking of.   
  
"It's good to be back." Mr. Carpenter assured them. "Now, let's get started." The kids knew well enough what that meant. They all reached into their desks and took out their writing tablets.   
  
"This year is a new beginning." He told them, thinking of the new things in his life, and those to come. "That's what we're going to spend this morning talking about, beginnings. Who knows what a goal is?" He asked them.  
  
Jenny Stang raised her hand, confindent in her answer, and was called on immediately. "It's a metal, you make jewelry out of it." She beamed.   
  
The class rolled it's eyes collectively, but were silenced by their teacher. "You're thinking of gold, g-o-l-d." He said turning and writing the letters of the board. "We're talking about a goal, g-o-a-l." He wrote those letters on the board underneath the first word. "That's alright, goals can be golden, if they are important to us." He smiled and wrote then -en onto the word gold. He then asked for another volunteer.  
  
Rhoda Stuart was the next to venture a guess. She stood haughtily confident in her answer. " A goal is something you set, and work very hard to acheive." She sat back down congratulating herself as Emily silently mocked her.   
  
"Very good, Rhoda." Mr. Carpenter said. "We are all going to set a goal for this year. I want you to write about his goal. Tell what it is, and what you plan to do to achieve this goal."   
  
The children set to work, excited about the assignment, some whispering to each other.  
Emily's mind was full, she had so many things she wanted to do, how could she pick just one. She wanted to grow an inch, learn how to dance, improve her division, and read the Bible all the way through. Putting her pencil to her lips she thought hard and decided it should probably be an academic goal, and one she could actually reach, she doubted she would improve much in math, especially if it were harder this year. Suddenly her eyes lit up. " My goal for this year is to become an even better writer. " She wrote, and listed all the ways she planned to make that happen. When she was finished she reread her essay, very proud of herself. But there was still something missing, she gasped as she thought of it. "My second goal is to help Cousin Isabel with the babies as much as I can." She scribbled hurridly and drew a smiley face next to it. She hoped Mr. Carpenter would not mark her down for writing two goals when he ahd said to only do one, but she felt that he wouldn't mind that last minute addition.   
  
Writing was the last thing on Perry's and Ilse's minds. Perry had ripped a small scrap from the back of his composition book and was tearing tiny paper balls and flicking them across the aisle at Ilse, who returned them with equal vigor.   
  
Mr. Carpenter strode up behind them and bent over to speak lowly. " You two have work to do, I suggest you get to it."   
  
The two cohorts looked guilty, but still smiled. It was Ilse who made the first lapse in decorum. "Aww, come on Francis. We're just having fun." She smiled, expecting a smile in return.   
  
The class went quiet and turned in her direction. Her comment did not get the reception she had hoped. Instead their teacher stood up sharply and looked down at them. He usually did not look so stern and Ilse knew she was in trouble. Perry sank back into his seat trying very hard to disappear.   
  
Francis hated to have to be harsh with he students, but he had to command their respect, especially now. He had noticed the small groups of parents milling around outside as the children entered. They had come to check that all was aboveboard. After his drunken performance in front of the children the year before, and Isabel's...condition, this town was just looking for any reason to reaise suspicions. He glared again down at Ilse and Perry, "You will both address me properly, and you will remain inside at recess." The two silently nodded their understanding.   
  
The wrest of the students turned quickly around in their seats, and continued to work in silence. Ilse knew she would be the topic of conversation at lunch time, although she would not be there to hear it. She would make sure Emily reported every word to her later. When everyone was finished Mr. Carpenter collected the essays, and layed them on his desk, thinking of his own goal for the year... to be the best husband to Isabel, and father to the twins that he could be. It was a goal to had to achieve.   
  
At lunch time the students were dismissed to the school yard. To their surprise Emily, Teddy, and Gussy Dan were also asked to stay behind.   
  
The children looked at each other nervously, they must really be in trouble. Maybe it was because they were nearly late this morning. Yes, that it what it must be, Emily, Teddy, and Gussy Dan had done nothing wrong. They stood apprehensively waiting for whatever punishment to be doled out. However, Francis mearly asked them to sit down and took a seat beside them.  
  
"Listen, all of you. I know that since I married Isabel we are family now." He began. "But it ia absolutely imperative that you address me as any other student while we are in school. I don't want it to look like I'm playoing any favorites, which I will not." He looked seriously at them. "You all will be treated just like all the other students, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, we understand." They confirmed as one, Perry and Ilse throwing in an "I'm sorry" for good measure.   
  
"Very well, then. Emily, Teddy, and Gussy Dan, you go on outside and have your lunch. Ilse and Perry, you still have a consequence for your behavior. You stay inside and eat your lunch. You will miss recess too." Francis said.   
  
"Alright." Ilse said, happy to be spending some time with Perry even if it would be supervised. Perry also nodded his agreement.   
  
Gussy Dan ran to the cloak room and grabbed his lunch. Then he rushed outside eager to join a game of kick and catch he saw forming. Teddy and Emily lagged behind a little. Teddy looked nervous for some reason, and then finally spoke up.   
  
"Uh, Emily. Would you...that is. I'd really like... I'd be honored if we could eat our lunches together." He smiled at her.   
  
Emily could hardly believe her ears, her first invitation to dine with a gentleman. She eagerly accepted. "I'd love to, Teddy."   
  
His nervousness disappeared in a wave of relief as he took her lunch pail from her to carry. He led her outside and began looking for the just the right spot. Emily enjoyed the moment thuroughly. 'Mr. Carpenter's was right.' She thought to herself. 'This was a year for new beginnings.'   



	22. Special Delivery

Emily's Chronicles Part 22- "Special Delivery" (PG)  
Written by Trish, Tammy, and Liddy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
----------------------------------  
The large grandfather clock in the parlor boomed one o'clock. Upstairs  
Isabel lay awake in the darkness counting seconds as the small fire in the  
fireplace painted images on the walls. She had been fitful in her sleep  
most of the early night. Isabel had practically breezed through her final  
month of pregnancy. Allen had even allowed her to get out of bed to sit in a  
chair, and she was also able to take short walks in the upstairs hallway,  
but the steps remained off limits. She had not seen the first floor of New Moon  
in weeks, and wondered if it were still there. The excited mother to be had  
much to keep her mind occupied, however. Laura and Eve had stopped by at  
least every other day to visit, and her evenings were usually spent with  
Emily delighting her with stories. Her father fussed over her like she had never  
seen before. There was also Elizabeth, who watched over Isabel with great  
care and concern. Their friendship and deepened and grown in this short  
time.  
  
Isabel had given up trying to get comfortable at night months ago, spending  
most nights leaning her body against Francis who lovingly obliged. This  
night however there was another reason for her sleeplessness. She had  
already felt three sharp contractions come in rhythmic evenly spaced bursts.  
Isabel remembered the feel from a few months ago when the babies had nearly  
come too early. Where then they had been an ominous foe, tonight they were  
welcomed with a delight that seemed odd in regards to the pain she felt. She  
knew what they meant, soon she would bring her little ones into the world,  
and soon she would be a mother. She lay staring at the ceiling her hands  
tracing soothing circles over her abdomin and wondered what the coming day  
would bring. She prayed her babies would be alright.  
  
As the clock downstairs struck it's half hour call, another pain gripped  
her body. It was stronger this time and had come sooner than she had  
expected it . She was sure now. Isabel reached over and lightly touched her  
husband's arm. "Francis." She whispered. He awakened immediately. He too  
had been sleeping lightly the past weeks.  
  
Francis raised himself on one arm and spoke with slight alarm in his  
voice as he held Isabel's hand. "What is it."  
  
Isabel looked at Francis with loving anticipation. "It's time." She  
smiled gently.  
  
"Now!" He clarified, his concern growing.  
  
Isabel did not speak, she merely smiled sweetly at him and nodded her  
head. For a moment he took her face in his hand and kissed her realizing  
what lay ahead. Then he nearly jumped out of bed to dress quickly. He then  
lit the oil lamps on the nightstands and dresser as quickly as he could and  
returned to Isabel who lay nearly motionless in the bed. They were both  
frightened and nervous. Francis sat down beside his wife on the bed, took  
her hand once more and kissed it. He stared at her with wonder for a few  
seconds more and then realized he should do something.  
  
"What should I do?" He asked her totally bewildered.  
  
Isabel laughed with a compassionate giggle. She was surprisingly calm.  
"Go tell Elizabeth." She said brushing his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." He rose from her side and stumbled a few feet.  
Then stopping in his tracks he raced back to Isabel in the bed. He took her  
in his arms and kissed her sweetly and slowly. "I love you." He said smiling in  
awe.  
  
"I love you, too." Isabel answered her smile wide and bright, and full  
of hope.  
  
Francis rushed to the door and down the hall the to Elizabeth bedroom.  
He knocked urgently on the door. After what seemed like forever, Elizabeth  
finally openned the door a bit. He did not even notice that she was still  
clad in her nightclothes, fighting the tie on her heavy robe. "Yes, what is  
it?" She asked already sure of what it was.  
  
"It's Isabel, the babies are coming." Francis babbled nervously.  
  
"Alright." Elizabeth said with authority. "It's alright, everything will  
be fine. Wake Malcolm, then go to the barn and tell Perry and Joe to get Dr.  
Burnley and Jimmy." She had barely gotten the name out of her mouth before  
she found herself rushing to Isabel's bedside to check on her. Under normal  
circustances Elizabeth was certain that her's was the only presence that  
would have been required. However, because of Isabel's age, the fact that  
she was carrying twins, and the complication that she could face it had been  
decided that Dr. Burnley should deliver her babies.  
  
Francis did as Elizabeth had ordered, waking Malcolm to tell him he was  
truly soon to be a grandfather, then rushing down to the barn to wake Perry.  
Much to her dismay Elizabeth reached Isabel's room only to find her  
cousin out of bed and laying tiny gowns and linens out on the dresser and  
over in the cradles. Jimmy had made another tiny cradle identical to the  
antique Murray cradle when the family discovered that Isabel was going to  
have twins. "What are you doing?" The elder Murray woman asked disbelief in  
her voice.  
  
"I have to get things ready." Isabel informed her barely looking up from  
straightening wrinkles out of the Murray plaid Emily had given her.  
  
"Everything will be ready." Elizabeth stated bluntly taking Isabel by  
the shoulders and leading her back to her bed. "You need to lie down, and  
stay there." As they reached the bed Isabel felt another contraction take hold.  
  
"They're getting worse." She told Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth looked compassionately at her cousin. "They won't be  
any better for a while, but you will be fine, all of you." She smiled.  
  
Isabel smiled gratefully back at her, happy for the kind words of  
understanding. She was glad Elizabeth would be there with her tonight.  
"Where's Francis?" Isabel asked urgently.  
  
"He went to send Perry and Joe to fetch Allen." Elizabeth reported.  
"He'll back in a few minutes. The doctor and Laura will be here shortly.  
They're also going to get Eve and Jimmy."  
  
Isabel was touched that whole family would be at New Moon for her  
blessed event. It made her feel a little better that everyone would be close by.  
The support of her family had helped her more over the past months than she  
could ever put into words, and now once more they were coming together to  
help her. She smiled and tried to begin to voice her appreciation to  
Elizabeth. Just then another pain gripped her body hard. "Uhhh, I hope they  
hurry." She gasped.  
  
"They will be here in no time." Elizabeth said taking her hand, trying  
to hide her anxiety from Isabel. To herself Elizabeth whispered, 'Me too.'  
  
Down in the barn, Perry nearly hit the floor startled as Francis ran in  
yelling for him to get up. "What is it?" Perry questioned still half asleep.  
  
"What do you think?" Francis said urgently throwing Perry's clothes at  
him. "You have to ride for Dr. Burnley and Laura."  
  
"Holy Moly!" Perry cried as he jumped out of bed. Throwing on his  
clothes and grabbing one of the horses from it's stall he shouted. "Don't  
you worry about a thing, you can count on me."  
  
Joe had been snoring lightly in Jimmy's old cot, which had now become  
his. He awoke suddenly and rose from the bed concerned as Francis came  
running into the barn. As Perry led the horse outside he asked. "There  
anything I can do?" Wanting to help. In his short time around New Moon he  
had come to greatly like Isabel and her husband, and wanted to do something  
if he could. He knew he was not part of the family, but if they needed  
anything today, he was there for them.  
  
"Could you go tell Jimmy and Eve?" Francis asked him urgently.  
  
"I sure can." Joe said, pulling the other horse from it's stall,  
bridling and saddling, then leading him out to where Perry was just mounting  
his. They were all three off like shots, Perry to fetch the doctor, Joe to bring  
Jimmy and Eve, and Francis back to the house and Isabel.  
  
Back upstairs Malcolm dressed quickly and went to check on his daughter.  
He found her in her bed squeezing Elizabeth's hand while she suffered  
through another contraction. Seeing Malcolm appear over her cousin's  
shoulder, concern on his face Isabel did her best to smile through her pain.  
  
"Father, my babies are coming." She forced out, struggling to look  
positive.  
  
Malcolm bent down and kissed Isabel's forehead. "I know, my lass." He  
smiled. "Be strong." He took her hand from Elizabeth. "Show the little ones  
what it takes to be a Murray." His smile was twinged with worry, and Isabel  
could tell. She was worried too.  
  
She took a deep breath. "We'll be fine, Father, just fine." She said, as  
much for herself as for him.  
  
"Of course yee will." He said, and lifted her hand to kiss it.  
  
Just then a very sleepy Emily came stumbling in through the open door.  
She was yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Emily, your cousin is ready to have her babies." Elizabeth informed her  
realizing that the best way to handle the situation was with honesty.  
  
"Really, now!" Emily was fully awake and excited.  
  
"Yes dear, now." Isabel smiled at her from her bed.  
  
Emily ran to the bed and threw her arms around Isabel's neck. Isabel  
returned the hug, grateful for the girl's caring. "That's wonderful!" She  
cried, standing up. Then she remembered what she had seen the night Maida  
Flynn had given birth to Little Oliver Murray, and what Isabel would be  
facing in the hours ahead. She wanted to give her cousin some words of  
encouragement.  
  
"You're going to be a wonderful mother." She told her sincerely.  
  
"Thank you Emily. I needed to hear that." Isabel smiled. The moment was  
cut short when Isabel winced as another stonger, harder contraction took  
hold. She cried out in pain, and clutched her abdomin. At this Elizabeth  
took both Malcolm and Emily gently by the arms and led them to the door. She  
felt it would be best for them to leave the room now.  
  
They had stood in the hall for several minutes when Francis came rushing up  
the stairs and back into the room to be by Isabel's side. He noticed that  
Elizabeth had helped Isabel change into a fresh gown, and the sheets on the  
bed had been quickly changed. The elder Murray was rolling them up and  
laying them in a basket in the corner. Isabel's husband thought he knew the reason  
for these changes, but made no mention of it. He also noticed that the  
calmly serence expression his wife had worn before he made his trip to the barn was  
gone.  
  
"It's starting." Elizabeth informed him.  
  
Elizabeth did not see any reason why he could not stay with his wife until  
the doctor got there, and quietly closed the door behind him. She also  
stayed in the room incase things began to happen quicker than expected.  
  
After what seemed like a century Emily and Malcolm, who had taken up  
sentinal duty in the parlor, heard a buggy pull up outside. A few seconds  
later the front door opened, and in rushed Laura and Allen followed by Ilse.  
There was no time for hello's as the adults quickly climbed the stairs to  
Isabel's room. Ilse stayed behind in the parlor with Emily.  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" Ilse asked Emily and Malcolm standing in the  
doorway. Emily's face beamed agreeing whole-heartedly with her friend in  
their youthful exuberance.  
  
Malcolm, however, saw the situation with the practicality that comes  
with age. He put his arms around the girls' shoulders. "Aye, exciting it is.  
Also very frightening." He looked at them, and then let his gaze travel to  
the second floor where his daughter was in the most important struggle of her  
life.  
  
Upstairs the little bedroom in which Isabel lay preparing to bring her  
children into the world was getting crowded. Laura and Elizabeth were  
rushing around making certain everything was ready. Dr. Burnley was  
preparing to examine Isabel, and Francis sat beside her not knowing exactly what to do  
except to hold his wife and whisper comforting words of encouragement as her  
contractions continued to grow worse.  
  
Seeing that Dr. Burnely really needed to be getting on with his  
examination, and also realizing that he was apprehensive to begin with  
Isabel's husband in the room, Elizabeth spoke up taking Francis by the arm.  
"I think it's time for you to go down to the parlor now." She informed him.  
  
"No." Isabel cried grabbing her husband's hand. "Please let him stay."  
She needed him near her now.  
  
Francis looked hopefully at Allen. He did want to stay. He wanted to be  
near Isabel to help her. He also wanted to be with her to welcome their  
children into the world. Unfortunately, he found no ally in the doctor.  
Allen looked at his friend sympathetically, but said, "It really would  
be best for you to wait downstairs in the parlor." He had seen expectant  
fathers panic during this time even in the parlor, let alone right in the  
middle of the birth. Isabel did not need that. Delivering twins was going to be hard  
enough on her. She needed to stay calm, and concentrate on the babies, and  
herself.  
  
Seeing he was outnumbered Francis turned to Isabel and kissed her  
shaking hand. "I'll be right downstairs." She bravely smiled and nodded to  
him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her for a moment that was not long  
enough. "I love you." He told her.  
  
"I love you, too." She tried to give him her best smile but knew that  
her anxiety showed on her face.  
  
Elizabeth led Francis to the door, she could tell how hard this was for  
him, and tried to sympathetic. As he stood in the doorway for a moment he  
looked back at Isabel who had begun once more to struggle with the pain. It  
was killing him to leave her now. But, if it would be best for her, he would  
do it without protest. Elizabeth squeezed his arm in reassurance. "She'll be  
just fine." She told him as she closed the door.  
  
Francis Carpetner walked down the staircase at New Moon nearly in a  
trance, every step felt like quicksand. His precious Isabel was upstairs  
giving birth to his children and he was not allowed in the room. He had  
planned to be with her, and hoped she knew that he was in spirit, and was  
only as far away as her voice could carry if she needed him. There had been  
so much he wanted to say to her, but was not given the time. He knew,  
however, that she would face the situation with her usual strength and  
courage, and hoped that everything would be alright. He had never been so  
worried, and turned back with nearly step to listen for her cries.  
  
In the parlor Jimmy, Eve, and Perry had joined the nervous waiting.  
Francis entered the room met by the sympathetic smiles of the others as the  
clock struck two-thirty. No one notice that it was still the middle of the  
night.  
  
"How is she?" Malcolm questioned.  
  
"She's being brave." Francis answered. Malcolm knew he could expect  
nothing less from his daughter.  
  
"Of course, she is." added Jimmy, trying also to comfort Francis.  
  
Listening from one ear to her husband's agreeable words, Eve wondered to  
herself, if Jimmy would also be as brave when she goes into labor with their  
first child, she sensed was beginning to grow inside her. She also knew that  
he would make a wonderful father to their children.  
  
The night wore on. Malcolm and Jimmy took turns pacing a pattern in the  
rug. Eve, Emily, and Ilse tried to make those in the parlor comfortable by  
offering tea and something to eat. Perry did his best to be encouraging, but  
felt unsure of exactly what to say. Joe stayed mostly on the fringes trying  
to offer help whenever he could. Francis paced by himself at the landing of  
the stairs lost in thought. From time to time Elizabeth or Laura would come  
downstairs to fetch some water, or linens and such. Each time encouragingly  
telling him that everything was running smoothly. It continued like this  
well through sunrise.  
  
Then time began to move excrutiatingly slow. It seemed nothing was  
happening. The family could only imagine what was happening upstairs. Joe  
and Perry had finished the morning chores and returned to resume their  
nervous vigil. Eve had made a light breakfast which was hardly eaten. She  
even took some up for Laura, Elizabeth, and Allen, but the same was true  
from upstairs. She kept the coffee pot brewing on the stove in anycase.  
Emily and Ilse were beginning to grow bored, and Malcolm's fear was rising. The  
clock struck noon, and still no news.  
  
Francis, suddenly overwhelming worried and impatient stopped in his  
tracks, and nearly yelled out, "What is taking so long?" His concern for  
Isabel and the babies was more than he could stand.  
  
"Geez," remarked Ilse. "Since there's sooo much pain havin' a baby, I know  
that I never want to have one."  
  
"Are ya' sure, that that's the way ya' want it, Ilse?" asked Perry.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Ilse.  
  
Emily sitting there listening to her cousin's and Perry's conversation.  
Seemed to nod her head in agreement. Eve, on the other hand, smiling  
silently from within, for she herself was temporarily hiding a little secret  
she was itching to share with everyone else, but before she could...she  
really wanted her Jimmy to be the first one to know....  
  
Upstairs Isabel struggled valiantly through greater pain than she had  
ever known in her life. She was now deep in her labor and could no longer  
tell where one contraction ended and another began. She cried out nearly  
continuously. She was already growing tired as the sweat streamed down her  
face. Laura did her best to refresh her with cool water and a cloth but she  
feared she was losing the battle. She had even run to the attic and  
retrieved an old fan with which she tried to create a breeze, between  
helping Allen. Elizabeth never left Isabel's side, encouraging her.  
  
A short time after the clock in the parlor struck four Isabel felt the  
pain grow even more intense. She felt something else as well, an almost  
violent need to push. Allen noted this almost immediately, his clinical eye  
picking up every little change in his patient. With the late afternoon  
sunlight coming in through the window Isabel began the straining that would  
move her children toward life.  
  
It was after seven thirty when Laura came rushing down the front stairs.  
Francis froze when he saw her apron, streaked with blood. He looked at her  
in anticipation, and she gave him an understanding smile, and said "Still  
not quite yet, Francis, but soon."  
  
She ran to kitchen and returned with another armful of fresh linens,  
climbing the stairs as quickly as possible back to Isabel's room.  
  
Shortly after Laura disappeared back upstairs the quiet tension was  
shattered by a near scream. It was Isabel. Francis started to run up the  
stairs but was stopped by Jimmy, who had himself come over to the staircase.  
  
"You stay down here, now. This is Isabel's work." Jimmy said with an  
understanding nod, he was pretty sure he knew how he would feel if it were  
Eve up there. Little did he know that even his time would soon be coming,  
for when he too would become a father.  
  
Francis looked sick as he stared up at the closed door. All he could  
think of were the ominous warming of the complications Allen had told him  
Isabel might face. They had been in the forefront of his mind since he had  
returned to Blair Water.  
  
A few minutes later another cry filled the air. This one was sweet  
music. It was the first cry of a baby greeting life. Downstairs tense faces  
eased a bit, as they waited for the second.  
  
Upstairs Isabel looked into the face of her newborn son, who Allen was  
holding up for her to see while Laura quickly and carefully cut the umbilical cord. Her painfilled cries turned to cries of joy, as she reached for her child. "Please, let me hold him, just for a moment." She pleaded, knowing she was not finished.  
  
Dr. Burnley placed the tiny bundle in his mother's waiting arms. Isabel  
drew the child close to her and kissed his head. Her eyes filled tears as  
she held her baby for the first time. However, there was barely time for  
mother and child to get acquainted. Soon, Isabel felt more sharp pains take hold  
of her body.  
  
"It's starting again." Isabel shouted wincing. She still had another  
baby to bring into the world, one that was now all alone, it's mother was  
all it had in the world. Laura quickly took the little boy from it's mothers  
arms and carried him to the basin of water on the dresser to bathe. Through her  
exhaustion, Isabel somehow found the strength she needed. All she could think about was her babies. Over the haze of pain she heard someone shout. "Push, Isabel, Push. Breath." However, she wasn't sure who said it. She was squeezing Elizabeth's hand so hard that the elder Murray thought it might break, but she never left her cousin's side. Isabel was nearly sitting straight up, pushing as hard as she could. She didn't realize that she was  
crying. From somewhere she heard Allen say, "Here's the head. It's almost  
over." Then someone or everyone ordered her to push again. Isabel closed  
her eyes tight and bore down hard again.  
  
Suddenly another cry echoed through the house. Downstairs happy shouts  
and laughter filled the parlor. "Unless I miss my guess, I'd say that one's  
surely a girl." Malcolm smiled.  
  
"How can you tell." Francis asked around the hand shakes and hugs.  
  
Malcolm smiled." Because she sounds just like Isabel the night she was  
born."  
  
"You remember that?" His son-in-law asked amazed.  
  
"Aye, I certainly do, my boy..." Malcolm laughed. "And so will you."  
  
Behind the bedroom door, Isabel openned her eyes when she heard her  
second baby cry. "A girl!" Allen proclaimed, once again handing the child to  
her mother, as Elizabeth helped Isabel lay back on the two soft pillows.  
  
Isabel cradled her daughter in her arms, once more crying joyful tears.  
She kissed her, and layed her cheek gently against the child's tiny head.  
Her ordeal completely forgotten. Isabel looked over to where her son was  
being bathed. She never dreamed she could love anything as much as she loved  
these babies.  
  
After a moment, Elizabeth gently took the little girl from Isabel for  
her first bath. Laura left the little boy with her sister, and came over to  
tend her cousin. Isabel could not take her eyes off of her babies. She  
ached to hold them again, and wished Elizabeth would hurry. Laura helped freshen  
Isabel's face with clean water and a cloth, and brushed out her hair,  
placing it back in a neat braid, as Allen finished at the foot of the bed. Then Laura  
set about arranging the bed sheets. Isabel's happiness was now staving off the  
exhaustion and pain that she knew would soon catch up with her.  
  
Laura did her best to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. She had not  
allowed herself think of her own baby all these months, trying to  
concentrate on her new found happiness with Allen. However seeing Isabel's joy suddenly  
brought a longing flooding into her heart. She had wanted her baby so  
desperately, and her miscarriage had ripped a hole in her heart she knew  
would never truly be repaired. It would have been a few months old by now. As Allen finished, he saw the struggle his wife was having with her feelings and reassuringly put his arm around her. As he kissed her forehead softly, and without words they both shared a hope that someday it would be their child they would welcome into the world.  
  
Finally, Elizabeth brought a double bundle back over to Isabel, cradling  
both babies together within the Murray plaid. She lovingly placed the  
newborns back in their mother's arms. Isabel could not find words to speak. She could  
barely breath, her heart felt like it would burst with love. She was holding  
her babies in her arms. For months she had protected them, been so afraid  
something would happen to them, and had almost lost them. Now here they were  
alive and well, and laying in her arms. She nuzzled their faces and hands.  
"Oh,my sweet precious angels. I love you so." She whispered to them. Her  
happy tears were contagious as Elizabeth and Laura wiped their eyes.  
Isabel looked around at those who had helped her. "They're beautiful,  
aren't they?" She beamed.  
  
"They're perfect, Isabel." said Elizabeth and Laura together.  
  
"I want to see Francis." Isabel asked urgently.  
  
"Of course, they're perfectly beautiful." Elizabeth smiled and turned  
toward the door.  
  
"Elizabeth, I want to tell him." Isabel called to her, and was answered  
with an understanding smile.  
  
Below the family was nearly crushing each other on the stairs awaiting  
news when Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs. Seeing her Francis  
ascended a few steps. "How are they?" He asked nearly petrified.  
  
Elizabeth's gave him a reassuring look. "The babies are healthy and  
beautiful." She announced.  
  
Her omission of his wife frightened him. "And Isabel?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him a moment. "Isabel is just fine. Exhausted, but  
fine." She smiled. "She wants to see you." The relieved sighs from below  
were unmistakable as Francis raced up the stairs. Elizabeth stayed behind  
to fill in the waiting family.  
  
"Well." Emily said unable to stand the suspense any longer. Then  
everyone's faces echoed her anticipation.  
  
"One of each." Elizabeth reported. Smiles and laughter filled the room  
that had been so tense only moments before.  
  
Francis made his way slowly to where Isabel lay in the middle of the bed  
beaming at him, two pink wiggling bundles in her arms. He sank down slowly  
beside her on the bed, love and amazement on his face. "Oh, Isabel," was all  
he could say through his wide smile. He kissed each of the babies heads and  
hand, and then caressed Isabel's face as he looked deep into her joy filled  
eyes. Gone was the fear he had seen the night before.  
  
"Francis Carpenter." Isabel began laying her hand on each of the babies  
one at time. "This is you son... and this is your daughter." Isabel smiled.  
  
"One of each." He laughed, wanting to be certain he had heard right. She  
laughed and nodded her head. He looked at the woman he loved, her face  
happier than he had ever seen it. "Oh, I love you," he said. You are  
amazing."  
  
"I love you." Isabel answered tears again forming in her eyes as she  
kissed her husband. "Hold them." She smiled at him.  
  
Elizabeth who had returned to the bedroom, helped Isabel pull back to  
family tartan in which the babies were wrapped to reveal that each tiny was  
dressed it's own little infant gown, and wrapped in a baby blanket to keep  
them warm. Isabel gently and carefully laid each of the babies in their  
father's arms. Francis looked with amazement at the babies. He had never held any  
baby before and now he holding two of his own. Their tiny fingers searching  
for his face. Except for the day just a few months ago that he had married their mother, he could not remember ever being so happy. He could swear he saw Isabel's  
beautiful face in each of theirs.  
  
"They're beautiful." He smiled at Isabel. "Just like their mother."  
  
She grinned at him and moved closer. "And no doubt brilliant, just like  
their father." She said.  
  
After some time Francis carefully layed the babies back in Isabel's  
waiting arms. He wanted to watch her with them. Just then the babies  
squirmed in her arms. Isabel and Francis looked at their new family with joy  
and hope. There was more love surrounding them than either had ever felt.  
Together they had created two new human beings, who were now totally  
dependant on them. To think that they had very nearly lost each other. Now  
they were beginning a brand new life together, the four of them. Again,  
they shared a long and passionate kiss. Then Francis took Isabel and the  
babies in his arms and held them close.  
  
There was a light knocking at the door. Elizabeth went over quietly to  
answer it. Isabel could hear that it was Eve's gentle voice on the other  
side.  
  
"Can we come in, Elizabeth?" asked Eve.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Isabel. "There are some people waiting eagerly out  
here."She smiled.  
  
"Oh, by all means, let them come in." Isabel beamed, eager to show off  
her new arrivals.  
  
Malcolm was the first to come through the door. His face lit when he saw  
his daughter and the tiny ones she held. "Oh, lass." He choked back tears.  
"Look what you've done." He looked down at his grandchildren proudly,  
playing with their fingers. "Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Isabel herself choked back tears at seeing her father's happiness and  
pride. "Father, this is your granddaughter." She said holding up the bundle  
in her right arm. "And this is your grandson." She announced, showing him  
the bundle she cradled in her left. The wonder on Malcolm's face was truly  
magical. "Do you want to hold them?"  
  
"Try and stop me." Malcolm laughed. Laura drew a chair beside Isabel's  
bed for the old man to sit. As he sank into it, still marveling over the  
two new Murray's, Laura gently layed the babies in his arms. They played  
with his face, and cued as he began to sing them an old folk song in gaelic. "I  
sang this to you, when you were small." He looked lovingly at Isabel.  
  
"I remember." She assured him, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
When the old man stopped singing the babies began to cry for their  
mother. "Oh, listen to those lungs." Malcolm beamed proudly. "Yes, they  
certainly are Murray's."  
  
Isabel laughed." They're Carpenter's too, Father." She reminded him.  
  
Malcolm looked at the man who had made his daughter so happy, and  
nodded his head. "Aye, that they are."  
  
"These tiny wonders want their mother." Malcolm said as Francis took  
each one at a time and once more layed them in Isabel's arms. She gazed at  
them and snuggled them as if they had been gone a hundred years.  
  
Malcolm smoothed a lock of Isabel's hair from her face, and looked at  
the babies. "Such tiny wee ang..." He broke off before finishing the  
thought. He had started to speak it without thinking and did not know how Isabel  
would take the phrase.  
  
"It's alright father, they are... wee angels." She smiled. All had been  
forgiven.  
  
Emily and Ilse rushed up to the bed, eager to see the babies. Isabel  
held back the blankets that covered them for the girls to look at them.  
"Oh, cousin Isabel." Emily said. "They're perfect." She wanted to touch the  
little round faces that shone up at her but was afraid. She started to move  
her hand, but caught herself.  
  
"It's alright, Emily, you can touch them. You too Ilse." Isabel gave  
permission. The two girls stroked the babies rosey cheeks, and dimpled  
hands. "Hi, hi there." They said greeting their two newest family members.  
  
Isabel could see Jimmy and Eve standing a bit apprehensively in the  
doorway and beckoned them over. "Come over here you two, look at my babies."  
  
They gladly accepted her invitation and came over to her bedside. Wide  
smiles glowing on both their faces as they saw the sleeping newborns.  
  
"Oh Isabel and Francis...they're sooo beautiful," Eve cooed, as she  
longed to spring a special surprise on everyone in the room....but since it  
was her cousins'-in-law big day, she decided against it. Her's and Jimmy's  
time would soon be forthcoming.  
  
Jimmy laughed as the little girl yawned. "They're gonna hafta have  
names." He said. Little did he yet know that soon he too would be holding  
his own little daughter or son in his arms.  
  
"Yes, have you given any thought to name for these fine new human  
beings?" Allen asked. He and Laura had been standing at the foot of he bed  
their arms around each other. They looked into each others eyes for a  
moment, thinking of their future and... possibilities.  
  
Isabel looked at Francis who returned her gaze as if they held a secret.  
They nodded at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking. "We've  
had their names chosen for a while now." Isabel reported. She held her son  
to her face and kissed him. "This fine handsome young man is Byron Murray  
Carpenter."  
  
"After Lord Byron, the poet!" Emily confirmed entranced. Isabel and Francis  
nodded their heads. Emily knew how special his works and especially his love  
poems were to them, and could not think of a better name for their son.  
  
Then kissing her daughter on the cheek Isabel announced, "and this fine  
lovely young lady is Lucy Murray Carpenter." The family resounded their  
approval, and welcomed the two new additions with full and open hearts.  
  
As the family celebrated the arrivals Isabel breathed deeply and sank  
against Francis's chest. Her exhaustion finally catching up with her. Her  
ordeal finally taking it's toll. In her excitement she had not realized how  
tired she truly was, now she could barely manage to fend off the blanket of  
sleep that was beginning to envelop her. She fought it, though, as best she  
could, she did not want to spend one moment away from her children. Then she  
realized they were tired also, having fallen asleep in her arms. They too  
had been through a great struggle. Isabel carefully wrapped both babies once  
more in the plaid, and layed the sleeping treasures beside her on the bed,  
cradling them in her arm as Francis gently layed her back on the pillow. He  
had noticed how her energy was waining. The family took one last look at the  
precious babies before quietly leaving Isabel to her rest.  
  
As the house settled down for a much needed rest Isabel slept peacefully  
holding her sleeping babies and dreaming of the future. Francis lay beside  
in the darkness, cradling her and the babies in his arms. He never dreamed  
that this would be happening to him, or that he could love three blessed  
souls so much. He would not sleep that night. He kept watch over his new  
family, imagining of all the wonderful things the future would have in store  
for them, and composing poems to them in his head.  
____________________  
  
On their way home to their Collie Farm, Jimmy took notice of his wife's  
unusual silence he observed about her the whole time they were at New Moon,  
he asked "Honey? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Eve, thrilled that her own husband loved her enough to observe her unusual  
bout of silence, said in reply, "Oooh Jimmy darling, if you only knew what I  
suspect may be happening to us soon in the upcoming months...."  



	23. Jimmy and Eve's Surprise

Emily's Chronicles: Part 23 "Eve and Jimmy's Big Surprise" (PG)  
By: Tammy, Trish, and Liddy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
The following next morning, two days after the birth of the Carpenter twins,  
Lucy and Byron, the sun rose above Blair Water giving the land a golden  
appearance and promising a day full of surprises. Eve had been to New Moon  
each day since Isabel had given birth to the twins. Her cousin-in-law was  
happy and grateful for the help all of the Murray women were offering her  
especially since she had still been confined to bed and had two tiny babies  
to care for. The truth was Eve couldn't stay away from the babies. She loved  
holding them and cooing to them, dressing them, and bathing them. She  
watched Isabel lovingly care for her infants and dreamed of the day she  
would be welcoming her own child into the world. The thought that it would  
be only a few months until then filled her with so much joy she had to hold  
her  
breath to keep from crying. Eve had been planning to return once again to  
New Moon today to see if there was anything Isabel or the babies needed.  
  
At the Collie Farm, Eve and her mother, Judith are preparing to make  
breakfast  
for their hungry men, Jimmy and Gussy Dan, whom have been out doing  
their daily morning chores. Jimmy kisses Eve on the cheek before he steps  
out on the porch to wash up, and it's Gussy Dan who reaches the table first,  
plopping down in a chair and rubbing his hands together hungry enough to eat  
a horse. Eat before he leaves for school.  
  
As Judith breaks a couple of eggs on the edge of the frying pan and drops  
them in the pan to fry....her daughter unexpectedly begins to experience  
morning sickness as she sees the frying eggs, Eve begins to gag.  
Not wanting to vomit in the kitchen, she turns suddenly and runs upstairs to  
their water closet. Judith, keen to daughter's ailment, recognizing Eve's  
symtoms, she immediately serves the fried eggs to her hungry son for  
breakfast, and then rushes upstairs to join Eve. Before leaving, she  
instructs Gussy Dan to stay put, so that he can be there when Jimmy returns  
to the house for his breakfast.  
  
"Yes Mum," he replies, as he picks up his fork and hungrily dives right in  
to his breakfast.  
  
"Eve!" she calls, as she climbs the back stairs. "Are you alright?"  
Finding her daughter in the water closet., she opens the door.  
  
Between wrenching, she says weakly, "Mum, I don't know what's come over me.  
I never reacted that way when I saw those eggs are being fried. It's just  
that they for some reason, made me ill."  
  
"Darling, I know you haven't." replied Judith, as she had grabbed a washrag  
and wetted it, and began pressing it against Eve's forehead. "Don't worry  
about it, dear, because that's what happens when you're in the family way.  
It's happened to me twice, when I was expecting you and your brother."  
  
"Oh Mumma," said a relieved Eve, "You know what's wrong with me? I knew it  
too for the last six and a half weeks when I began skipping, but I wasn't  
sure."  
As she stood up, and pulled the toilet flusher chain, she asked "Should I  
tell  
Jimmy now what we suspect, or shall I wait until I've seen Allan and then  
tell him?"  
  
Judith stroked her daughters hair and looked at her remembering the little  
girl who once asked for her advice about dolls. She was now asking advice  
about a baby. "He's your husband." She said smiling lovingly. "He should  
share all of this with you. You should tell him what you suspect. From the  
looks of things, there is no way you could be wrong."  
  
"Your right, Mumma." Eve grinned, happy at the thought of Jimmy's reaction.  
  
Judith took Eve gently by the arm and put her other arm around her  
daughter's  
waist. She led Eve to the master-bedroom and helped her lie down, once  
again laying the cold cloth on her forehead. "You just rest for now." She  
told  
her daughter. "I'll send Gussy Dan to fetch Allan on his way to school."  
She  
bent to kiss her daughter on the forehead and stroked her cheek, "....and  
I'll send Jimmy up."  
  
Eve smiled at her with agreement as her mother left the room, her skirts  
swishing as she descended the staircase.  
  
As Judith descended the last step of the back stairs to the kitchen, she  
finds Jimmy washing his hands in the sink. "Jimmy dear, I'm sooo glad that  
you're here!" She remarks. "Eve has something she wants to tell you."  
  
"She does," He asks? "Where is she?"  
  
"She's upstairs in your bedroom lying down on your bed." Replies Judith,  
smiling to herself....wanting sooo much to call him--Papa, just to get a  
rise out of him.  
  
Jimmy studying her for a while, wonders to himself what's going on between  
his mother-in-law and wife, as he is drying his hands, "Mum, what are you  
and Eve been up to?"  
  
"The important question is, what you and Eve been up to." Said she. "Really  
now, Jimmy, will you please get up those stairs and to your wife!?"  
  
"I'm going. I'm going!" he answers as he is heading for the back  
stairs....  
  
While Gussy Dan is finishing up his breakfast, Judith readies his lunch that  
she puts in a tin lunchbox. As she is doing this, she is instructing him,  
"Now son, when you get to Allan's, please tell him that Eve needs him to  
come here for a much needed visit this morning. I don't want you to mention  
a word about your sister's condition to anyone at school....not even to our  
cousins, Ilse or Emily. Do I make myself perfectly clear??"  
  
As he is getting up from the table, Gussy Dan also picks up his plate and  
fork to place them in the sink for his mother to wash. Turning to her he  
asks, "What's wrong with Eve anyway? Why did she suddenly run upstairs?  
Why would I need to say anything, when I don't know what's wrong with her,  
Mum?"  
  
"That's very well put, son." Replied, Judith agreeing with him. "We should  
know this evening, when you come home from school. Then we can sit down  
together, and I will be able to talk to you about your sister's condition.  
In the  
meantime, please tell Allan that we need to see him here. Alright?"  
  
"OK, Mum! I'll give Allan your message." Promised Gussy Dan. "And I won't  
even say a thing to either Ilse or Emily." Little did he know, that he and  
Ilse  
would be doing just that.  
  
Judith, wanting to give her youngest child a hug, but decided against  
it...instead, she.watched him scurry on down their driveway to the main  
road, in the direction of the Burnley home.  
  
Meanwhile--upstairs, Jimmy finds his wife, kneeling on the floor of their  
water closet wrenching into the toilet. Eve had rushed from her bed upon  
feeling another wave of sickness overcome her. Jimmy stood in the doorway,  
unsure of what to do or what was wrong with Eve. Finally she stood up  
swaying a bit in her dizziness. Jimmy quickly put his arm out to catch her  
around the waist.  
  
"What's the matter my beautiful Queen of Romania?" He asked her, the worry  
showing on his face as he held her.  
  
Eve smiled sweetly at her husband, nearly bursting with the news. However,  
she did not want to tell him here. She took his arm and layed her other hand  
on his cheek. "Would help me back to the bed,darling?" She asked him. She  
knew that if she did not sit down soon she would faint. "There is something  
I need to tell you."  
  
Jimmy did as Eve had requested, holding her close to him as they walked back  
into their bedroom, and sitting her gently down on the bed. When he was sure  
she was settled he turned his concerned face to her. "Please tell me what's  
wrong." He begged.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong." She smiled. "It's just that...well...I  
think..." Before  
she could get out the words she was yearning to say she felt the need to  
rush  
once more to the water closet. "Oh No." Eve whimpered, raising her hands  
hands and pasting it over her mouth. She nearly shoved Jimmy out of the way  
as she rose unsteadily from the bed and raced back to the small room  
down the hall. Jimmy sat for a moment a little confused, and then followed  
his wife quickly. He could hear the sounds of her vomiting before he  
reached the half closed door.  
  
After a moment, her stomach completely emptied, Eve rose exhausted from  
throwing up. Jimmy helped her wipe her face with a wet cloth, and this time  
he would take no chances, he carefully scooped her up in his arms and  
carried  
her back to their bed, laying her down and covering her with a quilt. Eve,  
however, was too excited to stay still. She was now beginning to feel a  
little better and could not hold the news any longer. She too was certain.  
  
She sat up and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. Jimmy who was  
kneeling beside the mattress began to protest. "You stay here, and I'll go  
get Allan." He said.  
  
"Mother's already sent Gussy Dan to get him." She informed him. "On his way  
to school."  
  
"Then please tell, me why you are sooo sick!!" Jimmy pleaded.  
  
"Honey, I think....I mean--I've sensed this for the last six and a half  
weeks...and  
Mummy also senses it...that I'm....well, we're going to become parents in  
eight  
or eight and a half months or so." Declares Eve to her somewhat  
takened-aback husband.  
  
With that surprising unexpectant news, Jimmy's mouth drops wide open in  
total shock. Eve is thinking to herself, as she is studying her shocked  
quiet husband--"Jimmy. Jimmy. Earth to Jimmy. Are you still with me?"  
  
Coming out of his stupor, he begins to mutter, "I'm going to be.....I  
mean--we're going to be parents!?!"  
  
Smiling and nodding at him, Eve replies, "Yes, darling. We're going to be  
parents soon. Isn't that wonderful??"  
  
Jimmy suddenly throws his arms around his wife, and as he pulls her close to  
him--tears of pure joy begin streaming down his cheeks as he weeps happily  
as they are laying on their bed together. Then a thrilled Eve begins  
kissing the tears on her husband's cheeks. From the first time they met,  
she noticed just how wonderful he was around the children; Emily, Ilse,  
Perry, and now her brother....she always knew way deep down in her heart,  
what a wonderful father he would truly make to their own children they would  
some day have. As she laid her head down on the right-side of his chest,  
she closed her eyes....  
  
The Burnley's small house lay at the end of a long drive. At least it  
seemed  
like a drive, it was mostly in open field save for a few trees and a span of  
fence which surrounded the residence. The once neglected exterior of the  
cream colored house was beginning to take on a almost gingerbread appearance  
now with Laura to tend the place. She had planted many kinds of flowers in  
the yard and had even painted the door a lovely shade of rust red. Allen  
had  
promised her that he would paint the entire outside of the house next  
spring,  
and even the inside if she wanted. Today the morning sun was shining down  
brightly on the now happy home, and it seemed like something from a story  
book to Gussy Dan as he approached to property.  
  
Opening the frontyard gate that led up to the frontporch, he went inside and  
pulled the gate shut, then he headed up the lane that led to the frontporch  
steps and up them he stepped....as he approached the screendoor, he rapped  
several times on it. As he was waiting for someone inside to open the  
door, he looked around at the scenery beyond him. Then as he heard someone  
opening the door, he turned back around to look up at the face of his blonde  
step-cousin, Ilse. "Good mornin' Gussy Dan!" she said, then holding the  
door open so he could enter, she added--"You sure are anxious to get to  
school, aren't ya'?"  
  
"Well not exactly, Ilse. Is your father around?" he asked, no sooner did he  
ask, than Laura came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well hello, Gussy Dan! What a surprise it is to be visited by you this  
morning!?" said Laura, smiling at her young cousin. "Did I also just hear  
you ask about Allan?"  
  
"Hi Laura! Yes, you did. My sister isn't feelin' too well, and Mum  
wanted me to ask Allan to go see her." he replied. "It seems that she  
started gaggin' when Mum was fryin' eggs for us for breakfast, and then she  
suddenly run upstairs to the watercloset..."  
  
"Hmmm--I see." said Laura. "Ilse, will you please go get your father?"  
  
"Sure Mother," replied Ilse, really hating to leave this interesting  
conversation  
between Gussy Dan and her step-mother. She then ran to her father's office  
and examining room....  
  
Knocking on the door, she called, "Father!?! Can I please come in!?"  
  
From inside, Allan opened the door and asked, "What is it, Ilse?"  
  
"Cousin Gussy Dan needs to see you. It seems that Eve isn't feelin' well  
this mornin'." said Ilse anxiously. "He also said that while his mother  
was fryin' eggs for breakfast, his sister started to gag and ran upstairs to  
their water closet."  
  
"Mmmm--I see." replied Allan, as he thought to himself, ["Eve is suddenly  
sickened by the smell of eggs, is she!?"] knowing full well what was wrong  
with Mrs. Murray, "Ilse, you go now, and tell Gussy Dan that I'll be right  
there."  
  
Just before Ilse rejoined the twosome in the livingroom, Laura, knowing why  
Eve became ill at the very smell of frying eggs, after going thruough the  
same experience herself, was reassuring Gussy Dan that nothing was really  
wrong with his sister, and to not worry too much about her.....  
  
"OK, father." she replied, then she quickly ran back to rejoin her  
step-mother and cousin. "Gussy Dan, father's going to get his bag, and  
he'll be right here."  
  
"Thanks Ilse." said Gussy Dan. "As soon as Allan....I mean--Dr. Burnley  
leaves for my home, we can--if it's OK with you....go on to school."  
  
"Well--OK, Gussy Dan." answered Ilse, reluctantly.  
  
Laura giggled at that friendly exchange between the two children, and just  
then Allan entered the room, carrying his black bag...  
  
As he planted a loving kiss on Laura's lips, he added agreeingly with their  
young cousin, "Going on to school will be the best thing for both of you  
kids." Then to his wife, he said, "Honey, if you're not too busy with  
anything today, perhaps you could look in on how our cousins at New Moon are  
doing. I know that Eve's been helping Isabel and Elizabeth with the twins."  
  
"Good idea, honey!" replied Laura, at that suggestion. "I can also let them  
know why Eve won't be showing up today....and/or, for that matter--a while."  
  
It was a little while later that Allen turned his horse into the drive of  
Jimmy's and Eve's Collie farm. The morning was beginning with the promise  
of a beautiful day, the crisp touch of autumn just starting to show itself  
on  
the breeze. Knowing that what Eve was suffering was normal and natural and  
not an emergency he had been tempted to make a leisurely ride of his trip  
this morning, drink in the morning air and do some thinking about his own  
wonderful new life. However, he knew that Eve and Jimmy would be anxious  
for  
comfirmation of the news, and he quickened his pace. Reaching the hitching  
post infront of the porch he was greeted by the happy and excited, yet  
nervous, face of Judith.  
  
"Good morning, Judith." Allen said climbing down from his horse and tying  
the reins to the post. "I hear the Eve is a bit under the weather."  
  
"Ummm. Yes she is." Judith agreed giving him a knowing smile, that was  
immediately understood by the doctor. "She's upstairs lying down. Jimmy is  
with her." She said as she led Allen into the house. "Let me take your  
coat."  
  
"Thank you." He said, handing Eve's mother the light jacket he had worn. She  
hung it over the coat rack in the entry and proceeded to show him upstairs.  
  
"She's right in here." Judith motioned to the closed door of Eve and Jimmy's  
bedroom. She tapped lightly on the door, and was beckoned inside by Jimmy's  
voice. Judith entered the room quietly, as Allen followed her through the  
door.  
Eve was lying on the bed covered in a quilt, and was protesting sweetly as  
Jimmy tried to lay a fresh cool cloth across her forehead. "I'm really  
feeling  
much better now, dear." She smiled, and tried to push the linen away to no  
avail.  
  
Allen layed his medical bag down on the dresser and crossed the room to the  
bed. "What is this I hear about you not feeling well?" He asked Eve with a  
smile.  
  
"It's kinda true, Allan, I'm not feeling too well." replied Eve.  
  
Jimmy adding, "Eve informed me that we may be becoming parents."  
  
Smiling at both of them, Allan inquired, "And how, may I ask, did you come  
up with this conclusion?"  
  
"I suspected it six and half weeks ago or so, Allan, when I started  
skipping my months." Explained Eve. "But I didn't want to say anything at  
the time little Lucy and Byron were being born. It was, after all,  
Isabel's  
and Francis' special moment, and I didn't want to take that away from them."  
  
"That was very nice of you, Eve." Allan smiled. "I"m sure that they will be  
as happy for you and Jimmy, as you were for them." Eve gave a hopeful smile,  
anticipating the family's joyful reaction to her news.  
  
As Jimmy stood there listening, it all began to come back to him as why his  
wife was sooo guiet the whole time that they were at New Moon, during the  
births of his young second cousins, Lucy and Byron. What a dear sweet  
special person his "Queen of Romania" is...he thought to himself--knowing  
why he loves her sooo much. She's always thinking of others, more than of  
herself.  
  
"Then..." added Eve, "this morning when Mother was frying the eggs for my  
brother's breakfast. I started gagging at the very sight of them, and had  
to run up here to our water closet. Allan, am I....I mean--are we really  
going to be expectant parents too?"  
  
"Well, from the sounds of what you've described, I really don't see how it  
could be anything else." Allen said as he walked over to retrieve his bag  
from where he had layed it. Pulling out his stethoscope he smiled. "But lets  
just make sure everything is alright."  
  
Eve returned his smile for a moment unable to speak, how she prayed that  
everything was alright. Jimmy stood by the bed holding his wife's hand as  
the doctor took her pulse, and blood pressure, and listened to her heart.  
"Well, your certainly strong enough, and in excellent health." He confirmed.  
"If you don't mind, there are a couple more examinations I need to make." He  
said looking at Jimmy self conciously.  
  
Judith, knowing very well what Allen was referring to walked over and took  
her  
son-in-law's right arm, and motioned him up from Eve's bedside. "We'll wait  
outside." She smiled.  
  
"But why can't I stay?" Jimmy questioned bewildered.  
  
"Because you can't." Judith ordered. "Now, let's let the doctor do his job."  
She walked him over to the door, and practically had to push him out into  
the hall as he kept trying to return to Eve's side.  
  
"I'll be right out here, honey." Jimmy yelled back to Eve, who laughed a  
little as she watched her mother struggle to get her husband out in the  
hallway.  
  
Eve knew that Jimmy had probably taken up a nervous pacing outside the door  
the moment it had shut behind him, but she was certain there was no reason  
for such concern. She was sure everything was fine. Before she could move  
the image of her husband wearing a hole in the hallway floor Allen's voice  
interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled excited anticipation in her eyes.  
  
Much to Eve's shock Allen took out a glass syringe with a long needle  
attached. Rubbing a spot in the inside of her arm with alcohol he smiled  
reassuringly. "Now this won't hurt a bit, so just relax." Eve smiled back  
althought she didn't believe him.  
  
She was pleased to find out that he was right. His years of practice had  
made  
him very skilled at handling needles. He drew a bit of her blood and then  
capped off the glass container. "I'll run some tests back in my office.  
Just routine things, you understand." He said.  
  
"Yes, I understand." She assured him. With this first challenge passed Eve  
settled a bit and the anxiety left her face.  
  
After some more routine medical tests, a few more questions about her health  
and other things. The doctor finally made the announcement she had been  
waiting for, comfirming her suspicions. Eve's eye filled with happy tears.  
It now seemed so real. There was a life growing inside her. Her's and  
Jimmy's child. As the tears rolled down her face, she realized that she  
never imagined she could be sooo happy.  
  
In the hallway Jimmy and Judith had both taken up pacing the length of the  
floor. He remembered how anxious he had felt months ago when the family was  
awaiting news of Isabel's condition. It had been terrifying then, especially  
the way in which it had all happened. Everything seemed fine with Eve. She  
was happy and calm, but he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin.  
He  
thought about what a kind and wonderful person she was. How she had been  
there to help Isabel through her difficult time, always encouraging and  
understanding. He remembered her firey anger when the parents of Blair Water  
had confronted his cousin in the school yard. It had been Eve who defended  
Isabel against all of them. He thought of her willingness to help where  
ever  
and when ever she was needed, her closeness with Emily and Ilse, and the way  
she had won Elizabeth over. He beamed as he thought of what a wonderful  
mother she was going to be, and he hoped he would be half as good a father.  
  
After what seemed like a century, the bedroom door opened, the examination  
was finished. Jimmy and Judith hurried back inside. He could tell by the  
glowing smile on Eve's face that she had been right....and the happy  
expression on Allan's face, that good news awaited him and his  
mother-in-law, and soon--Gussy Dan.  
  
"Mummy and Jimmy, my suspections were right!!!" Exclaimed a gleaming Eve, to  
her mother and husband. "I'm pregnant!!!"  
  
They both turned to Allan, and asked both at once, "Is she really, Allan??"  
He happily nodded his head....  
  
Jimmy turned his attention from his wife for a moment and looked at Allen.  
"Are they alright?" He asked nervously.  
  
"They are both just fine, and extremely healthy. She's almost exactly seven  
weeks along. " The doctor smiled. " I still want you to take it easy." He  
ordered Eve. "But you won't be facing the same risks that Isabel faced. I  
see no reason why you shouldn't have a normal healthy time of everything."  
He smiled widely.  
  
Jimmy and Eve looked at each other, lost in their happiness. To them, they  
were the only people in the room. Allen quickly gathered up his instrument,  
and he and Judith quietly exited the room, leaving Jimmy and Eve alone  
together to contemplate their future.  
  
Judith and Allen walked down the stairway quietly, Judith lost in thought  
most of the way turned to the doctor as they reached the landing.  
"Everything was alright, wasn't it." She asked needing to be reassured.  
  
He smiled at the concern on Judith's face and knew that Eve would be well  
taken care of. "Yes." He smiled. "There is no need to worry. She is strong  
and healthy and everything was fine."  
  
Judith smiled a little embarrased at her overprotectiveness. "It's just that  
she's my only daughter." She blushed.  
  
"And you should enjoy this time with her." He said. "She is going to need  
you."  
  
"Well," Judith laughed. "I'll just have to spoil and pamper her until my  
grandbaby comes."  
  
Allen looked up the stair and thought of Jimmy's overprotectiveness that  
morning. "It appears you won't be the only one." They laughed at the  
thought.  
  
"I haven't been able to get over to New Moon to see Isabel's little ones  
yet. How are they all doing?" Judith inquired.  
  
"I was over last night to check in on them, and they are doing wonderfully.  
In fact, Isabel is feeling much better, and I lifted the bedrest order I had  
her under." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she will be happy to be up and about. It's been months."  
Judith said.  
  
"She was up and taking care of the twins before I even got down the stairs."  
He laughed.  
  
When they reached the front door Judith handed Allen his jacket from the  
coat  
rack and bid him a good day. She stood in the doorway as he road down the  
lane, but she did not really see him leave. She was happily lost in thoughts  
of her daughter.  
  
Meanwhile, with school already in session, Gussy Dan is sitting there at his  
desk gazing out the window into space. Emily was bursting to find out why  
her new cousins had been so quiety all morning. She could hardly pay  
attention to Francis who was doing his best at the front of the class. If  
Emily had noticed she would have seen that his attentions were not truly on  
school either. He had been forced to return to work after spending only one  
day with Isabel and the babies. It had torn his heart out to leave them, and  
his mind was definately elsewhere.  
  
When she could stand the anticipation no longer, Emily hissed at Ilse who  
was deep in thought. "Psst, Ilse." She whispered. "Ilse."  
  
"Huh?" Ilse began to speak aloud, but caught herself. "What?" She whispered  
back ducking her head from the reproach that would not be coming today.  
  
Emily pointed at Ilse and Gussy Dan. "What's going on with you two?" She  
asked.  
  
Ilse was bursting to tell Emily what had happened this morning. She knew her  
best friend would want to know that Eve was not feeling well. She couldn't  
stand it. She just had to tell her. Ilse began to mouth the words. "E..."  
Before she could get the first syllable out of her mouth Gussy Dan turned a  
warning gaze in her direction. They were family, and he hated to keep  
things  
from them, but his mother would give him what for if any rumors got started  
or anything happened to upset Eve. Ilse turned a red face toward the window  
for a moment, and then glanced back at Emily giving her a begrudging shrug  
of the shoulders.  
  
Emily's pride welled up within her. 'Alright you two. If that's how you want  
to play the game. I'll just find out some other way.' She thought to  
herself.  
It shouldn't be too hard with nearly half the class including the teacher  
being related to each other. But just how was she going to go about finding  
out. At that thought Emily too turned her face out the window, careful to  
avoid looking at either Ilse or Gussy Dan lest her anger be seen to be  
fading. Her mind was working overtime for the first time today devising a  
plan. More than anything she hated being left out on a juicy secret. Maybe  
there would even be a good story in all of it.  
  
Meanwhile--quite unbeknowst to Emily, her aunts Elizabeth and Laura are  
planning a Sunday buffet brunch, for which she'll soon be learning Ilse's  
and  
Gussy Dan's *big* deep dark secret. It seemed that everyone had an inkling  
of what was about to occur except Emily herself.  
  
As Laura has already approached her former home, she is humming a happy  
religious tune to herself. Hopping up the step to the back porch as she's  
accustomed to doing, she approaches the opened screendoor and gently raps on  
its frame above the handle. Inside, she sees Joe sitting there sipping  
coffee  
Elizabeth had prepared for him for lunch. "Good afternoon there, Mrs.  
Burnley!"  
as Joe stands to greet her.  
  
Smiling at that welcomed title, Joe addressed her by, she returns the  
greeting, "And a very good afternoon to you too, Mr. Samuels! Uh...where,  
may I ask, is my sister?"  
  
"She's upstairs with your cousin and the new arrivals. Why don't you go on  
up?" he answers, suggestively.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," said she smiling graciously at him. "I haven't  
visited them since their arrival." With that last statement, she began  
climbing the back stairs, calling--"Elizabeth!? Isabel!?"  
  
Stepping out the opened bedroom door to Isabel's and Francis' room, Isabel,  
finally freed from bedrest and able to properly care for her new children  
greets Laura with a huge smile and announces, "Why, look who's dropped by  
for a visit, Libby."  
  
"Who??" Asks the elder Murray sister, as she's drying little Lucy.  
  
Strolling up to the opened door, Laura says, "Why me, of course! How are  
you two ladies this afternoon, and how are my youngest little cousins??"  
  
"Laura! What a wonderful surprise to see you!?" exclaimed Elizabeth handing  
the baby to her mother. "We're usually expecting Eve, but we haven't seen  
hide nor hair of her today."  
  
"That's right!" added Isabel, with agreement. "Hope she's alright!? We're  
more than fine, Cuz, and so are my babies." Cradling Lucy in her arm she  
adeptly picked up Byron from his cradle with the other and brought her son  
over to the wash basin for his bath. Trusting Elizabeth completely she  
handed  
the boy to her. The elder Murray was in her glory helping Isabel with the  
babies. Long ago she had helped her mother care for both Laura and Juliet  
when they were newborns and considered herself very skilled at the practice.  
  
Isabel was happy for the help and gently bent down to kiss her son's tiny  
cheek before retiring to the rocking chair by the fire to feed Lucy. As she  
nestled her daughter against her she asked. "How is everyone at the Burnley  
household?"  
  
"We're fine too," smiled Laura eagerly assisting her sister with bathing her  
new cousin. "Allan got an unexpectant visit this morning from Gussy Dan. It  
seems as though Eve has been feeling under the weather recently."  
  
Both Isabel and Elizabeth looked at each other, up on learning the latest  
news about Eve, exclaimed--"Oh!?!" Isabel smiled to herself. 'Feeling  
sick in the morning, is she? Oh I remember it well.' She thought. She was  
fairly sure she knew what was wrong with Eve, and could not wait to  
congratulate the new parents-to-be.  
  
"Anyway," added Laura. "Due to her unexpectant illness, she won't be coming  
around here for a while."  
  
"Aaaah, that's too bad." remarked Isabel. "I hope it isn't too serious,  
whatever it is. We'll really miss her coming around to help us with the  
children. I truly have been lucky with all of this help that you've all  
given me." She said, as she smiled at her cousins.  
  
Knowing too well Eve's symtoms, Laura wanted sooo much to tell them, the  
real reason why Eve wouldn't be coming around, but knowing after  
today--Jimmy and his wife would eventually share the wonderful news with all  
of them. The three women looked at each other with suspicious grins. Each  
knowing what the news would be, but not wanting to jump to any conclusions.  
The happy couple should be the ones to bring up the subject. Elizabeth  
finished giving Byron his bath and handling the wriggling boy to Laura who  
happily cooed over the infant. It was perfect timing, Isabel was just  
laying  
Lucy into her cradle as her cousin brought her son over to her. The new  
mother smiled and laughed at her son who was full of energy today. Just as  
she had done with his sister, she brought him close to her to feed the  
child.  
  
Together, as they rocked by the warm fire, Lucy dozed close by watched  
vigilantly by her mother. The three seemed happy in a world of their own.  
The babies father would be home soon, and Isabel could not wait to tell him  
all the news of their day. She knew he would be anxious about it.  
Elizabeth and Laura slipped toward the door.....  
  
"We'll give you some time alone with your babies." Laura whispered to Isabel  
who smiled her grateful farewell as her cousins closed the door behind them.  
  
As they walked down the back stairway Elizabeth and Laura whispered to each  
other about the momentous events of the past few days, and wondered at what  
may be coming in the months ahead. "Laura dear, how would you like to help  
me with the planning for this Sunday's buffet brunch, to take place here at  
New Moon?"  
  
"What a marvelous idea, sis!?!" remarked Laura. We haven't had a true  
family gathering since the wedding....and when the babies were born. Why,  
of course--I would be too happy to help. I'll also drop by and see if  
Judith too, would like to join in our planning."  
  
"Wonderful!!!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Then it's more than settled. This  
Sunday, it is."  
  
By the time that the Murray sisters, reached the kitchen, Joe had already  
left to return to the barn.  
  
"I could ask Joe and Perry to also help us set up the tables, while we lay  
out the table cloths," as Elizabeth continued suggesting, to her sister.  
  
"Yes, we could take advantage of the last warm days of summer, and dine in  
the garden." Laura interrupted smiling.  
  
"What a fantastic idea. The fresh air and sunshine will do everyone good."  
Elizabeth agreed remembering how long Isabel had been confined to the house.  
  
"And you, I and the girls could do the cooking." Laura smiled. "I do hope  
Eve will be well enough by then to enjoy the day." She worried.  
  
"Oh, I don't think her sudden illness will last long." Elizabeth said,  
putting  
her arm around her sister. "I imagine by that time of the day, she'll be  
just  
fine." The two ladies looked at each other grinning, certain they could put  
a name to Eve's secret. They both felt that Sunday would be a grand day, in  
more ways than one.  
  
"I've been through the same thing Eve's experiencing now," said Laura. "In  
the morning, she'll only get sick at the sight of eggs frying in the skillet  
or lying on a plate. The rest of the time, she should feel alright. Yes,  
I don't see why she can't make it for the brunch, Libby--which will be in  
the afternoon."  
  
"Right sis," agreed Elizabeth, giggling. "Besides, your Allan will be here,  
should she again get ill. And what, I pray tell, have you experienced the  
same thing, Eve is now experiencing?"  
  
"That he will," replied Laura, also giggling. "Morningsickness, when I was  
expecting Ian's child. I was also thinking, that we could have Emily,  
Ilse, and Gussy Dan helping us as well. Let's see--what do you think we  
should assign them to do?"  
  
"Morningsickness!?!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Could Eve, by any chance, be in  
the family way, dear sis!?!"  
  
"Could be," replied Laura. "But we'll have to wait until Sunday to find out  
for sure."  
  
"Since you're the doctor's wife, Laura dear, you'll find out much sooner,  
won't you?" added Elizabeth, grinning inquisitvely at her sister.  
  
"Yes, I probably will." said Laura, nodding in complete agreement. She would  
be sure to make a full inquiry of her husband when she returned home.  
  
"Be sure to let me know what you find out." Elizabeth grinned and nudged her  
sister. The two dissolved into giddy laughter as the elder went to fetch the  
tea pot from the stove, and the younger two china cups.  
  
"Perhaps we should see if Isabel would like some tea." Laura wondered.  
  
"Oh, I don't think she cares a wit about tea or anything else right now  
except those two precious little ones of hers." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"You're right." Laura agreed her gaze turning toward the staircase. She  
knew  
that upstairs behind the closed door Isabel was enjoying more happiness than  
anyone could ever dream of, being alone with her babies. Now it appeared  
that  
Eve would know the same in a few months. It was a happiness that Laura had  
at one time thought she would have too, but that all been taken from her.  
She  
was happy for both of her cousins. She had tried over the past months to  
fill  
her mind with other things. Her new marriage and family, her sister's  
return,  
the changes at New Moon, Emily's growing had all been happy deversions.  
  
However, what Laura never told anyone was the way that sometimes at night,  
even with the love of her life, Allen, now sleeping soundly beside her, she  
would wake up crying longing for the baby that was taken from her.  
  
"I know it must have been hard for you the past few months..." Elizabeth  
stuggled to begin. "...watching Isabel's pregnancy, after you had lost your  
own child."  
  
Laura looked away for a moment. There had been no time for she and Elizabeth  
to talk about all that had happened to them both, and it now seemed awkward.  
"Yes, I suppose it has been." She whispered, trying to hold back a tear.  
  
"I've wondered how you are doing, and now with maybe Eve..." Elizabeth broke  
off.  
  
Laura gave a brave smile and tried to dispell her sister's worries although  
she knew it was no good. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm so happy for Isabel,  
she deserves all the happiness she has found, and Eve too..." Laura began.  
  
"But..." Elizabeth continued for her sister.  
  
Laura chuckled a bit to herself. Elizabeth always could read her mind.  
"But... I wanted my baby, too. " Laura finally broke, tears beginning to  
stream down her face.  
  
Elizabeth reached out and took her sister's hand. "Of course you did." She  
comforted her. "No matter who the father was, it was still yours, and you  
loved your baby very much. I know that." She said.  
  
"It was so stupid. Why did I run out into those woods? I should have found  
Jimmy and made him take me home." Laura sobbed. "I wish I could change it  
all. I do anything to change it."  
  
"I know." Elizabeth said sympathetically as she moved closer to Laura and  
put her arms around her. "But you can't blame yourself. Jimmy told me what  
happened. You were frightened. You thought you were saving your child."  
  
"But I didn't, did I?" Laura asked painfully. Her guilt more than she could  
stand.  
  
"You cannot blame yourself for what happened. The only people to blame are  
that slimy first husband of yours and that thing, that woman he kept."  
Elizabeth seethed, cursing them both silently in her mind. "Good ridence to  
them both, they'll never hurt you again." She said holding her sister close  
to her.  
  
"But my poor little one had nothing to do with that." Laura said, still  
trying to find reason for blame.  
  
"You're right, it didn't." Elizabeth comforted her. "What happened was  
horrible and tragic, and in a way you will never recover. But think of what  
you do have now. You are married to the man you truly love, who truly loves  
you. You have a new daughter, a beautiful home, and a family who loves you  
very much. One, I might add that is much larger than it used to be."  
Elizabeth said, laughing a bit in an attempt to get Laura to smile.  
  
It worked, Laura did smile even just a little. "I know, and I am so very  
grateful for my blessings." She said.  
  
"Listen to me." Elizabeth began. "You will have that chance again. I just  
know it."  
  
"How can you be sure? I'm getting older, and ..." Laura countered.  
  
"I just have a feeling, and you know my feelings are never wrong." Elizabeth  
interrupted."And as for your age, you're still younger than Isabel, and look  
what she just did."  
  
Laura smiled grateful for her sister's encouragement. "What did I do without  
you here?" She asked.  
  
"You became a strong, self sufficient woman." Elizabeth said proudly,  
fighting back a tear of her own. "One who was ready to take on the world  
rather raise her child with a tyrant. One who realized where her happiness  
lay, and went out and got it. You have treasures in store for you that you  
can't even imagine yet. Of that I am certain."  
  
"I'm still so glad you came back to us." Laura hugged Elizabeth.  
  
"Me too." Elizabeth grinned, and sniffed the sobs back into her throat.  
"Now, shall we start planning Sunday's brunch, or are we going to blubber  
all  
day?" She laughed.  
  
Laura began to laugh too, maybe for the first time in a long time she  
thought to herself. "Alright...What should we serve?"  
  
The two women spent the remaining part of the afternoon discussing the  
preparations for the gathering on Sunday, each realizing how good it was to  
have the other back. It seemed that not only had the Murray family grown  
larger in the past months, it had also grown stronger.....  
  
Hearing the voices of Francis and the children; Ilse, Gussy Dan, Teddy Kent,  
and Perry.....and a lagging behind quiet Emily, still puzzled as why her two  
cousins wouldn't share their secret with her. Elizabeth and Laura turned  
to glance out the window in their direction, then back at each other....when  
they saw the lagging Emily suddenly break into a run....a run for the porch,  
without so much as a "See ya' tomorrow!" coming out of her mouth. Then she  
threw open the screendoor, ran past them and up the back stairs.  
  
Since Teddy had to leave for home, he said--"I'll see ya' all tomorrow.  
OK!?"  
  
"OK, Teddy!!!" replied the three children, and Francis.  
  
As Francis, and the rest of the children entered the door, Elizabeth, first  
to speak--"Good to see you all back this evening. What, may I ask, is  
wrong with Emily?"  
  
"I'm really not sure. She's was acting awfully strange at school." Francis  
replied, his mind only partly on the conversation as he knodded an absent  
minded greeting to the ladies and headed quickly to climb the stairs to  
where  
he knew Isabel and the twins would be waiting for him. He could not wait to  
see them, it felt like he had been away from them for a lifetime.  
  
Elizabeth and Laura smiled at each other over the new father's anxiety, and  
then turned their attentions to the children who were searching for an after  
school snack. "Well, how about all of you?" Laura inquired seriously.  
  
Ilse, Gussy Dan, and Perry replied all at once, "We don't know."  
  
"Well, something must be wrong, or she wouldn't behave this way," replied a  
worried Elizabeth.  
  
"Perhaps she's mad because we couldn't share our secret with her." Gussy Dan  
said. "How can we tell her, when even we don't even know ourselves!?"  
  
Then both Elizabeth and Laura looked knowingly at each other, certain as to  
what their niece's problem was, "I see." said the elder Murray sister.  
"Well, children, I guess that you two aren't really to blame here."  
  
"I did, however, tell Ilse and Gussy Dan to keep whatever it is that's  
ailing Eve, to themselves, Libby," said Laura. "So I'm to blame for this.  
If you all excuse me, I'll go up to have a little talk with Emily. I don't  
want any of our children to be unhappy."  
  
"Why, of course, Laura." replied Elizabeth.  
  
And with that, Laura scurried up the stairs, down the hall to Emily's room,  
for which she rapped on her niece's door. "Emily? It's your Aunt Laura.  
May I come in please? There's something I would to talk to you about!"  
  
Hearing her sobbing niece say, "Yeah, you can come in, Aunt Laura."  
  
As Laura entered the door and closing it behind her, she went over and sat  
down on the bed beside Emily. "There now darling," said Laura. "I didn't  
mean to hurt you, dear."  
  
"What do ya' mean--hurt me?" asked Emily. "You didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes, I did." replied Laura. "When Gussy Dan came to our house this  
morning, to tell Allan that his sister needs to see him, because she was  
feeling quite under-the-weather this morning....I specifically asked them  
not to say anything about Eve to anyone. In doing so, I inadvertantly hurt  
you."  
  
Sitting up on her bed, Emily then asked, "Then their secret has somethin' to  
do with Eve?"  
  
"Yes, dear, it does." replied Laura.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She is alright, isn't she?" asked a now getting  
concerned Emily.  
  
"Oh she's alright, Emily dear, " said Laura, reassuringly. "I wish that I  
could tell all of you children, but under the circumstances--it's entirely  
up to both Eve and Jimmy to share their wonderful news with the rest of us."  
  
As if a lightbulb suddenly lit-up in her head, a great big smile lit up  
Emily's face, "Ooooh, I see--now!" Giving her aunt a knowing loving  
embrace, "I feel sooo much better!"  
  
Returning the loving hug with her niece, she asked "Then you'll come with me  
back downstairs now?"  
  
"I sure will, Aunt Laura!!" replied Emily happily. To herself, she knew  
she knows something that not even Ilse or Gussy Dan yet knew abour his  
sister....  
____________________  
  
  
What with the changing color of the of the leaves of the trees to a reddish  
hue, contrasting against a beautiful clear blue sky, in the rather cool  
early Sunday afternoon following church; the Murrays, Carpenters, Burnleys,  
and the Kinches in their Sunday best, began gathering on the New Moon Farm.  
  
The children, dressed in their Sunday finest, were running about to and from  
the set-up tables; blanketing them with tablecloths, napkins, silverware,  
and such....helping to ready for the buffet brunch. The men too, are  
gradually helping by bringing out different cooked dishes made the night  
before by their prospective cooks; Elizabeth, Judith, Laura, Eve and Isabel.  
  
Isabel, still not quite ready to venture out in public had stayed at home  
with the babies this morning, who at only a week old were also not ready to  
make their debut quite yet. Francis, never one for church had also behind  
with his wife and children. He helped Isabel make some of the last minute  
preparations for the gathering, but mostly the two of them spent the morning  
fawning over their newborn son and daughter. Malcolm, the proud new  
grandfather, had accompanied the family to church as much to brag about the  
twins as to give thanks for their safe delivery into the world, and for  
their  
health as well as that of his daughter. Isabel knew that if her father was  
to be believed the whole town would think her children had been born already  
able to talk, walk, and recite scottish poetry. She didn't mind his  
exaggeration, she was happy in his pride over the babies, and the new  
strength of their relationship. She did wonder, however, where on earth he  
had kept himself the past week. She had thought she would have to  
practically  
drive him away in order to spend any time with her babies. However, he had  
been strangely absent from the goings on at New Moon. She thought perhaps  
he did want to give her time with the twins, or maybe he was spending the  
days  
spreading tall tales about her children's talents all over town. She laughed  
to herself at the image of it. Then of course there was his growing  
fondness  
for Judith. Isabel smiled to herself again thinking of the way she had  
noticed  
his eye wonder in Mrs. Kinch's direction from time to time. Perhaps he had  
made a nusance of himself over at the collie farm all week under the  
pretence  
of talking over business with Jimmy. She would have to be sure to ask Eve  
about that.  
  
Emily strode around all morning wanting to burst with the news she  
suspected.  
She was pretty sure that Ilse already knew from overhearing her father's  
conversations with Laura, and Gussy Dan suspected something was up, but  
didn't quite know just what. Perry was happily oblivious as he gladly  
helped  
Joe bring the twins' bassinettes from upstairs and set them in the warm  
sunshine. Emily wanted to yell,'we'll be needing three of those soon,'but  
she  
bit her tongue. Even if everyone knew, she was happy that she also knew only  
Aunt Laura was aware of her secret.  
  
"You're positively clucking this morning." A voice disturbed Emily's  
thoughts. It was Aunt Elizabeth. It was then that she realized she had been  
staring at everyone with a strange selfsatisfied grin on her face.  
  
"Huh, what." Emily asked.  
  
"You look like you're just dying to tell some secret." Elizabeth pried a  
little more.  
  
"Who, me. No I don't have a secret. What secret? Wouldn't know anyone who  
would have a secret." Emily tried desperately to cover, unaware that  
Elizabeth was aware of the news and that Emily knew.  
  
"Well, whatever you're thinking about, save it for later and help us bring  
the food out." Elizabeth instructed."Your cousin Isabel's done quite enough  
work for today and she could use some help. Eve could use a hand too."  
Elizabeth said, trying not to give any information away.  
  
"You're absolutely right. We can't have an ex..." Emily stopped herself  
under Elizabeth's prying gaze. "Exxxxtra nice pair of ladies like those  
exxxxhausting themselves." She finsihed hoping her cover had worked. She  
didn't wait around to find out, but hurried to the house to see what she  
could do.  
  
Elizabeth was glad that Emily left when she did. It was just then that Joe  
came up beside her. "Looks like it's gonna be a right nice day." He said.  
"Maybe the last of the year."  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth agreed, unable to meet his eyes. Ever since the night in  
the  
barn, and the moment in the kitchen when they had almost kissed each other  
she had been strangely uncomfortable around him. They had not had much  
chance to explore their feelings further with all that had been going on,  
and  
they now seemed further apart than ever. The only thing in the world she  
wanted was for him to take her in his arms and kiss her, but she now feared  
that would never happen.  
  
Joe, sensed Elizabeth uneasiness and hoped she could not detect his. It was  
all he could do not take her in his arms right then and there, but he knew  
that if he did he would lose her forever. No, he needed to be patient and  
tactful, a skill he feared he did not possess.  
  
"Well, everyone'll be wantin' to eat pritty soon. I'd best get back to  
fixin'  
up the chairs." Joe said hoping for a nod, a smile anything to keep him from  
losing hope.  
  
"Oh...yes." Was all Elizabeth could whisper as Joe turned to leave. Her gaze  
never straying from the ocean, her mind following him.  
  
Inside the kitchen Isabel was busy tending to the babies who were restless  
in their cradles which had been set by the warm fire. Isabel insisted that  
the  
twins always be near her even if their beds had to be moved throughout the  
house ten times a day. Laura was standing over the table spooning the last  
bits of a fruit salad into a large bowl. "I'll take that." Eve said offering  
to help. She had felt surprisingly well today, and was eager to show she  
could still be helpful around the house. Emily came through the door just as  
Eve was starting to pick up the heavy bowl.  
  
"No, Stop!" Emily yelled, startling everyone in the kitchen. Lucy began to  
cry.  
  
"Oh, Emily look what you've done." Laura chastized her.  
  
"I'm sorry Cousin Isabel." Emily said turning a worried eye in the direction  
of the cradles.  
  
Isabel picked up Lucy and cradled the baby against her. The crying stopped  
almost immediately."It's alright dear." She said knowing why the girl had  
called out."She's just fine, see." Isabel rocked the little girl a bit, and  
it became obvious that the child's distress had been very temporary.  
  
"Good." Emily said relieved and then turned her attentions back to Eve.  
"Please let me take that outside." She said. Eve thought that perhaps the  
child was right and happily obliged. She remined herself that she was going  
to have to learn to be more careful.  
  
A little while later after all the food had been set out everyone was ready  
to enjoy the feast. The family sat around the table which promised to cave  
in from all the food. Elizabeth sat at one end of the table, under that  
large old trees in the front yard, Malcolm at the other end. The children  
were lined up along one side of the table eyeing the food hungrily. Laura  
and Allen talked quietly smiling to themselves beside Elizabeth, with Judith  
seated next to them. Isabel and Francis were seated to Malcolm's side. The  
babies were wrapped snuggly against the early autumn chill. The little  
twosome were finally sleeping soundly in their basinettes which had been set  
beside their mother. Isabel was watching them protectively, vigilent to  
every sigh and twitch. She feared they would become too cold out in the air  
and had placed a sheer lenghth of fabric over each bassinette that shielded  
them from the breeze, while allowing their parents a view of the dozing  
babies. The hoods of their bassinettes shaded their little bodies as the  
beds warmed in the late morning sun. Isabel herself was wearing a warm  
shawl while the other ladies had remained in summer dress. This was  
precaution  
insisted upon by her husband. He did not want to see her become ill by  
catching a cold since she was still weak from giving birth. Everyone was  
amazed at how Duke, the collie Malcolm had chosen for his grandchildren now  
having grown quite a bit, sat protectively by his young charges as if he  
already knew what his job was.  
  
Everyone sat trying not to notice the way Jimmy and Eve were lovingly  
whispering to each other. They had seen how protective he had become of her  
that morning. He would hardly let her do anything. Now as the moment grew  
closer for their big announcements they each felt almost apprehensive, as if  
unsure of how the family would take the news. They did not realize that  
most of the family already suspected and was bursting to congratulate them.  
  
It was Isabel who tentatively broached the subject of an announcement.  
"Everyone." She began taking Francis's hand. "We have something we would  
like to share with all of you!!!"  
  
Emily looked at them with shock, her young mind traveling at light spead.  
'What, she can't be having another baby too, not this fast.' She thought to  
herself, unable to think of any other announcement than the one she hoped  
Eve and Jimmy would make.  
  
The family turned toward Isabel, Jimmy and Eve actually a little relieved  
that they would have a few more moments to gather their thoughts .  
  
"Well....," Isabel began forcing a worried smile that didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"What is it dear? Is everything alright?" Laura asked concerned.  
  
"Everything's fine, thank you." Isabel smiled uncomfortably. "It's just  
that,  
we. That is, Francis and I...well." It was obvious she was struggling with  
news she was not sure of how the family would take.  
  
Francis seeing his wife's uncertaintly hoped he could use his gift for words  
to help her with their news. "Well, we have some news and we hope that all  
of you will understand the reasons behind our decision."  
  
Isabel gave him a loving and thankful look, he was always quick to put  
himself infront of anything that caused her worry. She gave his hand a  
reassuring squeeze and continued. "We have come to a decision about whom  
the babies' Godparents will be." She said.  
  
"Oh, who?" Laura and Elizabeth both said at once.  
  
"Well, before we tell you, we want you to know how special and dear all of  
you are to us. You helped us when it looked as though all was lost. If not  
for we wouldn't be together, and the babies wouldn't even be here." Isabel  
went silent for a moment at that horrible thought tears coming to her eyes  
remembering the day she almost lost the twins, while Francis put his arm  
around her.  
  
Isabel recovered her thought and composure. "We don't want you to think that  
we wouldn't be happy for any of you to raise our children if something,  
Heaven forbid, should happen to us. It's just that we also owe two other  
people a huge debt of thanks, and they are also so dear to us. We want the  
children to be close to the other side of their family as well, and for that  
reason...we are going to ask John and Sarah to be the twins' Godparents."  
Having said that Isabel bit her lip and waited for the disappointed looks  
and veiled hurt, but they did not come.  
  
"Of course we understand." Laura smiled. "I for one think it's a wonderful  
idea. But I truly hope unecessary." She added quickly.  
  
"I agree. I'm sure they will be thrilled." Elizabeth said, while Jimmy and  
Eve nodded their agreement.  
  
Isabel turned apprehensively to Malcolm. "Father?" She said, waiting for his  
reaction.  
  
Malcolm sat quietly for a moment. His silence was being misinterpretted as  
anger. Isabel prepared for a tirade about outsiders raising Murray children.  
Instead, Malcolm turned to her his eyes filled with tears at the thought of  
anything ever happenning to her, all he could manage to say as he reached  
over to kiss her cheek was, "I approve." The family registered its relief  
and approval in congratulations and well wishes to the couple and their  
little blessings.  
  
Then Jimmy stood up, adding "And while we're on the subject of  
announcements." As he looked around at all the anxious faces of his and  
his Eve's relatives, a huge smile began gracing his handsome face and his  
blue eyes to sparkle, "Eve and I have a very special surprise that we want  
to share with all of you!!! Our big surprise is....we just found out early  
this week that we're going to soon become parents ourselves!!!"  
  
Emily jumped up from her seat. "I knew it, I just knew it." She shouted  
happily running around the table to to hug her two cousins.  
  
Eve smiled widely as she returned the girls embrace. "How did you know?" She  
asked innocently.  
  
"Uh, Oh. I just saw how happy you both were and I was hoping..." Emily  
trailed off not wanting to let her know that half the family was suspecting  
the same thing.  
  
"What wonderful new." Elizabeth exclaimed as most of the family rose to  
their  
feet to congratulate the couple. The men pumped Jimmy's hand and slapped him  
on the back as the ladies cheerfully hugged and kissed both him and Eve. She  
radiantly returned their joy.  
  
"I'm sure I'll have lots of questions to ask you." Eve smiled at Isabel as  
the two laughed together.  
  
"Ask my anything at all." Isabel smiled. "I just so happy for both of you.  
Now I understand why you've been so taken with my wee ones.  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind." Eve said.  
  
"My goodness no. Come over anytime. It'll be good practice for you, and you  
should bring Jimmy along for a few lessons." She grinned whispering slyly.  
Eve found that comment wholly amusing and the ladies dissolved in laughter.  
  
As the early afternoon wore on, the Murray's enjoyed themselves over the  
food  
and conversation and hopes for the future. The front lawn of New Moon was  
filled with happy laughter, children playing, loving couples, and good  
friends. Emily stood watching it all. How different everything seemed now  
from when she first arrived as a little girl. She thought of how frightened  
she had felt, and so alone. She thought of everything they had been through  
over the recent years. Finally, they were a family, all of them. They were  
home and they were happy. She prayed it would always be that way.  



	24. Malcolm's Surprise

Emily's Chronicles: Part 24 "Malcolm's Surprise" (PG)  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.   
  
  
The warmth of Indian Summer had settled in across Prince Edward Island, and  
found it's way through the open window of the small bedroom at New Moon that  
Isabel and Francis now shared with their two tiny infants. The babies had  
awakened early, but Isabel and Francis had been up even earlier, just to  
watch them sleep. They had within the span of two weeks begun this habit of  
spending the early mornings together as a family. They had found it nearly  
the only time when they could be along together what with the whole family  
eager to visit and help with the twins. Of course they didn't mind  
everone's excitement and care, but it was nice to spend a few moments together before  
the day's rush would begin.  
  
Today the couple sat on their bed, Isabel feeding Byron who had awakened  
fussy but who had settled at his mother's touch, and Francis holding Lucy  
who was clinging to the last remanents of her sleep.  
  
Isabel sighed as she looked at her little family. "I wish the furniture  
would arrive from Scotland, so we can all have our own little home. I haven't even  
seen the cottage in months."  
  
"I'm sure it's still there." Francis smiled at her. He had been checking in  
at their future home regulary, but lately had much more important things to  
tend to.  
  
"I'm just eager." Isabel laughed at her impatience.  
  
"I know. So am I." Her husband smiled reaching over to touch her face. "I'm  
sure it won't be much longer."  
  
"That's alright. I have everything I need right here," Isabel said  
reconsidering, and kissed her husband.  
  
They spent their time together quietly in love, dreaming of a full future  
and happy days. With both babies fed, bathed, and dressed they made their way to  
bedroom door. Isabel had promised that she and the children would see  
Francis off to work everyday, and she had kept her word. They would do so for many  
years in the future. As they openned the door they noticed a small envelope  
laying of the floor in the hallway. Francis bent down, and picked up the  
curious note. He showed it to Isabel whose arms were full with the twins.  
Their names were on it.  
  
"That's father's handwriting." Isabel looked curiously at Francis.  
He opened the sealed letter and they read together...  
  
' Come to your cottage at four o'clock this afternoon, bring the babies. You  
will be pleasantly surprised.' There was no signature. Isabel and Francis'  
quizical looks grew even more confused after reading the cryptic message.  
  
"What on Earth is he up to." Isabel murmured.  
  
"Well." Francis said. "Whatever it is we'll find out at four o'clock."  
_______________  
  
  
Elizabeth stumbled over to the washstand rubbing her tired eyes. One of the  
babies had filled the house with cranky sobs earlier that morning disturbing  
everyone from their slumber. She was not angry at the intrustion, instead she  
thought how she would miss it when they were gone. Surely the furniture that  
Isabel was waiting for must be well on it's way. She was certain her cousin  
and her family would moving to their new home soon. Even though they would  
be just down the road she would be sorry to see them leave.  
  
Rubbing a few splashes of water on her face she looked into the mirror,  
displeased with the image that greated her. "You'd better go to the general  
store for some face cream today, Elizabeth." She grimaced to herself.  
"You're beginning to look your age."  
  
She finished her morning routine, and walked toward her door. Emily would be  
down for breakfast soon, and she was running late already. Near the door she  
noticed a small envelope which had been slid across the floor. Openning it  
in confusion she read...  
  
'Come to the cottage at four o'clock this afternoon. You will be pleasantly  
surprised.'  
  
Elizabeth looked a little disgusted as she slid the note into her pocket.  
"Doesn't this family ever get enough of notes?" She muttered to herself as  
she entered the hallway. 'I thought I spoke to Emily about these little  
secrets.' She thought. She didn't notice that Malcolm's door was open, and  
he was nowhere in sight.  
_______________________  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this young lady?" Elizabeth confronted a groggy  
Emily before she could even step into the kitchen. Elizabeth held the letter  
up to her nose.  
  
"I don't know, Aunt Elizabeth." Emily said confused. "I got one too."  
  
"You did?" Elizabeth asked confounded.  
  
Before Emily could answer Perry and Joe walked through the door. "The  
strangest thing just happened out in the barn." Perry laughed, as Joe held  
up an identical envelope.  
  
"You too?" Elizabeth and Emily asked.  
___________________________________  
  
  
Laura and Allen were spending a few moments together during the morning  
hours themselves. Ilse had not yet come down for breakfast, and the first  
of Allen's patients would not be there for several minutes. He walked over to  
her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she was filling a pitcher  
to water the few pots of Mums she had stationed around the back porch. She  
thrilled with laughter. Lately she had felt as giddy as a school girl. The  
funny thing was she couldn't remember giggly the way she did now when she  
was a school girl.  
  
"Let me help you with that." He said.  
  
"I'd never refuse an offer from a handsome gentleman." She laughed.  
Together they walked to the back door and upon openning it found a small  
envelope laying on the porch floor.  
  
"What is this?" Allen wondered, retrieving the mysterious note. As he  
opened it, they read it together...  
  
'Come to the cottage at four o'clock this afternoon. You will be pleasantly  
surprised.'  
  
"That's Uncle Malcolm's handwriting." Laura reported.  
  
"Looks like the ole' fellow has something up his sleeve." Her husband laughed.  
  
"I wonder if Isabel knows about this?" Laura said.  
  
"I wonder if it's about Isabel?" Allen smiled.  
  
They both laughed as they agreed they just had to go to see what the mystery  
was.  
___________________________  
  
  
As Eve, still in her nightgown and bathrobe, and Jimmy descend the steps,  
they smell the coffee Judith has already made for her family. Reaching the  
bottom step, they see Gussy Dan sitting at the table studying his McGuffey  
Reader Speller. Princess and Laddie lying down in the corner by the window.  
On the table, they see a letter with their names on it. Picking up the  
letter, Jimmy recognizes Malcolm's handwriting, opens it and reads outloud its  
contents--" 'Come to the cottage at four o'clock this afternnon. You will  
be pleasantly surprised.' "  
  
"Gussy Dan?" asked Eve, "When did Malcolm leave this note?"  
  
"I don't know, Eve," he replied, "I found it on the table when I came down  
earlier. Aren't you wondering where Mum is?"  
  
Eve and Jimmy looked first at each other, and then back to their brother,  
"You mean to tell us that she's gone too!?"  
  
Gussy Dan nodding his head.  
  
"OK, little brother, where is she?" asks Eve.  
  
"She must've left much earlier this morning," remarked Gussy Dan. "Because  
she was gone before I come down stairs."  
  
"Could be," suggests Jimmy. "That she's with Malcolm. They have,  
afterall, took a strong liking to each other."  
  
Pouring cups of coffee for her husband and for herself, and as Eve sets  
Jimmy's before him adds, "Of course, that's where she's at....with  
Malcolm, at the Carpenter Cottage."  
  
"Now that we've settled Mum's true whereabouts," agrees Jimmy, as he puts on  
his jacket and lovingly kisses his wife on her cheek, "I think that I had  
better go out and feed the animals, and turn Chief Joseph out into the  
pasture. Come on Princess and Laddie!!! You two have to come with me, so  
you won't be under foot when Eve fixes breakfast for Gussy Dan. Honey, you  
don't have to fix either one of us the "E" word. OK!?! I'll see you two  
in a little while. I know I'll be pretty hungry!"  
  
Laughing at her husband's last remark, Eve replies--"I won't, but they are  
needed in hot cakes. Breakfast will be ready by the time you return,  
darling." Then to her brother she asks, "How does hot cakes sound to you,  
little brother?"  
  
"They sound good to me, sis." laughs Gussy Dan, too, as he gets up to help  
his now pregnant sister with the preparing for their breakfast. "By the  
time Jimmy comes back, I'll be gettin' ready to leave for school."  
_______________________________  
  
  
Emily spent the major part of the day fidgetting nervously waiting for  
school day to be over. The hours seemed interminable. Each time she looked at the  
large clock with the word Regulator emblazoned across it's pendulum window  
that hung on the wall, it's hands seemed to be stuck. Even lunch and recess  
passed with unusual lethargy. She was not the only one having trouble  
keeping her mind in the present. Ilse had read the strange letter her  
parents had received, and had arrived at school with a thousand of questions for  
Emily who could only profess to being as much in the dark as she. Gussy Dan and  
Perry also ambushed her the first thing, sure that she of all people would  
hold the answer to the mystery. However, Emily could offer them no answers  
either. Whatever Malcolm was up to, he had kept his secret hidden well.  
  
'This doesn't make any sense.' Emily thought to herself, blocking out the  
day's math lesson as the afternoon wore on. 'Uncle Malcolm usually tells me  
everything. I hope everything is alright, and why would he want everyone to  
meet at the cottage. This is so strange.'  
  
"Maybe he's going back to Scotland." Ilse offered leaning across the aisle.  
  
"What? Oh, no I hadn't thought of that. Maybe since Cousin Isabel is married  
now, and the babies are safe and healthy, he thinks he's not needed." Emily  
gasped.  
  
"Maybe he thinks he'd be intruding at the cottage. It is their home, after  
all." Ilse nodded knowingly at Isabel's husband who stood in front of the  
class more interested in what the evening could hold than anything in his  
books that day. "You know," Ilse continued. "Four's company, five's a  
crowd."  
  
"Oh, Ilse how horrible. He feels like he's not needed." Emily moaned. "We  
have to make him stay." She turned her worried face out of the window and  
tried to think of anything that would make her uncle stay, already certain  
he was planning to leave.  
  
Finally the school day was at an end. Francis, Emily, Ilse, Perry, and Gussy  
Dan stood impatiently at the door watching the other students empty out of  
the school house. Even a confused Teddy reluctantly left Emily standing in  
the doorway. She had promised to tell him everything, but did not feel like  
divulging too much family information was a good idea, even as she thought  
to herself that he may someday be family. He had made her promise to let him  
walk her home the next day. Whatever was going to happen this afternoon he  
wanted to make sure she was alright, and he wanted to be there for her.  
  
"Well I suppose your children will be heading straight over to the cottage."  
Francis smiled at them.  
  
"Yeah, we are." They all answered.  
  
"We'll be right over, as soon as everyone is ready." Francis assured them.  
He was sure that Isabel would already have the twins bundled up and would be  
waiting for his arrival. He was also sure that she had worried about her  
father most of the day and would be relieved to find out what the big secret  
was, whatever it was. He did not, however, like the idea of dragging the  
babies, and Isabel for that matter, all over the countryside in the chilly  
Autumn air which was growing colder everyday. He was certain, though, that  
Malcolm would be foresightful enough to at least have a warm fire built in  
the fireplace. This afternoon would certainly prove to be full of  
surprises.  
____________________________________  
  
  
Francis was right, Isabel nearly knocked him over as he came through the  
door. Already in her coat her arms were filled with two overstuffed bundled  
that surely held the babies somewhere within the blankets and coats.  
"Come on, let's go!" Isabel urged giving her husband an unusually quick  
kiss. "Father will be waiting. Oh, I hope he's not mad."  
  
"Calm down. We'll be right on time." Francis said to Isabel relieving her of  
the bundle in her left arm. Fishing through the frills and covers he found  
that it held his son. " Are you sure the babies will be warm enough?" He  
said hiding a smile.  
  
"What?" Isabel faced questioned him for a moment, and then dissolved in  
laughter. "Oh, I guess I did go a little overboard on the wrapping, didn't  
I?" She smiled. "They've just never been out in such chilly weather. Even the  
brunch was on the warm side. I just don't want anything to happen to them."  
  
"Of course not, Darling." He reassured her, kissing her gloved hand. "You  
did exactly what any new mother would have done. I'm glad you did, it is getting  
colder out there." He continued to marvel everyday at the skills that seemed  
to be ingrained in her when it came to caring for the babies. He still  
considered himselff clumsy and awkward with them. She however, seemed to  
automatically know everything.  
  
"Well we'd better get going, everyone else is already gone." Isabel said  
ushering Francis out of the door.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I'm going." He laughed, and she playfully nudged his arm.  
  
Joe had already harnessed a horse and buggy for the family, and had left it  
tied infront on the house. Elizabeth had layed two small baskets perfect for  
the twins on the front seat inbetween where their parents would sit.  
  
"Oh, what could father be up to." Isabel wondered aloud as she and Francis  
climbed into the buggy and layed the babies in their makeshift cradles. Her  
old aprehension was returning to her where her father was concerned, and  
Francis could tell her nerves were a bit frazzled. He wanted to comfort her,  
even if he was not quite sure himself.  
  
"Your father loves you, and the babies." He said. "You two have grown so much  
closer over the past months. Whatever it is I'm sure he's thinking of your  
best interests." He smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Isabel asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"For one thing, you'd never learn how to bundle up a baby." He laughed.  
  
She too forgot her nerves and threw her head back in laughter. Whatever the  
afternoon held, she could face it. She could face anyting with such a  
wonderful man by her side, finally.  
________________________  
  
  
Already dressed and ready to go, Eve, was wrote a last minute note to Gussy  
Dan, if he was coming home before heading out to the Carpenter Cottage, she  
told him to go ahead and come on over. Since they lived closer to the  
cottage than their other family members, she and Jimmy very easily walked  
over. The brisk walk did themselves good, what with their two dogs;  
Princess and Laddie up ahead of them.  
  
As they approached the all too familiar property, they could hear excited  
familiar voices....voices of the children; Elizabeth, Joe, Laura, Allen,  
Judith,and Malcolm.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" exclaimed Emily. "Here come Cousins Eve and Jimmy!"  
  
Then they all looked in the direction of their Murray cousins approaching  
them, with Emily running to them with her arms held wide open to them, "Hi  
there, Eve and Jimmy!" as she hugged them both.  
  
With Ilse following close behind Emily to also hug her cousins, she  
asks--"How's the new mother doing?"  
  
"Yeah," agrees Emily, "How are ya' doing, Eve?"  
  
"Why girls," laughs Eve, "I'm doing just fine."  
  
"Do ya' feel anything yet?" asks Ilse.  
  
"No, not just yet." replies Eve, "But when I do, you girls will be one of  
the first to know...that I promise."  
  
With that, as Jimmy is chuckling to himself, he adds--"But I'll be the first  
to know. Right, honey!?!"  
  
Gazing lovingly at her husband, she lovingly takes his left arm and rests  
her chin on his left shoulder, replying in a coo, "You know you will,  
darlin'." As they all then start walking towards the cottage, with Emily  
and Ilse sandwiching Eve and Jimmy between them.  
  
Just then, everyone hears another buggy approaching.....  
_________________  
  
  
As they approached the gate of their little cottage in the woods Isabel and  
Francis were amazed to find not only the beaming faces of the entire family  
to greet them, but also those of John and Sarah who stood behind Malcolm as  
he came over to the buggy to secure the horse.  
  
Isabel looked around in disbelief. Although it was only late afternoon it  
was clear that a soft light glowed from all the windows of the cottage. A  
porch swing that Isabel recognized from John and Sarah's house hung full of  
children on the porch Duke sitting at their feet, and a huge yellow ribbon  
had been tied between the railings that formed the entrance to the  
structure.  
  
"Father, what have you done?" Isabel laughed, a little in shock.  
  
"Only what I could, lass." Malcolm grinned. "I had help with the rest." He  
said smiling at Judith as he tied the horse to the hitcing post.  
  
Malcolm then came quickly over and helped his daughter out of the wagon, as  
Francis gently handed each of the babies to her, eager to show off his new  
family to his brother and sister-in-law. Sarah wasted no time in greeting  
the additions to the Carpenter family.  
  
"Oh, let me see them!" She gushed rushing over to Isabel who proudly held  
them up for their aunt and uncle to see. "Oh, the precious little things."  
Sarah decreed, holding their tiny hands. The babies did not protest these  
new strangers' attentions.  
  
"Who's who?" John laughed,playing with their fingers.  
  
"This is Lucy..." Isabel said proudly nodding to the little bundle in her  
right arm who was now squeezing John's thumb with all the strength expected  
of a Murray. "... and this is Byron." She cooed over the baby yawning in her  
left arm, as Francis came around the buggy to join her, his brother  
immediately embraced him warmly.  
  
"This is quite a little family you've got here." John smiled.  
  
"Well, Isabel did all the work." Francis laughed at his wife.  
  
"Oh, stop." Isabel blushed.  
  
"Truly, dear. How are you?" Sarah asked Isabel with concern. "We were so  
frightened when we got Francis's letter a few months ago about...your  
complications."  
  
"I've never been better, or happier." Isabel smiled at her husband, who had  
put his arms around her.  
  
"You look fabulous." Sarah reported truly amazed that Isabel was even up and  
about so soon.  
  
"I still look pregnant." Isabel laughed, staring down at the maternity smock  
she was still forced to wear, having not yet regained her figure after only  
two weeks.  
  
"I don't mean that. I mean you look healthy, and happy, and content." Sarah  
laughed.  
  
"I am." Isabel smiled down at her twins, and then up at her husband.  
  
Malcolm who had been proudly standing by interrupted, eager to share the  
rest of his surprise. "Well, come on, are ya gonna stand here yammerin' all  
night, or are ya gonna get my grandchildren inside where it's warm?" He smiled. He  
could see that Isabel had wrapped the little ones more than sufficiently and  
they were in more danger of sweltering than freezing.  
  
Malcolm motioned Isabel and Francis to go first as he, John, and Sarah  
followed. They were greeted by the others as they made their way to the  
porch. Once there they found themselves stopped by the ribbon that blocked  
the entrance. Eve and Laura stepped forward, as if planned, and motioned  
for Isabel let them hold the babies for a moment. She reluctantly gave them  
over to her cousins for safe keeping. It was then that Malcolm spoke up,  
"Everyone!! It is fitting that today this family begin their live in their new home  
surrounded by the loved ones who helped them get to where they are now."  
  
He turned to Isabel and his eyes began to fill with tears. "It is my hope  
that you and the ones you love know only happiness here. That darkness and  
despair stay far from this door, and that you all live in joy and love for  
the rest of you lives." He wrapped his arms around and held her for a few  
moment, finally kissing her cheek as he let go. Although she was overcome by  
the words her father spoke to her, Isabel was still confused as to what all  
of this meant. Malcolm then took Francis's hand and shaking it said. "You  
have been given a great responsibility. I know you will always love them and  
protect them."  
  
"I certainly will, with my life." His son-in-law vowed.  
  
Malcolm then took Isabel and Francis by the hands and wrapped their fingers  
around a pair of scissors, guiding them to the ribbon as the family looked  
on. "Now, open up your new house so we can all go inside." With huge smiles  
the couple cut the ribbon dedicating their home. Laughter and cheers rang  
through the air.  
  
The family followed the couple to the front door of their new home. Francis  
held Isabel close to him, her arms full as Laura and Eve had placed the  
twins safely back in their mother's arms. Reaching the door they turned back  
as if to ask if it was alright. "Go on." Everyone urged, happily impatient.  
  
The door knob turned and Isabel was the first to step inside. Her eyes grew  
big, and an amazed gasp escaped her throat as she realized that the little  
house had already been filled with all of the furniture Malcolm had sent for  
from Scotland. These were the things that had graced their home in the old  
country, her mother's things, now her's. Each piece had been lovingly  
placed around the house in exactly the way she would have done.  
"Now we can change things around, if it doesn't suite." Malcolm said. He  
helped Isabel off with her coat as she handed the babies to their father.  
  
Isabel looked at him in disbelief at how well he truly knew her. "Oh,no."  
She began to cry. "It's all perfect."  
  
The huge dining table she had played under as a child owned the room, and  
would be a wonderful place to share happy times with ever increasing family.  
The matching china cabinet was stocked with familiar heirlooms. "Mother's  
china..." She whispered as she walked over to look inside. "I was never  
allowed to touch it when I was a girl." She laughed to herself. "Oh, the  
clock!" She announced referring the grandfather clock that was stationed beside the  
stairway. "I used to hide my toys in there."  
  
"I remember." Malcolm laughed.  
  
On the sideboard stood an elegant cranberry glass punch bowl with matching  
glasses which Isabel didn't recognize. "This is beautiful. Where did it come  
from?" She asked.  
  
"That was my mother's" Francis said.  
  
They both looked amazed at John who simply gave them a wink. "Well the name  
of the mailbox does say Carpenter, after all." He said.  
  
Isabel took her husband by the elbow and together they walked through the  
wonderland of their house filled with treasures from both their families, as  
everyone watched happily. The twins had once again made the rounds of  
family members and had wound up in Sarah's eager arms as she followed their parents  
on the tour of the cottage. The parlor was layed with a heavy oriental rug  
which had decorated Malcolm's library in Scotland. An old but well kept  
davenport in rich plum velvet kept company with a chair of tapestry, and a  
leather ottoman. The twin's bassinettes had already been positioned by the  
warm fire. Someone must have made a quick trip to New Moon just after they  
had left. In the study was a small sofa which had been in Isabel's mother's  
sitting room, and a soft chair which she always used to fall asleep in  
staring out over the overgrown wild heaths of Scotland. Books lined the  
walls and a small writing desk stood under the windows. "I know someone who  
will put that to good use." Isabel grinned at Francis, who squeezed her  
close.  
  
Upstairs the nursery was already ladened with the toys and linens Elizabeth  
had given Isabel for the babies. Even their cradles were already there, as  
was Isabel's rocking chair, and the dresser from her bedroom in Scotland.  
"When did you all find the time to move all of the babies' things from New  
Moon. We just left?" She asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised what this many people can pull off." Allen laughed.  
The room right across the hall was to be Isabel's and Francis's bedroom.  
Isabel's own bed sat against the wall, covered in a quilt she had made with  
her mother and grandmother. The dresser from the guestroom, which was larger  
than her old one, stood by the window, and her washing stand next to it. On  
the opposite wall was a sight that brought a flood of memory to Isabel's  
mind.  
  
"Mother's dressing table." She said, looking at Malcolm.  
  
"Aye." He whispered. "I remember a beautiful young girl whose mother used to  
brush her hair infront of that mirror. Your mother was beautiful, too and  
you look just like her."  
  
"Oh Father." Isabel said trying in vain to hold back tears. It was one of  
the few times he had ever admitted to having any fond memories of Isabel, from  
her youth. The mention of her mother made it all the sweeter. She knew it  
was only for her benefit, and that truthfully her beauty was the only reason  
Malcolm had married her mother, but the fact that he cared enough to say it,  
touched her heart.  
  
Down the hall a softly decorated guestroom stood ready to become one of the  
twins' bedrooms when they got a little older. Across from that was Malcolm's  
room. The old man was glad he would finally be sleeping in his own bed,  
which looked more suited to an old world hunting lodge than to a tiny P.E.  
Island Cottage. Upon seeing the oversized carved wood giant Jimmy immediately became fearful that it would eventually fall through the floor, but Malcolm assured him  
that nothing of that kind would happen.  
  
"Mmmm, what is that delicious smell?" Ilse asked. "It's coming from the  
kitchen?"  
  
Judith looked exaggeratedly innocent as she answered. "I don't know, let's  
all go see."  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen the heavenly smell of roast beef and apple pie  
mixed together making everyone's stomach's growl. A full dinner simmered on  
the stove, the pantry had been stocked full of food, and all of the  
utensils, and and even the butcherblock cutting table from Isabel's mother's kitchen had  
found found their way across the ocean.  
  
"So Mother," remarked Eve. "This is what you've been up to all day."  
  
Laughing at her daughter's remark, Judith replied, "Yes dear, now you know."  
  
Malcolm laughed, and patted Eve's mother's hand. "Judith has been a God  
send. She halped me hire some men to move the furniture, and Isabel dear--  
you have her to thank for the decoration." He smiled.  
  
As Malcolm lavished praise upon Judith no one noticed the way Eve and Jimmy  
smiled at each other. Leaning over, Eve whispered in her husband's ear. "So,  
he calls her Judith now, does he?" They smiled together each seeing the  
growing friendship between his uncle and her mother.  
  
Isabel could hardly speak. "This is all so perfect. I couldn't have done  
better myself." Isabel said giving Judith a hug. "I can't thank you enough."  
  
"It was my pleasure dear. I hope you don't mind me starting dinner for your  
first night home. I thought you might want to be the first to use your  
kitchen." She looked apologetically at Isabel.  
  
'My kitchen, not mother's, not Elizabeth's, mine.' Isabel thought to  
herself, smiling. This was truly her home, for her family. "Oh, not at all, how kind  
of you."  
  
"Do you need any help?" Isabel asked, she had fed the babies just before  
coming to the cottage and would have some time until they were hungry again,  
she felt the least she could do after everything the others had done for her  
was to set the table or carry in the food.  
  
"Oh, no." Judith wouldn't hear of Isabel lifting a finger. "All you have to  
do is settle into you new home and take care of your babies." The older woman  
smiled. "Now you just go sit down and let us do all the work."  
  
"I for one would be happy to help." Elizabeth said rolling up her sleeves.  
"Emily, Ilse you can set the table, and be careful, this is Isabel's good  
china." She smiled at her cousin.  
  
"What can I do?" Laura asked. She was feeling a little light headed. Certain  
is was hunger, she was eager for dinner to be served.  
  
"Yes, me too. Is there anything you need me to do?" Sarah volunteered,  
handing the twins back to Isabel who greeted them with kisses and nuzzles.  
  
"See," Judith said to Isabel smiling. "It looks like I'll have plenty of  
help, you just go on now. We'll call you when we're ready." Judith laughed.  
  
"Alright." Isabel laughed, and nudged Eve gently. "Come on, let's go into  
the study, and bring your husband. It's time for his first lesson." She walked  
off into the little room on the other side of the stairs, Francis following  
her.  
  
Jimmy had been standing close enough to Eve to hear what Isabel had said. It  
was obvious the two of them had been planning something. "What's going on?"  
He asked Eve, a little nervous."  
  
"You'll find out." Eve smiled as she took Jimmy by the arm and led him into  
the tiny study. The rest of the men, include Perry and Gussy Dan, had  
retired to the parlor to discuss with Malcolm the finer points of moving one's  
possessions half way around the world.  
_______________  
  
  
Jimmy and Eve entered the warm little study as a soft darkness was spreading  
in through the windows. The fire and lamps cast a glistening glow throughout  
the room which, it was clear would become the hub of family activities.  
Isabel was seated in the sofa in front of the fireplace with Lucy cradled  
safely in her arms. Eve marveled at the adoring unconditional love on Isabel's face  
as she looked at her daughter. Francis stood over Isabel, a sleeping Byron  
lying safely in his protective arms.  
  
Isabel motioned for them come over and for Jimmy to sit beside her. Eve  
smiled broadly and happily complied. The couple found their place on the  
small sofa, Jimmy's face still full of confusion. He could tell this was an  
important moment. Perhaps Isabel and Francis had some advice for them on new  
parenthood, a situation in which he and Eve would find themselves in just a  
few months.  
  
"Alright, James Murray." Isabel smiled a little secretively. "This is your  
first lesson?" Her eyes flashed over at Eve, who could barely contain loving  
laughter, as she hung on Jimmy's shoulder.  
  
"Lesson?" Jimmy croaked. Just what were they intending to teach him?  
  
"Yes." Isabel confirmed. "How to hold a baby."  
  
"Oh, no." Jimmy protested. "I better not. I'll drop her, or..."  
  
"It really isn't as difficult as it seems." Francis laughed.  
  
"Truly Jimmy." Isabel smiled pointing at Francis. "You should seen how stiff  
he was the first time he held the children. Now he's an old pro."  
  
"Yeah, but they're his." Jimmy said growing more nervous. "If I hurt them  
I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"You're not going to hurt them." Isabel tried to calm him. "They're tougher  
than they look. Beside, you'd better get used to it. You'll have your own to  
hold in a few months." She smiled at Eve.  
  
"Here, hold out your arms." Isabel ordered, and began to move Lucy over to  
him.  
  
Eve gently helped her husband position his arms so that the little girl  
would fit easily into them. "There you go, honey. Are you ready for your first  
baby-holding lesson?"  
  
Isabel lightly lifted her daughter over to her cousin, who sat barely  
breathing. "Now, here we go. Watch her neck, support her head." She said as she  
laid the baby softly in Jimmy's arms.  
  
Jimmy's face was shear terror. He had never in his life held a baby before.  
The little girl snuggled into the crook of his elbow, comfortable and  
content, yawning and cooing a bit. Eve could not help but stroke her soft  
little head, and play with her hands.  
  
"See?" Her father reassured. "She likes you."  
  
Jimmy smiled nervously up at him, afraid to move. Then he realized that in a  
few months he would be holding his own child, his and Eve's. At that  
thought he felt himself relax a little. It was true the baby was not distressed in  
the least. It was almost as if she knew he was family. Still, Jimmy was glad  
Isabel was nearby just incase Lucy needed her.  
  
"Hi there little lady." Jimmy smiled down at the child, suddenly finding his  
voice and his breath. "You sure are a beauty." He said as Isabel looked on  
happily proud of her daughter.  
  
"Yes, thank goodness she got her mother's looks." Francis joked.  
  
"Darling." Isabel laughed and playfully hit his knee. "That is your nose,  
afterall."  
  
"Well, those are your beautiful eyes." Francis said reaching for Isabel's  
hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Eve and Jimmy looked at each other laughter on their faces. It was obvious  
how proud their cousins were of their new babies, and how much they loved  
each other.  
  
It was then to his surprise that Lucy reached up and touched his face. She  
squirmed a little, and made a baby noise. Also to him amazement it didn't  
send him into a fit of terror, or make him want to run from the room like he  
had feared only moments before. In fact he couldn't keep himself from  
laughing. Yes, he could actually do this. He looked over at Eve who watched  
him with joy and anticipation in her eyes. Each knew what the other was  
thinking. Their child was already there in the room, and soon they would be  
holding their baby like this.  
  
As Eve observes this delightful scene taking place infront of her very eyes,  
her mind begins to wonder...wondering what it's going to be like seeing her  
husband actually holding their wee Baby Murray in his arms, several months  
from now. Seeing him cuddling and cooing to their baby. Just then, a huge  
smile forms on her face, as she imagines to herself....'Yep, he's liable to  
spoil it.', she giggles to herself....  
  
It was then that Judith peeped into the study. The scene that met her eyes  
delighted her immensely. "In training already, are you Jimmy?" She laughed.  
  
"I guess so." He smiled, not wanting to talk to loudly for fear of waking  
both babies.  
  
"It looks like you'll do just fine." She grinned.  
  
"I agree." Eve said proudly, snuggly closer to Jimmy.  
  
"Well, I hate to break this up, all of you." Judith apologized, "but dinner  
is ready."  
  
Jimmy gently handed Lucy back to Isabel, who wrapped her daughter adoringly  
in her arms. She stood to accompany Francis into their dining room. Even  
though Byron had been safe and sound in his father's arms while Jimmy had  
practiced the finer points of baby holding with Lucy, Isabel's motherly  
instincts couldn't help her from checking him quickly. She pulled back the  
blanket in which he was wrapped, and checked to see if he was warm enough.  
  
Francis put his free arm around Isabel and kissed her temple. "You are  
amazing." He whispered in her ear as they walked toward the door in each  
other's arms. Each day he saw what a truly remarkable woman she  
was. Even he had felt a little unsure as Jimmy had held Lucy. He tried to  
tell himself he was just being an overprotective father. Isabel however,  
had freely allowed her inexerienced cousin to hold their newborn daughter,  
calmly confindent that everything would be fine, and she has been right.  
  
Isabel laid her head against his chest and sighed. "You bring out the best  
in me." She smiled content.  
  
Jimmy and Eve sat quietly on the sofa for a few more moments as the family  
began to congregate around the table in the other room.  
  
"Honey," said Eve. "You getting used to holding Baby Lucy, is only just the  
beginning of things to come for you...I mean--us. I just know that you're  
going to feel twice as close to our own little wee one - whether it be a boy  
or girl."  
  
"I think you're right, my darling Queen of Romania," replied Jimmy. "As I  
was holding Baby Lucy, I tried to imagine what it's goin' to be like holding  
our own little precious baby." said he, as he looked ever sooo tenderly at  
his beloved wife.  
  
As they hugged and kissed each other, together they said to each other, "I  
love you sooo much."  
________________________  
  
  
The table in the dining room sparkled like a collection of jewels. Isabel's  
finest china, crystal, and silver bedecked the damask tablecloth. The food  
that Judith and the others had thoughtfully prepared looked and smelled  
delicious as everyone began to take their places. Jimmy and Eve were the  
last to rejoin the festivities. They also noted how Judith and Malcolm  
seemed to to lag behind everyone.  
  
"I'm starving." Ilse proclaimed racing to take her seat at the table. Before  
she could even sit, Laura caught her arm.  
  
"Ilse Burnley." She chastized her. "Remember your manners. We'll let Isabel  
and Francis take their seats first. This is their home after all."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Ilse said looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"That's quite alright dear." Isabel smiled. "Really we won't be this formal  
around here all the time, but thank you Laura." She said.  
  
Joe and Perry had brought the twins' bassinettes in from the parlor and set  
them beside the chair that was meant for Isabel. They knew that even though  
the babies would be within earshot in the other room, if she could not see  
them Isabel would not be satisfied. She and Francis layed their children,  
who were now wide awake from all the commotion, into their little beds, and  
taking each other's hand moved toward the table. Francis held the chair for  
Isabel as she demurely sat. She hoped no one could tell how her heart was  
racing. She smiled widely at her husband as he took his place next to her at  
the head of the table. Malcolm was the next to sit, commanding respect as  
taking his place at the other end of the table. Finally the rest of the  
family happily joined them.  
  
John and Sarah sat across from Isabel and Francis, gleefully catching up on  
all the news and stories the new parents had to tell them. Earlier in the  
afternoon, having the chance to speak privately with them Sarah and John had  
happily accepted the offering of becoming the twin's godparents, and were  
honored. Tonight at the table Jimmy and Eve sat laughing with Elizabeth and  
Joe, as the children traded stories of their own. Judith and Malcolm were  
deep in their own conversation. Laura was unusually quiet as she sat beside  
a concerned Allen. He noted that she did not look particularly well, but  
could tell that she was trying to hide whatever it was so as not to ruin the  
housewarming. He promised himself he would be sure to take special care of  
her when they got home.  
  
When everyone had finished, the dishes lay empty, the conversation unceasing  
Malcolm quietly stood and addressed the family....  
  
"Everyone." He began tapping his knife slightly against his water glass to  
draw attention to himself. "Several months ago I received a letter whilst I  
was in Scotland." He gave Isabel a knowing smile. She blushed a little,  
understanding. "You can all imagine my surprise upon openning it to discover  
that I was soon to be a grandfather. I must say that shock was too light a  
word." Everyone laughed a little, but could see the seriousness behind the  
old man's eyes as he continued.  
  
"In my great concern for my daughter I wasted no time in returning to New  
Moon." Malcolm said. "Upon my arrival not only did I find her indeed very  
much in the family way..." Isabel blushed even more and laughed a little,  
remembering, as her father continued, "...but also happily reunited with her  
true love. The man who has made her happier than I have ever known her to  
be." He hid the pain in his voice at the knowledge that much of her  
unhappiness had been his doing, as he moved around the table to where Isabel  
and Francis sat with their twins, his grandchildren.  
  
"Now our family has been blessed with these two fine wee ones entering our  
midst." He said peering lovingly into the babies' tiny faces. He then turned  
around and put on hand on Isabel's shoulder, and the other on that of her  
husband. "Their parents love them more than anything, and will undoubtedly  
see them want for nothing. I too would like to see that they are always  
cared for."  
  
Malcolm looked at Isabel unsure how to begin. "My dear, I have sold the  
house in Scotland." He reported.  
  
For a moment Isabel felt a little twinge of regret. She would never see the  
home she grew up in again. Then she realized that she had never intended to  
see it again. This was her home now, the one she had always wanted. She was  
about to voice her approval when her father began to speak again, pulling  
two identical envelopes from his jacket pocket. He handed one to Isabel and one  
to Francis.  
  
"I've put profits from the sale of our ancestral home in the old country  
into trust funds for the twins, to be used for their educations." Malcolm said.  
  
Isabel and Francis openned the letters and read them together. Inside were  
bank statements marked First Bank of Canada, Charlottetown, Prince Edward  
Island. They held back gasps when they saw the amount that had  
been deposited. The truth was they had discussed the children's futures.  
Francis's salary was barely enough to support Isabel and the babies, let  
alone plan for the future.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Francis said, standing to shake his  
father-in-laws hand. He realized what a gift they had just been given.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just make certain that these children have  
a chance to do all the wonderful things I know they will do." Malcolm smiled  
at the man he once hated.  
  
"They will." His son-in-law vowed.  
  
Isabel sat shocked. She had never expected such a generous gift for her  
little ones. Their futures were now secure. They would never have to worry  
about school, or money or anything. "Oh, father." was all she could say. Her  
eyes filled with tears as she arose and embraced the old man who was trying  
desperately not to cry himself. "They will never have to worry..."  
  
"About a thing." He laughed, hugging her. "Just as it should be for your  
children." He kissed her on the cheek as he let her go, and she moved to  
embrace her husband. Isabel could not stop her tears as Francis helped her  
pick up the twins and sit back down. She knew that her children would always  
be safe.  
  
Malcolm remained standing. He smiled at the others seated around the table,  
he wished he could surprise them all with a special gift for the way they  
had always been so kind to him. He knew that Ilse would be taken care of, for  
her father and Laura were not in want of money. Gussy Dan and Jimmy and Eve's  
future child would benefit from the profits of the collie farm. Even  
Elizabeth would always have New Moon to see her through. There two very special  
people whose futures were very much in doubt, and who even now wondered  
if their dreams would ever come to pass. It was with great love that he  
spoke.  
  
"I also sold some property holdings of mine in other areas of Britain."  
Malcolm announced, pulling two more envelopes from his pockets. "Emily,  
Perry. I also wanted to help you." He handed them each one of the parcels.  
Upon openning the gift the two young adults each found a check in an amount  
which would more than cover high school and college for them both.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Malcolm." Emily beamed jumping up and throwing her arms around  
him. "Now I know I really am going to be a writer."  
  
"Aye, Lass. The whole world will know your name some day." Malcolm said  
proudly holding the girl close to him.  
  
"Well, I'll be da..." Perry said, catching himself in time, to the laughter  
of everyone. "Who'd a ever thought it, Perry Miller from Stove Pipe town  
getting a present like this." He stuck out his hand and thanked Malcolm with  
all his heart. "What do ya say to somebody who gives ya yer future?" He  
grinned self consciously.  
  
"You say you won't forget us when your Prime Minister." Malcolm grinned.  
  
"I could never fergit any of ya. You've all been like family to me." Perry  
said, sniffing hard.  
  
It was Elizabeth who answered. "Perry Miller, you couldn't be more family to  
us if your name was actually Murray. You know you're one of us. We all love  
you, and New Moon will always be your home too."  
  
" 'Cept you won't need it when you're in the Prime Minister's mansion."  
Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Oh, yes I will. Jimmy, Yes I will." Perry smiled.  
  
The evening went on happily. The Murray's, all of them, gathered around each  
other in warmth and love. Happy faces, and stories abounded, as everyone  
dreamed their own dreams which always brought them home. Late into the  
evening when everyone was ready to go, and leave Francis and Isabel to their  
first night in their new home. It was Malcolm who made his way to the door  
first Isabel stood confused as Malcolm threw his coat around his shoulders.  
  
"Father." She said. "Where are you going. Your room is ready upstairs."  
  
Malcolm smiled at his daugher, and kissed her cheek. "Not tonight, my lass.  
This is your time, in your home, with your family. I want you to enjoy it.  
I'll be along tomorrow." He smiled as he walked out the door. He would head back to New Moon with Elizabeth, Perry, and Joe for one more night.   
  
With happy hugs and laughter the Murray's scattered off to their directions  
in the night, leaving the happy couple along at last in their home, with  
their children.  
--------------------------  
  
That night the first true chill of Autumn had blown into Blair Water from  
off the ocean, and was waiting to show itself as the first frost in the morning.  
The velvet blackness was quiet and still except for the scratching sound of  
crinkled leaves across the ground or against a door. The little cottage in  
the woods, that had once sat lonely and long abandoned now stood warm and  
inviting. A thin ribbon of smoke curled up toward the bright stars in the  
night sky which seemed to watch protectively over the house now filled with  
the treasures and hopes of a family. The tiny cottage had seemed to come  
alive overnight, as if all the years it had spent alone was only a time of  
quiet waiting, an invisible anticipation of things to come. It was as it's  
new owners, finding a new life that had been too long waited upon, and  
nearly lost forever.  
  
Inside a peaceful solitude had decsended throughtout the darkened rooms,  
that even in the middle of the night still appeared to be ready for happy  
laughter. Fires glowed in the fireplaces, a young dog having already  
claimed his spot infront of the one in a small room just beyond the staircase. The  
rocking beats of a grandfather clock seemed in time with the heartbeats of  
the babies who slept beside their parents bed, their mother still not ready  
to be distanced from them even by only a hallway. Down the hall a warm room  
with a sturdy bed stood ready to greet an old man whose life had made him  
feel every one of his years, but whose newfound closeness with his family  
was bringing energy and vigor back into his tired old soul. In the largest  
bedroom, a man and a woman had layed awake whispering of the deep love they  
shared until the wee hours of the morning. They layed, each of their heart's  
beating in time with that of the other, finally knowing what it meant to  
love and be loved, to be alive. The two spent the night wrapped in each other's  
arms, certain of bliss.  



	25. The Joys of Living

Emily's Chronicles: Part 25 "The Joys of Living" (PG)  
By Trish and Tammy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction based up on the characters and places in the Emily of New Moon book by L.M. Montgomery and the tv series. No infringement upon the rights of the estate of L.M. Montomery, her heirs, or anyone connected with the television series is intended.  
  
-----Life------  
  
The morning after the family had celebrated the dedication of Isabel and  
Francis's new cottage was brisk and clear. The breeze held the woody scent  
of the fading leaves, mixed with the ever present sweetness of sea salt as  
the sun burned the first frost from the ground. Autumn was taking a strong  
hold on P. E. Island, and soon the snow would be covering the ground.  
This year however, the change of season did not seem to bring the  
meloncholy sadness of times ending, but the hope and joy of times to come. With  
Isabel's new twins, and Eve's soon to be born addition to the Murray clan there was  
a hopefulness in the air that seemed to overtake eveything. That feeling was  
no different in the Burnley household, although that morning Laura had  
certainly not awaken in the mood for celebration.  
  
The little family had arrived back home late the evening before and all  
were a bit weary from the excitement. Ilse was the first to run upstairs to  
record every moment in her diary, a habit she had picked up from Emily.  
Allen and Laura had remained downstairs for a bit, while he tried to  
persuade her to be examined. She had been under that weather at dinner, and he was  
worried. Laura, however, never one to think anything extremely urgent  
tried to calm his fears by assuring him that she was alright, and that all she  
needed was a good night's rest. As she and Allen settled in for the night,  
he watching her very protectively, she was asleep almost as soon as her  
head hit the pillow.  
  
This morning it was Ilse who made the discovery of her new mother's  
illness. She had awakened eager to get to school and discuss with Emily all the  
details of the wonderful surprise Malcolm have give to Isabel, Francis, and  
the babies. The young was racing down the upstairs hallway to the steps  
when she heard a horrible noise coming from her parents room. Stopping in her  
tracks she timidly knocked on the door.  
  
"Father, Mother?" Ilse called quietly, nudging the door open as her curiosity  
got the better of her.  
  
Ilse was immediately alarmed at the vision that met her eyes. Laura was  
bent over in front of the wash stand, wretching into the wash basin. When her  
heaves finally subsided Laura stood up shaky, brasing herself against the  
bed frame.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ilse questioned, worry in her eyes and her voice.  
  
"Oh, Ilse, dear." Laura managed to speak. "I'm not feeling at all well."  
  
"I'll get Father." Ilse volunteered and tore out of the room before Laura  
could protest.  
  
Downstairs in his office Allen was jolted to attention by a fierce wrapping  
at the door and Ilse calling for him. He had awakened early and left Laura  
to sleep feeling that the extra rest would be good for her especially if  
she were ill. His mind had been wandering out of concern for her since then.  
Quickly he strode over to the door, only to open it while Ilse was in  
mid-knock. Her tight little fist caught him squarely in the chest. He let  
out his breath, slightly amazed at his daughter's strength, and caught her  
arm before she could pull it back.  
  
"Ilse, what on Earth?" He stammered.  
  
"Father, come quick. Mother's sick." Ilse shouted.   
  
Together they ran up the  
stairs, Ilse following her father who had taken the lead. He reached the  
door to the bedroom he shared with Laura to find her doubled over lying on the  
bed.  
  
"Laura?" He said in disbelief, seeing the wash basin which she had tried to  
cover with a towel. "What's the matter?" He questioned sitting down beside  
her on the bed.  
  
"Oh, Allen really I'll be fine. I'm just not feeling well this morning."  
Laura said, not thinking. She tried to sit up and her husband helped her the rest of  
the way.  
  
"But Darling," Allen said. "Please let me see if there's anything seriously  
wrong."  
  
Laura looked at Allen lovingingly and touched his face trying to ease his  
concern. "Really, I don't know what's wrong with me, probably nothing  
serious." She began. "I've really only felt this way once before in my  
whole life. When I was...." Laura trailed off, her mind finally realizing a  
wonderful possibility. After a moment to catch her breath at last she  
found the voice to finish her sentence."...pregnant." She looked at Allen whose  
smile was growing to match hers, with wonderment and disbelief in her eyes.  
Her mind frantically tried to count back the weeks. She hadn't noticed,  
she's been so busy with all that had taken place lately. The truth was that she  
had tried not to think about it, been too afraid to even hope for it. She  
wasn't even sure she could after the miscarriage. Now, thinking back over the past  
few days, and even weeks her heart jumped with anticipation. Yes, it was a  
definate possibility.  
  
Allen cupped Laura's face in his hands. "Do you think?" He asked her. Their  
laughter intertwining.  
  
"I think so." Laura beamed. She and Allen embraced each other with giddy  
happiness, but their moment together was interrupted by Ilse who had been  
standing by the door. "A baby brother or sister?" She shouted.  
  
Her parents turned in her direction their faces painted with happy grins  
that matched Ilse's. At once Allen stood up. "Well, let find out for sure. Go  
get my bag." He said as Ilse snapped to attention and eagerly complied.  
  
A few moments later Ilse returned carrying the heavy leather bag in both  
arms, and handed it to her father who had resumed his place by Laura. "I  
know, I'll wait outside." Ilse said before a word could be spoken. She  
practically ran to the door, and turning to close it gave the fingers  
crossed sign to Laura who blew her a kiss.  
  
Ilse paced up and down the hallway as Allen looked after Laura in their  
bedroom. The suspense and anticipation was driving her crazy. She wanted to  
knock and see if they were ready yet, but decided against it.  
  
As Laura lay on the bed, Allen carefully examining her, her mind filled  
with hopes and dreams for the future. Surely it was true, and surely this time  
with no one to terrorize her the baby would be healthy and safe. This time  
she had a husband who loved her and only her, and would take care of her  
and their baby, he was even a doctor and could notice all the little changes  
that she might not even be aware of. As he examined her, his familiar hand  
pressing here and there gently checking she watched his eyes for any sign.  
She could tell he was just as nervous as she was. She could also tell that  
even though it was his child, his clinic skills were not failing him, and  
she thrilled at the realization that he would deliver their baby.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, he looked at her with tears in his  
eyes. For an awful moment she thought she had been wrong, but then his  
smile broke over his face once more. "Well?" She begged.  
  
"It's true. Your actually just as far along as Eve." He announced taking  
her in his arms and kissing her. "Oh, I love you." He said, awe in his eyes as  
he looked at her.  
  
"And I love you, so very very much." She whispered through happy tears. For  
a long moment they held each other, secure in their joy. Then almost  
together they looked at each other, reading each other's minds. Turning they called  
for Ilse together.  
  
The girl burst through the door. "Well?" She pleaded unable to stand it any  
longer.  
  
Her father beckoned her to the bed where she sat down without a word.  
"We're having a baby." He said. For once Ilse could not find words, but threw her  
arms around her father and Laura, who both held her close smiling and  
crying at the same time.  
  
Suddenly Ilse jumped up. "Oh, can I go tell Emily?" She begged.  
  
Laura laughed with a relieved and joyous heart. "Yes, of course you can  
tell her." She laughed laying her head against Allen's shoulder. "Tell  
everyone."  
  
------Laughter-------  
  
As Laughing Water and her family silently steps (as Native Americans do)  
into the doorway to the back of the classroom, just as Francis is in the  
midst of a speech about numerators and denominators he eyes these beautiful  
Native American strangers, only to temporarily lose both his train of  
thought as well as his voice. His students all turn to each other as if to ask,  
  
'What's the matter with Mr. Carpenter?"  
  
As he regains his composure, when he also eyes Laughing Water's two  
precious little girls; Star Dancer and Buffalo Child, peeking out from behind their  
parents, and clears his throat, he asks--"Uh--uh, hmmm--is there something  
I can do for you folks?"  
  
All heads of his students turn around towards the back of the classroom,  
straining to see whom he's talking to, only to get an eyefull of a Native  
American family standing there....their mouths all drop completely wide  
open in awe. Before them stood Laughing Water; a beautiful young 20 year old woman withl ong flowing jet-black hair decorated with acouple Bald Eagle feathers tied  
with red tongs, wearing over her described lovely white blouse with a  
reddish-yellowish sash tied on over a brown calico skirt, she wore a long  
off-white blanket-hooded coat with different colored horizontal stripes,  
and on her feet...a pair of calf-high moccasins. Standing next to her, her  
husband, Silver Fox....a strikingly tall handsome young 20-ish year old  
man, with long jet-black hair flowing down his back, tied on each side of his  
face with leather tongs; around his neck a beautiful turquiose, red, and  
white beaded choker-necklace; under his jacket he wore a brown shirt with  
leather pants, and on his feet he wore moccasins. Their two little girls;  
Star Dancer, age: 6, and Buffalo Child, age: 3, both wore miniture versions  
of their mother's hooded-coat, hiding their hair, over their beautifully  
beaded leather dresses, and on their feet....each of them wore leather  
leggings and moccasins on their feet.  
  
The scene gets serious, as Laughing Water begins to tell them her and her  
family's names, "I'm Laughing Water, and..." as the children (except for  
Emily, Ilse, Perry, Teddy, and Gussy Dan, whom know better--look on them  
with extreme interest) begin snickering at the sounds of their names.  
  
Francis taking command of the situation, shouts--"Quiet children!!!" Then  
to Laughing Water, he says, as he makes his way to the back of the  
classroom, "Let's step outside so we can talk." Stopping by Perry's desk,  
he says--"Perry, I want you to take charge of the class while I'm outside."  
  
"Yessir, Mr. Carpenter!" replies Perry, as he rises from his desk to make  
his way up to his teacher's desk, at the front of the classroom.  
  
To the rest of the class, Francis orders them to turn to such 'n' such a  
chapter in their McGuffey Readers, to spend their time reading, while he's  
out....knowing full well that they're too excited to obey his instruction.  
As he and Laughing Water, and her family exit out the door, he hears the  
murmurs of his charges' all whispering to each other.....  
  
Francis led the family around to the far corner of the school house, and  
was immediately sorry he had done so for he was certain they perceived the  
gesture as one of caution. That area of the schoolyard was so secluded  
that he was afraid they thought he had ushered them so as not to be seen with  
them. The truth was he was trying to shield them from the prying eyes and  
whispers of the students. The two Native Americans stood facing the teacher  
while their daughters inched closer to the side of the school aching for  
another view inside.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked, still a bit unsure.  
  
Laughing Water smiled in thanks at his willingness to be so kind. They had  
met many others along their travels who had not shown them the same  
courtesy, or any at all for that matter.  
  
"I'm searching for my friend," Laughing Water began, her eyes dancing with  
hope, "Eve Kinch."  
  
"Oh, you mean Eve Murray." Francis smiled, then steadied his expression  
noticing the way Silver Fox stood arms folded, staring at him with  
distrust. Perhaps it was considered poor taste in their culture to be so friendly  
while talking to someone's wife. Francis began to worry that he had said too  
much. It was possible that Eve would not want to see these visitors, or that  
friendship was not the real reason behind their sudden appearance. Laughing  
Water soon calmed his fears.  
  
"You must not let my husband's face threaten you, he means you no harm, nor  
anyone else. He also speaks very little English so it is hard for him to  
communicate." She smiled, while at the same time throwing the sturdy brave  
a threatening look of her own. Silver Fox squared his chin and stared into  
the distance, pretending not to notice his wife's reproach. "Eve is a very dear  
friend of mine. You say she is married now? Oh, I do hope that it is to  
the person, Jimmy, she was always talking about."  
  
"Yes, Jimmy Murray." Francis reported. "He is my wife's cousin."  
  
"Oh, then you are family to Eve?" Laughing Water seemed overjoyed.  
  
"Yes." He agreed.  
  
"Please tell me where I might find her. I'm so anxious to see her again."  
Laughing Water urged.  
  
"I will better than that." Francis smiled, and bid them to wait there.  
  
He walked off toward the door, smiling at the little girls as he went. A  
few seconds went by. Laughing Water and Silver Fox stood in silence both  
looking at each other wondering what Eve's cousin-in-law could be doing. Finally  
Francis appeared around the corner, leading Gussy Dan in his footsteps. He  
smiled as he reached the small family.  
  
"This is Eve's brother." He said. "I've excused him for the rest of the  
afternoon, so that he can take you to Eve and Jimmy's house."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful." Laughing Water declared. "I could tell you were  
related to her from far away." She said to Gussy Dan. "You have the same happy  
bounce in your step, and the set of your jaw brings her face clearly to mind."  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess." Gussy Dan said half-heartedly, not over thrilled at  
having his looks compared to those of his sister. He recovered his pride,  
though, and remembered his manners. "Can I help with those?" He asked  
reaching for the two small satchels that Laughing Water carried. Silver Fox  
instictively blocked his hand, and pulled Laughing Water to him.  
  
She said something to her husband that neither Francis nor Gussy Dan  
understood. They could tell by her tone that she was not happy at Silver  
Foxes unneeded defense. The tall Nex Perce let her go, but remained weary.  
  
"Thank you very much." She said, handing Gussy Dan the smallest bag. "I  
would be grateful if you would take the little bag. My husband can carry the big  
one." She shoved the other bag at Silver Fox who begrudingly took it. Then  
Laughing Water turned and called to her daughters in their native language.  
They immediately came to their mother's side. She introduced Gussy Dan to  
them. He knew that is what she must have been doing because he recognized  
his name and Eve's, and then the little girls smiled at him.  
  
"I'm certain we will have a chance to talk again. Thank you." Laughing  
Water said to Francis.  
  
He smiled, remembering not to be too enthusiastic. "I hope so." He said.  
With that Gussy Dan led the Native American family out of the school yard  
and onto the road headed for the Collie Farm. Francis stood there for a  
moment, still not quite believing what had just occured. "Wait until I tell  
Isabel." Francis mumbled to himself. "She's not going to believe it." He smiled and  
shook his head at the never ending surprises that always seemed to find  
their way to Blair Water.  
  
--------Love-------  
  
Elizabeth stood on the beach watching the tide splash the shore, each time  
covering it's last markings. The cold breeze whipped at her hair and  
skirts and the shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders was proving barely  
enough. New Moon was overwhelmingly silent this evening. Emily was off at Ilse's  
to spend the night, Perry was busying himself with chores and studying, and  
Malcolm had finished moving his things to the cottage in the late afternoon  
and was spending the first of his nights in his daughter's new home. Unable  
to stand the quiet she had tried to escape to the crashing sounds of the  
tide over the sand, hoping her thoughts would be somehow distracted. She wanted  
to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
How strange it was to remember the time before Emily had come to live with  
them. New Moon was had always been stone silent back then, she being a lady  
of few words, and neither Jimmy nor Laura being exceptional  
conversationalists at that time. However, she had grown accustomed to the  
sounds of family. Elizabeth had even liked the overcrowded comfort of the  
house just a few months ago with everyone practically bumping into each  
other at every turn. It seemed they were always smiling and laughing about  
something. It was satisfying to have all the family around. Everything  
had changed so fast, almost too fast. She had barely returned and suddenly she  
had found herself in the middle of weddings, housewarmings, births, and new  
feelings. She just wanted everything to slow down for a while.  
  
She had spent most of the day at the cottage. Knowing that Isabel would be  
alone with the babies for the first time she had gone over to see if she  
could be of any help. She did not mention to her cousin that the simple  
fact was she missed her, and the close friendship they had forged. She also  
missed the twins, and helping their mother take care of them. She was surprised,  
and a little disappointed to find that Isabel already had everything under  
control. Not only was the washing well underway, but dinner was on to cook,  
Malcolm was being settled in, some everyday sewing and mending was already  
finished, and somehow Isabel had found a few quiet moments to spend with  
her children. When Elizabeth arrived Isabel had been lying on her bed, her head  
resting on her hand with the babies infront of her. She was singing to them  
and making up a rhyme about their noses and toes. Elizabeth could not help  
but laugh at the sight, and the poem that would not have made any sense to  
anyone but a mother.  
  
Now came the wonderful news that Laura was expecting. Elizabeth was so  
happy for her sister that words failed her. After all she had been through, Laura  
had finally found happiness with the man she truly loved, and was going to  
have the baby she so desperately wanted. It amazed her how wonderful  
everyone's lives were turning out. She would never begrudge any of them,  
any of their happiness. Still in the back of her mind, there was a strange sad  
feeling. Something nawing at her, telling her she wasn't really needed  
anymore. Even Emily and Perry were growing up and would soon be off to high  
school, leaving yet another void at New Moon, and in her life.  
  
Lost in thought, Elizabeth leaned against an old driftwood log, and sighed  
deeply. Before the air even completely left her lungs she was interrupted  
by a soft, concerned voice.  
  
"Penny fer yer thoughts." She turned around to find Joe smiling at her.  
For a moment, she felt anger at being intruded upon, especially when her  
thoughts were of such private things.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Elizabeth questioned almost  
suspiciously. She and Joe had much to say between. Things that had gone  
unsaid for many months, but she was in no mood to tackle them tonight.  
  
"Long enough to tell that something's eatin' at you." Joe had grown quite  
adept at reading Elizabeth, a fact which always amazed, but at the same  
time shocked her. She was not used to being so transparent to anyone.  
  
"I'm just thinking. That's all." Elizabeth tried to cover.  
  
"Oh." Joe pretended not be aware of what Elizabeth was thinking. Instead he  
tried to bring up the subject in a round about way. "Sure is quiet  
tonight." He said looking up at the stars just beginning to appear.  
  
Now she was certain he could read her mind, but she felt her anger cool  
toward him. She knew he cared. She knew just how deeply he cared. "Um, yes  
it certainly is."  
  
"Lots a changes going on around here." Joe ventured. "I mean what with  
Jimmy and Eve moving, and now havin' a baby; and Isabel and Francis and the twins  
goin' off to the cottage, and Malcolm goin' with 'em. Now yer sister's  
expectin'. Things must seem like they're moving real fast to you." He  
smiled trying to be comforting.  
  
She did not answer him. She knew she didn't have have to. He could read  
every emotion behind her eyes. She tried to look out over the ocean so he could  
not see that she wanted to cry.  
  
"I guess what I mean to say is that you don't have to be alone right now,  
even if you feel like you are." He began. All he could think to do was to  
reach out and lay his hand on her arm. He hoped she would not pull away,  
but she did.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.  
  
Joe's face turned red with regret. "I don't mean nothin' like that. I just  
mean that... I mean..." He searched his brain in vane for something to say  
to ease her mind. But he could think of nothing, all he could think of was how  
much he loved her. There had been little time over the past few months for  
the two of them to talk, and he was not going to let this opportunity pass  
by, even if it meant making a fool out of himself.  
  
"Just what did you mean?" Elizabeth stammered, more out of shock than  
anger. Shock at herself, why was her mind making her fight against what her heart  
longed for, him?  
  
Joe suddenly grew stern. "Dang it woman. You and I both know what's between  
us." He yelled. "We been fightin' it for months. We ain't had that time to  
say two words to each other and it's drivin' me crazy. We both of us, been  
havin' to take care of someone else's business and leave our own out in the  
cold." Elizabeth was overcome by his candor. "I think you forget yourself." She  
warned.  
  
"Yer dern right I do. You make me fergit everything." Joe gushed. "I cain't  
think when I'm near you, so I end up sayin' nothin' er soundin' like a  
blame fool. Well not this time, yer gonna hear me out, if it's the last thing I  
ever say to ya."  
  
Elizabeth saw no point in arguing. Beside she wanted to hear what he had to  
say, hoping that he would open a door she could not. "Well, then. Let's  
hear it."  
  
Joe took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself. He did not want to  
declare his feelings for her by screaming them in her face. "I love you." He  
finally blurted out.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth questioned trying to cover the fact that her heart was  
leaping for joy.  
  
"That's right. I'm so dad blame crazy fer you I cain't see straight. I knew  
it the first second I layed eyes on ya." He couldn't stop now whatever the  
consequences. "I love you Elizabeth Murray." Joe delcared. "And I know you  
feel the same."  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?" Elizabeth said, trying to be coy but as  
soon as she spoke it she realized it had come out with an air of  
superiority she had not intended and did not feel. She was unused to teasing, and was finding little talent for it.   
  
Joe felt as if someone had hit him in the gut. "After the barn and the  
kitchen, you gonna stand there and pretend you don't feel exactly the same  
way?" He said hurt. "If you can't tell me that you love me too, I'll walk  
down that lane and never come back. Cause I can't stay here with you  
feelin' like I do, and knowin' you don't." He waited.  
  
He was standing so close to her that Elizabeth could feel his breath on the  
back of her neck. It was coming so fast that is scared her. She had  
dreamed of the time she and Joe would finally be able to declare their feelings for  
one another. This was not at all the way she pictured it. Her pride was so  
strong that it even fought her. She was so set in her ways, that it almost  
seemed that he body was not even on her side. She couldn't even turn to  
face him.  
  
Suddenly she felt him let out a great sigh, as if his soul were leaving  
him. She could feel him back away from her, and knew he was a man of his word.  
She couldn't let him leave.  
  
Elizabeth turned and caught his big arm. Holding him in his tracks for a  
moment, her face softened. "Don't go." She whispered.  
  
Before she knew it she was wrapped in his warm strong arms. She was not  
fighting. "Do you mean...?" Joe could not finish. He did not dare even  
hope, but his smile said what could not voice.  
  
"I knew the first moment I saw you." Elizabeth began. "I love you. I love  
you Joe Samuels." She smiled.  
  
She felt her body go limp in his arms. Finally after so many months she was  
near him. She bent he head up to his and closed her eyes lost in the  
moment. He felt rough and clumsy, as if we would break her. At last he brought his  
lips to hers and they shared a deep and passionate kiss. It seemed to last  
forever, and only a few moments all at the same time. Elizabeth suddenly realized what it must been like for Isabel when Francis had declared his love for her in the lighthouse. At his moment she would have done anything Joe wanted. When they openned  
their eyes, they were smiling as giddy and teenagers.  
  
"Marry Me!" Joe begged.  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth answered.  
  
Again their lips found each other. Lost in their world, everything outside  
them melted away. The beach, the wind, the stars, New Moon itself became a  
whirling and distant blur at the outside of their reality. All that mattered  
was each other, and the future they would have together. As they stood  
there on the sand, along together, Elizabeth did realize one thing. She wasn't  
cold anymore.  
  



	26. Eve's Nez Perce Reunion

Emily's Chronicles: Part 26: Eve's Nez Perce Family Reunion (PG)  
  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
"Who was that?" Emily asked when Francis came strolling back into the  
classroom. He was trying to veil a smile, not a laughing smile, one of  
amazement at the wonders that always seemed to find their way to this tiny  
town in the middle of nowhere. Emily's eyes were wide with excitement. Her  
mind was already conjuring up wild tales of what could have brought the  
Native family to Blair Water. Then she noticed something, "Where's Gussy  
Dan?" She asked.  
  
"Did they kidnap him?" Perry asked jumping up from his seat.  
  
"Of course not." Francis said laughing this time at such a perposturous  
idea. "He's taken them home to find Eve at their Collie Farm."  
  
"Why?" Emily questioned, growing concerned.  
  
"They are old friends of hers." He answered, patting her head.  
  
"Oh, of course. From when she was out west down in the states." Emily  
suddenly realized with relief. "I wonder if they know Joe, too."  
  
"Could be. I'm sure Eve will introduce us all in due time." Francis assured  
her.  
  
"I'm going straight over their after school, and meet them." Emily vowed.  
"Ilse, come with me."  
  
"I don't know Emily." Ilse looked apprehensive. "Don't you  
know...about...about..."  
  
"About what." Emily demanded.  
  
Ilse couldn't bring herself to say it, she only lifted up one of her blond  
locks and gave Emily an intense look.  
  
"That doesn't happen anymore. They look like perfectly nice people." Emily  
reproached her friend.  
  
"Your absolutely right, Emily." Francis agreed with her. "That certainly  
doesn't happen anymore. Besides it was the English who started that, not the natives. Ilse you'll be fine. But it might be a better idea for you two to let them have some time to settle in first." He offered.  
  
Emily said nothing, only gave Ilse a knowing look which the girl recognized well. She had seen it many times. It meant they would making the trek to the Collie Farm this afternoon no matter who liked it. No one could change Emily's mind once it was made up. It was the Murray in her. Ilse swallowed hard, and vowed to follow Emily into the unknown. The thought occured to her that she was glad that her father and Laura were  
having a child. 'They may need one to replace me after today.' She thought  
to herself and then turning her attention to her teacher tried not to think  
about, it.  
  
Francis walked to the front of the class and took a book from the shelf  
under the chalkboard. Taking advantage of the teachable moment he asked as he  
openned the book. "Has anyone ever heard of The Trail of Tears?"....  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing story about the Cherokee  
Nation's being dispossessed from their homeland, and their eventual march to  
the so-called Indian Territory in present-day Oklahoma. Emily was rivetted.  
___________________________________________  
  
That afternoon Francis returned to the cottage to find Isabel pacing  
nervously around the parlor. She was holding Byron and Lucy in each arm and  
peering out of windows every few seconds. He saw her as he walked toward  
the house from the gate, Duke jumping at his feet to greet him. Francis could barely contain himself as he openned the front door, he was anticipating a long and loving welcome. Isabel had not seen  
her husband approach the house and turned in what he perceived as joy at his  
returning home.  
  
"Oh, it you." She said a bit disappointed.  
  
Francis stood in the doorway a little taken aback. "The honeymoon over  
already?" He asked taking off his coat and hanging it over a chair.  
  
Isabel smiled an apology and walked over to greet him. "I'm sorry Darling."  
She said, kissing him as he relieved her arms of the two precious bundles,  
now nearly a month old and full of energy. "Of course I'm happy to see you.  
I just thought you were Father that's all."  
  
"Why? Isn't Malcolm home?" He asked, kissing and cooing over the babies at  
the same time.  
  
"No, he hasn't been home all day." Isabel confirmed in a worried tone. "  
  
"Well, where did he go?" Francis asked. He was surprised to find that his  
father-in-law had left at all. The old man had been spending quite a lot of  
time at home during the day. Malcolm did not like the idea of Isabel and the  
twins being left alone and so he had tried to keep his activites confined to  
the cottage as much as possible. What he did not realize, and Isabel never  
let him know was that for all his good intentions, he was becoming a bit  
over zealous.  
  
"I sent him to the store to get some eggs for me." Isabel replied. "We are  
almost out, and... to tell you the truth... I had to get him out of the  
house for a while. He was driving me out of my mind." She said.  
  
"Imagine that." Francie traded glances with his wife as he led her over to  
couch, and she took Lucy from him. He and Isabel had discussed the situation  
before. He knew that she loved her father a great deal, and was happy that  
he had decided to come and live with them in the cottage, but Malcolm Murray was certainly the most over protective grandfather in the whole of North America.  
  
"Yes. Everytime I turned around he was creating some worry over the babies."  
She said, the exasperation evident in her voice. She then replayed the  
morning's events surrounding her father's comments. "It was  
constant...Isabel, you'd better put another blanket over them...Isabel,  
what's wrong with Byron, he only needed changing...Isabel, is Lucy  
breathing." She exaggerated the last comment to show how ridiculous it was. "That's when I'd had it." She ignored the laughter that Francis was trying to  
hide. "But, I held my temper, and asked him very nicely to go to the store  
for me. Now he hasn't come home." Her exasperation turned to anxiety. "If  
anything's happened to him I'll never forgive myself.  
  
"Honey? Did he, by any chance, come by here to see you?" Isabel looked hopeful.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him either, Dear, " answered Francis. "But....have I  
got something to tell *you*." He began certain that Malcolm would turn up fine.  
  
Still worried about the true whereabouts of her father, Francis' last remark  
flows in and out of Isabel's ears, "Mmmm." She murmurs to herself. "I wonder if  
the Stuarts may have seen him?" She wonders out loud. "Honey, hurray!  
Let's drop by the General Store and ask them about Father!" Knowing that his  
wife would not be satisfied until she found Malcolm, Francis helped Isabel  
bundle up the babies and put her coat on. They were out the door and into  
the buggy before he knew it.  
  
As they drive up to the store, and are aliting to the boarded-sidewalk each  
holding one of the babies, they're met my Perry's Aunt Thom. She first  
stands there staring at Francis, then asks, "Whom are those strange people I saw you talkin' to outside the school? Where was Eve's brother, Gussy Dan takin' 'em?"  
  
"People?" Isabel questioned.  
  
"Uh, yes. That's was I was trying to tell you at home." Francis smiled at  
her.  
  
"Yeah, them Injuns." Aunt Thom sputtered.  
  
"What?" Isabel cried shocked. "Oh, you don't suppose...Father."  
  
Francis took Isabel's arm. "No, I don't think anything of the kind. They  
were very nice. Friends of Eve's come to visit her." He told Isabel, forgetting  
about Aunt Thom's presence.  
  
"And Gussy Dan took them to the Collie Farm?" Isabel questioned.  
  
"Yes, He was the most logical choice." He said.  
  
At that moment Mrs. Stuart strolled through the door in all her supposed  
regalness followed by Rhoda on their way to restock some display crates  
outside. It was Rhoda who saw their visitors first. "Oh, hello Miss  
Murr....I mean Mrs. Carpenter."Rhoda smiled at her old teacher.  
  
Mrs. Stuart stopped the moment she heard Isabel's name. It had been some  
months since the former Miss Murray had been to the store due first to the  
complication with her pregnancy, and then the demands of caring for two  
newborns. Mrs. Stuart was not going to let this opportunity pass. Mrs.  
Stuart had not forgotten that her very own husband had tried to court the beautiful  
scottish woman. She walked over the Isabel and Francis with a look as if  
butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, and surveyed the two infants in their  
arms.  
  
"Well." Mrs. Stuart said haughtily. "Nice kids. It's a good thing you two  
got hitched when ya did. Sure wouldn't do for nobody to be calling a Murray baby  
a ...."  
  
"Mother!" Rhoda yelled horrified.  
  
"I beg your pardon Mrs. Stuart." Isabel spoke up as Francis bristled ready  
to defend his wife and children.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Stuart changed her tone to sticky sweetness. "I just mean that it must be such a joy for you both to have two such fine little babies.... and so soon after you were married." She looked at Francis. "You almost missed it didn't ya."  
  
"Mother, please." Rhoda said mortified.  
  
"Oh, come on Rhoda. It's the truth." Mrs. Stuart laughed. "Think of it, two  
Murrays nearly born on the wrong side of the blanket."  
  
"Mrs. Stuart." Isabel spoke up, all her Murray pride burning within her. "We  
did not come here to discuss our children's date of birth, or anything else  
pertaining to our personal family business." The air with which she carried  
herself, and the clarity with which she spoke made Velma Stuart   
physically back away. Everywhere Isabel went it was obvious that she was a  
true lady, and one that commanded respect. "We simply came to inquire as to  
whether or not my father has been here today."  
  
Mrs. Stuart's face had taken the look of someone trying unsuccessfully to  
salvage any scrap of dignity possible. "Na, ain't seen him." She decided on  
one last jab. "Knowing, Malcolm Murray, I wouldn't be surprised if he spent  
the whole day at the pub." Seems like all you Murray's have a weakness in  
that area." She scoffed eyed Francis contemptuously.  
  
"Never mind that, what about them Injuns." Aunt Thom interrupted, growing  
impatient at the small feud.  
  
"Injuns." Mrs. Stuart cried in the Stove Pipe town accent she always tried  
unsuccessfully to hide.  
  
"Them one's that came to visit Eve." Aunt Thom informed her.  
  
"Now you Murray's have brought Injuns down on us." Mrs. Stuart threw up her  
hand, remembering the smallpoz epidemic that the entire town had blamed on the Murrays.  
  
"There is absolutely no cause for alarm ...or prejudice." Francis said. "I  
really don't think Eve would be friend with anyone dangerous."  
  
"That's right."Isabel agreed. "Anyone Eve would call a friend, must be a  
model of virtue."  
  
"Well, I don't want no part of it." Mrs. Stuart said. "Rhoda, you finish  
puttin' out them vegetable and get in here where it's safe." She yelled over  
her shoulder going through the door.  
  
It was Aunt Thom's turn. "You mark my words." She said to Isabel and  
Francis, shaking her pudgy finger in their faces. "Anything happens to my boy Perry  
and that nice head a hair of his, and you Murrays'll never see then end of  
me." She strode off the sidewalk, and marched down the rode undoubtedly on  
her way to find her nephew.  
  
Isabel, Francis, and Rhoda were the only ones left outside the General  
Store. It was Rhoda who spoke. "I'm really sorry about what my mother said. She had  
no right to... Anyway, what does she know about...well, about anything  
that's all." It was obvious that the girl had been through a lifetime of  
embarrasment caused by her mother. Isabel looked at the young Miss Stuart  
and thought back to the time in Scotland when she was a girl about Rhoda's age.  
She remembered the hurtful stares and not so veiled whispers behind her back  
about Malcolm's behavior with Megan Moore. She knew better than anyone what  
the shortcomings of a parent could do to a child.  
  
"It is not your fault dear, don't ever think that." Isabel smiled at her.  
  
Rhoda tried to smile back, but thought it better to change the subject.  
"They really are beautiful babies." She grinned looking at Lucy and Byron who had  
taken in the whole scene in the safety of their parent's arms.  
  
"Thank you, we think so." Francis smiled trying to use humor to diffuse the  
tension of a few minutes before. The three of them laughed together for a  
moment.  
  
"If I see Mr. Murray I'll tell him you were looking for him." Rhoda called  
as Francis helped Isabel back into the carriage, both of her arms full.  
  
"Thank you my dear." Isabel smiled.  
  
Isabel had hoped that Malcolm would be waiting for them when they returned  
home, but she was disappointed again. Her worries began annew. Francis once  
again led her to sofa and took Byron to hold. Francis touched Isabel's hand  
to try to calm her. "I'm sure he's fine. He probably just got sidetracked  
somewhere and lost track of the time. Maybe he's over at New Moon."  
  
Isabel smiled lovingly at him. He had a certain way of taking her worries  
and fears away. "Well, maybe you're right. It has been awhile since he's been  
out." She smirked at Francis and they both laughed at their private joke.  
  
"Of course my love." He whispered kissing her temple as he put his arm  
around her. "If he's not home by nightfall I'll go look for him." Isabel smiled her  
wordless 'thank you' as Francis lifted Byron up over his head. "Now tell me  
how these two precious ones have been." He laughed. "I haven't seen our  
little angels all day." After a moment, he added. "And afterward I have something to tell you that you will never believe."  
____________________________________  
  
As Gussy Dan, Laughing Water, Silver Fox, Star Dancer, and Buffalo Child  
turn onto his home's driveway lane; they are greeted by Princess, Laddie, and  
their daughter, Lassie, as they come loping down the lane to greet them.  
Thinking that they may be attacked by the two adult dogs, the two little  
girls start to shrink back in the safety of their parents, until Star Dancer  
sees little Lassie. "They won't hurt you girls," said, Gussy Dan,  
assuringly." "They're really very loving gentle dogs." As he kneels down  
to greet them, relaxing from their fear, as they see the three Collies  
affectionately try to kiss Gussy Dan, and Lassie jumping up on the boy, he  
calls the girls to him, "Star Dancer and Buffalo Child, this is Lassie.  
See how much she wants to be your friend?"  
  
As Laughing Water and Silver Fox also begin petting Lassie's parents, they  
both comment, "Them beautiful dogs. What their names, Gussy Dan?"  
  
Pointing to each dog, he replies "The red-sable and white is Laddie, and the  
other is Princess. Laddie, is my sister's faithful companion."  
  
Looking at each other smiling, Laughing Water remarks, "They must be new.  
Eve not tell us she have dogs."  
  
"That's because they were kenneled at our former home in Avonlea," replied  
Gussy Dan. "Also, when Jimmy helped her escape from jail, for when she was  
falsely accused of killing our father, she didn't have time to return to our  
original home...instead, she had to flee right off the P.E. Island."  
  
"Eve tell us that." said Silver Fox. "That why we accepted her in our  
village. She good woman. She good teacher." With that, Laughing Water  
nodded with him in agreement.  
  
Gussy Dan listening very intently to their flattering comments about his  
sister, almost forgot to pay attention to the girls whom were feeling  
comfortable with his sister's three Collies. They were lovingly petting  
and hugging the trio....especially little Lassie. Relishing the most  
attention she ever got from anybody, Lassie, in turn was in her own way,  
returning her supply of unconditional love to them, as she happily wagged  
her tail, going from one girl to the other.  
  
Already starting feeling comfortable with Eve's little brother, the Nez  
Perce family sensed that they would have another lasting friend in this  
young man. As they continued strolling down the lane in the direction of  
the house, Laughing Water spotted a familiar sight. Seeing the almost grown  
Appaloosa yearling colt, grazing out in the pasture with the other gelding  
and the Murray Family cow. "Look , Silver Fox. There is Chief Joseph,  
named for my father."  
  
Studying the colt, Silver Fox remarked, "Him grow much since last we see  
him. Him more beautiful now."  
  
"*The* Chief Joseph is your father, Laughing Water?", asked Gussy Dan.  
  
"Uh-uh, Chief Joseph is my father." replied Laughing Water.  
  
"Wow!!!" sighed Gussy Dan, awed in complete wonder. "You must tell me about  
him too sometime."  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Murray House, in the kitchen; Judith and Malcolm, Eve  
and Jimmy are all sitting down at the kitchen table taking a tea  
break....when they soon begin hearing voices outside. Turning to look out  
the window, Judith suddenly shrieks, "Oh my God!!! My son's is surrounded  
by Indians!!!"  
  
With that, the other three jump up and run to the window to see what she's  
hysterical about. Laughing at her frightened alarmed mother, Eve remarks,  
"Oh Mummie. There's nothing for you to worry about. Why! They're my  
former Nez Perce students; Laughing Water and Silver Fox! And look at  
those two darling little girls, Mummie. Don't you think that they look  
harmless enough?" Before Judith has an opportunity to answer her  
daughter...Eve suddenly turns and heads for the kitchen door, flings it  
open, she rushes out with her family in pursuit. She warmly greets the  
couple with loving hugs, and longing to also hug their two little girls.  
  
"Laughing Water!" Eve cried with wide smile, hugging the native lady. "It's been a long time."  
  
Laughing Water returned Eve's greeting with fervor, happy to see her old teacher, and friend. As she hugged Eve she noticed that there seemed to be more of her than the last time they had parted. Pulling Eve infront of her she held out the slightly older ladies arms and scanned her up and down. Then she realized why Eve's face was beeming. "Eve." Laughing Water began in happy amazement. "You soon be a mother."   
  
"Yes." Eve returned as Jimmy strode up along side of her.  
  
"Oh, Laughing Water. This is my husband Jimmy Murray." Eve reported.  
  
"Oh. I've heard lot about you." The Nez Perce woman smiled. "It good to finally meet you. You make Eve very happy. Even thinking about you brought smile to her face when she was with us."   
  
Jimmy held out his hand to shake Laughing Water's, unsure if it were proper. "I can only hope I make her half as happy as she makes me." He grinned, as Eve caught him around the waist with one arm and hugged him. To his relief Laughing Water gleefully took his hand, familiar with the white-man's tradition of greeting.  
  
  
"This is my my husband Silver Fox." She pointed to the stoic looking figure standing beside her. He was a full head taller than Jimmy and the look of his face echoed a distrust of people. Eve had told Jimmy about all that her friends had been through, and he understood why Silver Fox kept a quiet but ever watchful eye on the meeting. He none the less extended his hand in a warm and heartfelt welcome, which was accepted. Something in the tall native's face seemed to speak of a longing for friendship that could not be expressed. Jimmy was usually a good judge of character, and he instantly liked Silver Fox, hoping they would have time to get to know each other better. To his amazement, Silver Fox also felt something of a kinship to this white man he had never met before.   
  
"Oh look at how the girls have grown." Eve smiled.   
  
Laughing Water called her daughters away from their amusement with the dogs, and introduced each of them to Eve and Jimmy. She and Silver Fox both beamed with pride. It was then that Eve motioned for Judith and Malcolm to join them. They complied reluctanly.   
  
Eve put her arm around Judith as she approached. "This is my mother Judith Kinch." She smiled.   
  
Laughing Water extended both hands. Meeting the mother of such a person as her friend Eve was a very solemn occasion and she intended to show the woman the respect she deserved. "It is honor to meet you." She said bowing her eyes.  
  
"The honor is mine. I can't thank you enough for watching over my daughter when she was away from us. " Judith said squeezing Laughing Water's hands. Their smiles told each other that they were instant friends.   
  
"Oh and this is Malcolm Murray." Judith said guiding a somewhat reluctant Malcolm over to the group. Malcolm called up all the courage of his Scottish ancestors and squaring off his shoulders shook both Laughing Water's and Silver Foxes hand. "He is Jimmy's uncle."   
  
"And Mr. Caprenter's father-in-law." Gussy Dan spoke up. "Remember from school."   
  
"Oh, yes. He was very nice." Laughing Water smiled.  
  
"Aye, that he is." Malcolm said thinking of how happy Francis had made Isabel.   
  
"Oh, Laughing Water. You just have to meet Isabel, Malcolm's daughter. She just had twins. You'll love them, they're the most precious things. " Eve said, already making plans to introduce the rest of the family to her friends. "Then there's Laura and her husband   
Allen. Laura's expecting also." Eve smiled placing her hand on her own expanding middle.   
Everyone nearly laughed at her giddiness.   
  
The laughter continued through the small group gathered in the drive of the Collie Farm. No one had noticed the two small figures staring at them from the bushes. "They look harmful enough." Emily said turning to Ilse. "See everyone's seems to be having a great time."   
  
"I don't know Emily." Ilse said still nervous. "I wish we had told Perry or Teddy where we were going. What is something happens."   
  
"Oh, Ilse. Nothing's going to happen. See, Jimmy would never take such a chance with Eve if there was anything to worry about." Emily tried to calm her friend's fears.   
  
"Well, maybe not." Ilse agreed. "But, I still don't think I like it."   
  
"We'll just watch here for a few more minutes." Emily gave in.  
  
"Yeah, then we can get help if something does happen." Ilse's eyes were wide with concern.   
  
"Oh Ilse." Emily sighed exasperated.   
  
It was at that moment that Princess caught a familiar sent on the wind, and bounded over the bushes that provided cover for two young spies to greet her old friends. The exhuberant dog crashed through the prickly branches as if they were even there and began joyfully nudging Emily and Ilse and licking their faces.   
  
"Go away, Princess." Emily begged.   
  
"Yeah you'll give us away." Ilse cried, trying to whisper. Their pleas went unheaded by the happy dog.   
  
Over on the drive, Eve heard the roucous from the hedgerow. "Dear. I think we have some visitors." She smiled at Jimmy. The two looked over in time to see both girls come tumbling down a small embankment that seperated the treeline from the drive, having been thrown off balance by the weight and force of Princess's excitement.   
  
"Come on over here, Girls." Jimmy smiled.   
  
"We're gonna get it now." Ilse exhaled. Looking up at the sky she lamented. " Oh, please don't let him tell my father."   
  
"Don't let him tell Aunt Elizabeth." Emily added.   
  
There was nothing to be done but to obey and the two girls grabbed each other's hands and slowly walked over to where Jimmy, Eve, Judith, Malcolm, and Gussy Dan stood with Laughing Water, Silver Fox, and their two little girls. Eve's bright smile somehow calmed the the girl's fears a bit.   
  
"Emily and Ilse." She began. "These are my good friends Laughing Water, Silver Fox, Star Dancer, and Buffalo Child." Turning to the Native American family she announced. "These are our young cousins Emily and Ilse."  
  
Laughing Water happily extened her hand to the girls. Emily's face danced as she met a exotic new friend. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, already planning a hundered stories centered around a lovely native american lady and her family.   
  
"And you too." Laughing Water smiled shaking Ilse's timid hand as well.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." Ilse agreed, staring uneasily at Silver Fox. He was the tallest most ominous person she had ever seen, and she was afraid he could read her fear.   
  
Laughing Water also sensed Ilse's uneasiness and knew that it came from unfamiliarity and not prejudice. She bent down and whispered in Ilse's ear. "Don't let my husband scare you. He likes to pretend he's as tough as a buffalo's hide. Put a spider in front of him, and see what he does." Ilse and Laughing Water dissolved into laughter, Silver Fox standing bewildered beside them, wondering what sort of personal embarrasment his wife had chosen to confide in the girl. However, he had to admit that it was nice to see the golden haired girl smiling instead of trembling with fear. He had not meant to frighten her.  
  
"Come on everyone. Let's go inside and have some tea." Eve offered. " I want to hear all about your journey." She took Laughing Water by the arm as Emily and Ilse were each offered a friendly smiling hand by Star Dancer and Buffalo child. Together, the ladies walked into the house in the late afternoon.   
  
At that Silver Fox began to survey the area. It was clear to Jimmy, Malcolm, and Gussy   
Dan that he was looking for something. They followed him at a distance as he peared around the barn, and searched for some unspoken and elusive quarry. After some time they came upon a stand of tall trees that were amazingly strong despite their thin trunks. They Murray men watched uncertain as Silver Fox took the ax his belongings, and with a knod at Jimmy for permission began to fell the stand of magestic trees. He whispered something to the sky as he worked, almost as if praying or giving thanks. Almost in no time three long straight poles had been worked from the wood, and Silver Fox was working to stack them together. It would take most of the remainder of the day, but by the time the darkness of night appeared on the horizon, a proud sturdy teepee, the kind which graces the planes so far away, stood regally upon the red soil of Prince Edward Island. It was covered with a skin decorated with the pictures of a journey. Jimmy wondered at the meaning of some of the more violent paintings. He wondered just what his wife's friends had been through on their journey, and hoped they had found peace. From somewhere he found the courage to extend the hand of friendship to Silver Fox, who studied it for a moment with an eye of caution. Finally Silver Fox accepted the gesture and grasped Jimmy's hand firmly. The two men stared at each other, neither understanding the other's language, but both understanding the promise of a new friendship and the safety of a new home.   
  
___________________________________  
"I just don't understand where he could be." Isabel said wringing her hands. She had prepared his favorite dinner and it sat cold on the table.   
  
"Well, I'll go look for him. Like I promised." Francis said kissing Isabel's forehead. He was worried about Malcolm too, but he was also a bit angry that the old man had upset Isabel so.  
  
Isabel looked at him gratefully. "Thank you." She began helping him on with his coat when the door opened reveiling a rather tired Malcolm on the other side.   
  
"Father! Malcolm!" Isabel and Francis both exclaimed respectively.   
  
"Where on earth have you been?" Isabel questioned. "I sent you to the store for eggs, hours ago" she said, worried and concerned. "Then I wait around here all day for you to return - still no sign of you!! You haven't been to some pub drinking or something, have you? You scared me half to death."  
  
"Why, certainly not!" answered Malcolm. "I'm sorry that I worried you like that, but the time just got away from me." Malcolm said giving his daughter a welcoming kiss on the cheek and striding over to where the twin lay in their bassinettes by the fire. He grinned down at them his heart melting everytime he saw them. "Hello there my little cherubs, did your old grandpa?" He bent down to give each baby a cooing kiss. Isabel did not hear him whisper to them. "I thought it was best for me to get out of your mother's hair for a wee bit. I think I was driving her crazy, and what a dear she never said a word." Malcolm smiled knowintly at the infants and believing with all certainty that they understood him. He then turned and made his way to where his dinner was waiting for him. Isabel picked up the twins and followed her father to the table. She sat down beside him, her arms filled with her two tiny squirming bundles.   
  
"Do you want me to warm that up for you?" Isabel offered, but Malcolm gestured that it was just fine, as he spread a thick coat of butter over a thicker piece of bread. He chuckled when he remembered how Isabel used to chastize him for his wastefulness, and how he had noticed that she herself was now enjoying an extra helping from time to time.   
  
"Father." Isabel said still confused. "You haven't answered my question. Where have you been?"   
  
"Well, I haven't been anywhere near a pub. I've been over visitin' Judith, Eve 'n' Jimmy all this time. You two will never guess what's ocurred there today."  
  
"I know, Malcolm," said Francis, with a wide grin forming on his face. "They  
came to the school looking for Eve."  
  
"They who?," asked a very perplexed Isabel.  
  
"Eve's and Jimmy's newly adopted Nez Perce family," answered Malcolm and  
Francis together.  
  
"The Indians you told me about?" Isabel asked her husband, her eyes wide with concern. "The ones from school today?"  
  
"Yes, them." The men answered together.   
  
"They're still there?" Isabel questioned again. "Do you think it's safe? Maybe we should get someone, Joe or the constable or someone."  
  
"Calm yourself daughter." Malcolm said smiling. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. Eve and JImmy couldn't be among more trustworthy people. Infact, I'd go so far as to say, I'd trust with Lucy and Byron anyday."   
  
"Really?" Isabel was taken aback for a moment with shock at the thought of her children being cared for by strangers at all, let alone Malcolm suggesting them being cared for by a family of Indians. She decided not to take up the issue, but was eager to hear more about the visitors. "Well, if you say so." She said.   
  
"Certainly." Malcolm grinned. "Now, just wait until you hear what I've been up to today." He said as he continued to shovel his food in like a ravenous adolescent. Isabel's shock had still not completely worn off, and Francis sat rivetted as the old man described for them the details of shaking hands with Silver Fox, watching the teepee raising ceremony, and becoming friends with the strangers from away.   
  
_____________________  
  
Meanwhile, back on the Collie Farm a few hours after Emily and Ilse had each reluctantly returned to their new homes to report the news to the adults.--  
  
As Laughing Water, Silver Fox, Star Dancer, and an already exhausted little  
Buffalo Child prepare to settle down for the night in their already erected  
tipi lodge, on the beautiful site Jimmy picked out for them, behind his and  
Eve's home, in a clearing protected from Mother Natures' strong winds, by  
trees. Buffalo Child, all snug and warm under her buffalo robe, is sound  
asleep.  
  
Back in the big house, Gussy Dan finally is able to corner his sister and  
brother-in-law, Eve and Jimmy, as they are about to ascend the stairs to  
their room. Taking both of their arms, he asks them, "Did you two happen  
to notice the strong attachment between Lassie, and Star Dancer and Buffalo  
Child?"  
  
"What are you saying, Gussy Dan," asks Eve with curiosity, about her  
brother's observation. With Jimmy listening inerestedly.  
  
"I'm sayin - no, I'm suggesting that, can you two think of a better home for  
Lassie, than for her to be with those two little Indian girls?"  
  
Eve and Jimmy look at each other, then back to Gussy Dan. "As a matter of  
fact, I did notice how Lassie took to the little girls," said Eve. "As we  
were watching the five of you, from the kitchen-window, Gussy Dan. weren't  
we, Honey?"  
  
"Yes--yes, of course, we were," answered Jimmy. "That was when Mother got  
hysterical, as she saw you with our Indian friends coming down our lane.  
Well, what do you say, my darling Queen of Romania, should we make this kind  
gesture to those sweet deserving little girls, by giving them Lassie?" As  
he lovingly put his arms around his wife, hugging her close to him.  
  
"Yes, we should....all three of us should do so tonight," said Eve.  
  
"Now that that's settled. Please allow me, to go out to the barn to fitch  
Lassie," said Jimmy, as he went for the door, grabbing his coat, as he  
went. "You two, meet us outdoors. Alright?"  
  
"Okay," said Eve and Gussy Dan, together, as they looked at each other  
grinning happily.  
  
As the Kinch siblings were putting on their coats, to go outside to meet  
their husband and brother, Jimmy, in the barn with Lassie, and her  
parents...  
  
As he lovingly scooped-up Lassie, in his arms, he said to her, "Tonight, you  
are going to make a pair of certain little girls not only happy, but made to  
feel very very welcomed into their new home. We know that you love them,  
just as much as they grown to love you, my little buddy." As he lovingly  
scratched Lassie behind her ears. Then to her parents, he said, "Don't  
worry, Princess and Laddie, your little one won't be too far away from you  
two. You'll both be able to see her any time. Please forgive me for  
taking her tonight."  
  
As they watched him and their daughter exit the barn door, they both stood  
up and followed Jimmy and Lassie, over to where Eve and Gussy Dan were  
waiting for them. As Eve took her brother's arm, they all began strolling  
out and around their drive-way to the rear of their home, in to the clearing  
where they could see the light of the fire burning, inside the tipi.  
Nearing it, Eve rapped on the the lodgepole to the right of the small door.  
Hearing a rustling, they were greeted by Silver Fox, "What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Eve, smiling. "Nothing at all."  
  
"We have something that we would love to give your two little ones," added  
Jimmy.  
  
"Give my girls," asked Silver Fox. Laughing Water, stuck her face out the  
small door to see who her husband is talking to, then seeing Eve, Gussy Dan,  
and Jimmy with the pup. Then Silver Fox, she looked at him as if to say,  
  
"Mind your manners, will you. Let them in." Then to their visitor, she  
said, "Please come in."  
  
As the five of them ducked down, in order to enter the tipi door, Gussy Dan  
was totally awed by the largement of of this conical home, but restrained  
himself from making such an observation - which he would later do, on his,  
and his sister and brother's-in-law, walk home.  
  
Seeing Buffalo Child fast asleep in her bed, and Star Dancer about to drift  
off herself, only to sit up, rubbing her sleepy eyes, at their visitors,  
Jimmy said, "We won't stay long, seein' that you all must be exhausted from  
your long trek to coming here to finding my wife," as he nodded towards Eve.  
"There are some folks whom need more love than others. That's why it would  
please us to no end, if you all would take Lassie off our hands. We know,  
that she loves your girls, as much as they've grown to love her."  
  
Star Dancer, by this time, is sitting up in an anticipated kneeling  
position, as Jimmy sets Lassie down on the floor of the tipi. As the  
adults and one boy watch, with tears in their eyes, Lassie, wagging her  
tail, trots over to her. Looking from the little pup, then to her parents,  
she looks to their visitors, with look of total disbelief on her sweet  
little face, as if to say, "Is she our's....really our's!?"  
  
As if reading her little mind, Eve says (choking back her happy tears),  
"Lassie's really really yours now, darling." Seeing how happy they've  
made this little Indian girl and her family, after knowing nothing but  
grief, all their lives, seems to her and her family thanks enough. As they  
turn to leave, Silver Fox, takes Jimmy's hand, saying,  
  
"You made my heart glad again. You made my children happy again. You  
(gesturing to them all with his hand), me, friends for as long as the the  
grass grows."  
  
Jimmy too, promising, "Yes, for as long as the grass grows, we'll be  
friends."  
__________________  
  



	27. Christmas at New Moon

Emily's Chronicles: Part 27: Christmas At New Moon  
By Trish and Tammy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
  
Emily and Ilse raced out of the school house and down the steps as if they  
were afraid they were going to miss something. They had barely taken the  
time to button their coats against the cold, or tye on their warm woolen bonnets,  
and their mittens still remained in their pocket keeping places. The other  
children left for the afternoon as usual, however most were a bit more  
excited today. Today was the day before Christmas Eve, and school would be  
out until after the New Year. It felt good to free to frolic in the newly  
fallen snow that blanketted Blair Water, and turned the nearby sea into a  
mirror of frosty glass. The cold was as biting as any Prince Edward Island  
December but somehow today it was minded less, and tolerated more,  
especially  
by the children.  
  
The girls had reached the end of the lane before they remembered they had pr  
omised to wait for Perry and Teddy. Impatient, Emily and Ilse stopped and  
looked behind them.  
  
"Come on you two. Everything will be gone." Ilse yelled, her hands cupped  
against her mouth.  
  
"Well slow down, and maybe we could keep up." Teddy teased.  
  
"Yeah, don't why you're in such an all fired hurry, the general store ain't  
goin' nowhere." Perry said as they boys finally reached the girls standing  
on  
the side of the road.  
  
"But their going to be all sold out by the time we get there thanks to you  
two." Emily indignantly declared.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Emily. None of us has much money to buy anything  
with anyway." Teddy said.  
  
"Speak for yourself, thank you very much." Ilse shot back."I've been saving  
my allowance since summer and I'm going to get my father and Laura something  
really special."  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Elizabeth let my have the dollar that Great Aunt Nancy sent me  
for my birthday, and Cousin Isabel gave me a whole quarter for helping her  
put some canning up for winter." Emily smiled, feeling very wealthy.  
  
"Well, gee. That makes two of you." Teddy said realizing that his pockets  
were nearly empty.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're in the presence of Greatness, ain't we Teddy?" Perry  
mocked.  
  
"Yeah. That's right." Ilse tossed her hair back to exaggerate the point.  
"And  
we wouldn't dream of walking to General Store with two commoners like you.  
Come on Emily." She grabbed her best friends arm and and the two ran down  
the  
road laughing.  
  
Teddy and Perry stood shaking their heads, trying to hide their poverty.  
"We'd better go see that they don't buy the whole store." Perry said shoving  
his bare hands deep into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Teddy said as the boys walked off to try to keep pace with  
the girls.  
__________________________________________  
Mrs. Stuart rolled her eyes to the ceiling as Emily and Ilse nearly knocked  
over a few customers on their way into the store. "You two watch out. You  
ain't be causin' no harm to any of my paying customers today." This wasn't  
the first time that Misses Starr and Burnley had reaked supposed havoc upon  
her place of business and she was not going to take any risks today with all  
the fragile Christmas decorations spread about. "Just go on home now, both  
of  
you."  
  
"Oh, but Mrs. Stuart we are paying customers." Emily announced.  
  
"Yeah, we've come to do our Christmas shopping." Ilse smiled.  
  
Velma Stuarts mouth nearly watered at the prospect of profit, even the  
pawltry sum these two urchins would bring in. "Well, just be careful or  
you'll be handin' yer money over fer repairs. You got me?" Emily and Ilse  
didn't answer they just looked at each other as they turned to browse. They  
barely saw Teddy and Perry come through the door, followed by Rhoda who in  
her mother's opinion had taken far too long returning from school. She was  
hastily put to work behind the counter.  
  
"Oh look Ilse, this would be perfect for Aunt Elizabeth." Emily said,  
holding  
up a beaded chain on which to suspend a pair of spectacles. "She only needs  
hers for reading, and she's always leaving them somewhere."  
  
"And what about this for Mother?" Ilse said referring to Laura as she showed  
Emily a lovely lavender muffler emroidered with white and gray flowers.  
"She'll need to keep extra warm what with the baby and all, and she'll look  
so pretty in it."  
  
"Oh, she'll love it, Ilse." Emily smiled. "And this for Cousin Isabel."  
Emily  
added delicately fingering a handblown glass ornament with two perfect baby  
angels, one clad in pink and one in blue."  
  
"They look just like the twins." Ilse laughed.  
  
Teddy and Perry watched from a safe vantage point near the pot bellied  
stove.  
Even if they could not afford much in the way of gifts, it was nice to how  
excited the girls were, and it was even nicer to be in out of the cold.  
Teddy wished he could get Emily something special. He wanted to give her  
something meaningful that she could keep forever. He had thought of  
painting  
her a picture, but he had already given her tons of drawings and paintings.  
He thought of some special paper on which to write her stories, but he knew  
she would go through it in no time. He had even considered some perfume, but  
it somehow seemed a bit too familiar even for them. For some reason his  
mind  
just would reveal a perfect gift to him.  
  
"Emily look at these." Ilse beckoned staring at the display case. When Emily  
neared she pointed to a beautiful pair of tortoise shell combs.  
  
"Those are so pretty, for whom?" Emily asked.  
  
"For me." Ilse said. For some reason she could not even explain she had been  
paying much closer attention to her looks lately. Maybe it was all the  
attention and guidance she was getting from Laura, or maybe it was just  
getting older, but she suddenly was becoming very aware of how she looked,  
and she wanted to feel pretty. Those combs would look magnificent in her  
stunning blonde hair.  
  
"Ilse we're not here to shop for ourselves. That's not the Christmas  
spirit."  
Emily rebuffed her mildly putting her arm around Ilse's shoulder.  
  
"I know, but they are pretty." Ilse sighed.  
  
"Maybe later." Emily smiled guiding her friend from the little treasure.  
  
Ilse was not the only one who had suddenly become aware of her looks,  
although he would not have admitted it even under threat of death, Perry too  
had seen how his friend was changing, and how pretty and ladylike she was.  
He  
had heard the girls' conversation and moved over toward the display case to  
see just what it was that had captured Ilse's fancy. Lost in thought, Perry  
did not notice that he was cluthing the side of the case, and had his nose  
nearly pressed against the glass.  
  
"Perry Miller, you're hands are nearly raw." A voice startled him back to  
reality. Rhoda was standing over him, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Uh, oh yeah. Lost ma dern mittens." Perry smiled a bit embarrassed. "Can  
you  
imagine that. I ain't even told the missus. She'd give me what for fer  
sure."  
  
"Oh, well you can't go around without something on your hands. You'll get  
frostbite." Rhoda said. She reached behind the counter and pulled out a pair  
of thin inexpensive gloves. She glanced sideways and seeing that her mother  
was too busy with customers to even care what she was doing looked back at  
Perry. "Here take these. They're not much, but they'll keep out the wind, at  
least."  
  
Perry smiled and was truly thankful but refused saying. "No, thank you  
anyway  
Rhoda, but I'll pay fer what I get, and if I ain't got money I'll go  
without."  
  
Rhoda sighed. "You know I think the phrase could go Miller Pride too, you're  
every bit as proud as the Murray's. I just hope that pride doesn't get you  
in  
trouble some day." She put the gloves back and walked away to wait on an  
impatient lady with four equally impatient children at her heals. Across the  
room Ilse had seen how Perry had refused to accept the charity. She hoped he  
wouldn't refuse to accept a gift, and slipped a spool of gray yarn in among  
her purchases.  
  
The afternoon passed quickly with the girls delight growing and the boys  
patience growing thin. Finally after purchasing gift for everyone, and four  
large peppermint stick Emily,Ilse, Teddy, and Perry walked toward the lane  
that led to New Moon. They were singing and laughing as they said goodbye to  
Teddy who hoped his mother would understand his being late for his chores,  
and who also was still trying to think of the perfect gift for Emily. It  
had  
been a wonderful day, and as Perry headed off to the barn to see to his  
neglected chores, the girls made their way to the garrett to wrap their  
bounty of gifts. Tomorrow would be a magical day at New Moon.  
________________________________________  
  
The next morning Christmas Eve dawned with a spectacularly bright sun  
shining  
over the frozen white landscape. Emily jumped out of bed and ran to the  
window and threw open the sash. She stood looking out over New Moon and  
filled her lungs with frigid air, too excited to be cold. She dressed  
quickly  
and hurried downstairs where she could already smell rich sausages, warm  
coffee, and fresh muffins cooking. Aunt Elizabeth may have been a rather  
stern woman, but Christmas was the one time of year that she spared no  
expense, held nothing back, and lectured no one. She said it was because  
everyone should be joyous on the day of the birth of our savior. However,  
Emily suspected that the change in her demeanor around December 25th was  
due  
to the fact that Aunt Elizabeth simply loved the holiday. This year was  
going  
to be even more special now that she had Joe to share it with. The two were  
planning to be married on New Years day, and Emily had been daily shocked at  
the changes this kind and gentle giant of a man had brought to her aunt's  
life. Elizabeth no longer seemed hard and unreachable, she smiled more, and  
even laughed. She was happy, and Emily was remembered the day that she  
realized Aunt Elizabeth not only seemed, but acted younger. New Moon had  
become such a happy place, a far cry from the forboding and dreading facade  
that had greeted her when she first arrived.  
  
Elizabeth had decided that since the Murray family was so large, and the day  
so festive, that their Christmas celebration would last over two days.  
Jimmy  
and Eve along with Judith and Gussy Dan would be coming over from the Collie  
Farm. Laura, Allen, and Ilse would be making the trip from their place to  
New  
Moon, and Isabel and Francis would be bringing the twins and Uncle Malcolm  
along the short path from the cottage. Even John and Sarah would be coming  
from Charlottetown to join in the festivities. They were to all have brunch  
today at New Moon, and then the men would go chop down a tree which would be  
decorated in the late afternoon. The ladies were going to make a day of it  
baking cookies and sweets and preparing for the grand feast that would be  
held on Christmas Day after church. Even Laughing Water, Silver Fox, Star  
Dancer, and Buffalo Child would be joining the festivites. Emily was  
fascinated by Eve's Nez Perce friends who had found a comfortable and safe  
home in Blair Water. Of course there were still stares and veiled comments  
from the town's people, but they little family was fast becoming a part of  
the little island community. Star Dancer,  
had even started attending school, and Emily throughly enjoyed getting to  
know her new friend and the ways of her people. Today they would learn  
about one of the Murray traditions, a big family Christmas celebration. Eve  
had promised a special surprise for that evening, and Emily could hardly  
wait. She wished the next two days would last forever.  
_______________________________________  
Emily found Christmas Eve even more wonderful than she had expected.  
Laughter  
and happiness filled New Moon as the family gathered to celebrate the  
holiday. She couldn't remember a time when the house seemed so festive and  
alive. It felt as though they were the only people in the world, and that  
everything angry and harmful was kept just down the lane out of reach of  
them. By the end of the day Emily's cheeks actually hurt from all the  
smiling and laughing she had done that day.  
  
Ilse, Laura, and Allen had been the first to arrive that morning. Ilse  
barely knocked Aunt Elizabeth over as she ran into the house with an armful  
of gifts. Elizabeth simply laughed and tried her best to step aside. A  
beaming Laura,now in her third month, stepped gingerly from the buggy  
assisted by her husband Allen, and gave her sister a huge Christmas hug.  
Emily came running over to receive one as well. She thought how good it was  
so see her Aunt Laura so happy, and said a prayer for a joyous new year for  
her and her new little family.  
  
Isabel and Francis were the next to arrive. The twins now nearly two months  
old were bundled tightly against the cold, were lounging in their mother's  
arms taking in all the wonderful sights of their first Christmas. John and  
Sarah were overjoyed to see everyone again, and had armloads of gifts to set  
in the parlor. Malcolm had even brought his pipes along for an impromtu  
carol  
or two later. New Moon was fast filling with the large and extended Murray  
family.  
  
It was Jimmy and Eve who were the last to arrive. Eve, also three months  
along, and showing just as much as Laura was helped down from the carriage  
by  
her ever attentive husband. Judith and Gussy Dan hopped down behind them.  
They then turned their attention to their guests still seated in the buggy.  
Elizabeth stood on the porch a bit apprehensive. However, this was Christmas  
and she would turn no one away. Beside from what Emily and the others had  
told her, these were very nice people, and she would consider them friends.  
Slowly the Native American family descended from the wagon, and stood  
staring  
up at the mistress of New Moon. Joe had taken his place beside her, with his  
hand placed reassuringly on the small of her back. He was smiling a warm  
welcome at his old friends. Elizabeth was glad he was there.  
  
"Go on. It's alright." Joe whispered to her.  
  
Elizabeth took a tentative step forward, not used to being so uneasy in her  
own home. To her surprise he footsteps were matched by those of Laughing  
Water who also moved forward. The soon to be Mrs. Samuels extended her hand  
in greeting and the beautiful native woman met it with a friendly shake.  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat. This was her home, she should be the first to  
speak. "Welcome to New Moon. I'm so very glad you could come to share out  
holiday."  
  
"Thank you for having us. You honor us by inviting us." Laughing Water said  
with a huge smile. At that the tension seemed to disappear and Elizabeth  
motioned for everyone to follow her inside. Eve and Jimmy exchanged huge  
grins, and Joe stepped aside to accompany an obviously uncomfortable Silver  
Fox into the house. Inside the celebration was just beginning.  
____________________________________________  
  
Emily spent the day with the ladies helping to prepare the holiday treats  
and  
the meal for tomorrow. She enjoyed it very much but she had to admit that a  
part of her also wanted to accompany the men in their hunt for the perfect  
tree. She would have loved to have a turn swinging the axe. However, there  
was plenty for a young writer to absorb at New Moon and Emily soaked it in  
like a sponge. Elizabeth did her best to explain mixing and measuring  
gadgetry to Laughing Water, and Emily wondered why she never seemed to have  
as much patience with her, although she did not say anything. Laughing Water  
had even found some ingredients to make some traditional Native American  
delicacies which Emily couldn't wait to sample. Judith was busy making all  
sort of wonderful pies, and trying to keep Ilse from snatching every bite of  
fruit and sugar. The twins were passed around between Eve, Laura, and Sarah  
so much that Emily marveled at Isabel's patience at having almost no time to  
spend with her children. She did not seem to mind, though, as was proud of  
all the attention her son and daughter were getting.  
  
By the late afternoon the men had returned and set the tree up in the  
parlor,  
right infront of the large bay window. The children were finally set to work  
decorating it with strung popcorn and cranberries, and homemade ornaments  
along with some family heirlooms. Cookies and warm cider were served  
unendingly. They sang and teased and laughed until well into the evening.  
Then everyone was called into the dining room for a large dinner. However,  
it  
would surely be dwarfed by the feast Emily knew was planned for tomorrow.  
  
After dinner everyone sat in the parlor nearly exhasted and nearly bursting  
from the delicious meal. Emily sat with Ilse, Perry, Gussy Dan, Star  
Dancer,  
and Buffalo child on the rug by the fire while the adults lined the  
overflowing davenports and chairs. Malcolm was playing a few tunes softly on  
the bagpipes, and everyone was lost in conversation. It came as a shock to  
everyone when the clock struck nine. It was then that Elizabeth spoke.  
  
"Everyone. It is a Murray tradition that gifts are exchanged on Christmas  
Eve, and since everyone is with us I think it is one we should continue."  
Everyone smiled in agreement. "It is also a tradition that the person who  
has  
done the most special thing for the someone else in the past year open the  
first gift. I think we would all agree that we have one person to thank for  
so many blessings this past year. Even though at times we didnt' realize it.  
This person has played such a large role in bringing us all her together  
today. That is why I thing it would be appropriate for Emily to open the  
first gift." Elizabeth smiled and handed Emily a small but heavy package  
from  
under the tree.  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth." Emily stared at the pretty wrapping for a  
moment, everything seemed so special that she felt one more thing would ruin  
it.  
  
"Go ahead and open it Sparrow." Jimmy smiled.  
  
Emily carefully read the small tag attached to the parcel. To Emily, From  
Aunt Elizabeth it read. She smiled and just as carefully began to open the  
paper. She was careful to save it, she could use it later for writing on.  
Peeling back the paper she nearly stopped when she realized what the gift  
would be. There in her hands, from Aunt Elizabeth was a large stack of  
writing paper and several neatly sharpened pencils. From the woman who had  
forbade to write at all, now was coming just the very thing she longed for.  
Not only was Aunt Elizabeth giving her paper to write on, but it was  
unspoken  
as the woman looked knowingly at Emily that she was giving her permission to  
write.  
  
"Oh, Thank You, Aunt Elizabeth." Emily smiled as she jumped up and ran to  
her  
aunt. Throwing her arms around the woman.  
  
Elizabeth pulled Emily's chin back so she could see her eyes, and held the  
girl's face in her hands for a moment. "You are most welcome, my dear." She  
smiled back.  
  
A moment of touched silence passed through the room as everyone watched the  
newfound closeness between Emily and Elizabeth. It was Malcolm who broke the  
moment and lightened the mood. "Well Elizabeth Murray you do know how to  
quite a room. Now, where's mine?" The old man smiled.  
  
"Father." Isabel laughingly rebuked him, understanding that he was only  
joking.  
  
From there the gift giving melay began. Laura loved the scarf that Ilse had  
bought for her, and wore it the rest of the evening. Emily thought Isabel  
would cry when she saw the ornament with the two little angels that looked  
just like the twins. Elizabeth attached her glasses to the beaded chain  
Emily  
had given her and seemd quite relieved to finally be free of worry over  
losing them. The twins received sweaters, and toys, stuffed animals, and  
other little items that every baby should have. Buffalo Child and Star  
Dancer were each given beautiful knitted bonnets just like Emily and Ilse  
wore, along with some heavy wool stockings for the winter, and a lovely  
handmade doll for each of the girls.  
  
Isabel gave Francis a new pocket watch engraved with the words. 'To our  
greatest treasure. Love Isabel, Byron, and Lucy.' He gave her new pair of  
leather gloves. However, he whispered in her ear, "I have something else for  
you at home. I hope you'll like it." Her eyes glimmered with anticipation as  
she kissed him.  
  
Allen gave Laura new warm winter coat, ever vigilent of the special care she  
would require for the next few moths. She loved it, and she had purchased a  
new medical bag for him. His old one had become warn with use, and he had  
never seemd to notice. Hewas thrilled to get the new one. Laura also  
promised  
her husband that she had something else she wanted to give him later.  
  
Then Eve gifted Jimmy with an usually roundly-wrapped gift, she said,  
"Honey, this is for you."  
  
"For me," asked a puzzled Jimmy, as he studied it, wondering what in the  
hick it was.  
  
"Well, go ahead, dear, and open it," urged Eve, getting somewhat exasperated  
with her husband.  
  
"OK," said he, teasingly, as he winked at everyone else. Then he slowly  
begun to pull the wrapping paper from off of it. "Well, look it there.  
It's a snow-shoe. But, isn't it a tadbit too small for me...and where's the  
other one?"  
  
Everyone laughed at that comical scene taking place before them, between Eve  
and Jimmy. "Well, no dear, that isn't a snow shoe." remarked Eve, as she  
began to explain exactly what the object is. "It's called a Dream  
Catcher."  
  
"A Dream Catcher," asked Jimmy? "What, may I be soo bold as to ask, is it  
supposed to do?"  
  
Both Laughing Water and Silver Fox were bursting at the seams, dying to tell  
Jimmy the story behind this wonderful gift. "Honey, as the legend goes..."  
Eve began, "If you hang the Dreamcatcher over your bed, it will catch all  
your dreams...while you sleep the Dreamcatcher filters the dreams. The bad  
dreams become trapped in the web, while the good dreams come to you! When  
the sunlight hits the Dreamcatcher, all the bad dreams disappear!!!"  
  
"Hmmm, I see," said he. "Great gift it is, you gave me, my dearest Queen  
of Romania." With that, Jimmy lovingly planted a kiss on his wife's cheek.  
"Now, here is my little something for you," as he handed a small wrapped box  
to Eve.  
  
She, getting the bright idea of also funning with her husband, Eve looked  
the small package over, asking "Hmmm, I wonder what this could be?" as she  
glanced teasing back at her husband. Just as he did, she too slowly began  
to unwrap it. "Wonder if this could be another wedding ring or something?"  
Then she finally got it unwrapped, laying the paper down on her lap, she  
opened the small velvety box, to her surprise she saw the most beautiful  
cameo she had ever seen. "Why! Darling! It's sooo beautiful!!!", she  
exclaimed, as she turned the opened box around for everyone to see, she  
said, "It's even a silhuoette of a mother and child on it!" Giving her  
husband a loving hug, she at the same time said, "Ooooh, thank you sooo  
much, Jimmy darling! I'll treasure it always!"  
  
During a moment when everyone seemed enthralled in their own conversations,  
Ilse pulled Perry aside and handed him a small hastily wrapped box. "I  
wanted  
to give you this." She said in uncharacteristic shyness. "It's nothing much.  
I just thought you could use them."  
  
Perry smiled. "Well, what is it, Ilse?" He asked.  
  
"Open it." She urged.  
  
Perry who had already recieved a new pocket knife, brand new boots, and  
shaving mug that evening tore open the brown paper wrapping to reveal a pair  
of poorly constructed woolen mitten. The little pair of mittens seemed  
almost  
sad against the other finery in the room. The stitching was uneven, the  
thumbs did not match, and they may very well prove to be too small. Perry  
looked at them in wonder.  
  
"I made them myself. Well, mother helped a little with the stitching. But  
like I said they're nothing much. I'll understand if you don't like them."  
Ilse said trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Perry was truly shocked. No one had ever taken the time to actually make him  
something before, especially something as useful as mittens, and something  
he  
truly needed. "Oh, no. Ilse. This is the best present anyone could have  
given  
me. I love 'em." He smiled. "Thank you." For some reason thank you just  
seemed too little to say, and before he realized it Perry had bent down and  
kissed Ilse on the cheek. They both turned beat red, and quickly changed  
the  
subject. However, Ilse noticed later that night when Perry went out to bring  
in some more firewood that he wore her mittens, and she noticed that he wore  
them for the rest of the winter.  
  
Sarah and John had also received lovely gifts from everyone and were  
thuroughly enjoying being so welcomed into such a large and happy family. As  
the others were encircled around the parlor John noticed his wife, who was  
holding little Byron, walk silently over to the tree lost in thought. He  
quietly slipped from the group, and stood beside her. Putting his arm around  
her, he smiled as she looked up at him. "I think it's about time we work of  
one of our own." He grinned wondering if she would understand his meaning.  
  
"One of what?" Sarah looked up at him, a confused smile on her face.  
  
John said nothing, but looked down at Byron sleeping peacefully in his  
aunt's  
arms. He stroked the little babies head and answered. "What do you think?"  
  
Sarah eyes grew wide with happiness. "Oh, John." She said, and leaned her  
head against his shoulder. "I agree." They laughed together.  
  
Across the room Isabel nudged Francis with her elbow and motioned for him to  
look in the direction of his brother and sister-in-law. "I think we've given  
a few others some ideas." She said as they watched John and Sarah  
formulating  
their plan.  
  
"Good, it's about time." Francis smiled to Isabel.  
  
Malcolm and Judith sat together near the fire trying to make what would appear to the others as polite small talk. The truth was that there was much more to their converstation than that. They knew that everyone suspected a growing relationship between them, but no one could have imagined just how much their feelings had grown in the short time they had known each other. It was a shock to Malcolm that he could feel that way about someone else so soon after losing his dear Megan, but somehow Judith made him smile again, made him want to see what the future held. As for Judith who had known so much misery in her marriage, she could scarecly believe that she was letting someone else into ther life, with Malcolm however, she found it easy.  
  
Malcolm could lean over and whisper to her, "My special gift for you can't be found underneath this tree, my dear Judith, but I want to show you your gift either tonight or tomorrow."  
  
Looking most puzzled to say the least, Judith says to him, "Really, Malcolm? If it can't be found underneath this tree, then where is it?"  
  
"You will just have to be patient my dear." He said taking her hand for a moment. Neither of them saw the smiles of knowing that passed between Isabel and Francis, and Jimmy and Eve. There secret it seemed was far less secret than they realized.   
  
From outside came a soft tapping at the front door. "I'll get it." Emily  
volunteered. Racing to the door she was surprised to see Teddy standing on  
the other side.  
  
"Teddy." She gasped, trying not to flash too bright of a smile, no matter  
how  
glad she was to see him.  
  
"Hi, Emily." He said, suddenly struck with a terrible bought of shyness. "I  
don't want to interrupt. I just wanted to give you this." He handed her a  
little box tied in a red ribbon.  
  
"Oh, Teddy. You didn't have to get me anything." Emily said. She knew he did  
not have very much money, and had not expected him to give her anything. His  
smile in her direction everyday was gift enough.  
  
"It's just something I thought you might like." He kicked at the snow on toe  
of his boot.  
  
"Well, I have something for you too." She grinned, and rushed inside to her  
coat which hung by the door. Upon returning she said. "I was hoping to give  
it to you in church tomorrow. But since you're here..."  
  
"Thank you Emily. I don't know what to say." Teddy's face began to grow red.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just open it." Emily smiled.  
  
"Ok, lets open them together." Teddy laughed.  
  
Together, with hands slightly trembling the two openned their packages.  
Together they pulled from boxes two shining stars. Teddy had clipped Emily's  
out of a piece of tin, and hung a ribbon through it. Emily had cut Teddy's  
from a lovely old piece of cloth that had once belonged to her mother,  
starched it, stuffed it, and covered it in glitter. The smiled at each other  
both remembering the early morning when Teddy had raced to New Moon and  
dragged Emily out to the beach eager to show her something. That was when he  
proclaimed that the first star to be seen in the morning and the last to be  
seen at night was their star, and would always watch over them and keep them  
together. As they looked at each other their breath mixing in the cold air  
Emily could see the star shining over Teddy's shoulder.  
  
"It's perfect." They both said together. Suddenly before either of them  
realized it, they had kissed each other in the moonlight.  
  
"Who is it Emily?" Elizabeth called from the parlor.  
  
Shaken back to herself. Emily answered. "It's Teddy. He's come to wish us a  
Merry Christmas."  
  
Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. "Well, don't leave him to freeze in the  
cold, invite him in." She smiled at ther neice.  
  
"Yes, please come in and have some hot cider and cookies with us, Teddy."  
Emily's said hopefully.  
  
He could not refuse the look in Emily's eyes and accepted with a huge smile.  
Walking into the parlor next to Emily, felt normal and natural as everyone  
greeted him warmly and offered him a seat. Emily's face beamed proudly.  
  
Everyone was enchanted with their gifts and the family love that enveloped  
the room. The warmth in the little parlor seemed to glow well out into the  
cold night. It was then that Eve spoke up. "Everyone. The Kinch family also  
has a tradition that I would like to continue tonight. I would like to read  
to you from the Bible the story of the first Christmas to remind us all why  
we are here tonight, and in honor of our new friends and family who have  
found their place with us."  
  
Eve went to the stand where the Bible was kept and openned it to the book of  
Luke. She then returned with it to her seat beside Jimmy as the family found  
their place. Sarah retuned Byron to the waiting right arm of his mother, her  
left already filled with his twin sister. The adults found seats, and the  
children settled in on the floor. Then Eve began to read...  
  
"Now the birth of Jesus Christ was on this wise: when as his  
mother Mary was  
espoused to Joseph, before they came together, she was found with child of  
the Holy Ghost. Then Joseph her husband, being a just man, and not willing  
to make her a public example, was minded to put her away privily. But while  
he thought on those things, behold, the angel of the Lord appeared unto him  
in a dream, saying, "Joseph, thou son of David, fear not to take unto thee  
Mary thy wife: for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Ghost. And  
she shall bring forth a son, and thou shalt call his name JESUS: for he shal  
l  
save his people from their sins. Now all this was done, that it might be  
fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet, saying 'Behold, a  
virgin shall be with child, and shall bring forth a son, and they shall call  
his name Emmuel, which being interpreted is, God with us.'"  
  
Then Joseph, being raised from sleep, did as the angel of the  
Lord had bidden  
him, and took unto him his wife: and knew her not till she had bought forth  
her first born son: and he called his name JESUS.  
  
And in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of  
Galilee, named Nazareth, to a virgin espoused to a man whose name was  
Joseph,  
of the house of David; and the virgin's name was Mary. And the angel came  
in  
unto her, and said, "Hail, thou art highly favoured, the Lord is with thee:  
blessed art thou among women." And the angel said unto her, "Fear not,  
Mary:  
for thou hast found favour with God. And behold, thou shalt conceive in thy  
womb, and bring forth a son, and shalt call his name JESUS. He shall be  
great, and shall be called the Son of the Highest; and the Lord God shall  
give unto him the throne of his father David. And he shall reign over the  
house of Jacob for ever; and of his kingdom there shall be no end."  
  
Then said Mary unto the angel, "How shall this be, seeing I know not a man?"  
  
And the angel answered and said unto her, "The Holy Ghost shall come upon  
thee, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee: therefore also  
that  
holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son of God.  
  
And Mary said, "Behold the handmaid of the Lord, be it unto me according to  
thy word." And the angel departed from her.  
  
And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Ceasar  
Augustus, that all the world should be taxed. ( And this taxing was first  
made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every  
one into his own city.  
  
And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the the city of Nazareth, into  
Judea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, (because he was of  
the house and lineage of David,) to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife,  
being great with child.  
  
And so it was, that while they were there, the days were accomplished that  
she should be delivered. And she brought forth her first-born son, and  
wrapped him in swaddling-clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there  
was  
no room for them in the inn.  
  
And there were in the country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch  
over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them,  
and  
the glory of the Lord shone round about them; and they were sore afraid.  
And  
the angel said unto them, "Fear not: for behold, I bring you good tidings of  
great joy, which shall be for all people. For unto you is born this day, in  
the city of David, a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. and this shall be a  
sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling-clothes, lying in  
a manger."  
  
And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host  
praising God, and saying, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace,  
and  
good will toward men." And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away  
from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let us now go  
even  
unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord  
hath  
made known unto us."  
  
And they came haste, and found Mary and Joseph, and the babe lying in a  
manger. And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which  
was told them concerning this child. And they that heard it, wondered at  
those things which were told them by the shepherds.  
  
But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart. And the  
shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they  
had heard and seen, as it was told them.  
  
Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the king,  
behold, there came *wise men* fro the east to Jerusalem. Saying, "Where is  
he that is born King of the Jews? for we have seen his star in the east, and  
are come to worship him."  
  
When Herod the king had heard these things, he was troubled, and all  
Jerusalem with him. And when he had gathered all the chief priests and  
scribes of the people together, he demanded of them where Christ should be  
born. And they said unto him, "In Bethlehem of Judea: for thus it is  
written  
by the prophet, and thou Bethlehem, in the land of Juda, art not the least  
among the princes of Juda: for out of thee shall come a Governor, that shall  
rule my people Isreal."  
  
Then Herod, when he had privily called the wise men, inquired of them  
diligently what time the star appeared. And he sent them to Bethlehem, and  
said, "Go and search diligently for the young child; and when ye have found  
him, bgirng me word again, that I may come and worship him also."  
  
When they had heard the king, they departed: and lo, the star, which they  
saw  
in the east, went before them till it came and stood over where the young  
child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceeding great joy.  
When they were come into the house, they saw the young child with Mary his  
mother, and fell down, and worshipped him: and when they had opened their  
treasures, they presented unto him gifts; gold, and frankincense, and myrrh.  
And being warned of God in a dream that they should not return to Herod,  
they  
departed into their own country another way.  
  
And when they were departed, behold, the angel of the Lord appeareth to  
Joseph in a dream, saying, "Arise, and take the young child and his mother,  
and flee into Egypt, and be thou there until I bring thee word: for Herod  
will seek the young child to destroy him."  
  
When he arose, he took the young child and his mother by night, and departed  
into Egypt: And was there until the death of Herod: that it might be  
fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet, saying, "Out of Egypt  
have I called my son."  
  
Then Herod, when he saw that he was mocked of the wise men, was exceeding  
wroth, and sent forth, and slew all the children that were in Bethlehem, and  
in all the coasts thereof, from two years old and under, according to the  
time which he had diligently inquired of the wise men.  
  
But when Herod was dead, behold, an angel of the Lord appeareth in a dream  
to  
Joseph in Egypt, saying, "Arise, and take the young child and his mother,  
and  
go into the land of Isreal: for they are dead which sought the young child's  
life."  
  
And he arose, and took the young child and his mother, and came into the  
land  
of Isreal. But when he heard that Archelaus did reign in Judea in the room  
of his father Jerod, he was afraid to go thither: notwithstanding, being  
warned of God in a dream:, he turned aside into the parts of Galilee: and he  
came and dwelt in a city called Nazareth: that it might be fulfilled which  
was spoken by the prophets, he shall be called a Nazarene."  
  
************  
As Eve came to the end of the story, Laura began singing that beloved all-to  
familiar Christmas carol, "Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm, all is  
bright..."  
  
Soon she was joined by most of her relatives (and soon-to-be relatives) in  
song, "Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild.  
Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."  
  
As the Nez Perce family listened to this beautiful song, they thought to  
themselves 'Even this baby Jesus and his parents had to flee for their  
safety, just as they did.'  
  
Ilse, thought to herself, 'So this is who Jesus was, who's words of her  
cousin-in-law, she first heard his name spoken." Then she too, began  
mouthing the words to this beautiful song, as she turned to Eve smiling.  
  
Then Emily got up from off of the floor, to stand amongst her family, she  
began singing, "Away in a Manger, No crib for a bed. The little Lord Jesus  
lay down his sweet head. The stars in the sky look down where he lay. The  
little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay. The cattle are lowing the poor baby  
wakes, but little Lord Jesus no crying he makes. I love thee, Lord Jesus,  
look down from the sky, and stay by my cradle 'til morning is nye." Just  
then, Malcolm began playing the music of Emily's song with his bagpipes, as  
she continued onto the second verse, "Be near me, Lord Jesus, I ask thee to  
stay. Close by me forever and love me I pray. Bless all the dear children  
in thy tender care, and take us to heaven to live with thee there..."  
  
Then most everyone joined-in with her, for the last words to that delightful  
song, "Away in a manger, no crib for a bed. The little Lord Jesus lay down  
his sweet head. The stars in sky look down where he lay, the little Lord  
Jesus asleep on the hay."  
  
The evening had passed so happily and peacefully that Emily almost hated to see it come to an end. At nearly midnight, with everyone's eyelids heavy and their hearts full the little gathering began to slowly break up. Teddy had gone home just after the singing of the Christmas carols, afraid his mother would be worried about him. Jimmy, seeing how tired Eve was becoming urged her to return home, and they left along with Gussy Dan, Judith, and Laughing Water, Silver Fox, and the girls. The twins had given up the celebration long before and were sleeping silently in their parent's arms Isabel, Francis, and Malcolm, along with Sarah and John made their way back to the cottage through the cold night air. Laura was eager to help Elizabeth clean up, but was herself unable to hide her mild fatigue, and Elizabeth nearly forced her to go home and go to bed for which Allen was grateful.   
  
As Perry began to head for the barn, collecting an armful of firewood as he went he was stopped by a firm but gentle hand. A little surprised he turned to see Elizabeth's face smiling at him. "Young man, where do you think you're going?" She said.  
  
"Uh, to the barn. Just like always, Missus." Perry said confused.   
  
"Oh, no you're not." She said, as Joe joined her putting his arm around her with a smile.  
  
"But I always sleep in the barn." Perry objected.  
  
"No member of this family is going to sleep in the barn anymore." She said trying her best to feign an air of sternness.  
  
"What?" Perry asked, realizing what she was saying.  
  
"You, heard me." Elizabeth repeated, but this time her smile softened her face and her tone. "No Murray is going to to sleep in the barn again. You'll take Jimmy's old room upstairs from now on. That is, if it suits you."   
  
Perry's eyes gleamed with happiness, gratefulness, and disbelief. "Oh, yes ma'am, it'll suit me just fine. Just fine." He grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Good, then it's settled." Elizabeth smiled knowingly at him, and went back into the house.  
  
As Perry went upstairs Emily,and Ilse who had insisted upon spending the night, hugged him warmly. It was true Perry could not have been more a part of the family if his last name really was Murray. He was a Murray in heart and spirit and that is where it mattered most. As he openned the door to his new room, Perry was surprised once more to find not only fresh clean linens on his new bed, but also that all of his things had been moved in from the barn. He fell asleep warm and secure, finally a part of a real family.   
___________________________  
  
At the cottage Isabel returned to the bedroom she shared with Francis after checking the twins one final time. They had been moved into the nursery only a week ago, and it was still hard for her to be seperated from them, even with both doors left open. She softly climbed into bed to find herself wrapped in her husbands warm and comforting arms.  
  
"How are they?" He asked kissing her neck.  
  
"Perfect." She smiled, melting toward him.  
  
"Well, I could have told you that. Perfect, just like their mother." He smiled at her.   
  
They held each other for a moment, needing no words. The evenings events had touched them both deeply, and neither of them would ever forget just how close they came to losing each other, or how truly happy they were together with their little family. After a few moments Francis reached over, retireved a package wrapped in plain brown paper from the bedside table and handed it to Isabel. "This is for you." He smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Open it." Francis laughed.   
  
Isabel complied, carefully removing the wrapping. Beneath was a stack of slightly worn paper, she looked closely at it in the dim candle light. There was writing on it. She leaned against Francis's shoulder and held the parcel up to the light. It readm "The Heart Knows", By Francis Carpenter.  
  
"Your novel!" Isabel gasped. "You finished it." She was not as surprised as she tried to seem. She had seen him working nearly every night by dim candle light at the small desk she had brought into their room especially for him. He had thought she was sleeping. But she loved to watch him through the late night hours as he penned his work. She would also see him turn to watch her sleeping, and often he would leave his thoughts to lay beside her and just hold her in the darkness. This gift meant more than anything he could have given her. "You're giving it to me?" Isabel questioned.  
  
"Of course." Francis said. "It's about you, about us. I want you to have it. I hope you like it."  
  
Isabel looked at him with such joy and love in her eyes that he was speechless. She lifted her hand to his face, and without moving her eyes from his said. "I know I will love it." Together they reached for each other, and their kiss was one of true, deep and abiding love.   
  
Isabel rested further against Francis's shoulder, openned the pages and began reading. Every so often when the words evoked a memory, or when she found them more touching than she could say a tear would roll down her cheek, only to be brushed away by his caring hand. She finished the entire story that night, and she loved every word.   
______________________________________________  
  
Laura was nearly asleep by the time Allen finished locking up and checking the house. He had been much more diligent about keeping the home safe since Laura had joined him there as his wife, and especially now that she was carrying their child. She was very tired from the day's activities, but forced herself to stay awake. There was one more gift she wanted to give.   
  
"Are you still awake, my dear?" Allen asked her as he climbed into bed next to her.  
  
"Yes, I just couldn't go to sleep yet." Laura smiled.  
  
"Why, is something wrong." Allen asked alarmed.  
  
"Oh, no everything's fine." She smiled resting her hand on her expanding middle. " I just wanted to give you this." She said as she handed him a small box wrapped only with a piece of silver ribbon.   
  
"What on Earth could this be?" Allen joked.  
  
"Well, open it and find out." Laura laughed.  
  
Allen Burnley opened the small box his wife had given him, and stared at its contents for a moment, unable to find words. Laura watched her husband, knowing what he was thinking. She was certain it was the perfect gift.   
  
"I don't know what to say." Allen finally found the words. He lifted from the box a small gold locket on a long chain. It was the one Laura had given him nearly a year ago to keep safe until they were wed. The one he sent back to her.   
  
"This is for you to keep forever this time." Laura smiled.  
  
"I should have known before. I should have kept it then." Allen tried to apologize.   
  
"That is in the past. What matters now is that we are together forever. Nothing will ever tear us apart again." Laura smiled so sweetly and lovingly at him that Allen thought tears would come to his eyes. He reached for her, and she gladly complied. Neither had ever realized just how deeply they could love someone.  
  
Laura had no way of knowing that far across the Atlantic in a seedy disease infested boarding house in London, the only person in the world who could threaten her happiness, the person who had thought it best not to challenge her wedding to Allen, her first husband Ian Bowles had just drawn his last breath. She was truly free.   
____________________________________  
  
Upstairs in her room at New Moon, Emily sat by the window with her writing pad in her hand as Ilse sighed quietly in her bed. She stared out through the clear night deep in thought. Then almost instinctively she began to write...  
  
'Dear Father on the road to Heaven,  
  
I never dreamed that New Moon could become my home all those months ago when I came here. I was so fearful and young then. So many things have happened since then, and finally I can say that New Moon truly is my home. I love it's walls, I love it's fields, I love it's secrets. Most of all I love it's people, and I am so blessed to be one of them. Oh, father. What a perfect Christmas this was. I still miss you and mother with all my heart, but I know now that I am truly home.   
  
Your loving daughter,  
Emily Byrd Starr   



	28. A New Year's Double Wedding

Emily's Chronicles: Part 28: A New Years Double Wedding  
By Trish and Tammy  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
  
"We wanted to tell all of you before we told the rest of the family."  
Malcolm looked around a bit nervously. "That is why we've asked you to come this  
afternoon." It was the day after Christmas and he was standing beside the  
large Queen Anne chair that graced the corner of the parlor of Isabel and  
Francis's cottage. Judith, seated in the chair, looked equally  
uncomfortable as she stared around the room at the faces of her family.  
  
"What is it you want to tell us, Father?" Isabel asked, she was reclining  
comfortably against the side of the davenport, Byron sleeping against her  
shoulder. Francis sat beside her on the arm of the sofa, a very much awake  
Lucy in his arms. Closer to the fire Jimmy and Eve sat together on the love  
seat, with Gussy Dan sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them, his  
full attention fixed on the his mother and Malcolm.  
  
"Yes, Mum and Malcolm, what is it?" Eve smiled and then looked slyly at  
Isabel who returned a knowing glance.  
  
Malcolm, squirmed a bit. He wanted to tug at his collar but his sense of  
decorum would not let him. 'Dash it all.' He thought to himself. 'Why does  
Isabel have to keep it so hot in here?' He knew she kept the house warm for  
the babies, but he was no more comfortable for the knowledge. He thought he  
felt a little bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He could not  
admit to himself how truly nervous he was. He wondered what would be the  
reaction of Eve and Gussy Dan, and of Jimmy. Most of all he was afraid of  
what Isabel's reaction would be upon hearing the news that he and Judith  
were planning to be married. She had spent years cursing the name of his  
love Megan Moore, and she was so fiercely loyal to her mother. Malcolm hoped  
this would be different. The entire circumstance was different. He wasn't  
betraying her mother this time, he wasn't even betraying Megan. He knew he  
had her blessing. She had made him promise to love again in time as she lay  
dying. He didn't think he ever would, ever could, but Judith had brought so  
much joy back into his life that to his amazement that is exactly what he  
found himself doing, falling in love again.  
  
Isabel was a grown woman now, with a husband and children of her own,  
certainly she was capable of understanding the feelings he shared with  
Judith. This time she was not a bewildered child unable to comprehend why  
her father detested her mother so, and why he took it out on her. Malcolm  
felt his throat tighten at that thought, and he silently condemned himself. That  
was exactly what he had done for so many years. Taken it all out on Isabel,  
the one true helpless victim in all of that mess. Certainly, though now,  
after all Isabel had been through, she would understand about love. Their  
relationship was so much different now, so much better, he prayed she would  
understand, and give her blessing. She had changed so much in the last year.  
Still he was glad that Francis and the twins were there with her, this would  
help keep her calm if nothing else would. 'Well, might as well have out with  
it.' The old man told himself, and cleared his throat.  
  
"As you all know..." Malcolm began. "Judith and I have enjoyed each other's  
company on several occasions." He smiled down at Judith who returned the  
emotion.  
  
"The truth is." He continued. "We've have very much enjoyed our growing  
friendship, and we have both come to realize that it has turned into much  
more than that." He reached down and took Judith's hand. "That is why we  
have decided to..." He looked almost squeamishly at Isabel, "...to be  
married."  
  
It was obvious how happy the old couple was. They beamed at each other.  
There was, however, a silence in the room. It was as if everyone was  
waiting for an explosion. Francis ran his hand along Isabel's back, trying to brace  
her or at least remind her that he supported her whatever her feelings, or  
reaction. Isabel did start a bit at the news, but it was more out a surprise  
than anger. She did feel a little strange that her father had fallen in love  
once again with someone who was not her mother, but she had come to terms  
with that a long time ago. She could even now feel some sympathy for Megan  
Moore. Isabel knew there was never any love lost between her father and  
mother, and maybe they were both equally to blame. Her mother had been a  
very hard woman to live with, opinionated, stubborn, and at times vicious.  
'I suppose that's the way I used to be.' She thought to herself and looked  
at her husband, to whom she gave all the credit for every good change in her.  
  
Suddenly she realized that the reason for the silence in her parlor was that  
everyone was waiting to see how she would take the news. She also realized  
that she had stayed silent far too long. Her father and Judith, looked as  
though the were waiting for the sky to fall. Isabel turned to Francis and  
handed Byron to him. They had become masters of unified movement since the  
twins were born.  
  
It was then that Isabel rose from the soft cushions of the sofa. She stood  
at her full, nearly imposing height. She did not slouch, which had been her  
tendancy since she was young in an attempt to disguise her five foot nine  
inch frame. Her face conveyed no emotion, and those seated around the room  
could garner nothing from her expression. She crossed the room to face  
Malcolm and Judith as everyone held their breath.  
  
"Well." Isabel said. "I for one am absolutely..." She could see Judith draw  
in her breath, and her father steel his jaw. "...Thrilled." She smiled.  
The family visibly relaxed as she took Judith by the hands and wordlessly  
bid her to stand. She wrapped her arms around the woman who would soon be her  
step-mother and was happy to find her gesture warmly returned. "Welcome to  
the family...again." She smiled.  
  
Judith touched her future stepdaughter's cheek, and smiled. "Thank you." Was  
all she could say. Malcolm had told her what Isabel's reaction might be, and  
she truly heartened that his daughter had accepted her so readily.  
  
Isabel then turned to her father and hugged him warmly. "You certainly are  
full of surprises these days, Father." She laughed.  
  
"Aye, I certainly am." Malcolm grinned, choosing not to share just one more  
secret quite yet.  
  
Then first Eve, got up from the loveseat, she shared with her husband, and  
warmly hugged her step-father-to-be, saying "It's going to be wonderful  
having you for our father, Malc...I mean, Father. We've been fatherless  
*much* too long, haven't we, little brother?" She said to Gussy Dan, who  
was waiting his turn to give his future step-father a hug.  
  
"Yeah Eve," he replied, as he then gave Malcolm a hug. "We have been  
without a father *much* too long, I'm gonna love havin' you for a father,  
Mal...uh, I mean, Father."  
  
Overcome somewhat with saddness for his future family, Malcolm said, "Aye!  
It t'wil be wonderful havin' you children as me own. I never had someone  
who I could call me son, and now I'll finally have me own lad t' call me  
own." as he lovingly embrassed young Gussy Dan, and running his fingers  
through the boy's hair.  
  
Gussy Dan soked up the attention. How strange and wonderful it would be to have a father who would never try to hit him, or berate him, or hurt his mother and sister. He shining eyes said it all as Malcolm hugged him close.   
  
Eve had turned to her mother, and was looking at her silently. She barely knew where to begin. "Oh, Mother. I am so happy for you. You deserve all the best of everything." She embraced her mother for a long time. They both knew what was running through the other's mind. It was as if all the bad memories were being erased.   
  
After a while Gussy Dan threw his arms around both of them and whispered. "I'm so happy Mother." All Judith could manage was a weak," So am I."   
  
Francis stood and handed Lucy to Isabel. He walked over and with his free  
hand took Malcolm's hand and shook it hartily. "Congratulations." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, my boy." Malcolm smiled, as his son-in-law warmly welcomed his  
future wife to the family.  
  
Jimmy also stood to congratulate the couple, shaking Malcolm's hand, and warmly hugging Judith. "We were all wondering when you two would get around to this." He smiled. Everyone laughed at the truth in his words.   
  
As everyone's good wishes surrounded the old couple Eve made her way over to  
Isabel who was quietly, but happily, watching her father's joyful face. She  
could not remember when she had seen him so happy. Eve put her arm around  
Isabel's shoulder. They did not realize they had suddenly become the center  
of attention.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Eve asked Isabel.  
  
"What?" Isabel grinned, her mind still spinning.  
  
"We're going to be sisters." Eve smiled and hugged Isabel. "I've never had a  
sister before."  
  
Isabel looked down at her daughter who had awakened in her arm to survey the  
festivities, and then over at her son who was being fawned over by his soon  
to be stepgrandmother as he wriggled in his father's arms. Then she looked  
at her father as she addressed Eve. "I did once." Isabel said her voice  
faltering a little. "She died when she was very young. I never really knew  
her."  
  
Malcolm's heart wanted to burst at the depth of Isabel's gesture, and her  
humility. In one quiet comment to Eve she had finally accepted the Wee  
Angel, and had faced him as she said it. He quietly brought his hand to his lips  
and blew a kiss across the room to his daughter. She understood, and smiled at  
him, both trying to fight the tears coming to their eyes.  
  
Eve understood also, Jimmy had told her of the Wee Angel, and of Isabel's  
denial even of the child's very exsistence. She was truly touched by what  
Isabel had just done for her father. "Maybe we can do all those sister  
things that you never got to do with her." She suggested, hoping she has said the  
right thing.  
  
"I would like that." Isabel smiled at her as Francis who had watched the  
entire scene quietly took her hand and kissed it, amazed once again at the  
depth of her soul and spirit.  
  
Then to Gussy Dan, Isabel said, "I never had a brother before. I'm going  
to love finally having a little brother of me own t'love." as she lovingly  
hugged the boy. "Hope you'll like having me for your second  
sister...step-sister, too, Gussy Dan?"  
  
With that revelation, realizing that he would be gaining himself another  
sister, Gussy Dan said, as he still was held by Isabel in her arms, smiling  
up at her--"Havin' two sisters, is better 'an one sister! Sure, I am!"  
Then they all laughed at last statement. At that Eve and Isabel looked playfully at each other. Both taking one side, they bent down and gave Gussy Dan a loud kiss on the cheek from each of them. The boy, realizing he may just be in for more than he bargained for squirmed. "Yeah, but not that." He yelled. "Come on,... Mother."   
  
Judith nearly in tears from laughter chided him as well. "Get used to it dear." Gussy Dan rubbed his cheeks and looked a bit disgusted as he turned to Jimmy to try to find refuge from so much female attention.   
  
Suddenly Jimmy started to laugh to himself. "I know." He nearly yelled.  
"Elizabeth and Joe are gettin' married on New Year's Day, you all could have  
a double wedding, just like we had a triple wedding last summer."  
  
"That is a wonderful idea., My Dear." Judith said, "But that's their day, I  
certainly wouldn't want to intrude. Beside I don't have a thing to wear yet,  
and that's only in a few days."  
  
"Oh mother, you have that beautiful purple silk. The one that brings out  
your eyes, and you've never worn it." Eve said. "Don't you think that would be  
perfect."  
  
"I suppose." Judith looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of imposing  
on Elizabeth that way.  
  
"Well." Malcolm pondered. "I don't suppose there would be any harm in just  
asking."  
  
"Of course not." Isabel smiled. "I'm sure they would love it."  
  
"Well, lets all go over and tell them the news, and see what they think."  
Jimmy said springing into action.  
  
At that coats and shawls were hastily thrown on, babies were quickly bundled  
against the cold, and everyone climbed into buggies on their way to New  
Moon.  
_____________________________________  
  
Elizabeth looked up a bit shocked to see the numerous relatives that were  
entering the parlor. She and Joe were sitting with Laura and Allen  
discussing last minute preparations for their wedding which would be held in a little  
less than a week. Emily and Ilse quickly hustled into the parlor, leaving  
the dining room table a shambles of paper and glue. Since it was the middle  
of winter, and there was nothing but dried leaves and berries to be found  
for miles so they were creating an emmense garden of paper flowers for the happy  
occasion.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" Elizabeth smiled as she stood up and took little  
Lucy and Byron from Isabel. She had missed the twins being in the house  
since their parents had moved to the cottage and was always happy to spend time  
with them. Isabel smiled and handed her daughter and son over to her doting  
cousin. She was always proud to have her beautiful babies fawned over by  
everyone, although she feared they would be hopelessy spoiled. "Father and  
Judith have some wonderful news for everyone." She reported, barely able to  
control the wide smile on he face.  
  
"Oh, tell us. What is it?" Laura asked excited.  
  
As the others found their usual places in the parlor Malcolm and Judith  
remained standing. Judith looked a bit uneasy, and hoped Elizabeth would  
feel bombarded into accepting if she did not really want to. Malcolm held her  
hand and looked a bit nervous himself as he scuffed the floor a bit with his  
boot. Emily and Ilse grinned at each other, ever watchful they had noticed the  
gentleness with which the old man held Judith's hand.  
  
"Well, we have decided to be married." He informed Elizabeth.  
  
"Haaa, Oh, that's wonderful." Emily cried, running over to the couple and  
throwing her arms around them. "I know you both will be so happy."  
  
"Thank you Emily, dear." They both said together.  
  
A wordless and sly look appeared on Elizabeth's face. The corners of her  
mouth turned up as she looked over at Joe, who returned her glance. Judith  
was afraid for a moment that the woman would laugh at them, but she calmed  
herself by remembering who surprisinly accepting Isabel's reaction had been.  
Hopefully Elizabeth would feel the same.  
  
It was then that Elizabeth nodded slightly at Joe, once they were married he  
would be the man of house, and it would be his place to give the offer. He  
stood and joined his fiance. Putting his arm around her shoulders he made a  
most surprising offer.  
  
"We would be honored if the both of you would share our wedding day, on New  
Years." He smiled.  
  
Malcolm and Judith beamed with delight. They had not even had to ask, it was  
being offered to them. "It would be our most humble pleasure. Thank you."  
Malcolm smiled.  
_______________________________________  
  
New Year's Eve night of 1898 was not a typical one at New Moon. Usually  
there would have a been a quiet dinner, and small very tasteful celebration in the  
parlor afterword where in the midnight hour would have been noted with a  
cheer, a chorus of "Auld Land Sign", and a prayer for the coming year. This  
night however, the house was nearly in chaos. Just as had accompanied the  
lavish triple wedding of the last summer the entire family gathered at New  
Moon to help the brides and grooms prepare. Elizabeth and Judith were  
cloistered upstairs in Elizabeth's bedroom, and once again the men enjoyed a  
night of cards and cigars in the barn. The married couples did gather in  
the parlor to celebrate the arrival of 1899, however the rest of the night was  
spent getting the betrothed couples ready for the day ahead.  
  
To everyone's relief the sun shone brightly on New Year's morning. There had  
been fresh layer of snow falling during the night, and landscape was a scene  
of crystal, perfect for such a wonderul occasion.  
  
The ladies made everyone a large breakfast and served the men in the barn.  
Elizabeth and Judith were so nervous they could barely eat a bite. After  
breakfast the men dressed surprisingly quickly and headed off to the small  
Blair Water Presbyterian Church were the service was to be held. The women  
could prepare for the day in peace.  
  
There they met with the presiding minister, the Reverend Johnson to prepare for their upcoming double wedding plans. With a brief rehearsal before *the* final moment at hand.  
  
As they were discussing the wedding, quite unbeknowst to them, they were  
being observed by the nosy Aunt Thom. Seeing Jimmy Murray, Malcolm Murray,  
Francis Carpenter, Joe Samuels, and Perry, with the Reverend Johnson, she  
wondered to herself, 'What in the Sam hill are Murray, Samuels', the  
teacher, and Perry doin' here at the church this time of the day? Ain't them men  
gettin'enough religion in thar lives?'  
  
The ladies had finally been able to make their way toward the church as  
morning wore on. The Murray's good sized buggy led a small procession and  
carried the brides, Isabel, and Eve, and Laura. The second buggy, which  
belonged to Dr. Burnley, was driven by Laughing water whose daughters sat in  
from beside her. In the back seat Emily and Ilse could barely contain  
themselves. The teased at the top of their lungs singing comical love songs,  
and cooing. Elizabeth and Judith sat in the back of the first buggy along  
with Isabel whose arms were filled with her two wriggling infants as they  
approached the church, the elder women were both experiencing a severe case  
of uncharateristic nerves. They bothed looked elegant in their well chosen  
dresses. Eve had been right, her mother was breathtaking in her purple silk,  
which Isabel had enlivened with a few yards of lace from one of her own  
dresses. Elizabeth had chosen an understated light gray outfit, which she  
allowed Laura to embellish slightly with a few pieces of burgundy velvet  
aroung the collar and cuffs. She had even allowed herself the luxury of a  
piece of jewelry. The brooch she had given given Laura when the younger  
woman had married Allen Burnley, now clasped borrowed at her throat. Elizabeth  
and Judith seemed to grow more anxious with each turn of the wheels. Isabel did  
her best to calm them, but remembering how emotional she had been at her own  
wedding knew her words of comfort would do no good until the ladies finally  
saw the smiling faces of their intendeds. She wondered for a moment how her  
father was getting on, and would be glad to finally get to the church to  
check on both him and her husband. Eve had eagerly grabbed the reigns of the  
Murray buggy which had been festively but tastefully decorated with flowers  
and crepe paper. Her insistance on driving was a habit that she refused to  
give up until she absolutely had to even thought Jimmy constantly begged her  
to. Beside her Laura beamed brightly. Her joy was twofold this day, not only  
was it her sister's wedding day at last, but she had felt her baby move for  
the first time that morning. She had not even had a chance to tell Allen,  
and was dreaming about his reaction as they neared the church.  
  
Hearing buggies approaching the church, Aunt Thom ran to hide behind a large  
bush. 'I'll be danged!' she thought to herself, as she saw Dr. Burnley and  
Gussy Dan Kinch arriving with the women: the stately and proud Elizabeth  
Murray, the very expectant Laura Burnley, and Isabel Carpenter; the widowed  
Judith Kinch with her daughter; the very expectant Eve; Emily and Ilse all  
decked-out in their finest Sunday wear - much to Aunt Thom's  
surprise...there were them Injuns she heard so much about. 'How dare them Murrays bring with 'em them Injuns along with 'em to the church!?' Looking closer, she saw  
the two little Indian girls; Star Child and Buffalo Child - "Hmmm. Them two Injun  
kids look look harmless enough,' she thought herself. 'They are kinda on the cute  
side. May be no harm'll come ta' my Perry, afterall'  
  
Aunt Thom's eyes really got wide, as she watched as the men folk helping the  
Murray, Burnley, Carpenter and Kinch women down from the buggies - for when  
Laughing Water and Silver Fox offered to take Isabel's two children into  
their care, for the time being. 'Oh dear!', she thought. 'Those little  
ones' 'r' in trouble now!' Only to be more shocked, when Isabel (after  
being reassured by Eve, that she had nothing to fear) handed them over to  
the Injun couple. Then Aunt Thom watched, as they all entered the front  
door of the church, being welcomed by the Reverend Johnson, as they gathered  
indoors, he closed the double doors behind them. No sooner had Reverend  
Johnson closed the doors - then Aunt Thom ran over to the nearest window to peek in  
on the proceedings.  
  
Inside, she saw what looked-liked to be a small wedding party assembling. In  
the second row pews on either side of the aisle sat immediate family members  
and close friends. Laughing Water, Silver Fox, and their girls had taken a  
place on the right side of the church with Byron and Lucy, while John and  
Sarah who had stayed the week, and come to the church on their own sat just  
across from them. Sarah could not keep herself from looking wistfully over  
at her little neice and nephew. She was bursting to tell the family what she  
and John had decided, but thought it best to keep it to herself until there was  
actually something to tell. Instead she gave up a silent prayer for what the  
future might hold. Isabel also could not help looking over at the twins to  
check them. She was sure that Eve would never allow anyone near the babies  
who was not trustworthy. It was not that disliked or even really mistrusted  
the Nez Perce family, but only that she had known them such a short time,  
and would have been uneasy about relinquishing her children even for a short  
time to any such reletive strangers. She felt Francis loving gaze upon her as she  
looked backward to check on the twins. She smiled, and understood that maybe  
she was being a bit over protective, 'besides' she thought to herself, 'look  
at their two fine little girls, they must good with children.' She looked at  
her husband a little apologetically, but his eyes told her there was no  
need. He was also concerned for the children but had complete confidence in  
Laughing Water and Silver Fox, through his smile he was also remembering the  
day Isabel had looked when she became his wife. She had only grown more  
beautiful to him since then.  
  
Up front she saw the Reverend Johnson in the center with two Grooms; Malcolm  
Murray and Joe Samuels; Best Men: Francis Carpenter and her Perry standing  
to the left of him; to the right, she saw Laura Burnley and Eve Murray, the  
Matrons of Honor along with the two Flower Girls; Emily and Ilse; next them,  
Isabel, their Brides' Matron. Thinking to herself, Aunt Thom remarked,  
'Don't those two look a sight standin' there great with children!?', for  
which she giggled to herself. Then she saw Jimmy Murray and Gussy Dan  
standing infront facing the Reverend ?? - holding the arms of the  
Brides-to-Be; Elizabeth Murray and Judith Kinch; and seated on each pew,  
she saw Dr. Burnley and the Indian Family with their children and the  
Carpenter twins, along with John and Sarah. 'So that's what they're up  
to...a Wedding! Miss Murray is marryin' that Samuels charact'r, and the  
wid'w is marryin' Mr. Murray, are they!? Hmmm, she grunted. 'They all  
deserve one ta nother, if I say so m'self.' She wanted to turn and storm  
storm disgustingly off into the woods, however--her curiosity was nearly  
eating her alive, and she wouldn't miss this sight for the world.  
-----------------  
  
"Dearly Beloved." The revernd began. "We come together today to join these  
couples in holy matrimony. It can truly be said that the hand of God had  
brought these people together in love and happiness. Is there anyone here  
who sees any reason why they should not be joined?" There was of course no  
answer.  
  
Turning his attentions first to the younger couple the reverend asked. "Joe  
Samuels. Do you take this woman Elizabeth Murray to be you lawful wedded  
wife, to have and to hold, and forsaking all others through sickness and  
health, in good fortune and bad, until death parts you from her side?"  
  
"You better believe I do." Joe grinned at Elizabeth. At anyone else she  
would have steamed for days over such exhuberant behavior in church. At Joe  
however, she could never be angry. She mearly smiled widely and stiffled a  
laugh. Everyone else did less well at containing their happy laughter.  
  
Then is was Elizabeth's turn. The reverend once again asked, "Do you take  
this man Joseph Elias Samuels to be you lawful wedded husband, to have and  
to hold, and forsaking all others through sickness and health, in good fortune  
and bad, until death parts you from her side?"  
  
Her love and happiness consumed her. She had never felt so truly at peace  
and hopeful. She looked at Joe, trying desperately not to cry, but a single tear  
found its way down her cheek. "I do." was all she could manage to whisper,  
though she wanted to say much more. She would tell Joe that night privately  
all that was in her heart.  
  
As the ceremony continued Emily began to feel a presence. It was not  
unfamiliar and not uncommon. She had felt it many times before. She knew  
that someone was watching, she had seen and even spoken to others. Her memory  
quickly recounted the times her gift had allowed her a few moments with  
those how had gone on. Mary Shipley, Ilse's mother, even her own dear mother and  
father had blessed her life with their presence in the past. Suddenly she  
became aware of a bright light, stronger than sunlight filtering across back  
wall of the church. Did anyone else see it? No, they must not, they made not  
even a reflex reaction to it. Even Uncle Malcolm, with his gift of second sight, said nothing as he stared at Judith. It was then Emily turned to see the door of the church openning. Two figures entered, both dress in the softest shade of yellow. One was a  
small child, and the other a beautiful woman. She knew immediately who they  
were. The child she had seen before, it was Uncle Malcolm's Wee Angel. The  
woman clasped the child's hand so tenderly and looked at her so lovingly  
that Emily knew exactly who she was, it was Megan Moore. She had seen her once in  
a dream, but somehow this lady seemed younger and more beautiful. She stood  
speechless as the two made their way almost effortlessly to the front of the  
church to stand with the others.  
  
The little girls went instantly to her father and took him by the hand the  
way she had done the first time Emily saw her. Uncle Malcolm did not seem to  
notice, but she did see him draw in his breath a bit as if startled by  
something. Amazingly the woman went first to Isabel, smiling over the twins  
as she passed them. Isabel's expression of happiness for her father did not  
change, as the lady stood beside her. The woman dressed in yellow touched  
Isabel's cheek, and smiled understandingly at her. She stood beside her for  
a few moments, during which time Isabel felt something against her cheek. She  
told herself it was only the breeze, and brushed her skin lightly with the  
back of her hand. For some reason, she felt strangely at peace just then. It  
was then that the little girls joined her mother at Isabel's side, and took  
her older sister by the hand for a few moment. She looked up at her and  
smiled, it seemed to Emily that Isabel almost smiled back, but she knew her  
cousin could not see them. As the Reverend Johnson turned to Malcolm the woman  
walked to his side, she first layed her hand lightly on Judith's shoulder for a moment, and then kissed Malcolm gently on the cheek. He did not seem to notice.  
  
"Do you Malcom Murray take this woman Judith Josephine Smith Kinch to be you  
lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, and forsaking all others through  
sickness and health, in good fortune and bad, until death parts you from her  
side?" The reverend asked. Judith slightly bristled at the sound of her  
middle name. It was from which her first husband Abner had gotten his  
nickname for her, Josie. She never liked it. It was like being reborn to  
use her given name again, and she was so grateful that Malcolm never thought  
of calling her anything but Judith. He made her feel so important, like the  
lady she had become.  
  
Upon hearing this the woman in yellow turned and walked back toward the  
door, the Wee Angel holding her skirt. "I do." Malcom answered. Then Megan turned  
and blowing a kiss to her love, picked up her daughter and left the church  
closing the door behind her. It seemd to Emily, however, that the light  
stayed.  
  
Judith glowed as it came her turn. "Do you take this man Malcolm Murray to  
be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, and forsaking all others  
through sickness and health, in good fortune and bad, until death parts you  
from her side?"  
  
"I do." She smiled. At that moment the two of them seemd decades younger.  
  
"Do you have the rings?" The Reverend asked.  
  
Francis sifted quickly through his pocket and handed a shiny gold band to  
his father-in-law. Perry did the same, and retrieved a tiny treasure for Joe's  
bride. Both men placed the rings on the fingers of the women they loved.  
  
"Then with the power invested in me, by the God and the province of Prince  
Edward Island, Canada. I know pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss  
you brides." The Reverend announced.  
  
Everyone cheered at Malcolm took a beaming Judith in his arms, bent her over  
and kissed her. The person who was most approving and jovial was Isabel. Joe  
and Elizabeth were more solemn about their emotions. He took her softly in  
his strong arms, and brought his lips to hers. Emily grinned as she watched  
her once reserved aunt melt into the arms of her new husband.  
_______________  
  
The cold winter day seemed as warm as June when the family brought their buggies up to the front steps of New Moon. The ladies had already begun preparing a wedding feast for the two couples in the early hours of the morning, and it would be nearly ready. Joe was the first one two jumpr down from the buggy in which he road with his new bride, Elizabeth. Since this was the home they would now share together, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the porch steps. Everyone watched gleefully. Laura especially was thrilled by the change in her sister.   
  
Joe stopped at the door. "Ready, Mrs. Samuels?" He asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Ready." She smiled back. He openned the door and carried her over the threshold. Everyone cheered loudly as they followed the couple in.   
  
Malcolm caught Judith by the arm."Your turn will come later me dear." He smiled.  
  
Judith gave a confused grin, and asked. "What?"   
  
"You will see." Was all the old man would answer. But his face gave a way the promise of a sly surprise in the offing. Judith could not wait to find out what her new husband had up his sleeve.   
  
Inside, the dining room was already prepared for a celebration. Paper streamers had been hung from the ceiling, a large three tiered cake graced the center of the sideboard, and the table had already been set with the fine china and silver. The flowers Emily and Ilse had made were scattered about the room adding the final touch of granduer. The ladies, along with Emily and Ilse, quickly went to work bringing out a wonderful array from the kitchen, as the men congregated around the happy couples in the parlor.  
  
Among the laughter and jokes Laura made her way back into the parlor for a few seconds and stood beside Allen, her arm around his shoulders . "Can I see you for a few moments?" She asked her husband.   
  
"Of course, dear." Allen said standing. He was a bit concerned but the look on Laura's face showed no worry. She took him by the hand and led into the back hallway. There she turned wordlessly, took his hand and layed it softy across her expanding abdomin. It was then that he felt the tiny flutterings inside that she had revelled in all morning.  
  
"Oh my darling." Allen said watching Laura's face with amazement. She smiled happily up at him.   
  
"It started this morning." She said. "I couldn't wait to tell you." She could barely get the words out as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.   
  
There joyful moment was interrupted by a call from the other room. "The Feast is Served." Isabel and Eve laughed exaggeratedly. Everyone followed the newly married couples into the dining room where they toasted them, and gave them blessings and wishes for good fortune. The celebration continued well into the early evening with singing, and laughing, and even a bit of dancing. The occasion was every bit as joyous as last summer's triple wedding had been.   
  
Finally as the family was preparing to leave Malcolm made a special request of his new son. "Well, me lad," asked Malcolm, of his new step-son, Gussy Dan. "Since this  
is your mother's and my Wedding Night, would ya' mind spending one more week  
at your sister's and Jimmy's home?"  
  
Gussy Dan, may be a 12 year old, but he wasn't exactly born yesterday,  
replied--"N...n...no, Father, I don't mind stayin' at Eve's and Jimmy's for  
one more week. Just as long as it's OK with Mum."  
  
"Trust me, lad," replied Malcolm. "Your mother won't mind." And then to  
his bride, he asked, "You won't mind, darlin', will you - if Gussy Dan stays  
one more week with Eve and Jimmy?"  
  
"Oh no, dear," Judith replied. "I won't mind. Just where are we going to  
spend our first night together, anyway?"  
  
"We won't be stayin' with Isabel and Francis, that's for sure," answered  
Malcolm, cagingly. "That for me to know, and for you to find out tonight."  
  
"But Father," Isabel questioned. "Where will you be staying?"  
  
"Oh, not far away." Malcolm grinned afraid he would give away too much.   
  
"Hmmm, already you're a Mr. Mysterious-So, are you," cooed Judith. "Where  
ever we spend the night, atleast we'll be together, won't we??"  
  
Laura also understood and quickly thought of Elizabeth and Joe. "Emily dear why don't you spend a few days with us? You can sleep in Ilse's room." She smiled coying at her sister.  
  
"Oh, yes I'd love to." Emily grinned taking Ilse by the arm. They had so much to talk about.   
  
"...And Perry how about you? Francis asked. "We have an extra room, and we would both just love it if you would stay with us for a while."   
  
Perry was old enough to know exactly why his presence would not be required around New Moon for a few days, and was happy to oblige. "Well, I sure would like that. I s'pose I can be as much help around yer place as I can 'round here." He smiled at Joe, who clapsed him on the back.   
  
"Now none of that Perry. You're family." Isabel assured him as she struggled to arrange the babies in her arms. "We want you as our guest, not a hired hand." She smiled as Francis relieved her of one of their tiny bundles.   
  
Perry was truly and deeply touched and grateful. " I sure do appreciate that missus." He smiled as she patted his arm.   
  
With that everyone made their way out to the porch to bid a temporary farewell to the new Mr. an Mrs. Murray. By this time; Emily, Ilse, and Perry had already put a 'JUST MARRIED' sign on the back of the new Murray's buggy, readying it for Judith and Malcolm to climb into to take off to parts unknown. Little did they suspect that he  
would be taking his bride over the next hill between Blair Water, and  
another little town called, Avonlea...to their brand new home. Once the  
site of the shack she once shared with her late husband, and had her two  
children with. The wonderful belated combination Christmas-Wedding Day  
present, Malcolm has been itching to show his fiance...now bride, for  
several months.  
_________________________________  
  
The sun was just falling below the horizon as Malcolm and Judith made their way over the hills between New Moon and their destination. The first stars of the evening were appearing and Judith sat in the buggy her head against Malcolm's shoulder, watching each heavenly eye twinkle at them.   
  
"Quick, make a wish." She said, beginning to feel the activities of the day settling down on her.   
  
"It has already come true my dear." The old man smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll make one for both of us." Judith laughed. She held her breath for a moment, imagining her thoughts lifting into Heaven. Then she relaxed and smiled. "There." She said.  
  
"Well, surely you're gonna tell me what you wished for." He teased.   
  
Judith not an amatuer at teasing herself simply said. "Yes, I wished you would tell me where you're taking me."   
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He mused. "Now, just relax and enjoy the ride. She tried her best to do just that, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.   
  
Suddenly they turned a bend in the road. The feel of the rocks and the smell of the air made Judith bolt upright. She knew this place, knew it well. This was the drive that led to little run down shack she had called home as Mrs. Kinch. Her heart froze and sunk at once. She never wanted to see this place again.   
  
"No, I don't want to go here. Why? How could you?" She asked Malcolm shocked and hurt.   
  
He tried to calm her, but her mind was racing. "Please, take me away from here." She begged, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Malcolm nearly froze himself. Had he made a horrible mistake. He should have told her something. How could he not have imagined what a shock it would be to her. He put his arms around her and did his best to quiet her fears. "I would never to anything to hurt you. Just come with me for a few moments, if you don't like it we can leave."  
  
Judith did not want to go near that place, but knew that now she would be safe, so she hestitanly agreed. "Alright, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to cause me pain."  
  
"You're right. I hope what I've done will do just the opposite." He smiled comfortingly at her.   
  
They drove on a few more yards. Judith kept her eyes on the floor of the buggy. She did not want to see the burned out shell of the house that was the scene of so much unhappiness. Suddenly the buggy came to a stop. "There, Look" Malcolm said.   
  
Judith steeled herself, still unable to understand why Malcolm had brought her here. She raised her eyes and prepared for the flow of tears that would come upon seeing the place. However, there was none. In fact there was no run down little shack. In it's place stood an elegant, new home, every bit as nice as New Moon. It almost seemed to glow in the early evening light. It's two story clapboard facade had been painted the palest shade of yellow, and was graced with a wide deep porch. The white trim around the corners and windows accentuated the light gray shutters. Even a picket fence had been built around the yard, and she could see the corner of a brand new barn peering from behind the back of the house.   
  
"Oh Malcolm," Judith smiled "What have you done?" This time there was laughter in her voice.   
  
"Just a little something for my new bride." He laughed.  
  
They walked slowly arm in arm to the porch. Judith looked up, it seemed to her like a castle. Just like the beautiful homes in the rest of Avonlea. The ones she always wished she could see but had never been invited to. As they reached the door, they laughed remembering Malcolm's promise of earlier in the day. He moved toward her, but she stopped him. He wasn't as young or as strong as Joe, and she did not want to think she expected anything. "It's alright, you'll hurt yourself."  
  
"Horse feathers. The day Malcolm Murray cannot lift a wee maiden, is the day they will lay me in my grave." He bent over and easily picked Judith up into his arms.   
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Ready?" She laughed.   
  
They walked effortlessly across the threshold into their new home. There would be no unhappy times here.   
  
  
  
  



	29. The Frozen Time

Emily's Chronicles: Part 29: The Frozen Time  
By Trish and Tammy  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. Emily of New Moon was created by L.M. Montgomery and is the property of her, her estate, and her heirs, not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit was made.   
  
The weeks following the New Year's Day double wedding saw Blair Water  
nearly paralyzed under a visious and bitter cold spell. No one who had  
lived in the small island town for any length of time could remember a  
winter so harsh. The snow which had fallen before Christmas still blanketted the  
ground as the air was too frigid to allow the sun, which shone very  
infrequently, to melt it. The ocean looked like a solid sheet of ice. There  
was not even the churning which usually broke up the frozen surface into  
sharp jagged chunks. It was as if the island, the world, even life itself  
had stopped moving. Reports began to filter up and down the coastline of  
livestock freezing to death not only in the fields, but in their stalls.  
  
Jimmy and Silver Fox worked day and night at their Collie Farm, keeping the  
barn warm  
for the livestock. Silver Fox showed Jimmy how to dig a round pit into the  
floor, about three feet deep. Then lining the bottom of the pit with twigs  
spokes-style, and then piling more twigs on top of them with leaves and  
straw sandwiched in between the two layers and placing the large round  
stones, Silver Fox had gathered on the cliffside just beyond New Moon...then  
he lit the fire in the pit as he had Jimmy blow on the newly lit ambers,  
inorder to get a good fire burning.  
  
Joe worked without rest at New Moon keeping warm fires lit and tended inside  
his barn which presented another danger for if the flames got out of control  
there would be no water to put them out since even when wells were freezing.  
The ladies of the town were melting snow fordrinking, washing, and bathing.  
Even Allen, Malcolm, and Francis were heating their small barns for the few  
necessary animals they tended, and just as at New Moon and the Collie Farm  
the larger ones were kept blanketted as an extra precaution agains the cold.  
News had even filtered up from some of the larger towns, people were  
succumbing to the numbing cold, and in Stovepipe Town...entire families were  
dying, because there were not a proper shelter to protect them from the  
elements. P. E. Island and the northern provinces were being held in the  
grip of an icy hand, that refused to let go.  
  
The school had been temporarily closed since it was feared that the  
children would sustain frost bite walking to and from, many came from great  
distances. Francis was just glad. He did not like the idea of leaving Isabel  
and the babies alone under such hostile conditions, now that Malcolm was  
living in Avonlea with his new bride. Each week, however, he did oblige  
Isabel's fears by driving over to check on her father and step-mother. He  
would take a wagon full of supplies, and do any odd chores they might need.  
  
Several times he had met Jimmy along the way, having been sent on the same  
errand by Eve. They had both been happy to find that Perry had ridden over  
to stay with the old couple and Gussy Dan while the weather played out its  
worst. Gussy Dan was now attending the school in Avonlea which had also been  
closed because of the weather, and he was thrilled to see his friend again,  
and here news of the others in Blair Water.  
  
Elizabeth, never one to abide idle hands, found much work for Emily  
around New Moon while they awaited the reopennuing of school. She barely had  
time to write the events of the time down in her Jimmy Book. She also missed  
Ilse terribly. Ilse was of course confined to home along with her father and  
Laura. Little did Emily know but Ilse was also miserable, not at spending  
time with her family, but she did not realize just how much she loved her  
best friend until she was forced to spend weeks without seeing her. She  
begged her father to take her with him on the house calls that would send  
him past New Moon, but he always refused requesting instead that she stay  
home and look after Laura, who was now quite hefily along. She agreed, but  
still missed Emily terribly.  
  
Feeling terribly concerned about the fridget cold weather, Eve and Jimmy  
persuaded their Nez Perce family to close-up their tipi, and to move inside  
into their home...especially for the sake of their young daughters, Star  
Dancer and Buffalo Child. Also convincing them that the more warm bodies  
there are in the house, the warmer everybody will be. Since Laughing  
Water, Silver Fox, Star Dancer and Buffalo Child never slept in real beds  
like the Whites are used to doing...Eve thought it would be a great idea for  
Jimmy and Silver Fox to temporarily disassemble the beds in Judith's and  
Gussy Dan's old rooms - moving the frames and bottom mattreses downstairs to  
the cellar, and then placing protective covers over the bedding equipment.  
  
Then Eve and Laughing Water remade both beds, with sheets and quilts. Also  
moving into the house were the three Collies; Princes and Laddie, and their  
daughter, Lassie. Lassie loved to curl up at foot of the bed now occupied  
by her two young mistresses, Star Dancer and Buffalo Child...therefore,  
keeping their feet warm from the cold. Princess and Laddie, followed suit,  
by sleeping on the floor of their mistress' and master's, Eve's and Jimmy's  
room.  
  
Since school was temporarily closed down, due to the deep freeze, Eve  
automatically became Star Dancer's (and Buffalo Child's) in-home  
teacher...so she can be all caught up with her studies. As well as teaching  
the younger child her ABCs and how to read - much to the thrill of their  
mother.  
  
Isabel worked tirelessly to keep the cottage warm and free of drafts for  
the twins. Blankets were hung over windows, cotton stuffed in the key holes  
of the doors, and the fires in all the fireplaces kept continuously stoked.  
Her efforts were not in vain as little Byron and Lucy seemed warm content  
and happy as usual. Their cribs had even been moved back into their  
parents'  
room as an extra precaution against drafts since the fireplace was larger.  
Even Duke nearly refused to move three feet from the warm flames in the  
study hearth. It seemed to Isabel that her little family was handling to  
freezing  
weather just fine.  
  
However, on a day late in January things at the cottage changed  
drastically. Francis had left on his weekly trip to Malcolm's, and Isabel  
went about her normal morning routine of tending to her children. Lucy was  
happy, squirmy, and boisterous as always. She took her bottle hungrily as  
well as the mush cereal her mother had prepared. She had gotten her  
bath,seemed to revel in being dressed in a fresh cotton gown, and was  
happily entertaining herself with a stuffed rabbit. It was Byron who gave  
Isabel much cause for worry. He had awakened early, and was unusually  
cranky. He refused to take his cereal, or even to drink from his bottle,  
and  
he screamed when she tried to but him in the bath as if the water, although  
it was pleasantly warm as usual, were hurting him. All morning she tried  
to  
get him to eat, to no avail. The little boy cried so long that he wore  
himself out, but still would not go down for a nap. Even Duke seemed to  
sense  
something wrong and refused to leave the bedroom...whining whenever Byron  
was brought near him. Isabel's worry grew by the hour, and she wished  
desparately that Francis would return home.  
  
By mid afternoon, Byron had calmed, but Isabel was still not relieved. His  
calm seemed more listless than content. She put both children in their  
cribs and went quickly to the pantry for a moment to check on the stores  
there.  
She had to make certain she had the necessary ingredients for whatever  
remedy  
her son may require. There were mixtures, and tonics for illnesses. She knew  
them well from the old country, and prayed she would not have to use them.  
She  
was hastily laying out bottles of liquid and spices when her heart relaxed a  
bit at the familiar sound of her husband's boots on the back porch steps.  
  
He walked through the door with a smiling Perry trailing behind him.  
"Look who I've brought back from the frozen tundra." He laughed at Isabel  
who was half buried in the pantry. He had not taken the time to notice just  
what it was she was doing.  
  
Perry smiled. "Yeah, Gussy Dan can handle things over there fer a while. I  
better be getting over to New Moon and see if the place is still standin'."  
  
"But not before a good dinn...." Francis stopped in mid-sentence as Isabel  
emerged from the pantry and he realize the unusual state the kitchen was in.  
He could tell immediately from Isabel's expression, and from the piles of  
glass bottles on the kitchen table that something was not right. "What's  
wrong?" He asked.  
  
Isabel looked intensely at her husband. She did not want to voice the words,  
as if saying it would make it worse, but she had to. "It's Byron. He's  
sick."  
  
Francis crossed the kitchen in two strides and took Isabel gently by the  
elbows, half in an attemp to comfort her, and half trying to brace himself.  
"What do you mean he's sick?" He asked, suddenly consumed with fear for his  
son.  
  
Isabel could no longer force the tears from her eyes. They rolled down her  
cheeks as she sobbed. "He won't eat, he won't sleep, he wouldn't have his  
bath. He acts as if my just touching him hurts him. I don't know what's  
wrong with him." She said.  
  
"Holy, Gee." Perry exclaimed in the background.  
  
"How is Lucy?" Francis asked trying to take it all in.  
  
"She's fine." Isabel answered, also reeling. "I'll go get them." She nearly  
ran out of the kitchen and up the stair to where the babies were sleeping.  
  
"Maybe you'd better go get Allen, if you wouldn't mind." Francis said,  
turning numbly to Perry.  
  
Before Perry could answer his agreement, the moment was rocked. "Francis!"  
Isabel screamed from upstairs. She came running down the stairs carrying her  
son limply in her arms as her husband, and Perry entered the dining room.  
"He's burnin' up." She cried frantically, her eyes nearly wild with fear.  
  
"I'm on my way." Perry announced grabbing his hat off the kitchen peg as he  
ran out the back door.  
  
Francis rushed to meet Isabel on the steps. He took them both in his arms.  
She was right. Byron's tiny little body was raging with fever.  
______________________________  
  
"Dr. Burnley!" Perry yelled, not even waiting to reach the door. "Dr.  
Burnley!"  
  
It was Laura who openned the door, before Perry was even up the steps. His  
frosted breath came hard from his lungs. He had run all the way in the  
frigid weather, his sides ached, and he had to force himself to blurt out  
the  
words. Before Laura could even ask what was wrong, she was joined by Allen  
and Ilse at the door. Together they ushered Perry into the warmth of the  
house.  
  
"You got to get over to the cottage quick." Perry told Allen. "LIttle Byron  
is horrible sick. He's boilin' with fever. Isabel's half out of her mind  
with worry."  
  
"Oh, dear." Laura gasped, clutcing Ilse to her.  
  
"I'll get my things." Allen announced, he took only seconds to gather his  
instruments, and throw on his coat. "Perry you stay here and catch your  
breath, then you'd better go fetch Elizabeth, Isabel will need someone."  
  
"Please." Laura begged. "Let me go too."  
  
"Out of the question."Allen announced. "I'll not take any chances with you  
around sickness right now."  
  
She knew he was right, she could not expose their unborn child to any  
danger, but it did not make her worry less for her cousins. "Please let us  
know as soon as you can." She said urgently, as he took her in his arms and  
kissed her, before giving Ilse a quick hug, and then dparting hastily.  
  
"Be careful." Laura called after Allen.  
  
She turned back to her step daughter, and Perry. "Oh my dear." was all she  
could say her mind racing with worry for Isabel and the babies.  
  
"Come on Perry. Let's get you warmed up." Ilse said taking him by the arm.  
"Mother, you too." She said to Laura. "You need to sit down." The young girl  
was actually surprising herself at how well she was handling this crisis.  
"I'll make some tea."  
  
Perry smiled warmly at her. He too was noticing the changes in Ilse.  
__________________________________  
  
"Let me see him." Allen said alarmed as Francis ushered him into the bedroom  
where Isabel was washing little Byron all over with rubbing alcohol. She was  
reluctant to leave him, but Francis took her gently by the shoulders and  
helped her to stand. They watched helplessly as Dr. Burnley examined their  
son. Allen's expression changed from urgent worry to fear almost immediately  
as he felt the extent of the little boys fever. Listening to his lungs gave  
him no cause for relief. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before  
standing to address the infant's parents, as the little boy began to whimper  
in pain. Isabel took him in her arms and sat once more with him on the bed,  
Francis's hand never leaving her shoulder.  
  
"It's influenza." He said. He knew no other way than to come out with it.  
  
"Oh, my Lord." Isabel said, her mind reeling. "No." Tears exploding from the  
depths of her heart. Francis could only sink on the bed beside his wife.  
  
Suddenly from downstairs a Elizabeth's familiar and welcome voice echoed.  
"Isabel!" She called out, her footsteps sounding up the stairs as she  
continued speaking. "Perry got back to New Moon and told us Byron was..."  
Elizabeth's voice failed her as her worst fears were confirmed at the sight  
of her cousins' faces. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Allen caught her as she came through the door. "Byron has contracted  
Influenza." He informed her.  
  
Elizabeth's stomach wrenched. That dreaded disease struck fear into the  
hearts of all humans. She had seen it take others, seen adults succumb to  
its twisting hands. The fever, the pain, the stolen breath were just some of  
it's horrible affects. How could such a tiny baby survive, and if he did  
what  
would the fever leave behind? She had known of children who had gone blind  
and deaf from the heat of their own bodies. She prayed that they would not  
be  
laying a small coffin into the frozen ground of the Murray plot within the  
next weeks. 'No,' she forced that thought out of her mind. She knew,  
however, that Isabel was trying valiantly to do the same. She crossed the  
room, and put her arms around her cousin.  
  
"He's a strong little boy." She said trying to say anything to give her  
hope. "He'll be fine."  
  
Isabel seemed to rally a bit at Elizabeth's kind words. Enough anyway to  
lookup at Elizabeth. She saw her as if through a fog. "What am I going to  
do."  
She asked.  
  
Elizabeth was not used to seeing Isabel so helpless. It broke her heart.  
"You're going to get your baby through this." Elizabeth encouraged. "Both of  
you." She said seeing Francis's stricken face. She layed her hand on his, as  
he too tried his best to comfort Isabel through his own fears.  
  
For a moment Isabel seemed to come to herself. "Lucy... What is she gets  
it?"  
  
It was then that Allen spoke up. "That is precisely why she cannot stay  
here."  
  
"What?" Isabel asked her voice pained. "My little Lucy."  
  
"If she stays here, she runs the risk of catching it too." Allen tried to  
explain  
calmly. He knew Isabel was aware of that fact, but now faced with losing  
one child, she would be forced to be seperated from her other. He cursed the  
miserable disease that was causing so much pain.  
  
"She'll stay with us at New Moon." Elizabeth said as if the matter was  
decided. "You know Emily and I will take good care of her. Then when Byron  
is better, she'll be right back with you like nothing happened."  
  
Isabel sat staring at her daughter for a moment. The little girl was so  
blissfully unaware of what was happenning, but how would she handle being  
away from her mother and father. She knew she could not take a chance with  
her life, and as much as she wanted Lucy near, she could not be selfish, not  
in this. Of course Elizabeth would watch over Lucy as well as she would, and  
Isabel knew she needed her full attention on Byron right now. Even that  
thought racked her heart with guilt. She could not even fathom how much she  
would miss her little girl.  
  
"They're right." Francis whispered in Isabel's ear.  
  
"I know." She said. "Alright." She looked at Elizabeth silently begging her  
to take care of her daughter. Elizabeth did her best to give Isabel a smile,  
understanding the importance of the trust that was being placed in her.  
  
Allen walked over and picked up Lucy out of her crib. He handed her to  
Elizabeth who had stood to meet him. The little girl only smiled. As  
Elizabeth went about bundling the girl up, and collecting her things Isabel  
rose to say goodbye. It was Allen who stopped her.  
  
"It really wouldn't be a good idea." He said, feeling as though he had to  
actually physically hold her back.  
  
"What?" Isabel cried. "I can't even kiss my little girl goodbye?"  
  
"You've been holding Byron, you may be carrying the Influenza germs." Allen  
said medically. "You don't want to take that chance do you?"  
  
Isabel looked helplessly at Francis. Who jumped to her aid. "Come on Allen.  
She only wants to spend some time with Lucy. The last bit of time for  
awhile."  
  
"Are you willing to risk your daughter's life for a kiss on the cheek?" He  
hated to be harsh, and he understood Isabel's feelings, but better than  
anyone knew the medical facts and it was his job to make them see them.  
  
At his words Isabel burst into tears once more, and could only watch as  
Elizabeth carried her baby out of the door. The older lady stood outside in  
the hall, as Francis again could only comfort Isabel and Byron with his arms  
around them. "Joe went to fetch Malcolm and Judith, and Perry rode over to  
tell Jimmy and Eve."  
  
"Tell Jimmy not to come here either. He may carry the germs back to Eve."  
Allen said, knowing that he too would have to take special precautions to  
keep the disease from Laura and Ilse. "I'm sure Judith will be happy to stay  
with you and help. I'll stay until she and your father get here." He assured  
Isabel as he took Byron from his mother's reluctant arms and went about  
tending the baby.  
  
It broke Elizabeth's heart to take Lucy from her parents that day, even if  
it was for the best. She prayed Isabel would understand, and she prayed that  
Byron would truly be fine, although in her heart she knew the dangers.  
  
Isabel stood choking on her tears. Her son was gravely ill, and now her  
daughter would be taken from her. The road to New Moon had never seemed  
so long before. They had not even let her say goodbye. Even with her  
husband's protective arms around her she had never felt more helpless and  
alone. All that mattered now was getting her son well.  
_______________________________  
  
The days that followed were an exhaustive daze of prayers, remedies, and  
tears. Judith had indeed agreed hartily upon staying with her new step  
daughter to help her tend to little Byron. She was joined without  
hesitation by Malcolm. He would not hear of being apart from his daughter  
and  
grandson at such a time, and Gussy Dan was more than happy to spend some  
time with Eve and Jimmy at the Collie Farm. Isabel was eternally grateful.  
She  
was a highly capable woman, and could usually handle a crisis. During the  
small  
pox epidemic it had been her who largely held things together, doing the  
work of  
ten people. However, now when it was her own son who so desperately ill,  
she feared all her courage and confidence would leave her. It was nice to  
have someone to lean on. Infact there were so many things that Judith new  
about caring for a sick child that Isabel did not. She marveled at the older  
woman's quiet calm as she helped her give medicine to Byron, clear his  
lungs, and work unceasingly to bring down his fever. She had obviously done  
this several times before. Isabel doubted she could ever feel so at ease and  
used to such a thing.  
  
However, through all of that Byron worsened. His fever refused to break.  
His tiny lungs and chest were so congested that he began to wheeze when he  
breathed, he was too weak to take any food, and even too weak to cry.  
Isabel and Francis felt that they were watching their son slip away, and  
there was  
nothing they could do. Isabel refused to put the boy down, and prayed  
constantly. Through it all, she thought of Lucy. Her darling daughter  
seemed so far away. She may as well have been on the other side of the  
earth.  
  
One morning, Isabel turned to her husbans, from having been deep in thought.  
"Do you think she will forget my touch?" She asked gravely quiet.  
  
He knew exactly what she meant for he too had been worrying over their  
daughter. "No, I don't." Was all he said for a moment, although he did not  
truly believe it himself. Then he tried to give Isabel some more words of  
encouragement, hoping they did not sound as empty as he felt. "She knows her  
mother. You'll see, she'll nestle right back into your arms just like normal  
when she's home."  
  
"That is if she ever comes home. What if she..." Isabel had not meant to  
sound so dire, but her heart was so filled with fear.  
  
Francis put his arms around her to try to quiet her fears, although his own  
were churning like the rough sea. "Now, none of that talk." He said, kissing  
her temple as he stroked Byron's hot cheek. "You'll see, the only thing  
you'll have to worry about is how badly Elizabeth and Emily will have  
spoiled her." They both chuckled a little at the thought, and held each  
other  
close neither wanting to speak more of the possibilities infron of them.  
  
After a few minutes Judith came into the room carrying a tray of tea and  
toast. "Please, both of you eat something. You need to keep up your strength  
too." She smiled, as she checked on Byron who was for now sleeping fitfully  
in his mother's arms.  
  
"I couldn't." Isabel said. She had for some reason unknown to her determined  
not to eat until her son was better. She had no appetite anyway.  
  
Francis also refused the breakfast, but tried to give Judith a thankful  
smile. Judith understood, and left the three alone together. She knew Allen  
would be along shortly to check on the boy, and she hoped that perhaps he  
could make them be more watchful of their own health as well, although she  
doubted it. Allen had been monitoring his small patient daily. He donned  
surgical mask before entering the house, and had even taken the precaution  
of changing into fresh clothes in his barn upon returning home, after which  
he  
boiled the his dirty suit of clothes and hung it on the line to freeze any  
remaining germs. Isabel was glad that the disease would not find it's way  
to Laura or any other member of the family, as Allen was also checking in at  
New Moon, the Collie Farm. So far the Murray family had been spared save  
for  
one tiny brave soul.  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Aunt Elizabeth?" Emily asked quietly, pondering things in her mind as they  
stood in the kitchen at New Moon bathing a very healthy baby Lucy.  
  
"Yes, dear." Elizabeth answered. She knew the tone with which Emily  
addressed her, and knew she was in for a soul searching conversation.  
  
"It isn't fair really, is it?" Emily said, not looking up as she splashed  
warm water over Lucy's back.  
  
"What isn't fair." Elizabeth inquired taking Lucy from the water and  
wrapping her in a thick towel. She cradled her little cousin in her arms,  
and  
kissing a soft place behind the baby's ear, sat her on a blanket which had  
been placed on the table.  
  
"Well, why God would let some people be sick, and not others. I mean little  
Byron has never done anything to anyone, and he could...." She trailed off,  
not wanting to speak the horrible words.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her niece. "God doesn't make people sick, Emily." She  
corrected her.  
  
"But, he doesn't always make them well." Emily answered, thinking of her  
father.  
  
"It isn't up to us to question the will of God." Elizabeth said. "Perhaps  
he's using this for something greater. "  
  
"Like what?" Emily asked, slipping a little flannel gown over Lucy's head.  
She laughed as the baby tried to play with the sleeves.  
  
Elizabeth knew that Emily always had a million questions on most subjects  
and she silently reproached herself for playing right into her hands. "I  
don't  
know, maybe it's to make things stronger."  
  
"What things?" Emily continued.  
  
Elizabeth was not sure herself why all of this was happening, but she knew  
that Emily needed answers of some kind. "Well, maybe Byron. You know that  
which doesn't kill us, makes us stronger." She was instantly sorry for her  
choice of words.  
  
"It would make more sense if it were, well me or something. I've done some  
pretty horrible things." Emily said.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled. "Just what horrible things have you done lately?"  
  
"I've been terrible to you in the past, and to cousin Isabel. I've not  
always told the truth, and I've stuck my nose in where it doesn't belong."  
Emily confessed.  
  
"Hmmm, true." Elizabeth wanted to laugh, but held it in. "But those are  
hardly causes for such a punishment." She said.  
  
"Still, I wish there was something we could do." Emily sighed. "Poor cousin  
Isabel, she must be so worried, and she must miss Lucy so much." She said,  
playing with her little cousin's hands.  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment, and looked outside to where the sun was  
beginning to show some promise of warming the day a bit. "Perhaps there is  
something we can do for her." She said.  
_____________________________________________  
  
Later that same day Malcolm found Isabel sitting with Byron on her bed. She  
had the boy loosely wrapped in a thin shirt and blanket to allow the heat  
from his fever to escape. She was stroking his tiny arms, and rubbing him  
once more with alcohol. The old man stood in the doorway, listening to the  
sound of the choked lullaby she sang. His heart wanted to burst, he wanted  
to curse at something for what was happenning, but knew that it would not  
help. Instead he walked quietly over and stroked his daughter's hair,  
bending down to kiss her head, he moved to hold his grandson's hand tightly  
as he sat down beside Isabel.  
  
"Why is this happenning?" Isabel asked without looking up from her son.  
  
"I wish I could tell you I know why." Malcolm said to her. "But I do not, it  
does not make any sense. None of it makes any sense."  
  
Isabel looked up at her father, suddenly realizing that he knew exactly how  
she felt. Her greiving heart went out to him. "Is this how is was...with the  
Wee Angel?" She asked.  
  
Malcolm's words would not come for a moment. He was afraid that if he told  
her the truth, he would steal her hope which was obviously running out, but  
he owed her the truth. "Yes." He whispered. Isabel lowered her face into  
her hand, and wept while her father held her.  
  
A few moments later Francis, who had been, helping Judith downstairs walked  
into the room. HIs heart broke once more at the sight of Isabel's tears, but  
there was something he wanted her to see.  
  
"Darling." He said. "There is something you need to see."  
  
Isabel looked up at him and tried to give an understanding smile. "Not now."  
She said.  
  
"I really think you'll want to see this." He said quietly. "Please, and  
bring Byron."  
  
Malcolm looked at his son in law, not understanding what was so urgent.  
Surely Francis would not be concerned with trivialities at a time like this.  
He trusted that the young man did have something important to share with  
Isabel, perhaps something that would give a bit more hope. He stood and  
helped Isabel gather Byron in her arms. She complied and followed her  
husband and father down the steps.  
  
Francis led Isabel to front parlor window that looked out onto the porch,  
never taking his arm from around her guant shoulders. Her confusion still  
enveloping her mind, she walked numbly toward the glass, her son in her  
arms. The vision that met her weary eyes, made her gasp with amazement and  
joy.  
  
Emily stood on the other side of the window, staring into the cottage,  
Elizabeth and Joe behind her. Bundled in her arms, awake and lively, was  
Lucy. The smile that had been absent from Isabel's face over the past days  
reappeared. "Oh my beautiful precious girl." She exclaimed as the tears  
rolled down her cheeks. Emily smiled up at Elizabeth and Joe, who nodded at  
her.  
  
Lighty and carefully Emily moved Lucy closer to the glass so that one tiny  
hand rested on the chilly glass. Understanding the gesture Isabel did the  
same with Byron, and then placed her hand over the same spot on the window  
as Francis too rested his hand atop hers. The family stood together for a m  
oment, to them there was no one else there. Isabel imagined she could feel  
the heat from her daughter's hand radiating through the glass, and willed  
hers through to the other side as well. Lucy made every sign of recognizing  
her mother, father, and brother though the window. Malcolm and Judith  
watched from the background each trying to hold back tears.  
  
After a few minutes Elizabeth touched Emily's shoulder. She gestured to  
Isabel that it was too cold to remain any longer, and she immediately  
understood that they had to be getting Lucy back to the warmth of New Moon.  
  
"Thank you." Isabel mouthed to her cousin, who smiled and cupped her hands  
together to say that she was still praying. Silently she took Lucy from  
Emily, whose arms were beginning to tire under the weight of the six month  
old baby. She held her up once more to her mother, and then solemnly turned  
to leave. At the foot of the steps Joe helped his wife into the wagon where  
she wrapped another blanket around Lucy. Emily jumped into the back seat,  
and Joe slowly drove the horses away, back to New Moon. Isabel watched at  
the  
window, until she could not longer see them.  
__________________________  
  
As early evening fell on the third day after Byron had fallen ill, Isabel  
was standing over her sleeping son as he fought for life in his crib.  
Francis  
had stepped outside on the porch for some fresh snow with which to once  
again try to bring down the boy's fever, and Judith was washing some fresh  
linens in the kitchen, as Malcolm stoked the fire. All there had been to  
do was  
endless, agonizing waiting. Moments stretched into hours, and hours had  
become days without notice, and without change. Isabel touched Byron's  
fingertips, and once more whispered a prayer to the sky. She thought of  
Lucy. How happy she had been even in the midst of this struggle to see her  
little girl's face. She was so beautiful and full of life, a stark contrast  
to her  
twin brother at that moment. She looked down into her little boy's face, and  
could only cry.  
  
Suddenly Byron began to gasp. He tried to cough but all that eminated from  
his throat was a liquidy gurgle. Isabel startled from her thoughts. She  
instinctively picked up her son to try to aid his breathing. The limpness  
of  
his muslces terrified her, and her mind went blank. She chastized herself  
for the helplessness she felt, and cried out as she ran to the door.  
  
"Judith!!!" Screamed Isabel. Her step-mother heard her anguished cry fro  
the  
first floor, as did her husband and father. At once they all dropped their  
chores and came running up the stair.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Isabel pleaded as they entered the room with  
worried faces.  
  
Judith took the boy from his mother and held him on his back in her hands.  
Isabel and Francis clung to each other as they watched the older lady  
examine their son. Malcolm stood solemnly with his hands clasped, praying.  
  
"His lungs are filling with fluid." Judith said gravely.  
  
"Pnuemonia?" Francis asked hoarsely.  
  
"Not yet." Judith answered.  
  
Malcolm sprung to action. "I'll ride for Allen. This young one needs him."  
  
"There's no time." Judith exclaimed.  
  
"What." Isabel begged. "How do I help him?"  
  
Judith did her best to calm her stepdaughter but knew it did no good. Isabel  
needed to feel that she was doing something, anything, to help her son.  
Judith hoped that she could help her. She took Isabel by the shoulders as  
calmly as she could, and started to lead her toward the door.  
  
"We'll make a poltice for him." Judith said. "Come, let's go to the  
kitchen."  
  
"No, I can't leave him." Isabel cried in tears.  
  
"Isabel, you need to do this, for him. Byron's with his father and  
grandfather up here." Judith comforted. "It won't take long, and I need your  
help."  
  
Isabel looked at Francis, unsure of what to do. "Go ahead. She's right,  
we'll be here." He squeezed her arm tightly and urged her on her way.  
  
Judith and a near hysterical Isabel ran to the kitchen where they began to  
gather the arrid ingredients for the poltice to open the little boy's chest.  
They put the skillet on the stove to fry onions, and added mustard seed and  
other spices. When the stinking mixture was ready they tied it in a heavy  
towel, and started toward the stairs. They had barely made the second step  
when there came a quick knocking at the front door. Isabel continued on as  
Judith hastily crossed the dining room to answer it.  
___________________________________________  
  
"He can't die, Malcolm." Francis muttered as he sat on the bed holding his  
son.  
  
Malcolm stood beside his son in law, his jaw steeled. He was afraid he would  
rage at the air for the disease that was theiving his grandson's life away  
from under their very eyes. "'Tis a hard, and bitter, cruel thing." The old  
man said. He could think of no words of comfort.  
  
"It's worse than that." The younger man said. "Look at him, he's so little,  
how can he keep up this fight?"  
  
"He's a Murray." Malcolm said proudly.  
  
Francis half chuckled to himself. He should have known that's what the old  
man would say. Although over the past months he had seen it many times in  
Isabel,the Murray pride and will was something that he still marveled at. "I  
don't think even that can help him now."  
  
Malcolm looked a but perturbed, but let the feeling pass. "Don't be too  
quick with your doubts." He said. "It's that pride that's gotten many a  
Murray  
through worse, and don't forget it's that pride that got these children into  
the world." Malcolm said thinking of how determined Isabel had been.  
  
Francis also thought of Isabel. How would she react if Byron died? How  
would he? They had found so much happiness. Suddenly he was fillled with  
rage. "It isn't fair, and once more...it isn't right. I just don't know  
what else to do."  
  
"Pray, ma lad." Malcolm said.  
  
"Oh, come on Malcolm." Francis was not a religious man. Perhaps his  
education, or his past had driven any spirituality out of him. Even after  
all these wonderful months of joy with Isabel and the twins, it was the one  
thing that still seemed foreign to him.  
  
"I believe that it will." Malcolm encouraged him. "Isabel's been doing  
nothing but these past days. What have you got to lose?"  
  
His son in law considered his words for a moment. He felt himself wavering,  
but was still not sure. "I wouldn't know how." He finally said.  
  
"Just talk, my lad." Malcolm smiled patting him on the back. "You've got a  
way with words. He'll hear what's in your heart." The old man stepped back  
and then turned as he entered the hall. "I'll go see what's keeping the  
women."  
  
Francis sat staring down at his weak and dying son. He had been correct, he  
had no idea where to begin. He could not even remember the last time he had  
prayed, maybe when he was a boy, but he was not sure. He took a hestitant  
deep breath and began.  
  
"God." He whispered, unused to the sound of his voice speaking to the  
creator. "Please, I beg you don't take my son." He said, tears beginning to  
flow down his face at the thought of what he was saying. "He's only a baby,  
he hasn't even started to live. Take me instead. The children and Isabel are  
the only good things I ever did. I know it wouldn't be an even exchange.  
He's so perfect. He can't die yet. Please don't let him die." He was  
suddenly overcome and could not continue.  
  
His words were silenced by the familiar and welcome touch of Isabel's hand  
on his shoulder. She had heard his prayer, standing in the doorway. She  
layed her face against his and their tears mingled together over their son as they  
layed him on the bed, and loosened his gown. Isabel gently layed the warm  
poltice over Byron's chest. The baby started a bit, not from the heat but  
from the unaccustomed feeling of pressure on his chest. Isabel and Francis  
clasped their hands together and both prayed silently.  
_________________________________  
  
Malcolm and Judith stood in the doorway, unable to bare the grief that  
haunted their family. They were not alone, behind them stood Laughing Water,  
quietly watching.  
  
"Isabel." Malcolm interrupted.  
  
His daughter looked up and was shocked to see the Nez Perce woman enter her  
bedroom with a bag of what appeared to be weeds.  
  
"I come with herbs and medicines for the baby." Laughing Water  
announced.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked, she was a bit annoyed at the intrusion. "What are you  
talking about?"  
  
Laughing Water stepped forward understanding a mother's anguish. "We  
make medicines to bring down fever and heal." She held up the bag.  
"Please let me use them for your son."  
  
Isabel did not know about Native American medicines or rituals, but she had  
no intention of allowing her baby to be given anything she was uncertain of.  
"No." She announced, "thank you," trying to be civil.  
  
"Please, I can help him." Laughing Water begged.  
  
"Have they worked before?" Isabel asked. "Are they safe?"  
  
"Yes. I give them to my children." Laughing Water assured her.  
  
"What do you do with them." Isabel asked.  
  
"This is for tea." Laughing Water said, as she held up some dry herbs. "This you  
give to baby with spoon." She informed Isabel showing her some odd looking roots.  
She then openned a little skin bag and sifted through something that looked like dirt. "This makes a paste, to rub on his body, to draw out the poison." She continued and held up a handful of tree bark. "This we burn for the great spirit."  
  
Desperate for anything that would help Byron, Isabel agreed as did the rest  
of the family, and Laughing Water went about quickly preparing the mixtures.  
The tea was spoonfed to Byron who barely managed to keep it down. However,  
Laughing Water assured them, that he had taken enough of the tonic. She  
layed him on the floor infront of the fire and covered him from head to toe  
with this awful smelling mud. Next, she wrapped a white sheet around the  
child, saying "Keep baby wrapped in blanket all night. Morning, he be  
better. You bathe him in warm water."  
  
After Laughing Water had applied the muddy substance onto Byron's body, she  
placed him in his mother's arms, who was sitting down in the rocking-chair  
Francis had provided for her by the fire in their bedroom. He sat on the bed wathcing her with Byron fighting the blanket of darkness that urged his eyes to shut. It was of no use. They had all been awake for days, and soon Isabel the familiar sounds of his sleep from behind her. As exhausted Isabel was, she tried valiantly not to close her eyes. Her mind and body begged her to sleep, but her heart was trying to force her to stay awake as she rocked her son...who was already beginning to feel the healing effects of Laughing Water's medicine. His breathing had eased a bit, and he layed once more peaceful in his mother's arms. She watched his face, and again felt some small reason to hope. Soon, Isabel and her son, were fast asleep.  
  
Amazingly the next morning, when Francis awoke to check on his son and  
wife, he found as he picked Byron up...his son's fever had come down quite condiserably. Although it had still not broken, the baby was much cooler and seemed more comfortable. Discovering this, he immediately woke his sleeping wife, "Honey. Honey.  
Honey, wake up!" said he, as he nudged her awake.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Isabel started, "Wha...what is it?" Then she was suddenly aware that her husband had taken their son in his arms, and that he was smiling, nearly in tears. "Is Byron alright?" She questioned sitting up on reflex.   
  
Francis now, wearing a huge grin on his face, replied "Is Byron alright!?  
I'll say he is!! Darling, his fever is almost gone!"  
  
"It is??" asked a surprised Isabel. Then she looked over at Laughing  
Water, who by now had awakened from her sleep by the hearth because of all the commotion from her young patient's parents...realizing that this lovely Native American woman had most probably saved her precious child's life, after rubbing her eyes and stretching - shegot up from the chair and went over to her, giving her loving hug. "How can I ever thank you, Laughing Water, for saving our son's life?"  
  
"You did, already, Mrs. Carpenter." replied Laughing Water, as she returned  
the hug. "With your happiness." "Now, we bathe him in warm water." Then she reminded Isabel, "He is still not well yet, but he will be soon."   
  
"I hear you, Laughing Water," said Francis, as he took the empty bucket  
outdoors to fetch the water from the well, he and Isabel nearly giddy with excitement.  
  
"Laughing Water, you can hold Byron," said Isabel happily. "While I run  
to the nursery to get him some clean clothes."  
  
Soon Francis had returned with the buckets of water, and then he poured the  
water into a large pot on the stove to heat up. He also brought a  
childsize tub upstairs to the bedroom for which to sit Byron in. As the water was heating up,Laughing Water removed the sheet from around Byron, and took off his cotton diaper. Isabel had already returned, with her son's clean clothes; washrag and  
towel. After the water was heated, Francis poured the water into the tub.  
He also poured the colder water in, testing it as he poured the water. Not  
wanting it to be too hot or cold, but pleasantly warm. He then had Laughing  
Water place Byron in the water feet first, seeing that he didn't cry as she  
slowly lowered him into the water, sitting him down - she began washing the  
dried muddy substance from off of his body.  
  
As she was cleaning him, Isabel and Francis prepared a cleaner tub of water  
for their son, to finish bathing him in. After the mud was washed off of  
him, Laughing Water lifted him out of the tub and into the cleaner  
water...forwhich she followed the same procedure. As she teasingly  
squeezed the warm water from the washrag atop of his head, Byron squilled  
with delight. Isabel laughing remarked, "He certainly is feeling much better,  
isn't he?"  
  
"He is," replied Laughing Water.  
  
After he was clean, as Laughing Water put the towel around him, she lifted  
him out of the water and fully wrapped the towel around him. Then so that  
he wouldn't get cold, she quickly dried him off, and then Isabel powdered  
his bottom. Then she put a clean diaper on him; then his undershirt and  
nightie, and wrapped him in a blanket.  
  
Laughing Water said something to Byron in her native Nez Perce  
language...something, Isabel didn't understand. Then she thanked Isabel  
and Francis, and turned to quietly leave.  
  
"But what about you." Judith asked. "You can't leave now, you might take the  
germs back to your family, and to Jimmy and Eve." Isabel looked up, she knew  
she could never live with herself if something happened to Eve or her baby.  
  
Laughing Water simply smiled a with a far away look that Judith did not  
understand, as if she knew something the older island woman did not. "No, I  
will not take any germs with me." At that she slipped silently down the  
stairs and showed herself out of the house, leaving the family to tend to  
Byron.  
_____________________________________________  
  
They watched over Byron throughout the next day and night, holding their breath at his every movement and sound. Isabel and Francis would not move from his side. They  
held their son, and did what they could to comfort him. Sometime after  
midnight, Byron began to squirm, and cry. Isabel's heart sank once more,  
how much more could her little boy take. Then unexpectedly Byron began to  
cough, it was a loose churning and he was able to bring up some of the  
congestion that had been clogging his lungs. Then he sneezed. Isabel held  
him upright on her shoulder, with a cloth placed near her neck as his tiny lungs  
continued to drain. Judith placed a warm poltice bag against the boy's back  
to help him with his coughing. By first light his breathing was steady, his  
little chest moving up and down rythmically, and his color better. Isabel and  
Francis did not even dare to hope. However, by noon, Byron's fever had broken, and  
the little boy openned his eyes. He even smiled and cooed at his parents and  
grandparents. A little while after that, he took a warm bottle hungrily.  
Malcolm had never seen a brighter smile grace his daughter's face, and this  
time her tears were ones of joy.  
  
On his rounds that day Allen was surprised and happy to find his patient,  
and the boy's family, much improved. He was overjoyed to confirm that Byron  
had come through the sickness, and was now on the mend. He also gave them the  
good news that the fever had neither damaged his hearing nor his vision. He  
was, however, at a loss to explain just how it could have happened so fast.  
  
Isabel, Francis, Malcolm, and Judith simply smiled at each other. Isabel  
made a quiet promise that somehow she would find a way to thank Laughing  
Water, but how could you thank someone for your child's life. Francis suddenly  
understood, that it was more than just herbs and potions that had made their  
son well again. He could barely believe it, and he promised himself that he  
would take a far greater interest in church beyond just sitting proudly in  
the pew and showing off Isabel, Bryon, and Lucy.  
  
He quietly looked out of the window into the bright white sky. Although it  
seemed grossly inadequate, "Thank you." was all he could manage to whisper.  
____________________________  
  
"Two weeks?" Isabel cried, shocked. "My little Lucy can't come home for two  
weeks?" She glared at Allen.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor apologized. "I wish there was some other way, but we  
have to make sure that none of you are carrying the disease. You don't want  
to give it ot her too, do you?"  
  
"No of course not. How could you even ask such a question?" Isabel said,  
holding Byron closer. She looked down at the floor, her heart sinking a bit  
once more.  
  
Francis noticed the sudden change in Isabel's glee and moved to put his arm  
around her. "It's just that she's been gone so long." He said, missing his  
daughter as well.  
  
Allen's compassion took hold. "I know, but we have to make sure it's safe. I  
know you were hoping to bringing her back today. I hate to be the one to  
force your seperation from her any longer, but we really must."  
  
It was Isabel who spoke up. She had very nearly lost her son, and she was  
not going to endanger her daughter. "I understand." She said. "It won't be  
easy, but I understand." Francis squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." Allen said. "I'll see what I can do about some more window  
visits." He smiled. The family laughed together, and realized just how lucky  
they were.  
________________________________________  
  
The two weeks seemed an eternity. Elizabeth and Emily brought Lucy everyday  
to the front window, where Isabel, Francis, and a much improved Byron stood  
waiting. Each day she greeted them with the same happy smile. Byron mended  
back to normal under the care of his parents and grandparents, who had also  
been quarantined within the walls of the cottage. Isabel and Judith scrubbed the cottage from top to bottom with lye to kill any germs that remained.   
  
When the forced seperation was over all of the family gathered at the  
cottage to celebrate Lucy's homecoming, and Byron's restoration to health. It was  
Emily who joyfully handed little Lucy over the arms of her eager mother at  
the end of the two weeks. Isabel wrapped her daughter in her arms, and  
buried her face in the baby's neck. The little girls laughed and smiled and  
cooed just as she always did. She had not at all forgotten her mother's  
touch as Isabel feared she might. Francis joined his wife with Byron bundled in  
his arms. They stood on the porch of their cottage , Duke playing at their feet,  
in the rays of a sun that has become warm again.  
  
Isabel looked up at husband and stoked his face. "We are so very lucky." She  
smiled.  
  
Francis took her hand and kissed her fingers. "No." He corrected her. "We  
are blessed."  
  
  



End file.
